Harry Potter et le Pouvoir du Temps
by Serena24
Summary: FIC TRADUITE. 6e année. Harry est en colère contre l'Ordre, mais est prêt à accomplir sa destinée. Il passe beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner, de façon moldue tout comme sorcière,et est prêt à combattre Voldemort. Implique un peu le couple Harry-Ginny
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : les personnages que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'histoire, qui appartient à RossWrock et est intitulée en anglais : Harry Potter and the power of Time. Vous pouvez la trouver dans mes histoires favorites. Bonne lecture.  
  
Comme Le DjiNn me l'a gentiment fait remarquer, le début n'était pas très lisible. Je l'ai légèrement modifié, sans pouvoir réellement changer toutes les phrases, mais il devrait être plus facilement lisible, sauf le premier paragraphe que vous pouvez sauter vu qu'il raconte l'enfance d'Harry. Pour ceux qui m'ont reviewé, je vais les remettre par moi-même dès que j'aurai mis à jour. J'espère que vous apprécierez mieux, et merci Le DjiNn.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à la maison, monstre !  
  
Harry Potter a beaucoup vu dans sa courte vie, et c'est beaucoup dire si on prend en considération que durant les 11 premières années de sa vie, il a été enfermé dans un petit placard dans la maison de ses parents. Il haïssait reconnaître qu'il leur était apparenté, mais l'Oncle d'Harry, Tante Pétunia, et son gros cachalot de cousin Dudley lui ont offert une vie très abritée à un âge extrêmement jeune. A part aller à l'école primaire (où il était maltraité), manger ses maigres repas (où il était affamé), et effectuer l'interminable liste de corvées qu'on lui faisait faire (où il était traité en esclave), Harry connaissait très peu de l'existence en dehors de son placard sous les escaliers, à la très normale, ordinaire maison du nombre 4 Privet Drive. Cela, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'il était un sorcier, et un connu pour cela.  
  
Au jour de son 11e anniversaire, pas que qui que ce soit hormis Harry ne le sache ou ne s'en inquiète, Harry fut secouru de sa vie abritée par un homme très grand nommé Hagrid. Il apprit qu'il appartenait à un monde rempli de merveilleuses choses ; créatures magiques, sorts et sortilèges, châteaux invisibles et balais volants. Evidemment, on lui dit le côté sombre du monde magique, les mages noirs et gens douteux qui recherchaient pouvoir et influence. Et évidemment le très maléfique Lord Voldemort, dont le nom était si craint qu'il n'était prononcé nulle part dans la communauté magique. C'était ce même Voldemort, ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer- Le-Nom, qui a tué les parents d'Harry toutes ces années auparavant et tenté de le tuer également. Mais une chose inattendue est arrivée, quelque chose que personne à ce jour ne pouvait expliquer complètement.  
  
Harry Potter survécut au sortilège mortel du mage noir le plus puissant depuis plus d'un siècle, et détruisit le corps de Voldemort lui-même. C'est pourquoi Harry Potter est connu parmi sa communauté en tant que l'Enfant Qui Survécut, parce qu'il survécut là où tant d'autres moururent, avec seulement une cicatrice en forme d'éclair au-dessus de son œil droit pour le montrer.  
  
Cinq ans ont passés depuis qu'Harry découvrit qui il était réellement, et pas une de ses années n'a passée sans au moins une attente contre sa vie par Voldemort ou un de ses serviteurs. Mais cette dernière année fut différente. Après les événements du dernier été, quand Harry fut témoin direct et participant involontaire de la renaissance de l'homme qui a assassiné ses parents, la vie d'Harry prit un tour drastique vers le pire. Forcé de s'exiler par Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur de Poudlard, quelqu'un en qui Harry avait implicitement confiance jusqu'à la semaine dernière, Harry a passé les vacances du précédent été avec ses "parents" vexateurs sans même être autorisé à contacter librement ses amis à propos des nouvelles du monde magique. Il était gardé dans le noir, contre sa volonté, et quand Harry revint pour sa 5e année à Poudlard en septembre, il n'était plus la même personne qu'il avait une fois été.  
  
C'était à cette précédente année qu'Harry réfléchissait maintenant, alors qu'il revenait en silence à Privet Drive. Sa famille venait de le prendre à la Station de King's Cross il y a environ une heure, à la fin d'une année très dure pour Harry. Insoupçonné de lui à l'époque, Voldemort avait passé l'entière année à subtilement influencer Harry, prenant avantage de lui à travers le lien mental causé par sa cicatrice maudite. Auparavant, la cicatrice ne lui faisait mal que quand Voldemort était aux environs, ou ressentant des émotions de grande rage et colère. Harry n'avait pas su que Voldemort pouvait entrer dans son esprit. Même quand il fut ordonné d'étudier l'Occlumencie sous la tutelle (si on peut dire) du professeur Rogue, Harry ne fut jamais informé pourquoi.  
  
Donc, l'année finit horriblement avec une autre mort, juste comme l'année dernière. Cédric Diggory ne méritait pas de mourir ; il était simplement à la mauvaise place au mauvais moment. Et si Harry se sentait coupable à propos de cette mort, ce n'était rien par rapport à la douleur qu'il ressentait à propos de son parrain décédé, Sirius Black.  
  
Durant l'un des derniers jours du trimestre, juste alors qu'Harry terminait ses BUSES, Voldemort franchit finalement les barrières d'Harry, avec les visions de Sirius étant torturé pour information dans les tréfonds du Ministère de la Magie. A cause de ses précédentes visions, qui se sont toujours révélées correctes, et à cause de l'amour qu'il avait pour son parrain, l'une des dernières personnes qu'il pouvait considérer comme un parent, Harry partit pour sauver Sirius. Bien sûr il essaya de chercher de l'aide, mais Poudlard à cette époque n'était pas une place amicale où demeurer. Dumbledore avait été retiré du pouvoir, le chef de la Maison de Gryffondor Professeur McGonagall était à Saint Mungos récupérant de sérieuses blessures, et la détestable Professeur Umbridge, placée à Poudlard à la requête du Ministère, gardait un œil sur Harry et ses amis avec l'aide de quelques étudiants vicieux.  
  
Donc Harry, avec ses deux meilleurs amis Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, et trois de ses autres amis Neville Longdubas, Luna Lovegood et la petite sœur de Ron Ginny, volèrent à Londres sur le dos de chevaux ailés, thestrals, pour aller sauver Sirius. S'infiltrant dans le Ministère, guidés par les visions qu'Harry avait eu tout au long de l'année, le groupe arriva rapidement à la place où Sirius était détenu. Mais Sirius n'était pas là, c'était un piège.  
  
Plus tard Harry apprit que les visions étaient placées dans sa tête par Voldemort pour l'entraîner ici, mais à cet instant Harry n'en avait cure, parce qu'il se battait pour sa vie. Les six étudiants, seulement âgés de 14 et 15 ans, étaient entourés par 11 mangemorts, le Cercle Interne de Voldemort en fait. Pour dire que le combat qui s'ensuivit fut une surprise pour le groupe de jeunes serait un euphémisme, mais les six combattants tinrent bon sous l'attaque des mangemorts.  
  
L'attaque dura plus longtemps qu'aucun ne s'y attendait, et pris mangemorts tout comme étudiants dans de nombreuses pièces à l'intérieur du Département des Mystères. Les six furent séparés, tous blessés, certains incapacités, mais heureusement aucun d'entre eux ne mourut. Ils furent finalement secourus par l'Ordre du Phoenix, un groupe clandestin formé pour combattre Voldemort et ses forces. Une large bataille commença, même Dumbledore se montra pour combattre personnellement Voldemort, mais tout se termina rapidement. Beaucoup parmi l'Ordre furent blessés, et malheureusement, un mourut.  
  
Sirius...Harry le vit venir à son secours, avec un étrange regard de joie sur son visage alors qu'il combattait sa propre cousine pour protéger Harry et ses amis. Il avait été confiné dans le Manoir Black pendant toute une année sous l'ordre de Dumbledore, et même s'il avait du se battre, il pouvait voir son soulagement de pouvoir échapper à la maison qui comprenait tant d'horribles mémoires pour Sirius. La fin de cela vint comme une surprise, et Harry supposa un peu de douleur également. Alors qu'il moquait sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange, le serviteur le plus fidèle de Voldemort, il prit un sort droit dans sa poitrine. On pourrait dire que cela ne faisait pas très mal par le regard surpris qu'il y avait sur le visage de Sirius. Ce regard changea en un d'horreur alors qu'il commençait à tomber en arrière par la force du sort, à travers un voile noir plus noir que la nuit...l'arcade.  
  
Très peu est connu à propos de ce voile, et il est parfaitement compréhensible qu'il soit placé au Département des Mystères, mais la chose qui est connue pour sûre est que ce qui passe derrière le voile ne revient jamais. Harry ne voulait pas croire cela, il pouvait presque entendre la voix de Sirius l'appeler pour qu'Harry le sauve, mais heureusement Rémus Lupin l'attrapa et le fit reculer. Cela prit un moment pour accepter que Sirius était mort, mais à la fin il le fit, et il pleura.  
  
Il pleura, et il attaqua. Harry s'attaqua à tout ce qui venait près de lui. Il était fatigué, fatigué de perdre les gens proches de lui. Au début il se blâma lui-même pour la mort de Sirius, juste comme il le fit pour Cédric. Mais il surmonta cela plutôt rapidement. Harry a juste passé cette année à se sentir désolé pour lui-même, et il savait qu'il ne voulait jamais que Sirius soit blessé. Non, il y avait de meilleures personnes à blâmer pour ce qui était arrivé que lui-même. Kreacher...le maudit elfe de maison lui avait menti en disant que Sirius était capturé ; Rogue...si le maléfique bâtard avait seulement mis ses sentiments pour le père d'Harry de côté, il n'aurait jamais arrêté d'apprendre l'Occlumencie ; et Dumbledore...cela plus que tout faisait mal à Harry.  
  
Auparavant, Harry admirait toujours Dumbledore, presque comme un gentil, même si bizarre, grand-père. Mais cette année il avait abandonné Harry. Il avait refusé de laisser ses amis lui envoyer des nouvelles durant l'été dernier. Il avait refusé de lui dire pourquoi il devait prendre des leçons supplémentaires avec Rogue entre tous. Il avait même refusé de regarder Harry durant l'année scolaire, sans même essayer d'expliquer ses actions qui faisaient tant souffrir Harry. Et évidemment, il y avait la prophétie, la maudite prophétie.  
  
Comme si Harry n'avait pas assez mal avec le récent déces de Sirius, et le sentiment de trahison du reste de l'Ordre, Dumbledore avait le culot de lui dire ce à quoi ils avaient passé toute cette année. La raison pour laquelle Voldemort avait entraîné Harry au Ministère en premier lieu était pour entendre une prophétie à propos de lui-même et d'Harry, qui prédisait la fin du mage noir. Cela commençait comme une prophétie standard, supposait Harry. Blah blah blah... ALORS QUE LE SEPTIEME MOIS MEURT, blah blah blah...MARQUE COMME UN EGAL, blah blah blah... POUVOIR QUE LE MAGE NOIR NE CONNAIT PAS. Puis évidemment vint la cerise sur le gâteau. La dernière part que Voldemort ne connaissait pas. La part qui brisa presque Harry alors qu'il l'entendait précisément dans le bureau de Dumbledore. L'UN DOIT MOURIR DE LA MAIN DE L'AUTRE, CAR AUCUN NE PEUT VIVRE TANT QUE L'AUTRE SURVIT. Cela prit un moment pour traduire cela en français, mais quand il le fit, Harry comprit cela très bien. Tuer ou être tué.  
  
Harry avait toujours voulu savoir pourquoi Voldemort le voulait mort, pourquoi il essayait si durement, tant de fois de venir après Harry. Ce n'est pas comme si Harry essayait de l'arrêter. Il voulait juste être laissé seul, de vivre une vie aussi normale que possible. Maintenant Harry comprenait cependant. Tout dépendait de lui. Il devait stopper Voldemort à la fin, et il était le seul à pouvoir le faire.  
  
C'était donc ce qu'Harry pensait en revenant à la maison avec sa famille. Dudley, assis à côté de lui prenant le milieu et le côté gauche du siège arrière, pensait probablement à des filles. Filles, ou nourriture, ou sports, ou toutes choses à quoi un adolescent de 15 ans pensait. Et là il était, Harry Potter, pensant qu'un jour son titre de "Garçon Qui Survécut" serait changé. Il deviendrait bientôt "Le Garçon qui Mourut", ou "Le Garçon Qui Tut".  
  
Mais Harry ne combattait plus cela, il l'avait accepté. C'était sa destinée. Et autant qu'il ne croyait pas à e telles choses, Harry s'en moquait ; cela n'avait rien à voir avec la prophétie. Harry avait réalisé que personne ne faisait rien pour arrêter Voldemort. Evidemment les gens disaient qu'il y en avait. Le Ministère avait finalement admis son retour ; mais vraiment, Harry avait peu de foi dans le Ministre Fudge, il essayerait seulement de se protéger lui-même et sa position en tant que Ministre. Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phoenix complotaient aussi contre Voldemort, mais ce qu'ils faisaient ne suffisait pas non plus. Harry avait évidemment une certaine quantité de respect, et même amour pour certains membres de l'Ordre, mais leurs méthodes n'étaient pas productives. Ils n'allaient jamais contre Voldemort ou ses mangemorts, ils tenaient des séances et collectaient des informations. Quel bien cela faisait il de savoir combien fortes étaient les forces de l'ennemi, si vous ne faisiez rien d'autres que de les regarder devenir plus fortes ?  
  
Après sa discussion dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry savait quels seraient leurs plans. L'Ordre ne combattrait pas, il tiendrait juste l'ennemi à distance, espérant qu'un jour Voldemort ferait une erreur dont ils prendraient avantage. Ils protègeraient aussi Harry le mieux qu'ils le pourraient, même s'ils devaient l'enfermer dans un coffre à Gringotts pour le faire. Harry ne pensait pas être un expert, mais quelques années à voir dans son esprit avaient enseignées à Harry assez pour savoir que Tom Riddle était un sorcier très intelligent. Voldemort ne ferait aucune erreur à grande échelle si tôt après 14 années d'absence. Il était sûr que Ginny Weasley serait d'accord, après avoir passé la meilleure partie de sa première année à être possédée par lui. Et Harry ne resterait pas inactif durant les quelques prochaines années, chouchouté par ceux autour de lui, alors que des milliers d'innocents mourraient.  
  
Le monde magique avait besoin de quelqu'un pour se dresser contre Voldemort, et non dans la presse ou basés sur des idéaux. Ils avaient besoin d'un champion pour combattre ses forces, pour se battre, pour montrer aux mangemorts que leurs crimes ne demeureraient pas impunis. Et Harry décida qu'il serait cette personne. Prophétie ou non, cela ne comptait pas pour Harry, il était fatigué que des gens innocents soient blessés alors que personne ne faisait rien à propos de cela. Qui de mieux pour se dresser contre Voldemort qu'Harry ? Les autres avaient des familles à protéger, des responsabilités à remplir, des vies à mener. Harry avait déjà perdu tant de gens dans sa vie. Avec l'exception d'Hermione, Ron et les autres Weasley, et quelques autres, Harry n'avait vraiment aucune autre raison de vivre. Une personne faible aurait peut être déjà abandonné. Dieu Merci, Harry n'était pas un de ceux là. Il était un vrai Gryffondor, et pouvait voir la lumière à la fin du tunnel. Un monde sans Voldemort serait une grande place où vivre, et Harry décida avec tout son être qu'il aiderait à atteindre ce but.  
  
Et alors qu'il regardait ses genoux, Harry ferma ses mains sur un petit objet qui l'aiderait dans sa tâche. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr comment, mais il savait qu'il pouvait. Un petit objet qu'il savait par expérience pourrait être d'un grand avantage. Un petit objet qui avait changé le cours de l'histoire. Un petit objet qui, aussi puissant que rare était-il supposé être, Harry trouva bizarrement accroché à sa robe la nuit qu'il été revenu du Département des Mystères. Un petit objet, autour duquel Harry avait formé des plans durant les quelques jours depuis où il l'avait découvert.  
  
Cela n'avait rien d'impressionnant à regarder, et Harry en avait même vu un avant, pendu au cou d'Hermione par une chaîne. Evidemment c'était un modèle avancé, beaucoup plus capable que le modèle qu'Harry avait rencontré deux ans plus tôt. Harry supposait qu'il était tombé dans ses robes dans cette pièce scintillante du Département des Mystères, quand Harry et ses amis étaient attaqués et en fuite. Oui, Harry décida, c'était à ce moment que le petit retourneur de temps avait du tomber dans ses robes depuis l'une des étagères.  
  
Alors que son Oncle Vernon roulait dans l'allée du nombre 4 Privet Drive, Harry enveloppa le petit retourneur de temps dans une vieille chaussette qu'il ne portait jamais, et le plaça avec soin dans sa poche. Demain il commencerait le reste de sa vie. Il ne serait plus un spectateur, demain il deviendrait un combattant, et il aurait besoin de quelques nouvelles choses. Son oncle et sa tante avaient été prévenus de ne pas le maltraiter par les membres de l'Ordre il y a juste quelques heures, alors ils laisseraient Harry tranquille pendant au moins quelques jours, et cela suffirait largement. Harry sortit alors de la voiture, marcha vers l'arrière de celle-ci pour ouvrir le coffre, et retira sa valise d'école abîmée et la cage de sa chouette. Hedwige avait volé devant eux afin de ne pas être enfermée dans la petite valise pendant les deux heures du retour. Sa tante Pétunia et Dudley rentrèrent dans la maison rapidement (ou aussi vite que Dudley pouvait dandiner), et l'Oncle d'Harry attendait impatiemment qu'Harry ferme le coffre de la voiture pour pouvoir la garer. Harry commença à tirer ses possessions derrière lui, et fut rudement poussé de côté alors que son Oncle volait à côté de lui à l'intérieur.  
  
Harry regardait son oncle ouvrir la porte, et se retourna. Pendant un instant, Harry crut presque que son oncle allait garder la porte ouverte pour lui et son lourd bagage. Harry aurait du mieux savoir. Avec un regard de haine et de profond mépris sur son visage, son oncle se tourna vers lui et cracha, "Bienvenue à la maison, monstre!" avant de claquer la porte devant le visage d'Harry.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. La suite dans une semaine.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé.  
  
Serena. 


	2. Echappée sur le Magicobus

Disclaimer : les personnages que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'histoire, qui appartient à RossWrock et est intitulée en anglais : Harry Potter and the power of Time. Vous pouvez la trouver dans mes histoires favorites. Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 2 : échappée sur le Magicobus  
  
Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin plusieurs heures avant que le soleil ne se lève. Bien qu'il soit assez tôt, Harry se sentait rafraîchi et alerte après la meilleure nuit de sommeil qu'il ait eu depuis que Sirius était mort. "Aujourd'hui", pensa Harry, "est le jour où tout commence". Après avoir descendu de son lit et s'être habillé dans les meilleurs vêtements qu'il ait (c'est à dire ceux qui étaient le plus à sa taille), Harry pris un des vieux sac à dos de Dudley et quitta tranquillement sa chambre pour se laver. Heureusement qu'Hedwige était toujours en train de chasser dehors, ou elle aurait probablement hululé d'étonnement et réveillé toute la maison.  
  
N'osant pas se doucher de peur de réveiller son oncle et sa tante, Harry lava son visage et son cou dans le lavabo de la cuisine. Ouvrant seulement le frigo de moitié, parce qu'il craquait s'il était ouvert complètement, Harry pris une verre de jus d'orange et mangea rapidement quelques céréales froides. Cinq minutes plus tard, les couverts sales dans l'évier, Harry prenait la porte arrière.  
  
La seconde où il prit pied dans le jardin, Harry ouvrit le sac qu'il avait empaqueté et prit la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Il n'avait pas d'illusions à propos des membres de l'Ordre surveillant sa maison. Et ses craintes furent rapidement vérifiées quand il se rendit au devant de la maison et entendit une voix bourrue venant des buissons au travers de la route. Avançant précautionneusement afin de ne pas faire un son, Harry se pencha pour découvrir Mundungus Fletcher grommeler quelque chose à propos d'ingrédients de potion douteux.  
  
"Hé ben", pensa Harry, "Dung est sûr de ramasser quand Dumbledore découvrira que j'ai disparu de nouveau sous sa garde". Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire intérieurement alors qu'il marchait tranquillement en bas de la rue. Il aurait fait son chemin sans se faire prendre si Hedwige n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour réapparaître de sa chasse nocturne. Elle se posa dans un arbre juste au-dessus de sa tête, et fut sur le point de hululer à Harry, quand il enleva la cape d'invisibilité juste assez pour que sa tête puisse être vue.  
  
"Chut", murmura Harry. "Tranquille fille ! Suis-moi, mais sois tranquille." Harry savait qu'il risquait d'être découvert par Dung, mais heureusement le vieil homme ne s'aperçut de rien, marmottant toujours sur des taux d'échanges et autres non-sens. Harry courut pratiquement à la fin du bloc, et tourna le coin pour être hors de vue avant de baisser la capuche de sa cape et hurler à sa chouette.  
  
"Hedwige ! Tu m'as presque fais me faire prendre ! Que faisais-tu ?" Harry ne voulait pas paraître aussi en colère avec son amie ailée, mais cela aurait été vraiment très mauvais si l'Ordre s'était rendu compte de ses plans, à tout le moins si tôt pendant ses vacances.  
  
Naturellement, Hedwige ne pouvait prononcer un mot pour répondre aux questions d'Harry, mais elle hulula d'indignation comme pour dire, "Qu'est- ce que j'ai fait ? Que fais-tu, te faufilant dehors si tôt le matin ?"  
  
Harry s'excusa rapidement auprès d'Hedwige, disant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'aboyer. Bien qu'il n'en n'ait jamais parlé à personne, Harry était en fait très proche de sa chouette. A part Hagrid, elle était la seule amie qu'il ait jamais eue. Et durant chaque été entre deux années de classes, elle était la seule à lui tenir compagnie chez les Dursleys. Les lettres de Ron et Hermione étaient bien et tout, mais après un jour entier à se faire réprimander par sa famille, avoir Hedwige dans sa chambre et pouvoir la caresser et la chouchouter l'aidait à se calmer.  
  
Harry savait qu'Hedwige ne faisait que le chercher, et qu'il n'était pas supposé quitter Privet Drive tout seul, mais seulement il devait le faire. Il essaya de marcher plus loin, mais elle le suivait. Harry la supplia de retourner à la maison, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre de cela.  
  
"Bien fille", s'exclama Harry, "mais si je me fais prendre, pas de biscuit pour chouette pour le reste de l'été, j'essaye de ne pas être vu, alors garde profil bas." Hedwige, qui adorait les biscuits pour chouette, n'avait apparemment aucun problème avec l'accord, et le suivit silencieusement à ses côtés, volant haut au sommet des arbres.  
  
Environ cinq pâtés de maisons après Privet Drive, Harry atteint sa destination. Un magasin pratique ouvert toute la nuit, dans lequel Harry n'avait jamais été, se tenait devant lui près de la rue principale. Remettant sa cape d'invisibilité à l'intérieur de son sac à dos, Harry entra dans le magasin pour chercher rapidement les fournitures dont il avait besoin. Son plan était d'aller aujourd'hui sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais Harry ne pouvait y aller comme il était. Etant un des visages les plus connus dans le monde magique semblait n'avoir que des côtés négatifs dans l'opinion d'Harry. Il avait besoin d'un déguisement, et n'étant pas autorisé à utiliser la magie, pour le moins maintenant, il avait besoin d'un déguisement moldu.  
  
"Excusez-moi, monsieur ?" Demanda Harry au grand homme assis derrière le comptoir avant. "Je veux faire une blague à mon petit frère plus tard dans la journée et j'ai besoin d'aide pour me déguiser moi-même. Je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider ?" Harry avait longtemps figuré comment poser cette question. Puisque l'homme n'avait aucune idée de qui il était, et n'était pas conscient des circonstances spéciales entourant ses activités, Harry pensait que le meilleur mensonge serait celui le plus proche de la vérité.  
  
"Bien sûr, mon garçon, j'aiderai si je peux, mais nous n'avons pas grand chose ici. Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'aller dans un magasin de costumes pour tes besoins. De quoi penses-tu avoir besoin ? " Répondit l'homme.  
  
"Ben, je ne suis pas exactement sûr." Harry s'était attendu à cette réponse. "Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, mais c'est l'anniversaire de mon frère et je voulais lui faire une farce. Je pensais à un chapeau ou une perruque, ou quelque chose d'autre pour cacher mon visage. Vous voyez cette cicatrice sur mon front ? "Harry aimait en fait montrer sa cicatrice à l'homme. "On la reconnaît plutôt facilement, et j'ai besoin de la cacher. Des suggestions ? "  
  
"Mmmm, laissez-moi réfléchir un seconde." Harry ne pouvait croire la chance qu'il avait jusqu'ici. L'homme semblait acheter tout son acte. " Nous n'avons aucune perruque ou quoi que ce soit y ressemblant, mais il y a quelques collections de chapeaux dans le coin arrière. Vous pourriez porter une casquette en arrière et tirer le devant en bas assez loin pour couvrir votre front. Ou, voyons voir... nous avons quelques bonnets de ski bon marché aussi. Pas vraiment la saison, mais cela semble être la mode chez les jeunes ces temps-ci."  
  
Harry remercia l'homme et se rendit vers la section des chapeaux qu'on lui avait indiquée. Après qu'il en a essayé quelques-uns devant un miroir, Harry prit un simple bonnet de ski noir. Cela couvrirait non seulement sa cicatrice, mais il pourrait le poser par-dessus ses oreilles pour cacher ses cheveux noirs très identifiables également. La nuit dernière il avait pensé utiliser une teinture pour cheveux mais Harry n'avait heureusement besoin de se déguiser ainsi qu'une seule fois, et les teinter serait de trop.  
  
Revenant vers le comptoir avec ses achats, Harry vit qu'il avait assez d'argent moldu pour acheter une paire de lunettes noires bon marché également. Cela le laisserait sans rien dans le monde moldu, mais il pourrait changer sa monnaie une fois à Gringotts.  
  
"Et voilà monsieur." Harry plaça les objets sur le comptoir. "Merci pour vos tuyaux. Je n'ai plus besoin que d'espionner mon frère à distance, et je pense que cela marchera." Harry donna à l'homme son dernier billet de 10 livres, et ne récupéra que quelques pièces, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Sortant du magasin, Harry enfila ses achats, se mit une robe noire et une cape de son sac, et continua à descendre la rue.  
  
Le soleil avait juste franchi l'horizon quand Harry atteint une allée déserte, les lunettes de soleil n'étaient donc plus si étranges. Il releva vite la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête, et monta sa baguette qu'il avait prise dans la pochette de son pantalon.  
  
BANG !!! Juste une seconde après, un grand bus violet apparut, renversant une poubelle ou deux. Bien qu'Harry se soit attendu au bruit, vu qu'il l'avait pris auparavant, cela le fit toujours sursauter d'un pied ou deux.  
  
"Bienvenue sur le Magicobus. Je suis Stan Rocade, votre contrôleur ce matin, et celui-ci est Ernie, le conducteur. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, ne lui payez donc pas attention." Harry fut surpris de croiser Stan, le même jeune homme au visage boutonneux qu'il avait vu trois ans plus tôt sur le même bus. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait pensé que Stan aurait un boulot différent désormais, puisque contrôler le nauséeux bus ne pouvait être le travail le plus glorieux qui existe. Cependant, ayant déjà vécu cela avant, Harry savait que dire. Et heureusement, il se rappelait que Stan n'était pas la personne la plus intelligente au monde non plus.  
  
"Bonjour, une place pour le Chemin de Traverse s'il vous plaît." Dit Harry. Alors qu'il parlait, Harry fut aussi conforté par le fait que Stan ne le reconnaissait pas en tant qu'Harry Potter, tout comme la dernière fois qu'il avait pris le bus. Juste pour que Stan ne pose pas de questions ou devienne suspicieux, Harry ajouta rapidement en introduction. "Mon nom est Dean Thomas, ravi de vous rencontrer Stan." Harry ne pensait pas que Dean s'offusque qu'Harry ait prit son nom. Venant d'un arrière moldu, Harry doutait qu'il monte jamais le Magicobus. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'introduire en tant que Neville par ailleurs, cela pourrait le faire être reconnu."  
  
"Ravi de vous rencontrer Dean. Le prix pour le Chemin de Traverse est de 3 Gallions et 11 Mornilles. Un Gallion supplémentaire si tu as l'intention d'amener cette chouette avec toi." Statua Stan.  
  
Harry se retourna pour voir Hedwige sur une caisse de lait à proximité. Il avait presque oublié que l'oiseau était avec lui, vu qu'elle était si tranquille. Harry se retourna vers Stan et accepta le prix. "Et voilà." Répondit Harry en comptant 5 gallions de son porte-monnaie. "Juste par curiosité, pourquoi autant ? La dernière fois que j'ai pris le Magicobus, le prix n'était pas aussi élevé ?"  
  
Stan le fixa pour la première fois. Harry pensa qu'il avait été reconnu, mais Stan le calma en répondant. " Tu ne lis pas les journaux, Dean ? Avec Vous-Savez-Qui de retour et tout, tous les prix augmentent. Les gens ont peur, mais c'est juste parce les nouvelles sont vieilles de quelques jours. Fudge dit qu'il a tout sous contrôle et de ne pas s'inquiéter. Mais les patrons veulent rassurer les esprits des gens. Moi et Ern ici, nous avons des boutons de panique à pousser si quelque chose de moche se produit. Cela ne coûte qu'une mornille qu'ils disent, mais cela alerte les aurors, et ils viennent en courant comme des fous si nous avons besoin d'eux. C'est là où toute l'extra monnaie va."  
  
"Oh, ça a du sens. Je reviens juste de l'école, et ne vois pas beaucoup les journaux là-bas." Harry ne pensait pas que dire la vérité blesserait. "Je n'ai jamais pensé à comment le public réagirait. Mais Dumbledore nous a dit il y a plus d'un an que Vold...Vous-Savez-Qui était de retour, alors ce n'est pas un réel choc pour nous étudiants." Harry remercia Merlin qu'il n'ait pas fait une erreur et dit le nom de Voldemort. Cela aurait définitivement créé des suspicions, même pour Stan et Ernie. Harry ne pensait pas cela prudent non plus d'ajouter son opinion sur la déclaration de Fudge à propos de la sécurité, et garda ses commentaires pour lui-même.  
  
"Ouais," dit Stan, "entendu les rumeurs que Dumbledore et Harry Potter disaient. Ne les ai pas crues jusqu'à maintenant. Hey, le connais-tu ? Harry Potter, je veux dire. Il doit être à peu près de ton âge."  
  
Harry devint vraiment inconfortable, mais répondit rapidement. " Je le connais, lui ai parlé quelques fois, mais il tend à rester seul. Je reconnais que c'est à cause de toutes les rumeurs répandues à son propos."  
  
"Suppose que tu as raison." Stan semblait réfléchir à la réponse d'Harry. "De toute façon, le troisième lit depuis l'arrière sur la droite est à vous. Vous êtes le seul passager maintenant, nous serons donc là-bas tôt. Allons-y Ern!"  
  
Harry eut à peine le temps de s'accrocher avant que le bus ne ferme sa porte et saute en mouvement. Se débattant pour revenir sur le lit où Hedwige se reposait déjà, Harry marcha la distance avec prudence afin de ne pas tomber en arrière. La course fut tranquille dans ces heures matinales sans avoir personne à qui parler, et Harry gloussa silencieusement envers lui-même quand il pensa avoir utilisé les identités de Neville et maintenant de Dean sur le bus. La prochaine fois ce sera Seamus Finnigan, pensa Harry avec un rire.  
  
La course vers le Chemin de Traverse prit juste quelques minutes puisque le Magicobus roulait à travers des espaces incroyablement petits entre les autres véhicules. Ils arrivèrent sans incident, et Harry descendit rapidement avec un bref merci au conducteur et au contrôleur. Alors que le bus disparaissait dans la quelconque forme bizarre de transplanage qu'il utilisait, Harry regarda vers la petite entrée du bar en face de lui, virtuellement invisible aux yeux du public. Seuls les sorciers et sorcières savaient qu'il était là, et Harry se rappela la première fois qu'il était passé à travers ces portes avec Hagrid il y a toutes ces années. Avec une profonde respiration, s'assurant que ses lunettes de soleil étaient sécurément posées sur son nez (ses lunettes régulières étaient dans une poche), et que son bonnet soit tiré bas par-dessus sa tête, Harry ouvrit la porte du Chaudron Baveur et marcha à l'intérieur.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Et voilà, désolée pour l'attente. Je crois que je vais mettre le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines également, les chapitres ont tendance à devenir plus longs. Et maintenant, pour les réponses au reviews :  
  
Csame : merci, voici la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer  
  
Tidus : non, comme tu vois, une semaine n'est pas trop longue. Les chapitres ont tendance à être longs, et je préfère faire des mises à jour régulières plutôt que trois d'un coup et rien pendant un mois. J'espère que tu as aimé  
  
Le Djinn : voilà, merci pour ton avis. Est-ce que tu as envie d'être mon bêta ? Ton avis m'a bien aidée, merci encore   
  
Andadrielle : alors, mon ancienne revieweuse favorite, comment ça va ? Ton enthousiasme m'a beaucoup aidée, et continue à le faire. Merci pour ta review, ce sont des messages comme ça qui donnent envie de continuer. Pour la deuxième fic, je crois que j'aurai fini de traduire d'ici la fin de la semaine (c'est que je travaille aussi). Bisous et à plus  
  
Tiffany Shin : merci, et voilà la suite.  
  
Le Dragon Noir : alors, mon auteur préféré. Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'avais beaucoup de boulot. Pour MSN, j'ai essayé, ça ne marche pas, alors on continuera avec des messages tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Bon, à plus, et gros bisous.  
  
Serena 


	3. Dans les entrailles de Gringotts

Disclaimer : les personnages que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'histoire, qui appartient à RossWrock et est intitulée en anglais : Harry Potter and the power of Time. Vous pouvez la trouver dans mes histoires favorites. Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 3 : dans les entrailles de Gringotts  
  
Marchant à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur si tôt le matin, celui-ci était virtuellement vide. Harry pouvait voir Tom se tenir derrière le bar essuyant quelques verres avec un torchon, et quelques patrons assis autour de deux tables à l'arrière. Harry devina qu'il était encore tôt, mais ne savait pas l'heure exacte car il n'avait toujours pas remplacé sa montre depuis la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Acheter une nouvelle montre était juste l'un des éléments sur sa très longue liste d'achats pour la journée. Mais le premier stop, c'était Gringotts.  
  
Se dépêchant de traverser la taverne afin de ne pas être vu, avec Hedwige sur son épaule, Harry entra dans l'allée arrière et tapa les quelques briques qui permettaient l'entrée sur le Chemin de Traverse. « Trois en bas, deux de côté. » marmotta Harry en se rappelant la combinaison correcte. Il n'avait pas été sur le Chemin de Traverse depuis avant sa troisième année, et c'était une merveille qu'il puisse encore s' en rappeler. L'arcade s'ouvrit, et Harry courut presque à travers, tellement il était pressé de commencer ses achats du jour. Les grandes colonnes blanches de Gringotts se dressaient à distance, et Harry avança rapidement à travers les deux massives portes frontales. Harry se rappelait la peur qu'il avait sentie à passer devant les gardes gobelins durant son premier voyage avec Hagrid.  
  
Approchant du bureau d'un banquier, Harry pris la queue pour attendre son tour. Pour s'assurer ne pas être vu, il garda sa capuche haute, et sa tête basse. Ce fut finalement son tour, et Harry s'approcha du comptoir. « Je voudrais accéder à mon coffre s'il vous plaît. » dit Harry en glissant sa clé sur le bureau. « Je voudrais aussi vous demander d'échanger quelque monnaie en argent moldu. C'est nouveau pour moi, j'ai donc quelques questions. »  
  
Le gobelin assis au-dessus d'Harry regarda intensément sa clé, mais ne demanda pas une identification d'identité. Harry se demanda si le gobelin savait qu'il essayait de cacher son identité. Mais aussi, avec toutes les transactions qu'ils devaient faire avec les mages noirs et autres, Harry devina que tant qu'ils étaient payés, les gobelins ne s'inquiétaient pas. Il parla finalement après avoir examiné une minute la clé d'Harry. « Veuillez aller sur votre droite et dites au gobelin affecté au transport que vous désirer visiter votre coffre monsieur. Il vous escortera là-bas. Et pour votre autre requête, vous pouvez demander un transfert de fonds au Bureau d'Information et d'Echange Moldu à votre retour. Il y a quelques options différentes, alors écoutez bien. Bonne journée, monsieur. »  
  
Harry hocha en remerciement, repris la clé de son coffre, et sortit de la ligne vers la droite, marchant vers le gobelin qui attendait déjà au chariot de mine. Harry monta par-dessus le côté, et fut heureux qu'Hedwige ait décidé d'attendre dehors, vu le chariot commençait à prendre de la vitesse.  
  
« Coffre 1295 s'il vous plaît ! » cria Harry au conducteur au-dessus du bruit du chariot.  
  
« Oui M. Potter, nous serons là-bas dans très peu de temps. » Répondit le gobelin.  
  
Harry se demanda comment le gobelin connaissait son nom et le regarda de près. Bien qu'Harry soit derrière lui, et faisait face au dos du gobelin, Harry reconnut assez tôt la petite forme de Griphook, le même gobelin qui l'avait escorté à son coffre toutes ces années auparavant. Harry, pensant que cela serait poli, dit, « Merci à vous Griphook. C'est bon de vous revoir. »  
  
Sa réponse fit se faire retourner Griphook et regarder Harry bizarrement, mais celui-là ne dit rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, après beaucoup de tours et détours, le chariot s'arrêta, et Griphook descendit suivi par Harry.  
  
« Lanterne s'il vous plaît. » ordonna Griphook envers Harry, et Harry se pencha dans le chariot pour prendre la lumière, pas le moins du monde surpris par la requête. Il la tendit à Griphook, et regarda le petit homme trotter vers les grandes portes du coffre. La prochaine requête ne choqua pas non plus Harry. « Clé s'il vous plaît. » Harry tendit la clé de son coffre à Griphook et recula, regardant les portes s'ouvrir en grand. Griphook rendit sa clé à Harry et se tint au côté des portes du coffre, attendant qu'Harry fasse ses affaires.  
  
Harry avança dans son coffre, toujours stupéfait par les larges piles de gallions d'or, de mornilles d'argent, et de noises de bronze qui se dressaient haut depuis le sol. Harry ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il avait pris de l'argent hors de son coffre pendant les cinq dernières années. Alors qu'il ne dépensait jamais une énorme quantité d'argent dans le passé, il en dépensait toujours une assez grande quantité durant toutes ces années en cadeaux de Noël, visites à Pré-au-Lard, et ses fournitures scolaires annuelles.  
  
« Griphook », demanda Harry, « pouvez-vous me dire la quantité d'argent que j'ai actuellement ? »  
  
« Oui monsieur. » répondit-il. « Je vous demande pardon monsieur, mais comment me connaissez-vous ? »  
  
Harry fut confus par la question, mais y répondit cependant. « Eh bien, vous ne vous rappelez peut-être pas, mais vous m'avez conduit une fois à mon coffre, il y a quelques années. Honnêtement, j'ai été assez surpris de vous revoir. Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir des centaines de gobelins travaillant à Gringotts, et je vous ai vu deux fois maintenant. Pourquoi demandez-vous ? »  
  
Griphook fut prudent dans sa réponse, et prit un moment pour parler. "Je me rappelle votre précédente visite, c'est juste bizarre pour un sorcier, et un si jeune en l'occurrence, de se rappeler du nom d'un gobelin. Pour la plupart un gobelin est un simple gobelin. Je ne peux même pas me rappeler la dernière fois que j'ai été adressé par mon nom."  
  
"Eh bien, déclara Harry, " je ne suis pas comme la plupart des sorciers que j'ai rencontrés. Durant les quelques années où j'ai été autour, je me suis lié d'amitié avec un dragon, un hypogriffe, deux géants, quelques elfes de maison, et une poignée de centaures. Je devine que cela vient de mon éducation moldue, mais je trouve l'attitude de la plupart des sorciers préjudiciable envers les autres espèces magiques. C'est l'une des choses les plus désagréables à propos du monde magique. Mais avec un idiot comme Ministre, à quoi peut-on s'attendre ? " Harry réalisa qu'il commençait à radoter, et s'arrêta là.  
  
"Très bien, monsieur. Et pour votre question à propos de vos ressources, il devrait y avoir un parchemin enchanté vers l'arrière qui indique les actifs de ce coffre. Il se met à jour magiquement à chaque dépôt et retrait que vous faites. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez le prendre avec vous, puisque c'est juste une copie de l'original. Pour une liste complète de vos autres actifs, vous devrez voir un directeur de banque. " Griphook fut très serviable dans sa réponse.  
  
Harry commença à grimper par-dessus la pile de noises avant même que Griphook n'ait fini sa réponse. Au coin arrière gauche de la pièce, il y avait en effet un petit piédestal avec un parchemin au sommet. Mais avant qu'Harry ne l'ait atteint, la dernière affirmation de Griphook le fit tombe. " D'autres actifs ! " cria Harry derrière lui. " Que voulez-vous dire par autres actifs ? "  
  
Griphook sembla très inconfortable, mais répondit néanmoins. " Ce n'est normalement pas ma place de le dire monsieur, mais je crois que vous avez accès à un autre grand coffre dans l'un des niveaux bas et à haute sécurité. Ce coffre ne comprend que vos fonds de réserve qui ont été mis en place pour vous. L'autre coffre, si j'avais à deviner, est le coffre de la famille Potter. La plupart des familles à sang-pur en ont."  
  
Harry fut plus choqué qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait toujours su qu'il était riche, et que son père venait d'une lignée de pur-sang, mais il avait toujours assumé que ceci était son seul coffre. Il ne pouvait même imaginer ce qu'il pourrait y avoir dans un coffre plus grand et à haute sécurité. Au moins cela rendrait sa prochaine décision plus facile, spécialement s'il n'avait pas à se baser sur ses "fonds de réserve" pour le reste de sa vie. Harry reprit son sang-froid et monta le reste du chemin sur le piédestal à l'arrière. Le parchemin au sommet était un assez simple document. Il avait son nom au sommet, Harry James Potter, et la somme totale de ses fonds sur les lignes du bas. Entre les deux était un enregistrement des 15 derniers retraits que lui, ou Mme Weasley pour lui-même, avaient fait. Durant les cinq dernières années, Harry additionna rapidement, il avait retiré une quantité totale de 417 gallions, 3 mornilles, et 23 noises.  
  
Regardant de nouveau à la ligne du bas, ce n'était pas une merveille qu'Harry ne puisse voir la différence dans les piles de monnaie chaque année qu'il passait ici. En accord avec le parchemin, qui selon Griphook était correct, Harry avait accès à une fortune. Plus précisément, environ 2.792.461 gallions ! " Whaou ! ", pensa Harry, " et c'est juste mes fonds de réserve ? Que peut-il y avoir dans l'autre coffre ? "  
  
Cela lui prit un moment pour se rappeler la raison pour laquelle il était là en premier lieu, mais après un temps, Harry glissa le parchemin dans une poche de sa robe, et retira la lettre qu'il avait écrite la nuit précédente. Ouvrant l'enveloppe et sortant la lettre, Harry la relut une dernière fois.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cher Mr et Mme Weasley,  
  
Je veux vous remercier tous deux pour tout l'amour et le support que vous m'avez offert Durant ces années. Ces derniers mois ont été durs pour moi, mais je pense Que j'ai finalement dépassé ma perte, et accepté mon rôle tel que je le vois. Cela n'a peut être aucun sens pour vous maintenant, mais dans un temps proche cela sera Probablement le cas. De toutes façons, j'ai décidé de devenir un peu plus indépendant après Les évènements de cette précédente année scolaire, et l'une des premières décisions que j'ai Faites est de repayer votre gentillesse de la seule façon que je peu. L'argent que j'ai Déposé sur votre compte est un petit symbole des remerciements que je peux vous donner Pour m'avoir accepté dans votre famille.  
  
Si vous ressemblez un tant soi peu à Ron, ou Ginny, ou Fred et Georges, ou le reste De votre clan, je sais que vous voudrez refuser cet argent. J'ai laissé des instructions Pour Gringotts comme quoi vous ne serez pas capable de déposer d'argent sur mon Compte, jamais. Laissez-moi s'il vous plaît faire cela pour vous. Vous et votre famille Etes de si merveilleuses personnes, et m'avez donné ce dont j'avais si désespérément Besoin. Laissez-moi retourner votre gentillesse. Ne pensez pas à cela comme à de L'argent ; pensez juste comme moi-même je le fais, monnaie. Votre famille est riche de Gentillesse et d'amour, et il se trouve que je suis riche de gallions et de mornilles.  
  
Je sais que cela peut être douloureux de vous le rappeler, mais vous souvenez-vous l'été Dernier quand vous (Mme Weasley) avez rencontré cet épouvantard, et avez vu Chaque membre de votre famille mourir. Je sais que c'était votre plus grande peur, mais Pour moi, me voir inclus dans votre famille était l'un de mes plus heureux moments. Je Suis sûr que vous savez, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'était l'amour jusqu'à ce que je quitte Les Dursley pour Poudlard, et rencontré de gentilles personnes comme vous.  
  
Alors s'il vous plaît profitez de ce don. Achetez de nouveaux habits, quelques Balais, ajoutez une chambre ou deux au Terrier. Mr Weasley, vous pouvez Même allez acheter des prises et des piles à votre cœur content. Ou peut- être Remplacer votre ancienne voiture que j'ai contribué à détruire. Et ne vous inquiétez Pas à propos de moi, je ne vais pas citer des chiffres, mais j'ai beaucoup plus de Fonds d'où ils viennent. En fait, je vais à peine noter qu'ils manquent.  
  
Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous trouviez cette lettre jusqu'à au moins la moitié De l'été, donc si tout va comme je l'ai prévu, vous ne me verrez pas, et n'aurez Pas la possibilité de m'étrangler jusqu'à ce que vous ayez sérieusement considéré Mes mots, et combien cela compte pour moi. Ce n'est pas un acte de charité, c'est Simplement un acte d'amour. Les moldus dans une situation comme celle-ci ont une Merveilleuse maxime : ce qui est à moi est à vous, et ce qui est à vous est à moi.  
  
Alors encore merci, et profitez. Je comprendrai si vous ne voulez pas mentionner Cela à vos enfants(je sais que Ron a tendance à être jaloux), ou si vous ne voulez Même pas me mentionner cela. Aucun remerciement n'est nécessaire.  
  
Avec tous mes remerciements et amour,  
  
Harry  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" Oui, ça sera très bien ", pensa Harry. Il se sentait toujours coupable quand ses amis devaient acheter des livres usés, ou porter des robes de seconde-main. Harry portait les vêtements usés de Dudley, et il haïssait cela avec ferveur. Il avait voulu faire cela pendant très longtemps, mais chaque fois qu'il allait à Gringotts, Molly Weasley était toujours à ses côtés, comme la mère nourricière qu'elle était. Il n'en avait jamais eu la possibilité. Maintenant il pouvait.  
  
La nuit dernière quand Harry avait écrit la lettre, il n'avait pas une idée exacte de l'argent qu'il leur donnerait, mais il pensait que cela serait de quelques milliers de gallions. Cependant, après avoir su qu'il était beaucoup plus riche qu'il ne le pensait, Harry décida d'augmenter ce montant. Même s'il n'avait accès qu'à 2.792.461 gallions dans ce coffre seul, il pourrait toujours vivre avec pendant quelques dizaines d'années. Il avait l'intention de dépenser beaucoup avec toutes les courses qu'il avait prévues de faire aujourd'hui, mais Harry ne pouvait imaginer dépenser plus de cinq à dix milles gallions au plus.  
  
" Griphook ", demanda Harry, " si je désire faire un dépôt dans un autre coffre que je ne possède pas, est-ce permis ? Et plus important, est-ce quelqu'un d'autre que nous deux en aura connaissance ? "  
  
Griphook devint de nouveau nerveux, il ne cachait manifestement pas ses émotions très bien. " Mr, vous êtes autorisé à utiliser votre monnaie comme vous le désirez, y compris déposer dans un autre compte. Et pour votre autre question, je ne suis pas supposé vous dire. "  
  
Harry avait suspecté cela. Après tout, Dumbledore avaient toujours contrôlé sa vie auparavant, pourquoi s'arrêter maintenant. Décidant de prendre un risque, Harry s'approcha du chétif gobelin lentement et le fixa directement dans les yeux. " Griphook, reportez-vous mes actions à qui que ce soit ici ? Je trouve cela bizarre de ne voir que vous chaque fois que je viens visiter mon coffre. Je ne veux pas vous causer des problèmes, et je jure que je ne vais pas répéter ce que vous direz à d'autres, mais je vous demande d'homme à homme. De quoi Albus Dumbledore est-il informé ? Il a contrôlé mes actions pendant beaucoup trop longtemps, et je ne suis pas surpris qu'il se mêle de mes affaires ici aussi. Dites-moi s'il vous plaît, de quoi est-il informé ? "  
  
Griphook ne voulait visiblement pas répondre, mais il le fit, et Harry pensa que c'était une bonne chose de se rappeler du nom du gobelin après tout ce temps. La conversation qu'il avait eue précédemment avait manifestement persuadé Griphook de soit lui faire confiance, soit de l'apprécier assez pour aller contre les ordres de Dumbledore.  
  
" Monsieur ", commença Griphook, " oui, j'ai peur que je doive reporter vos actions à mon supérieur. Comprenez s'il vous plaît que je suis sous de stricts ordres de faire ainsi. Il se trouve que je vous vois plus qu'honorable et poli, je vais donc vous dire ce que je dois reporter. " Griphook y fit allusion intentionnellement. " Bien que je ne connaisse pas tous les détails, ce que je sais est ceci. Vous êtes à liberté de faire ce que vous voulez des fonds de ce coffre. Cependant, une lettre est envoyée à Mr Dumbledore par mon supérieur direct si vous faites un simple retrait de plus de 1000 gallions, ou un retrait total de 20.000 gallions en un mois. Ces instructions ne concernent pas les transferts de fonds à d'autres comptes, puisqu'ils ne sont pas considérés comme des retraits. Etant mineur cependant, vous êtes incapable d'ouvrir de nouveaux comptes pour vous-même. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé d'effectuer de retrait de votre coffre familial que j'ai mentionné plus tôt, à moins d'être accompagné par votre gardien."  
  
Griphook sembla presque s'arrêter ici, mais continua d'une voix tendue. " Entre vous et moi monsieur, une petite échappatoire connue dans la loi est que, bien que vous êtes incapable d'effectuer des retraits de ce compte étant mineur, vous y avez toujours accès. Ce n'est pas seulement de l'argent qui réside dans la plupart des coffres de famille, mais des objets personnels d'importance, actes et titres de propriété, et autres documents légaux semblables. Puisque votre coffre de famille a été fermé pendant beaucoup d'années, et que les taux d'intérêt ont fluctué dans le temps qui a passé, je ne pense pas que quiconque ait une idée exacte des sommes qu'il contient."  
  
Ainsi les suspicions d'Harry étaient confirmées, Dumbledore regardait combien d'argent dépensait Harry. C'était une bonne chose que Griphook lui ait laissé savoir cela, parce qu'Harry avait l'intention de dépenser beaucoup d'argent aujourd'hui.  
  
" Merci d'être honnête, j'apprécie cela. " Dit Harry au petit homme. " J'ai quelques petites choses à vous demander. Veuillez transférer 300.000 gallions au coffre familial d'Arthur et Molly Weasley, ainsi que cette lettre. Ne les informez pas de ce transfert, veuillez les laisser découvrir cela par eux-même. Je désire aussi retirer exactement un millier de gallions, afin de ne pas monter toute attention qui soit indésirable. Et je voudrais visiter mon coffre familial, pour évaluer sa valeur. Est-ce qu'une de ces actions requiers de vous un rapport à votre supérieur ?"  
  
Griphook ne put s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement alors qu'il secouait sa tête et disait," Non monsieur, pas du tout."  
  
Et donc Griphook aida Harry à compter exactement un millier de gallions à mettre dans son porte-monnaie, qui devint très lourd. Il aida aussi à compter une pile de 300.000 gallions du côté éloigné du coffre, pour être transféré aux Weasley plus tard dans la journée. La lettre d'Harry fut placée au sommet de la grande pile, les portes du coffre furent fermées, et quelques minutes plus tard, après une plus grande chevauchée qu'il ne s'y attendait, Harry était plus profondément sous Londres qu'il ne l'ait jamais été avant. Apparemment quand Griphook disait l'un des coffres les plus bas, il le signifiait réellement. Au lieu des coffres qu'il voyait normalement, le coffre de famille des Potter, nombre 37, était dans une place très différente par rapport à celles qu'il avait vu avant. Il avait toujours entendu des rumeurs de Dragons et autres gardant les coffres de Gringotts, mais Harry n'avait jamais vu quelque chose proche de ce niveau de sécurité avant, il ne considérait donc pas ces rumeurs pour vraies. Maintenant il pouvait dire qu'il avait eu tord. Il était dans une caverne si large qu'Harry ne pouvait voir le plafond d'où il était assis dans l'ombre. Les rails sous lui étaient soutenus par une très petite corniche, entourés par un gouffre profond. Harry se pencha au-dessus du côté du char de mine, et comme le plafond, ne pouvait voir non plus le fond. Et oui, il y avait des Dragons. Dix au compte d'Harry, plus petits que ceux qu'il avait rencontré avant et d'une espèce inconnue, mais dangereux néanmoins. Ils étaient perchés sur des affleurements de roche au long des murs par intervalles, surveillant précautionneusement la caverne.  
  
" Griphook ? " Harry mourait de savoir la réponse à cette question. " Comment ces dragons sont-ils retenus? Et tous les coffres familiaux sont- ils sous autant de protection ?"  
  
Harry n'en était pas sûr, parce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu un gobelin faire cela avant, mais il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu Griphook rire légèrement." Monsieur, les dragons demeurent libres pour dissuader toute personne indésirable. Ils sont d'une espèce spéciale élevée seulement par des gobelins, et attaquent quiconque n'est pas accompagné d'un employé de Gringotts tel que moi-même, qui y a accès. Et non, les coffres familiaux ne sont pas tous situés à ce niveau. Les 100 premiers coffres dans Gringotts sont les plus vieux, et par là même appartiennent aux plus vieilles des familles à sang-pur, telle que la votre. Il y a une rumeur que vous pourriez aimer savoir, qui est que les coffres 1-4 appartenaient à l'origine aux quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Il n'y a aucune preuve évidemment, et maintenant les coffres appartiennent à d'autres familles, mais cela est cru par beaucoup."  
  
" C'est intéressant, merci." Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné par les connaissances de Griphook.  
  
Alors qu'il roulaient doucement sur les rails, Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter quelques noms familiers sur les coffres devant lesquels il passait. Rogue, Longdubas, Turpin, Nott, Vector, Abbot...les noms ne cessaient de défiler. Harry nota même à son horreur le nom Malfoy, mais en y regardant de plus près il rit bruyamment en notant que leur coffre avait le nombre 99." Très près Draco ", marmotta Harry, " juste deux coffres plus loin et tu n'aurais pas un sang aussi pur que tu nous le fais croire." Harry enregistra cette information pour peut-être taquiner Dracon par la suite, alors que le char à mine freinait puis stoppait.  
  
" Nous y voilà monsieur, coffre numéro 37, coffre familial des Potter. " Griphook répéta la procédure demandant la lanterne de nouveau, et approcha les portes aussi grandes que celles de la Grande Salle à Poudlard. Et de nouveau, comme il l'avait fait pour le coffre 713 il y a cinq ans, il traça une ligne de son long doigt osseux le long de la porte devant lui, jusqu'à ce qu'un clic bruyant puisse être entendu, mais les portes ne s'ouvrirent pas. Griphook recula alors et se retourna pour s'adresser à Harry. " S'il vous plaît monsieur, placez la paume de votre main dans le cercle désigné, et prononcez clairement votre nom complet. C'est la dernière mesure de sécurité en place pour permettre l'accès à votre coffre."  
  
Et Harry fit donc ainsi. Il s'avança, plaça sa main droite là où Griphook l'indiquait, et prononça d'une voix claire, " Harry James Potter." Les portes s'ouvrirent, et Harry avança dans le coffre de sa famille complètement choqué.  
  
Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre évidemment. Harry n'avait pas spéculé à propos de la taille du coffre des Potter durant sa longue course ici, mais Harry ne s'attendait jamais à ceci. La pièce était grande! Au moins dix fois plus grande que son autre coffre, sans doute plus. Et ce n'étaient pas justes les piles de monnaie. Il y avait beaucoup plus. Bijoux, livres, fournitures, portraits, armes. Tout ce à quoi vous pouviez penser était juste devant lui. Ajoutez une glacière et une cuisinière, et l'on pourrait même vivre dans ce soi-disant "coffre."  
  
" Griphook ", commença Harry, " est-ce juste moi, ou tout cela est-il incroyable ?"  
  
Harry jura de nouveau que Griphook avait ri avant de se retourner, " Je n'ai été que dans quelques coffres familiaux à ce niveau, et ne suis pas à liberté de vous dire ce que j'ai vu à l'intérieur, mais je me dois d'être d'accord avec vous, c'est particulièrement impressionnant. L'argent, les bijoux et autres éléments similaires sont normaux, mais les fournitures, armes, livres sont plutôt inhabituels. Normalement je crois, ils devraient être placés dans une maison. Pour une quelconque raison, votre famille a décidé de garder beaucoup de leurs possessions ici. Si vous désirez regarder autour, veuillez le faire, mais rappelez-vous, aucun argent de ce coffre ne doit dépasser ces portes. Si cela se produit, un des directeurs de banque sera alerté d'un retrait illégal, et vous aurez une vue beaucoup plus proche de ces dragons qui vous intéressaient tant auparavant."  
  
Harry ne pouvait qu'accepter en commençant à regarder autour. Les piles d'or et d'argent s'expliquaient facilement, ainsi que les bijoux et autres valeurs. Bien qu'il y en ait en grandes quantités, Harry les dépassa et se dirigea directement vers l'arrière de la pièce. Des livres, de toutes tailles et formes, étaient partout : pilés haut par-dessus les fournitures, placés dans de grandes bibliothèques, même empilés sur le sol." Si Hermione était ici, elle ne partirait jamais ! " pensa Harry. Les objets d'art étaient aussi impressionnants. La plupart étaient enveloppés précautionneusement, mais quelques pièces étaient ouvertes, et Harry put apercevoir les portraits de ce qui devait être sa famille.  
  
A la droite des livres et fournitures, attachées au mur, étaient les armes qu'Harry avait vues auparavant. Il semblait que tout un arsenal était stocké ici. Epées, dagues, arcs, lances, armures...la liste était interminable. Et en y regardant de plus près, certaines des armes semblaient briller d'une étrange lumière." Evidemment ", pensa Harry, " certaines de ces armes doivent être magiques. Je me demande quelles propriétés elles ont ? "  
  
Refaisant son chemin à l'avant du coffre, Harry regarda les boîtes alignées contre les murs. Celles-ci constituaient les objets les plus déplacés dans ce coffre, puisque c'étaient de simples boîtes de rangement moldues. Harry compta qu'il y en avait six en tout, placées l'une au-dessus de l'autre en pyramide. Ne s'inquiétant pas trop de combien de temps il prenait, Harry marcha vers la boîte du haut et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais une vieille enveloppe poussiéreuse était posée au sommet de la boîte. Un mot était écrit dessus. Harry.  
  
Lentement, Harry ouvrit la lettre qui lui était adressée, et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux alors qu'il lisait la lettre qui lui avait été écrite presque 15 ans plus tôt, de ses parents.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Notre très cher Harry,  
  
Si tu lis cette lettre, alors nous nous excusons, car cela signifie que nous Sommes morts, et que tu as vécu. Nous savons depuis un certain temps Que Lord Voldemort est après nous, et a apparemment réussi. Nous ne Savons pas dans quelle sorte de monde tu as grandi, mais avec bon espoir Voldemort n'est plus et tu as mené une vie heureuse avec Sirius Black, ton Parain. C'était notre désir qu'il te garde si quoi que ce soit nous arrivait, et C'est un homme bon. Si Sirius n'a pas survécu à la guerre, ce dont nous Espérons n'est pas le cas, alors nous t'avons placé aux soins d'Albus Dumbledore, Qui est légèrement fou, mais un homme doux et bon. Il te placera dans une Maison où tu seras aimé et en sécurité, et te gardera quand tu auras grandi.  
  
Si les choses vont telles que prévues, et que tu es avec Sirius, tu as 13 ans Maintenant, et bon anniversaire ! C'était notre vœu de te rendre tes possessions Légitimes, qui sont dans les murs de ce coffre. Si les choses avec Sirius ne Fonctionnent pas, ce qui nous l'espérons ne se produira jamais, tu seras alors informé Par les gobelins de Gringotts la veille de ton 17e anniversaire, lorsque tu deviendras un Adulte. Ou si tu ressembles un tant soi peu à ton père, un vrai faiseur de troubles, tu Liras cette lettre longtemps avant que tu sois supposé.  
  
Tu dois te demander pourquoi ce coffre contient tant d'objets qui n'ont aucun droit à Etre dans un coffre de banque, et cette raison est simple. Quand nous avons découvert Que Voldemort était après nous, nous avons décidé de nous cacher avec toi, pour te Protéger à tout prix. Abandonner notre maison nous a fait beaucoup de mal, mais était Nécessaire pour assurer ta sécurité. Ce n'était donc pas une perte totale, le Manoir Potter Fut virtuellement vidé de ses valeurs, et son contenu amené ici. Nous craignons que le Manoir Ne soit depuis longtemps détruit, mais s'il ne l'est pas, il t'appartiendra de nouveau quand tu Seras adulte. Nous allons nous cacher à notre maison d'été à Godric Hollow, et si cela survit Aussi à la guerre, elle t'appartient également désormais.  
  
Les caisses sur lesquelles cette lettre fut placée contiennent tous les documents légaux, expliquant Les possessions que ta famille a, ainsi qu'un inventaire complet de toutes les choses amenées Ici depuis le Manoir Potter. Bien que nous n'aimons pas nous vanter, la ligne Potter est très Vieille et très distinguée, et nos ancêtres ont été très sages dans les investissements qu'ils ont Faits au long des années. Inutile de le dire, tu viens de devenir un très riche jeune homme, basé Uniquement sur la valeur des propriétés. La monnaie actuelle est sujette à des taux d'intérêts, et A été avec bon espoir douce au long des années.  
  
Le petit fonds de réserve que nous avons installé séparément pour toi a été créé dans l'intention de Te servir durant tes années scolaires. Si Voldemort n'a pas encore été vaincu, il devrait y en avoir Assez pour durer au moins jusqu'à ce que tu obtienne ton diplôme, et est capable de sécuriser ton Embauche. Si comme nous l'espérons, et que Voldemort est mort, nous osons dire alors que les doux Taux d'intérêts feront de tes fonds de réserve une petite fortune en soi- même. Sens toi libre de transférer toute Monnaie restante à ce coffre, ou gardes cela séparé si tu le désires.  
  
Juste pour que tu le saches, au cas où ton père ait raison et que tu rentres ici longtemps avant que tu n'en Soit supposé, jusqu'à ce que tu sois un adulte légal, ou que tu n'en soit permis par ton gardien (Sirius seulement), Tu n'es pas autorisé de dépenser l'argent inclus dans ces murs. Cependant, les fournitures, livres, papiers dans ces caisses, Etc...sont de libre accès pour toi. Gardes juste tes mains hors de l'argent et des bijoux ! Nous espérons que tu auras Une belle maison un jour pour la remplir avec tes possessions, et jusqu'à ce que tu en ais une, gardes s'il te plaît Les possessions de ta famille en sécurité dans ce coffre.  
  
Encore une fois, s'il te plaît crois combien nous t'aimons, et saches que nous sommes morts nous battant pour un Monde où nous voulions que notre fils puisse vivre. Nous aurions pu fuir, ou nous donner à Voldemort comme Tant d'autres l'ont fait, mais nous ne nous serions jamais pardonné à nous même. Le monde que nous connaissons Maintenant n'est pas un monde dans lequel nous voulons que tu grandisses. Au revoir Harry, il n'y a plus beaucoup A dire, et je suis sûre qu'au long des années tu auras toutes tes questions à propos de nous répondues. Encore une Fois, nous t'aimons, et espérons que tu continues à mener une vie très gaie et joyeuse.  
  
Avec notre plus profond amour,  
  
Maman et Papa.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry pleurait toujours ouvertement en repliant soigneusement la lettre, et la glissa dans une poche de ses robes. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait être aussi heureux et aussi triste en même temps, mais c'est ce qu'Harry ressentait en ce moment.  
  
Heureux parce que maintenant il savait que ses parents l'aimaient, implicitement. Evidemment, cela était mentionné avant, mais Harry n'avait jamais eu de preuve tangible, c'étaient juste les rêves d'un petit enfant, apeuré, enfermé dans un petit placard. Mais cette lettre était une évidence, une preuve, que ses parents ne sont pas morts par accident, mais complètement pour Harry. Et ils sont morts pour le protéger, des horreurs même de Voldemort qui se répandaient de nouveau dans le monde magique. Lisant la lettre de ses parents, Harry devint encore plus déterminé dans ses convictions que jamais de se dresser et combattre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Si la cause était assez bonne pour que ses parents meurent pour elle, pour protéger leur fils contre cela, alors la cause était assez bonne pour Harry. Et non seulement pour l'enfant futur qu'il pourrait avoir un jour s'il était extrêmement chanceux, mais pour tout enfant qui ne devrait jamais connaître la terrible enfance qu'Harry avait eue, grandir sans parents, sans amour, et sans espoir.  
  
Mais il était aussi triste, et légitimement. Manifestement ses parents souhaitaient qu'il grandisse avec Sirius, et non seulement cela ne se passa jamais, mais Sirius était maintenant mort, et la lettre rappela de douloureux sentiments de culpabilité qu'Harry pensait rejetés. Harry était aussi triste parce que ses parents avaient placé leur confiance en Dumbledore, et il l'a manifestement trahie comme il l'a fait pour Harry. Harry avait peut-être été placé dans une maison où il était en sécurité, mais il n'y avait définitivement pas d'amour. Et nulle part dans la lettre ses parents ne mentionnaient cette maudite prophétie. Cela signifiait que Dumbledore ne la leur a jamais dite, un droit qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Ses parents n'ont jamais su pourquoi Voldemort était après eux, et s'ils avaient su, peut être quelque chose aurait-il été fait différemment. Harry s'était senti un pion de Dumbledore avant, mais jamais plus qu'en ce moment. Comment un homme ne pouvait-il pas dire aux parents d'un enfant, aimants, tendres parents, que la destinée de leur enfant unique était de détruire un homme aussi maléfique?  
  
Harry pensa à toutes ces choses en se dirigeant hors des portes du coffre, ne prenant que la lettre de ses parents avec lui. Il reviendrait plus tard pour collecter quelques livres, mais pas maintenant. Non seulement n'avait- il nulle part où les mettre, mais Harry n'avait pas envie de plonger dans les possessions de ses parents morts pour le moment.  
  
" Griphook, j'aimerais revenir maintenant s'il vous plaît. " murmura Harry.  
  
" Oui monsieur, tout de suite. " Griphook semblait sentir l'humeur d'Harry, et ne dit rien de plus.  
  
Le retour au hall de Gringotts fut aussi long et aventureux que la course qu'il avait eue avant, mais Harry ne le remarqua pas. Il prit ce temps pour se rassembler. Il avait encore beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui, et il était plus convaincu que jamais que cela devait être fait. Autant Harry avait envie de s'effondrer dans un lit et de pleurer, cela devrait attendre pour le moment.  
  
Le char à mine, vingt minutes plus tard, s'arrêta dans le hall, et Harry en sortit. Avant qu'il ne se rende au Bureau d'Information et d'Echange Moldu, il se retourna vers Griphook et s'agenouilla devant lui. " Griphook, c'a été un jour très émotionnel et important pour moi. Merci d'avoir été honnête et pour toute votre aide. S'il y a quelque chose que je peux jamais faire pour vous, n'hésitez pas à demander. Je sais que les relations sorciers/gobelins ne sont normalement pas aussi bonnes, mais s'il vous plaît regardez au-delà de cela. Merci."  
  
Griphook sembla sidéré et ne fit que hocher alors qu'Harry se levait et partait lentement. Il avait encore des affaires à faire à Gringotts, et il n'y avait de meilleur temps que le présent. Harry se rendit de nouveau à la fin d'une ligne, et regarda de nouveau à un gobelin différent derrière un autre bureau.  
  
" Puis-je vous aider monsieur ? " demanda le gobelin.  
  
Harry, qui avait remis ses lunettes de soleil en entrant dans le hall, inclina sa tête recouverte d'une capuche au gobelin en réponse. " Oui. J'ai l'intention de faire beaucoup d'achats dans le monde moldu dans les prochaines semaines, et ai besoin de convertir une grande quantité de gallions en monnaie moldue. Je n'ai jamais converti une large somme avant, et me demandais s'il y avait un différent taux d'échange, ou si Gringotts prend un pourcentage différent sur de larges quantités ? "  
  
" Intelligent de votre part de vous en inquiéter monsieur. " Répondit le gobelin. " Bien que les taux d'échange restent les mêmes, le taux normal de commission de 11% descend d'1% pour des quantités de plus de 1000 gallions, et 3% pour des quantités de plus de 1000 gallions. "  
  
" Très bon, merci beaucoup ", dit Harry, " mais mes affaires dans le monde moldu requerrons de moi de faire des achats beaucoup plus chers. Y a t'il d'autres options ? "  
  
Les yeux du gobelin s'agrandirent grandement à l'affirmation d'Harry. Harry parlait de beaucoup d'argent, et tout le monde savait que les gobelins étaient gloutons comme des démons. " Oui monsieur, et pourrais-je dire, très intelligent de votre part de demander. Il y a une autre option moins connue que la plupart des sorciers ne choisissent pas parce qu'ils ne la comprennent pas complètement. Dites-moi monsieur, savez-vous ce qu'est une carte de crédit ? "  
  
Harry rit presque à la question du gobelin. Bien qu'il ait rarement vu sa tante ou son oncle s'en servir, puisqu'il n'avait jamais le droit d'aller faire les courses, Harry savait évidemment ce qu'une carte de crédit était. Il riait presque parce que si le gobelin disait ce qu'il pensait qu'il disait, il pouvait presque imaginer un confus sorcier pur-sang, tenant une petite pièce de plastique, et essayant de figurer d'où l'argent venait.  
  
" Oui, je suis familier avec les cartes de crédit. " Répondit Harry.  
  
" Très bien. " Continua le gobelin." La dernière option à laquelle je me réfère délivre une carte de crédit moldue standard en votre nom, mais la note vient ici à nous. Nous convertissons la somme de vos achats en monnaie sorcière en utilisant un taux d'échange standard, et retirons cette quantité de votre coffre. La limite de crédit est toujours la moitié de la quantité d'or dans le coffre en question, et le taux de commission que Gringotts met en œuvre diffère légèrement. Au lieu d'un pourcentage fixe fait de la somme que vous dépensez, Gringotts va déduire un taux plat de 50 gallions par mois. C'est environ la quantité que nous prendrions à travers des commissions normales si vous échangiez 6000 gallions. Vous pouvez annuler la carte de crédit à tout moment, mais tout mois en cours est facturé 50 gallions. "  
  
Harry était extatique. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin, un moyen de dépenser de l'argent moldu sans avoir à porter une grande quantité de liquide. Et il n'aurait jamais à visiter Gringotts de nouveau en personne s'il ne le voulait pas. " Oui, j'aime cette option. " Harry informa le gobelin. " Existe t'il une option similaire offerte pour faire des affaires avec l'argent sorcier ? " Harry pensait que cela ne ferait pas de mal de demander.  
  
" Oui monsieur ! " Les yeux du gobelin s'agrandirent de nouveau. " Nous offrons une bourse enchantée qui offre un lien direct à votre coffre. Seul votre main peut y prendre de l'argent, mais tout le monde peut y faire des dépôts. Dites simplement à haute voix le montant que vous désirez retirer, introduisez votre main, et le montant correct de gallions sera à l'intérieur. Normalement nous offrons cette bourse pour le prix de 300 gallions, mais pour un si bon consommateur tel que vous, je vais baisser le prix à 200. "  
  
Harry rit intérieurement de nouveau. S'il avait su cela avant, il aurait payé 400 gallions pour avoir un accès si aisé à son coffre. Mais il retint le sourire qui menaçait son visage, parce qu'il savait quelles types de créatures étaient les gobelins. Tous n'étaient pas aussi honnêtes que Griphook. " Je vais vous dire " , dit-il au gobelin, " baissez le prix de la bourse à 150 gallions, et je vais prendre cela, plus la carte de crédit avec la garantie que je ne vais pas annuler pour au moins un an. Avons-nous un marché ? " Harry supposa que pour certaines personnes, comme les Weasley, les 450 gallions qu'Harry était sur le point de dépenser étaient une grande quantité de monnaie. Mais prenant en compte les 2.000.000 de gallions dans son fond de réserve, sans mentionner sa fortune familiale à laquelle il aurait accès dans environ un an, Harry n'avait aucun remord à dépenser son argent.  
  
Manifestement le gobelin pensait de la même façon que les Weasley, et n'essaya même pas de marchander sur le prix. " D'accord ! " cria t'il. " Veuillez vous rendre dans mon bureau monsieur, pour remplir les papiers appropriés, et vous pourrez partir dans très peu de temps. Voulez-vous du thé ? " Harry ne fut pas surpris que le gobelin ait accepté aussi vite qu'il l'avait fait, mais quand il mit un signal de fermeture sur son bureau, devant une ligne d'au moins dix personnes, Harry fut tout de même un peu choqué.  
  
Cependant, il aimait les résultats rapides, déclina poliment le thé, et entra le bureau du gobelin. Une fois dans un semblant de privauté, Harry échangea de nouveau les lunettes de soleil qu'il portait contre les siennes afin qu'il puisse lire correctement les papiers. Cela semblait être très standardisé, et il n'eut aucun problème à signer les papiers, mais Harry savait qu'il devait résoudre de nouveau le problème de Dumbledore.  
  
" Excusez-moi monsieur ? " s'adressa Harry au gobelin. " Tout semble en ordre, et j'ai rempli toutes les informations requises, mais j'ai une question qui pourrait influencer ma décision finale. " Harry remarqua que le gobelin se redressait à cette affirmation. Manifestement il ne voulait pas perdre une telle opportunité.  
  
" J'ai été amené à comprendre que certaines précautions sécuritaires inhabituelles ont été placées sur mon compte. Je sais qu'un Mr Albus Dumbledore est notifié si certains critères sont rencontrés. Je crois comprendre qu'en signant ces documents, je ne suis pas en condition de rencontrer ces critères qui informerons Mr Dumbledore de mes actions. Je voudrais votre assurance que je suis correct dans mes présomptions, et une réponse honnête dans le cas contraire pourrait être très profitable pour Gringotts. "  
  
Le gobelin regarda bizarrement à Harry, et commença à parler. " Monsieur, je ne suis pas sûr de quelles précautions sécuritaires vous parlez, mais soyez sûr que toutes nos relations d'affaires sont assez confidentielles. Si vous voulez plus d'assurances... " le gobelin cessa de parler dès qu'Harry eut relevé sa capuche et enlevé son bonnet de ski. Cicatrice et brillants yeux verts visibles, il n'y avait aucun doute que le gobelin l'ai désormais reconnu.  
  
" Mr Pott-tter ! " bégaya le gobelin. " Je dois dire que c'est un honneur de mener de telles affaires avec une personne telle que vous. Oui, maintenant je comprends vos questions. Si je peux être franc? Est-ce votre désir de garder les problèmes dont nous avons discuté de l'attention de Mr Dumbledore ? "  
  
" Oui, " répondit Harry, " ça l'est. "  
  
" Et bien alors monsieur, tant qu'aucune condition ne nécessite qu'un directeur de banque informe Dumbledore de vos actions, toutes nos affaires sont gardées confidentielles. Personne d'autre n'a besoin de savoir. Cependant, bien que j'assume que des directives ont été agréées entre les directeurs de banque et Mr Dumbledore, je n'ai personnellement aucune idée de ce qu'elles pourraient être. Je pourrais toujours demander, mais cela mènerai à ce que les directeurs de banque deviennent conscients de vos questions. Mais si je peux me permettre, les papiers liés au Département d'Echange Moldu demeurent généralement à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Je pense que vous serez en sécurité tant que vous adhèrerez à quelques directives qui soient mises en place. "  
  
De nouveau, un gobelin disait à Harry exactement ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Tant qu'il ne faisait pas un retrait ou achat qui excède 1000 gallions, ou 20.000 en un mois, Dumbledore ne saura jamais. Carte de crédit ou non, porte-monnaie enchanté ou non. Harry n'avait que peu d'expérience à traiter avec des gobelins, mais il les appréciait déjà. Très stricts et confidentiels, ils obéiraient aux règles et lois à la lettre. Mais toute échappatoire qui puisse exister n'embêterait pas les gobelins, et ils prenaient sans doute avantage de lois écrites peu intelligemment.  
  
" Très bien monsieur ! Je pense que nous avons un marché alors. " Harry tendit les papiers au gobelin. " Et je vous remercie pour votre honnêteté et opinion. Je pense que notre conversation et ma présence ici aujourd'hui peuvent rester entre nous-même ? "  
  
Le gobelin sourit de nouveau. " Oui, absolument Mr Potter. C'a été un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous. " Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que le sourire du gobelin était causé par le papier du sommet, qui était l'acte d'achat du porte-monnaie enchanté. Le prix a été rempli à 300 gallions. Apparemment, Harry avait oublié son escompte de bon consommateur.  
  
Et donc avec cela, quinze minutes plus tard, Harry sortait de Gringotts, dans la brillante lumière de la mi-journée. Ayant de nouveau mis ses lunettes de soleil et son bonnet de ski, Harry regarda le soleil et estima qu'il devait être aux environs des 11h. Il avait du passé environ près de 3h à Gringotts, et avait toujours beaucoup à faire ce jour-ci. Donc avec sa nouvelle carte de crédit dans son portefeuille, et un porte-monnaie enchanté en poche, Harry sortit pour faire quelques sérieuses dépenses.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Et voilà le troisième chapitre. 14 pages Word, je n'en reviens pas. Pour la suite, je pense que je ne pourrai la mettre que dans deux semaines, mais comme j'ai déjà dis à certains de mes revieweurs, mieux vaut des mises à jour éloignées que quatre d'un coup et rien pendant un ou deux mois. Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Et pour les réponses aux reviews, voilà :  
  
Artemis : merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir.  
  
Le Dragon Noir : merci beaucoup, tu es vraiment adorable. Bon, pour MSN, on a apparemment réussi à se débrouiller. Et pour mes mises à jours, je crois que tu as compris avec l'explication que je viens de mettre. Merci beaucoup pour la conversation hier soir, j'avais trop aimé, c'était vraiment génial. Bon, gros bisous, et j'espère que tu as aimé.  
  
Tiffany Shin : merci, j'apprécie. Tu as aimé ?  
  
Khisanth : je penses que tu n'as pas tout compris : c'est une traduction (parfois un peu libre, d'accord), alors l'imagination, je n'en ai pas besoin en réalité. Sinon, voilà enfin la suite. J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant.  
  
Tidus : ça c'est gentil. Pour l'action, il y en aura un tout petit peu dans le quatrième, celui-ci est très informatif et quand même indispensable. Pour l'action, il faut attendre quand même longtemps, car c'est surtout descriptif, mais le principe est quand même intéressant (se servir du pouvoir du temps pour se perfectionner, ainsi que se rebeller contre Dumbledore. Bon, je radote là). Bon, gros bisous aussi, et j'espère que tu l'as quand même aimé, je l'ai trouvé bien ce chapitre aussi.  
  
Andadrielle : t'es trop super aussi, et vraiment enthousiaste, ça fait vraiment plaisir de connaître des personnes comme toi. Merci pour ta review au fait, les tiennes me font toujours sourire. Bon, à plus, et encore merci.  
  
Petites sorcières : c'est l'auteur qui a coupé là, il ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée de couper avant la fin, même si cela signifiait uploader plus vite. Sinon, c'est vrai que Dung s'est bien fait avoir, bien fait pour lui. Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Bisous, et @ plus.  
  
Voilà, la suite dans deux semaines (je crois l'avoir déjà dis d'ailleurs, mais bon...). Gros bisous à tous, et encore merci à mes revieweurs, c'est vous qui me faites avancer.  
  
Serena. 


	4. Du shopping

Disclaimer : les personnages que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'histoire, qui appartient à RossWrock et est intitulée en anglais : Harry Potter and the power of Time. Vous pouvez la trouver dans mes histoires favorites. Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 4 : du shopping  
  
En sortant de Gringotts, Harry appela Hedwige, qui était perchée à proximité sur un lampadaire, et se rendit vers le Chaudron Baveur. Bien que le Chemin de Traverse ait semblé occupé dans le passé pour Harry, la foule actuelle ne semblait pas aussi importante. Il se doutait que c'était parce que l'école venait de finir, et que les gens passaient leur temps avec leur famille. Néanmoins, Harry apprécia que les rues soient tranquilles. Il était plus tranquille pour regarder à travers les vitres, et il supposait qu'il y avait moins de chances pour qu'il soit reconnu.  
  
"Où devrions-nous d'abord aller Hedwige ? " demanda Harry à sa chouette qui était perchée sur son épaule. "Que penses-tu de cela ? Allons à Eeylops Owl Emporium pour t'acheter quelques biscuits, puis après j'irai voir ce magasin qui vend des instruments magiques. Ca t'a l'air bien ?"  
  
Hedwige, qui ne penserait jamais que des biscuits étaient une mauvaise idée, hulula un oui. Eeylops était juste devant le Chaudron Baveur, alors Harry pensa que c'était de toute façon un bon endroit où commencer. Plutôt que de courir tout autour du Chemin de Traverse, Harry allait se contenter de ne faire qu'une grande boucle. "Ca pourrait prendre la journée." Pensa Harry. " Mais là aussi, je ne suis pas pressé." Harry avait déjà prévu de passer la nuit dans une chambre louée. L'Ordre n'attendait de lui une lettre que dans trois jours, et il serait égal pour les Dursleys qu'Harry soit absent un jour ou deux.  
  
Le voyage vers Eeylops ne prit que peu de temps, juste quelques minutes pour acheter les biscuits, puis quelques autres pour regarder autour du magasin. La sorcière derrière le comptoir fut impressionnée par le porte- monnaie magique, alors Harry sortit peu après afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.  
  
Le magasin d'après était l'un dans lesquels il était déjà allé, mais Harry avait trois ans de plus maintenant, et avait acquis un intérêt pour les instruments magiques grâce à ses professeurs durant les dernières années. Spécialement Dumbledore. Harry était peut-être en colère contre son directeur, mais il se sentait toujours coupable d'avoir détruit son bureau. " Bon", dit Harry, " peut-être lui prendrai-je quelque chose pour me faire pardonner."  
  
Mais avant de chercher d'étranges sphères argentées qui ne faisaient apparemment rien, Harry s'était déjà promis une nouvelle montre. Il avait voulu une montre magique dès qu'il en avait vu une, et maintenant il en avait la possibilité.  
  
"Bonjour ici", l'accueillit le vendeur. " Bienvenue dans mon magasin. Vous regardez juste aujourd'hui, où y a t'il quelque chose de spécifique que vous cherchez?"  
  
"Les deux choses à la fois en fait." Répondit Harry."J'aimerais passer du temps à regarder autour, mais je suis complètement sûr que je veux m'acheter une montre. Je n'en ai jamais eu une de magique avant, et elles m'intéressent."  
  
"Certainement monsieur. Nous en avons un vaste choix. Autant en style qu'en fonctions. Laissez-moi vous montrer quelques sélections."  
  
Harry suivit l'homme vers une armoire à glace assez proche, s'assurant de garder sa tête penchée et couverte. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête à force d'essayer de voir sans ses lunettes, et espérait résoudre ce problème assez tôt.  
  
"Bon, nous y voilà. Avez-vous un modèle spécifique à l'esprit?" demanda l'homme.  
  
"Heu, pas vraiment. Je sais que je veux qu'elle dise l'heure exacte. Certaines montres de sorciers que j'ai vues ne montrent pas cela. J'ai vu une montre avec des planètes dessus et une autre avec des mains représentant les membres d'une famille qui pointent dans leur direction, mais je ne suis pas trop sûr de ce qu'elles font."  
  
"Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de ce que vous désirez, n'est-ce pas?" Bien que cela semble rude, l'homme ne faisait que statuer un fait. "Bon, laissez-moi expliquer les divers choix que vous avez. La montre ici est comme celle que vous avez mentionnée, et a un maximal de six mains que vous pouvez assigner à diverses personnes, d'habitude famille et amis. Vous aurez besoin d'un de leurs cheveux pour que cela marche, et comme vous dites, cela traque leur location. Toutes nos montres indiquent l'heure exacte, sur celle-ci vous avez juste à appuyer le bouton sur le côté et dire 'tempus'. Le temps sera montré pendant trente secondes, puis la montre revient à ses caractéristiques normales. Une autre plutôt populaire est une montre commentatrice, et je suis sûr que vous en avez déjà vu. La façade semble blanche, mais une fois qu'elle est utilisée selon votre programme, elle écrit certains messages. Au dîner, elle pourrait dire 'temps pour manger', ou si vous êtes en retard pour une classe, elle vous le rappellera. Certaines personnes n'aiment pas être commandées par leurs montres, mais c'est spécialement populaire parmi les enfants les plus jeunes."  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que son ami Neville aurait bien besoin d'une montre comme celle-ci. "Autre chose que vous auriez ? " demanda Harry.  
  
"Ben", répondit l'homme,"nous avons quelques modèles qui sont des montres de poche, mais je sais qu'elles ne sont pas à la mode chez les jeunes. Il y a un nouveau modèle, mais je n'en connais pas toutes les caractéristiques, et elle est affreusement chère."  
  
Harry demanda à la voir, pensant que ce ne serait sans doute pas trop cher pour lui. Harry avait prévu de dépenser beaucoup d'argent pour lui-même aujourd'hui, et il n'allait pas changer d'avis maintenant. Après tout, cela ferait pour quinze ans de manque de soins.  
  
"La voilà jeune homme. Il y a un manuel complet qui va avec cet achat, et qui explique toutes les options. Ce que je sais est qu'elle est enchantée pour résister à l'eau, aux chocs, et est indestructible. Elle a aussi un détecteur de magie noire. Je ne suis pas positif, mais elle bipe ou flashe quand elle sent de la magie noire. Le niveau de détection est ajustable, et je sais que des aurors ont déjà acheté ce modèle. Néanmoins, tout est dans le manuel." Le petit livre fut poussé sur le comptoir vers Harry, et il le feuilleta brièvement. Il vit quelques chapitres à propos du détecteur de magie noire, et même à propos de boucliers. Il n'avait pas le temps de lire tout le livre maintenant, alors Harry le posa de côté et regarda la montre elle-même.  
  
C'était une montre à deux tons avec une bande de métal, et ressemblait à la plupart des montres qu'il avait déjà vues. Le devant avait comme il l'avait prévu les heures, minutes et secondes, et un petit cercle juste au-dessus du six qui brillait d'une lumière légère. Harry supposa que le petit cercle avait quelque chose à voir avec les autres caractéristiques de la montre. "Savez vous de quoi cette montre est faite ?" demanda Harry.  
  
"Elle existe en plusieurs variétés" répondit-il. "Le modèle que vous avez est en or et argent. J'ai aussi un modèle en or massif, et un en platine et or. Je n'ai plus de totalement argentée, et je pense que la compagnie en a créé un modèle en acier inoxydable aussi, mais je n'en ai pas. C'est une montre à si hautes possibilités que la plupart des gens désireux de dépenser tant de monnaie ne veulent que les meilleures. »  
  
« Je suis d'accord. En fait, je vais prendre le modèle platine et or s'il vous plaît. » Harry décidé de s'éloigner de l'argent, au cas où il entrerait en contact accidentellement avec Rémus. L'homme derrière le comptoir ne s'attendait évidemment pas à effectuer une telle vente, sans doute à cause de l'apparence d'Harry, mais se dépêcha néanmoins d'aller vers l'arrière-boutique dès qu'il eut recouvré de son choc.  
  
Pendant que le propriétaire était dans l'arrière-boutique, Harry observa le magasin, cherchant ce qui pourrait lui être utile. Il ne reconnut que très peu d'objets, à part certains se trouvant dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et quelques autres présents dans des magasins de Pré-au-Lard. Harry revint à l'armoire à montres pour attendre l'homme, et regarda dans les collections à côté de celle-ci. Dans une boîte, il y avait une étiquette indiquant 'Bijouterie Magique' : un collier ici, quelques bracelets là, et une boîte de bagues de toutes tailles et couleurs. C'était cette boîte qui intéressait Harry : il avait longtemps eu l'intention d'acheter une bague.  
  
Quelques instants après, l'homme revint avec une boîte ouverte de la taille d'un petit livre. « J'ai pris la liberté, monsieur, d'ouvrir la boîte pour m'assurer que j'avais le bon modèle, et pour régler l'heure. J'ai noté que vous ne portiez pas de montre à ce moment. Voulez-vous que je l'emballe, ou voulez-vous la porter ? »  
  
Harry voulait la porter, afin de pouvoir garder trace du temps pour le reste de la journée. La montre se glissa à son poignet gauche facilement, était légère, douce et froide au toucher, et avait un poids confortable. Harry ne l'avait pas noté avant, mais la montre était d'un gris foncé, presque noir, et Harry aimait cela beaucoup.  
  
« Je voudrais aussi regarder dans cette boîte de bagues que vous avez là- bas, s'il vous plaît. » Harry pointait vers les collections de bijoux, et un moment plus tard, la boîte était sur le comptoir, et le propriétaire y pêchait dedans.  
  
« Toutes ces bagues ont des propriétés magiques différentes, dépendant des pierres, métaux et enchantements additionnels lancés dessus. Je suggèrerais une en or ou platine pour compléter votre montre. »  
  
Harry était d'accord avec l'homme, et en regarda quelques unes déjà posées sur le comptoir. Harry ne savait si c'était juste son goût, mais il pensait que la plupart des bagues étaient trop complexes. « Heu, la plupart sont un peu trop..., n'en avez-vous pas de plus simples ? » Pensant que l'or était l'une des couleurs de Gryffondor, Harry demanda à l'homme. « Peut-être une bague en or avec une pierre rouge ? »  
  
En effet, il y avait quelques choix rouge et or, quatre pour être exact. Harry en élimina une immédiatement, elle était hideuse. Les trois autres étaient très attirantes. Elles avaient toutes une simple pierre, et l'une était beaucoup plus sombre que les deux autres. Des deux bagues avec les pierres les plus brillantes, l'une avait une pierre ronde et avait un serpent animé l'encerclant continuellement l'autre avait une pierre plate et carrée, avec des runes gravées autour de la bague. Celle avec la pierre la plus foncée, l'informa le vendeur, était faite de grenat, et moins chère que les deux avec rubis. Se rappelant que le rubis était sa pierre de naissance, Harry plaça la plus sombre de côté.  
  
Harry demanda au vendeur. « Que pouvez-vous me dire à propos de ces deux bagues ? »  
  
« Eh bien » dit-il « celle gravée de runes n'est ici que depuis environ sept mois. Une vieille sorcière est venue pour la vendre. Elle appartenait à son ancien mari, et elle ne pouvait plus supporter de la voir, alors je lui en ai donné un bon prix. Je ne sais pas trop pour les runes, jamais étudiées moi-même, mais la vieille femme a dit qu'elle avait des propriétés qui gardaient les vieux hommes virils, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »  
  
Harry voyait certainement ce que cela voulait dire, et il savait aussi qu'il était beaucoup trop jeune pour s'occuper de telles choses. « Et pour l'autre bague ? »  
  
« Je ne peux dire que j'en sais beaucoup. Elle faisait partie d'un héritage quand mon père l'a ramenée alors que je n'étais qu'un gosse, quand il tenait la boutique. Je ne me rappelle plus de quelle famille elle vient, et elle est là depuis. » L'homme fit une pause pour regarder la bague, puis continua. « Elle est assez attirante, mais peu de gens apprécient les serpents ces jours-ci. Aussi, cette chose a la mauvaise habitude de siffler si vous mettez la bague en place. »  
  
Les oreilles d'Harry se redressèrent à ceci. Il avait déjà vu le serpent animé, mais ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il siffle. Il se demandait s'il pouvait parler au serpent en Fourchelangue, comme il parlait aux images de serpents sur les portes de la Chambre des Secrets. Il ne voulait cependant pas effrayer le propriétaire, et resta donc tranquille. Aussi, c'était un fait bien connu qu'Harry Potter était un Fourchelangue.  
  
« Puis-je l'essayer ? » le vendeur approuva, et Harry glissa la bague à sa main droite. Elle semblait d'abord grosse, mais s'ajusta magiquement à quelque doigt sur laquelle on la glissait. Et évidemment elle lui siffla.  
  
« Ssssss...qui êtes-vous...ssss'il vous plaît...enlevez-moi... » Harry sourit à la bague, et l'enleva rapidement, afin de ne pas mettre en colère la petite créature. Il aurait beaucoup d'occasions pour lui parler plus tard.  
  
Harry tendit la bague à l'homme et dit, « Je vais la prendre, mais pouvez- vous l'envelopper s'il vous plaît. » L'homme hocha, mais regarda Harry comme s'il était fou. Il se rendit de nouveau dans l'arrière-boutique et Harry regarda de nouveau les marchandises. Il décida de ne rien acheter pour Dumbledore, aujourd'hui serait un jour réservé pour lui.  
  
Le marchand revint et approcha de nouveau le comptoir. « Quelque chose d'autre monsieur ? » demanda t'il.  
  
« Non merci, ce sera tout pour l'instant », répondit-il.  
  
« Très bien alors, laissez-moi enregistrer vos achats. » Le marchand laissa Harry au comptoir et marcha vers la porte avant où un petit registre était gardé. « Voyons voir, la montre, platine et or étant le modèle le plus cher, vaut 739 gallions, 14 mornilles, et 3 noises. La bague, or et rubis d'excellente qualité, est un autre problème. Normalement je demanderais aux environs des 500 gallions pour un élément comme celui-ci, mais cette bague particulière n'a rien fait d'autre que collecter de la poussière durant les 60 dernières années. Et puisque je ne sais pas combien mon père l'a payée, je ne vais vous la faire payer que 150 gallions. Cela porte donc le total à 789 gallions, 14 mornilles et 3 noises monsieur. »  
  
Harry agréa avec le prix, et fut silencieusement content du rabais qu'il avait obtenu sur la bague. C'était le second rabais qu'on lui ait offert ce jour-ci, et Harry devait se souvenir que les gens prenaient soin des grosses pointures. Harry prononça le montant dans son porte-monnaie, sortit le montant correct, et accepta le petit paquet du marchand. Il avait originellement prévu de porter la bague tout comme sa nouvelle montre, mais n'était pas encore prêt pour une longue conversation avec un serpent confus pour le moment.  
  
Harry quitta la boutique, et de nouveau Hedwige descendit sur son épaule depuis un lampadaire. " Tu va avoir un peu d'exercice aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas fille ? " Hedwige hocha en agrément, et Harry continua à descendre la rue. Un coup d'œil à sa montre montra qu'il était midi moins le quart, et Harry commençait vraiment à avoir faim, mais était trop excité de faire des emplettes pour s'arrêter et manger pour l'instant.  
  
Continuant en bas de la rue, Harry passa devant le glacier Florian Fortarôme, le magasin de chaudrons où il avait acheté son premier chaudron ( étain, taille 12), et un petit magasin non identifié qui semblait être fermé. Il approcha d'une intersection, et Harry pouvait presque sentir la Magie Noire se répandre depuis l'Allée des Embrumes. Harry se rappela avoir été là-bas en bas, avant sa deuxième année, et n'avait aucun intérêt à y retourner. Au moins pas avant la tombée de la nuit.  
  
Quelques immeubles plus loin et Harry ouvrit la porte du magasin qui était son but, bagages Leeds. Hedwige s'envola alors qu'il rentrait et s'approchait du petit homme chauve qui était dans une chaise semblant plutôt confortable. L'homme était endormi, et pendant un moment Harry se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un client, avant de noter la plaque l'identifiant comme étant Lemarin Leeds.  
  
« ahemm, » Harry toussa dans sa main pour réveiller l'homme. Il bougea, mais ne se réveilla pas. Donc de nouveau, Harry éclaircit sa gorge, et cette fois 'accidentellement' rentra dans la chaise, réveillant le petit Mr Leeds.  
  
« Oh, hum, excusez-moi, j'ai du m'assoupir pendant une seconde. » L'homme ne semblait pas trop embarrassé, et Harry se demanda s'il avait comme habitude de dormir pendant le travail. « Désolé pour cela, » continua t'il, « bienvenue dans mon magasin. Valises magiques, sacs, sacoches, malles, et à peu près tout ce à quoi vous pourriez penser. Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mr... ? »  
  
Harry fut prit par surprise pendant un moment, mais se rappela l'identité qu'il avait donnée à Stan dans le Magicobus, il répondit donc, « hum, Thomas. Dean Thomas. Je cherche une nouvelle malle pour l'école. Mon ancienne est plutôt abîmée, et elle est trop petite aussi, j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de place. »  
  
Et c'était vrai sa vieille malle ne pouvait plus contenir tous ses habits, livres scolaires, ingrédients pour potions, balai, et éléments qu'il avait collectionnés tout au long des années. Même s'il elle était agrandie magiquement à l'intérieur, elle était toujours trop petite. Et Harry n'avait que commencé ses achats de la journée.  
  
« Très bien Mr Thomas. Nous avons quelques modèles de malles. La plus simple est un modèle à simple cavité comme celle que vous devez posséder pour l'instant. L'intérieur est élargi à 300%, et elle se ferme avec une simple clé, pas d'autres sorts. »  
  
« Hum, non merci Mr Leeds, et s'il vous plaît appelez-moi Dean. Je pense que je suis plus intéressé en quelque chose avec un peu plus de place. Un de mes professeurs, il y a un temps, avait une malle avec plusieurs compartiments, et avait même une grande pièce. Je cherche quelque chose comme cela. » Harry se rappelait évidemment de la malle magique de Maugrey, et comme elle pourrait lui être avantageuse s'il avait la possibilité d'avoir un peu plus d'intimité.  
  
« Oui Dean, et s'il te plaît appelles-moi Lemarin. » répondit-il gentiment. « J'ai en stock trois modèles de cette description. La première malle a quatre compartiments, ouverts par une clé traditionnelle également, et résiste aux chocs. Elle va durer un bon bout de temps, et était construite à l'origine pour des grands voyageurs. Les trois premiers compartiments sont tous de la même taille, et sont étendus à 200% du volume de la malle complète. Le quatrième compartiment mesure 25 pieds carrés, mais est profonde de seulement 3 pieds. Assez simple pour atteindre et attraper quoi que vous vouliez prendre, pas besoin d'échelles.  
  
« La seconde malle que j'offre est le standard industriel, ou l'a été pendant des décades. A mon avis, c'est un peu trop pour une malle scolaire, mais c'est vous qui décidez. Sept compartiments, ouverts aussi par une clé, avec l'option additionnelle de la commande vocale. Les quatre premiers compartiments ont la même taille, 200% du volume de la malle. Les espaces 5 et 6 sont un peu plus larges, sont accessibles soit par échelle soit par toboggan, et mesurent 36 pieds carrés, avec 8 pieds de profondeur. Le septième et dernier compartiment est une pièce bien plus grande, d'environ 15 pieds sur 15, accessible également par échelle ou toboggan. La coquille extérieure de la malle résiste aux chocs et aux sorts, mais n'est pas complètement résistante aux sorts. Un fort sort d'incendie peut marquer la surface, et un sort de Réduction ou quelque chose de plus fort va affecter les propriétés magiques des cavités internes. »  
  
Harry était jusqu'ici très impressionné. La dernière malle décrite semblait être celle dans laquelle Maugrey avait été enfermé pendant un an, et Harry était impatient d'entendre la troisième option qu'il avait. « Quel est le dernier choix ? » demanda t'il.  
  
Il n'y a pas de doute que les yeux de Lemarin sortirent presque de leur orbite, et il fixa Harry. « Y a-t-il un problème Lemarin ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« Non monsieur, » Lemarin se lécha les lèvres. « C'est juste que la plupart des gens trouvent que la dernière option que j'ai mentionnée rencontre leurs besoins. Le dernier modèle que j'ai à offrir est un de mes travaux les plus prisés, et est très chère. C'était une pièce commandée que j'ai faite sur ordre, mais le consommateur pour lequel je l'ai créée est mort avant que je ne l'aie finie. J'ai bien évidemment conservé le paiement initial, mais la famille ne voulait pas payer le coût restant du, alors j'ai gardé la malle. C'est beaucoup trop pour mes simples besoins, mais son exposition attire plutôt beaucoup l'attention. »  
  
« Puis-je la voir ? » Harry était très excité.  
  
« Certainement, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. » Lemarin mena Harry à travers une porte à l'arrière, au travers d'une pièce remplie de boîtes et d'équipements d'empaquettement, puis devant une grande porte de chêne polie. Lemarin s'avança pour s'emparer de la poignée de la porte, et pausa alors qu'il se retournait vers Harry pour lui parler. « Ceci Dean est le travail de ma vie, le seul de son genre. Je l'appelle la Marque de Leeds 1. » Et avec cela il ouvrit les portes.  
  
La malle était certainement une chose de beauté. Elle était d'une couleur noix, avec des gravures de bronze incrustées dans le bois. Elle était légèrement plus grande qu'une valise normale. La séparation des moitiés haut et bas était presque invisible, Harry ne pouvait s'en rendre compte que parce que les marques de bronze séparaient les deux côtés. Il n'y avait pas de serrures ou d'ouverture où que ce soit le long de la surface, mais un cercle travaillé dans le métal forgé était incrusté au sommet de la malle. Et au-dessus de ce cercle, également incrusté dans le même travail délicat du bronze, était un nom. Courbé d'une manière qui correspondait complètement à la courbe du cercle, était écrit le mot : 'POTTER .'  
  
« D'où cela vient-il ? » murmura Harry. Il ne savait que dire, ou que penser.  
  
Lemarin prit l'étrange comportement comme de l'émerveillement. « Beau, n'est-ce pas. Cela fait presque vingt que je l'ai faite, et j'en suis toujours fier. A mon âge, je ne pense pas que je pourrai revenir à l'excellence que j'ai une fois eue. J'ai passé deux mois complets à former la coquille depuis une simple pièce de bois, deux autres pour l'ensorcellement, et les incrustations de bronze que j'ai conçues ont été faites par un forgeron doué que j'avais connu. Il a fourni les plans et matériaux, et j'ai passé cinq semaines à les perfectionner. »  
  
Harry se contenta de hocher, toujours incapable de penser clairement. Qui était ce Potter ? Etait-ce un parent, son père peut-être ? Ou était quelqu'un qui avait le même nom, mais sans relation aucune. Pour Harry, cela ne contait pas. Elle serait à lui.  
  
« Oui, heu, Lemarin ? » Harry pausa. « Je voudrais acheter cette malle s'il vous plaît. Pouvez-vous me la décrire ? » Harry put à peine dire plus que cela.  
  
De nouveau, et pas pour la première fois aujourd'hui, Harry reçut un regard étrange et une longue pause avant que Lemarin ne parle de nouveau. « Cette malle a aussi sept compartiments, mais est très différente des autres. Les deux premières cavités sont les plus normales je suppose, et ont environ quatre fois la taille qu'elles semblent avoir. Le troisième compartiment est une large zone, qui convient à l'habitat si on le désire. On ne m'a jamais dit que faire avec cet espace, il est donc vide pour l'instant. La zone est enjolivée par des murs lambrissés et un sol de bois, et ils sont maintenus par des sorts de ma propre conception. Il est impossible de griffer le bois, et il est toujours hautement poli. Les seules fournitures de la pièce sont un bureau et deux chaises, et trois étagères le long des murs. Le quatrième compartiment est de la même taille, et vide également, mais pas aussi luxueux. Le sol est fait de planches de bois, et les murs en plâtre, sans fournitures. Le cinquième compartiment est établi comme une salle de duel. Plateforme élevée, marques de distance, tout en accord avec les instructions d'époque pour les compétitions de duels. Quelques mannequins sont montés le long du mur le plus éloigné. Ils évaluent le pouvoir et l'exactitude des sorts, et les mannequins sont capables d'éviter les sorts si on le leur ordonne. Ils ne peuvent contre-attaquer ou bloquer les sorts, mais peuvent se faire battre proprement et se réparer de la plupart des dommages causés par des sorts, s'ils ne sont pas trop étendus. Des charmes d'amortissement ont été établis autour de la pièce pour empêcher les blessures, et les murs sont insensibles aux sorts, pour éviter que la malle ne s'abîme. Comme la plateforme de duel ne prend pas trop de place, il y a une grande zone sur le côté qui demeure vide. »  
  
Les yeux d'Harry brillaient. Il aurait acheté la malle, quelles que soient ses options, juste parce qu'elle avait son nom dessus, et parce qu'elle était si belle. Mais alors que Lemarin décrivait chaque compartiment en détail avec orgueil, Harry commençait à bondir d'un pied sur l'autre. Jusque là, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.  
  
« Le sixième compartiment, » continua Lemarin, « est mon favori. Quartiers complets où vivre, assez grands pour quatre. Elle contient une chambre de maître avec un lit fait pour un roi, fournitures complètes, toilettes intégrées, et bain privé. Probablement la pièce la plus luxueuse dans laquelle j'ai jamais été. Le salon est confortable, pas trop grand, et contient deux canapés identiques et trois fauteuils. Pas de cheminée évidemment, mais de petits réchauffeurs de pièces efficaces cachés dans les murs de pierre. L'acheteur originel a fourni quelques tapisseries de famille qui sont toujours sur les murs. Et dernièrement, il y a une petite cuisine. Une table assez grande pour quatre, une petite cuisinière et un four. Il y a une glacière enchantée également, mais pas de luxe là-dedans. Je ne pouvais faire fonctionner les sorts comme il faut. Mais c'est charmé pour contenir l'essentiel : œufs, bacon, lait, jus, etc... Le garde-manger est enchanté aussi. Pain, pois, patates, juste de la nourriture de base. Jamais le frigo ou le garde-manger ne vont s'épuiser, mais j'imagine que toujours avoir la même nourriture peut lasser après un moment. Les instruments de cuisine sont stockés dans deux cabinets, avec les assiettes, bols, verres, et couverts suffisant pour quatre. Un équipement d'eau recyclée est situé dans le conteneur à l'arrière, qui est enchaté pour auto- nettoyer la vaisselle dans l'évier chaque nuit.  
  
« Le compartiment final était une requête bizarre, mais je l'ai fait néanmoins. Il est totalement nu, et tous les murs, le sol, et le plafond ont été métamorphosés en pierre. C'est une pièce plutôt large, d'à peu prés la dimension du hall de Gringotts pourrais-je dire. Pas de fournitures internes ou d'autre structure, juste une grande pièce.  
  
« Dernièrement, » finit Lemarin, « il y a les caractéristiques spéciales de la malle. Dans les cinq derniers compartiments, il y a un petit portail magique qui vous mène aux autres compartiments. Il est donc possible de visiter les compartiments 3 à 7 sans même quitter la valise. La malle elle- même s'ouvre par reconnaissance palmaire, tout comme un coffre à Gringotts. Vous placez votre main dans le cercle, prononcez votre nom complet, et déclarez quel compartiment vous voulez ouvrir. Personne d'autre ne peut entrer dans la malle, à moins que vous ne les identifiez dans le cercle de sécurité. La malle se fermera toujours derrière vous, et s'ouvrira de la même manière de l'intérieur. Cette option n'est pas inhabituelle dans d'autres activités, et je suggère que vous laissiez accès à au moins une autre personne. Si quelque chose arrivait, eh bien il serait particulièrement difficile d'avoir accès à cette malle si non invité. La coquille de la malle est pratiquement insensible contre toute attaque, moldue ou magique. Je suppose que si suffisamment de sorciers jettent un sort en même temps, elle pourrait être abîmée, mais cela prendrait beaucoup de pouvoir. Tout ce bronze est enchanté pour garder les gens dehors. La malle se rétrécit aussi sur commande vocale. Posez juste votre main dans le cercle, et dites fort 'réduit', et la malle se rétrécit à la taille d'un paquet de cartes. Pour le retour, mettez un doigt dans le cercle, dites 'élargit', et la malle revient à sa taille normale. Et évidemment, la malle n'a jamais été testée contre les impardonnables, mais je ne serais pas surpris si elle résistait."  
  
Harry la voulait plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu avant. Avec l'exception de son Eclair de Feu, et seulement parce que c'était un cadeau de Sirius, cela serait sa possession la plus précieuse. " Combien ? " demanda Harry.  
  
De nouveau, Harry reçut un regard bizarre. " Vous n'êtes pas sérieux n'est- ce pas Dean ? La chose coûte une petite fortune, et n'est pas faite pour servir de malle scolaire. Je ne suis pas sûr que je la vendrai à qui que ce soit de toute façon. Ca été ma fierté et ma joie pendant presque 20 ans ! "  
  
"Je suis très sérieux," statua Harry."Mais avant que nous ne discutions le prix, pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur celui qui vous l'a commandée?"  
  
Harry pouvait dire que Lemarin pensait qu'il poussait le bouchon, mais laissa Harry savoir la réponse à sa question néanmoins. " Bon, le travail à été commandé par le vieux monsieur Potter, comme le dit le nom. C'était durant la montée au pouvoir du mage noir. Tout le monde avait peur, et il m'a demandé de faire une malle pour lui ; pour sa famille. Il avait eu l'idée de se cacher en pleine vue, vous voyez. Personne n'a jamais pensé vivre dans une malle avant. Ce serait toujours possible je suppose, juste jamais confortable. Harold était un bon homme, un vieil ami de mon père, et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté le travail. Normalement je ne passerais jamais autant de temps sur un seul projet. Je ne sais pas si Harold voulait garder la malle pour lui-même, ou la donner à son gosse, mais cela ne comptait pas vraiment. Potter est mort quelques semaines avant que je n'ai fini, et la famille était trop occupée à faire le deuil pour s'inquiéter de ce qui lui arrivait. Trois ans plus tard, James fut tué également. Depuis personne n'y a eu un réel intérêt. C'est sûr que c'est un très beau travail ; personne ne discute cela, mais peu ont besoin d'une malle si fournie."  
  
Harry avait soupçonné que la malle avait appartenue à quelqu'un de sa famille, mais il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait quelqu'un d'aussi proche que son grand-père. Il avait pensé peut-être un lointain cousin ou quelque chose. Mais le nom Harold était définitivement celui de son grand-père. Il avait été nommé après lui en fin de compte, au moins en accord avec Sirius et Rémus. Cette malle était une autre pièce du puzzle qu'était la vie manquante d'Harry.  
  
" Mr Leeds," Harry fixa l'homme tout en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil, " comme j'ai dit, je suis très sérieux quand je dis que je veux acheter cette malle, et j'espère que vous me trouvez méritant. Je promets d'en prendre grand soin." Harry savait que c'était un coup risqué, mais ne pensait pas que Leeds accepterait l'offre d'une autre façon. Donc, alors qu'il continuait suivant son train de pensées, Harry baissa sa capuche et enleva son bonnet de ski, montrant clairement sa cicatrice. " S'il vous plaît dites-moi le prix de la malle de mon grand-père ? "  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry quitta Bagages Leeds avec une malle miniaturisée à la taille d'un paquet de cartes. Après avoir ranimé un Lemarin inconscient, Harry lui expliqua pourquoi il était déguisé : essayer d'éviter le public. Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour convaincre Lemarin de vendre la malle à Harry. Après tout, si les choses s'étaient passées comme prévues, elle lui aurait de toute façon appartenue. Lemarin ajouta la paume d'Harry comme clé d'ID dans le cercle de sécurité, lui montra comment ajouter d'autres gens, puis enleva l'ID de sa femme pour montrer à Harry comment enlever des gens également. Il expliqua qu'Harry devrait enlever Lemarin lui-même, puisqu'une personne ne pouvait s'enlever soi-même, mais Harry décida de ne pas le faire. Harry demanda à Lemarin si cela ne l'embêtait pas de garder son accès. C'était une question bizarre, et Harry expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit sache comment entrer dans sa nouvelle malle. Harry avait des plans pour certains de ces compartiments, et tous n'étaient pas légaux. Lemarin agréa, et fut instruit d'ouvrir la malle en présence de Dumbledore (ou d'un autre membre de l'Ordre), si Harry était déclaré mort ou disparu pour au moins un mois. Harry ne prévoyait pas de mourir de si tôt, mais certaines de ses actions l'année suivante seraient très dangereuses.  
  
Après avoir jeté ses achats précédents, ainsi que le vieux sac à dos de Dudley, dans le premier compartiment, Harry rétrécit la malle en taille et sortit par la porte avec 2300 gallions de moins. Harry dut faire trois retraits séparés pour éviter l'attention de Dumbledore, mais sa nouvelle malle valait ce prix.  
  
Il était presque une heure, et Harry ne pouvait plus réfréner sa faim plus longtemps. Le petit bol de céréales qu'il avait eu ce matin ne constituait pas vraiment un petit-déjeuner, même par les standards des Dursley. Il pensa revenir vers Florian pour une glace, mais ce n'était pas très nutritif. La seule autre place qu'Harry connaissait où il pourrait avoir quelque nourriture était le Chaudron Baveur, ce fut donc où il se rendit. Les rues étaient encore assez vides, et Harry fut content d'avoir évité la foule des derniers étés.  
  
Après avoir traversé la barrière magique vers la taverne, Hedwige fidèlement perchée sur son épaule, Harry s'approcha de Tom le barman. Il avait prévu de louer une chambre pour la nuit, alors il ne s'inquiétait pas du fait qu'il devrait révéler son identité. Par ailleurs, Tom s'était prouvé digne de confiance par le passé. De tous les gens qui travaillaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, Tom était celui qu'Harry connaissait le mieux, vu qu'il était resté à son hôtel pendant son séjour ici après qu'il avait gonflé sa Tante Marge.  
  
" Tom, puis-je vous parler dans une pièce à l'arrière s'il vous plaît ? " Harry ne voulait pas révéler son secret devant un bar rempli d'étrangers, il murmura donc à Tom et se rendit directement dans un salon privé. Tom le suivit, et une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Harry baissa sa capuche et enleva son déguisement moldu.  
  
" Harry, j'avais pensé que je reconnaissais votre voix ! Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis un long moment. " Cela réchauffa le cœur d'Harry que non seulement Tom le reconnaisse lui, mais aussi qu'il demeure en termes plutôt amicaux. " Que puis-je faire pour vous ? "  
  
" Tom," répondit Harry, " c'est bon de vous voir aussi. Je ne veux pas être vu, alors je suis désolé d'avoir du être si furtif, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chances dernièrement avec la presse. Je veux aussi louer une chambre pour cette nuit si vous en avez une, et peut-être pour demain également. Mais pour le moment, juste un sandwich au jambon, quelques chips, et une bièraubeurre s'il vous plaît. "  
  
" Bien sûr Harry, " assura Tom, "ces articles l'année dernière étaient horribles. Je ne te blâme pas beaucoup. J'ai entendu beaucoup de conversations murmurées par ici, et j'ai entendu certaines des choses que tu as du supporter. Cette horrible Skeeter ! Donnes-mois juste un moment, ton déjeuner sera ici très rapidement. "  
  
Harry le remercia et s'assit seul avec Hedwige dans le salon privé. Tom revint un moment plus tard avec une chope de bièraubeurre, et cinq minutes plus tard avec un grand sandwich jambon-fromage avec toute la fourniture, et une coupelle de chips. Harry se servit, nourrissant occasionnellement Hedwige d'une chips ou d'une pièce de bacon, et même quelques gorgées de bièraubeurre. Hedwige buvait tout le temps du jus de citrouille dans le verre d'Harry à Poudlard, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle avait de la Bièraubeurre. Elle adorait cela.  
  
"Doucement Hedwige !" rit Harry. " Si tu ressembles un tant soit peu à un elfe de maison, tu seras saoule après juste quelques autres gorgées ! Tu ne veux pas voler dans les immeubles comme Errol, n'est-ce pas ? "  
  
Hedwige ne voulait certainement pas être comme Errol, la vieille chouette familiale des Weasley, et mordit Harry durement pour l'avoir seulement mentionné. Errol n'a jamais fait une vraiment bonne impression à Hedwige de tout le temps qu'ils se connaissaient l'un l'autre. ' Pas plus que Coquecigrue,' pensa Harry,' en y pensant bien.'  
  
Après ce plutôt long repas, et une autre chope de bièraubeurre qu'Hedwige laissa sagement, Harry revint sur le Chemin de Traverse pour reprendre ses activités. Tom avait donné la clé d'une chambre à Harry quand il lui avait donné l'addition, et Harry lui laissa un généreux pourboire. Un autre coup d'œil à sa montre lui dit qu'il était presque deux heures et demi, et Harry pensa qu'il avait environ trois heures au moins avant qu'il ne commence à faire sombre.  
  
Les quelques autres magasins dans la boucle qu'Harry avait décidée de faire n'étaient pas de grande utilité pour lui. Un magasin de robes usagées où Harry savait que Ginny avait fréquenté était le premier. Un magasin d'antiquités, où Percy avait une fois trouvé un vieux livre déchiré sur les préfets de Poudlard avait suivi, Ollivander était le suivant, et Harry avait prévu d'y aller, mais n'y était pas encore prêt. Il était largement su que les membres de la communauté magique n'avaient le droit d'avoir qu'une seule baguette, à moins de travailler pour le Département de l'Enforcement de la Loi Magique. On ne pouvait même pas acheter un remplacement sans un certificat de baguette brisée venant du Ministère.  
  
Harry n'était pas exactement un auror, il avait une baguette fonctionnant parfaitement qu'il aimait beaucoup, il sauta donc ce magasin pour le moment. Mais il savait qu'il serait de retour assez tôt. Si Harry prévoyait de remporter sur Voldemort un jour, il aurait besoin d'une nouvelle baguette. Leurs deux baguettes étaient sœurs, partageant le même élément magique, et ne duellisaient pas bien ensemble. Ce fait avait sauvé la vie d'Harry l'année dernière, et il n'était pas près d'échanger sa baguette chanceuse maintenant. Il voulait une autre baguette pour être capable de duelliser avec Voldemort, mais il n'avait pas encore inventé son histoire de couverture. Harry décida de travailler là-dessus cette nuit.  
  
Harry continua le long de sa boucle, arpentant maintenant la fin et revenant vers le Chaudron Baveur. Harry n'avait pas besoin de produits de farces et attrapes à Risques & Périls, ou de nouveau familier à la Ménagerie Magique. Il stoppa à l'apothicairerie pour acheter ses produits pour potions, et décida d'en prendre quelques autres également.  
  
Harry n'avait jamais été le meilleur étudiant en potions, aucun doute à propos de cela, mais c'était principalement du au fait que Rogue insultait Harry à chaque opportunité. S'il était laissé à lui-même, Harry était un étudiant capable, voire même plus que moyen. Il n'avait prit ses BUSES qu'il y a une semaine, mais Harry s'attendait à recevoir une note assez haute pour lui permettre d'assister à la classe de préparation aux ASPICS de Rogue, avec un peu d'aide de la part du professeur McGonagall. Elle avait promis à Harry de devenir un auror, et bien que ce ne soit plus dans ses plans, elle l'aiderait à entrer en classe de potions comme promis.  
  
Harry prit donc un kit pour potions avancées de niveau ASPIC, ainsi qu'un chaudron d'or et de bronze qui seraient requis pour certaines des potions avancées. Alors qu'il payait la sorcière asiatique derrière le comptoir, Harry eut une idée, et posa une question.  
  
" Excusez-moi ma'ame, avez vous une potion qui corrige la vue ? Je porte normalement des lunettes moldues, mais les ai récemment cassées."  
  
La femme attirante secoua sa tête en réponse. "Désolé, les médi-sorcières à Ste Mangouste en connaissent une, mais je ne pense pas que quelque chose comme cela ait été inventé. Si vous cherchez une meilleure option cependant, il y a un petit commerce dans un coin qui vend des lunettes magiques, aides auditives, prothèses, etc."  
  
Harry s'attendait à ce que la femme lui dise où le magasin pouvait être, mais gela de peur une seconde plus tard quand elle mit sa tête dans l'arrière boutique et cria, " Cho ! Cho ! Où est ce magasin de prothèses où nous avons eu l'aide auditive de ton grand-père ? "  
  
Harry avait bien vu que la femme était asiatique, et il avait déjà admis qu'elle était très attirante, mais il ne savait que la mère apparente de Cho travaillait à l'apothicairerie. Si jamais quelqu'un pouvait reconnaître Harry et répandre le mot comme quoi il avait été autour, ce serait Cho. Ils ne s'étaient pas exactement quittés dans les meilleurs des termes l'année dernière, et Harry avait appris le dur chemin qu'elle écoutait facilement les rumeurs et radotages. Tandis qu'Harry était toujours physiquement attiré par Cho, il était passé au-dessus de toute notion romantique qu'il ait jamais eue.  
  
La chance était avec Harry quand Cho ne vint pas devant pour répondre. A la place, elle cria à sa mère, " Maman, je parle dans le feu à Michael ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"  
  
« Ce magasin de prothèse chère, celui qui a ouvert l'été dernier. Où disais- tu qu'il était ? » sa mère semblait avoir l'habitude d'un tel comportement, mais Harry pensa que, spécialement pour le premier jour de retour de l'école, Cho était complètement rude.  
  
« C'est derrière vers l'Allée des Embrumes. On doit presque y entrer, mais le magasin est masqué derrière le magasin de glaces. Maintenant s'il te plaît laisses moi seule, Michael n'est autorisé à parler que pour une demi- heure ! » Il était content que Cho ait la réponse, et que sa nouvelle relation avec l'ex de Ginny semble florissante, mais Harry ne pouvait supporter la manière dont elle traitait sa mère. Harry ne parlait jamais ainsi, pas même à sa tante Pétunia !  
  
En remerciant Mme Chang, Harry quitta le magasin et continua sa boucle. Le break qu'il avait pris avec ses lunettes de soleil pendant le déjeuner avait stoppé son mal de crâne, et les lunettes pouvaient attendre. Il devait y aller de toute manière, mais pas avant qu'il ne fasse plus sombre. Avec moins de trois heures avant qu'il ne fasse noir, Harry entra dans Flourish & Blotts.  
  
Ceci, avait prévu Harry, constituerait la plupart de ses achats pour la journée. Il avait de grands plans pour l'année à venir, et ils nécessitaient beaucoup de lecture. Si elle avait fait quoi que ce soit durant les cinq dernières années, Hermione avait prouvé que connaissance signifiait réellement pouvoir.  
  
Dans les dernières années, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment donné beaucoup de pensées pour la richesse d'informations présente sur ces étagères. D'habitude il achetait ses livres scolaires, passait quelques minutes regardant dans la section sur le Quidditch, puis menait Hermione dehors. Maintenant Harry avait presque trois heures à tuer, et décida de passer le temps soigneusement en fouillant la librairie populaire.  
  
Prenant un panier à courses (élargi magiquement et enchanté pour ne rien peser), Harry se dirigea directement vers la section des manuels. Comme pour les potions, Harry avait une claire idée des BUSES qu'il avait du passer, et celles où il avait du échouer. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ait passé Histoire, Harry s'était endormi pendant le test. Astronomie avait une situation similaire, où il avait été trop occupé à regarder Hagrid combattre les aurors pour remplir correctement sa carte stellaire. Pour Hermione, il espérait que les examinateurs réévalueraient cette épreuve. Et passer Divination était toujours un pari, puisqu'Harry n'avait aucune idée comment finir un examen ou un devoir sans inventer la moitié des réponses. Pour le reste, cependant, Harry pensa qu'il avait une bonne chance d'avoir réussi à avoir un beau résultat.  
  
Harry sélectionna donc tous les manuels requis, pour les 6e et 7e années, pour les sujets demeurant : enchantements, métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal, botanique, soins aux créatures magiques, et potions. Il piocha aussi quelques livres de base sur des sujets qu'il n'avait jamais pris. Etudes Moldues étaient inutiles pour Harry qui avait grandi en tant que tel, mais Arithmantie et Anciennes Runes semblaient prometteurs. Hermione vantait toujours ces sujets, ils ne devaient donc pas être trop ennuyeux.  
  
Harry ne s'attendait pas à maîtriser chacun de ces sujets, mais les livres seraient bons à avoir à disposition, et Harry continua son shopping.  
  
Une grande section de la boutique était dédiée aux lois magiques et à son histoire, aucun des deux ne constituant un intérêt quelconque pour Harry. Le reste de la boutique, à peu près la moitié de la taille du magasin, était divisée par sujet, et Harry parcourut méticuleusement chaque section.  
  
Dans la section des Arts Médicaux, Harry prit deux livres qui enseignaient des sorts de soins applicables à soi-même. Avec toutes les fois où il avait été dans l'infirmerie, Harry pensa qu'être capable de soigner une petite coupure ou quelques coups seraient un investissement utile. Avec étude, et l'opportunité, il serait même capable de fixer de petites fractures osseuses. Harry se promit de voir comment Lockhart avait fait pour gaffer si royalement.  
  
Dans la section des potions, Harry sélectionna trois grands tomes. Le premier était un guide sur les principes de base pour potions ; quels ingrédients ne devraient pas être mélangés ensemble, quelles propriétés avaient chaque ingrédient, etc. Harry pensa que Rogue lui aurait enseigné tout cela il y a longtemps, mais Harry se rappela alors que Rogue n'enseignait pas vraiment. Il pointait juste le tableau, hurlait "Suivez la recette", puis passait alors l'heure à intimider ses étudiants. Harry n'avait jamais eu une bonne compréhension des bases, et c'est d'où la plupart de ses problèmes venaient. Le second livre était " potions de soins et pour la maison," et Harry pensa qu'il pourrait piocher quelques indices de là. Il serait capable de cuire sa propre potion de sommeil sans rêves, ou tout autre mauvaise concoction que Mme Pomfrey forçait si souvent dans sa gorge. Peut-être pouvaient-elles même être améliorées, en goût au moins. Le dernier livre était d'un intérêt personnel pour Harry. Un vieux livre poussiéreux intitulé "Potions Rares et Puissantes." Harry n'avait aucune illusion pour sa capacité à concocter la majorité de ces recettes, mais peut-être pourrait-il un jour. C'était le titre qui avait attrapé l'œil d'Harry, mais la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de le garder était parce qu'il était passé en le feuilletant sur une section décrivant la potion Tue-Loup dont Rémus avait besoin. Il savait que c'était l'une des potions les plus difficiles à faire, mais Harry était intéressé dans les ingrédients et dans la recette. "Peut-être Hermione aimerait elle regarder dedans," pensa Harry.  
  
Dans la section sur les métamorphoses, Harry laissa la plupart des livres où ils étaient, sauf ceux traitant sur les Animagi. Depuis qu'il avait découvert que son père en était un, Harry avait prévu qu'un jour il lirait sur le sujet, et même le tenterait. De plus, c'était plutôt cool. Harry mit trois autres livres dans son panier, " Théorie sur les Animagus," " L'animal Intérieur" et "Comment devenir un Animagus pour impressionner votre professeur de métamorphose." Harry rit au dernier titre. McGonagall aurait sa tête sur une pique en pure mode écossaise si elle apprenait qu'Harry essayait de devenir un animagus illégalement. Avec un dernier livre dans le panier, à propos de la métamorphose d'objets pour décorer sa maison, Harry continua.  
  
La section sur les Enchantements avait des livres plus petits, et plus spécialisés que ceux qu'Harry avait vus jusqu'ici. Il en prit quelques uns qui l'intéressaient, et d'autres qu'il pensait lui être utile. Cinq livres de cette section joignirent les autres. Le premier traitait l'enchantement des appareils ménagers. Le second traitait en profondeur les différents boucliers existants et comment les détecter. Le troisième était sur des charmes et sorts pour augmenter l'espace d'une pièce magiquement. Après avoir entendu les miracles que Lemarin avait performé sur sa nouvelle malle, Harry voulait être capable d'essayer et de faire un peu de cela. Le quatrième livre était intitulé « Année 8, Enchantements avancés », et Harry lut dans la note d'auteur qu'il contenait les sorts avancés qui seraient enseignés si l'éducation magique durait une année de plus. Harry pensait que c'était un étrange titre, mais il vit le point de l'auteur charmes avancés non enseignés à Poudlard. Et le dernier livre, et un sur lequel s'était arrêté Harry, était intitulé « Maîtriser le charme de Fidelitas. » Le charme qui avait résulté en la mort de ses parents. Harry ne le savait pas encore, mais ce serait l'un des premiers sorts qu'il apprendrait en profondeur.  
  
Harry sauta presque entièrement la section sur la Botanique. Ce n'était pas un de ses sujets favoris il prendrait juste le manuel pour couvrir les bases. Par ailleurs, Harry doutait qu'avoir la main verte l'aiderait à vaincre Voldemort. Mais cela mena Harry à penser à Neville, et comment il avait bien tenu durant le combat au Ministère la semaine dernière. De tous ses amis, Neville s'était le mieux défendu, même avec un nez brisé et une baguette cassée. Harry prit un livre pour Neville, « Carrières pour les doués en Botanique. »  
  
La section suivante qu'Harry visita était Défense, et Harry prit le plus de livres dans celle-ci. « Un manuel d'Auror » décrivait le programme d'entraînement avancé des aurors, et indiquait quelques uns des sorts les plus puissants, sans être mortels. « Liens et Contraintes magiques » décrivait toutes les méthodes pour restreindre une personne, et donnait des exemples où utiliser des menottes métalliques était mieux que de conjurer des cordes, etc. En repensant au Département des Mystères, et comment Harry et ses amis avaient stupéfixé un mangemort, juste pour l'avoir réveillé par un autre, Harry pensa que ce serait une bonne idée d'être capable d'incapaciter de façon plus sécurisée un adversaire. Il y avait un petit addenda à l'arrière qui attrapa l'œil d'Harry, qui rappelait au lecteur de ne pas utiliser ces sorts « en poursuivant des relations amicales. » Harry rougit, pensant alors que cela allait plus loin dans les sorts d'attache qui étaient appropriés dans ces situations.  
  
« Sorts de Détection des Arts Noirs » s'expliquait de lui-même, et « déstabiliser les Mages Noirs » semblait se focaliser sur battre ceux qui se battaient de façon sale. Il avait aussi une section sur comment combattre des adversaires multiples, qu'Harry pensa pourrait être utile. Bien que cela rende Harry malade, il piocha aussi une toute nouvelle copie de « L'Histoire Complète de la Première Montée au Pouvoir de Vous-Savez- Qui, » écrit par un auteur inconnu. Le livre devait juste venir de sortir pour être labellisé " première montée", mais Harry n'était pas surpris. Harry ne savait pas si le livre l'aiderait beaucoup, et Merlin savait qu'il savait déjà comment cela s'était fini, mais il pensa que lire sur les premières campagnes de Voldemort prouverait être utile. « 432 contre-sorts à 376 sorts douloureux qui devraient être illégaux » prouva être un achat intéressant. Harry ne savait pas si l'auteur comptait mal, ou s'il y avait plusieurs contre-sorts dans certaines circonstances, mais Harry était sûr d'être confronté à certains d'entre eux. Les contre-sorts seraient utiles, et Harry avait l'intention absolue d'étudier les sorts originaux aussi. Ces mannequins de pratique allaient se prouver utiles.  
  
Harry ignora presque le dernier livre de la section Défense, parce que le titre semblait être quelque chose sur lequel le professeur Binns aurait aimé parler. " Une histoire de Défense," semblait ennuyeux, et était assez vieux, mais après l'avoir feuilleté, Harry pensa qu'il pourrait être le livre le plus précieux de sa collection. Apparemment il avait été écrit longtemps avant que les arts noirs ne soient exclus du curriculum de Poudlard, puisque seuls quelques sorts semblaient être familiers envers Harry. Certains d'entre eux étaient franchement mauvais, et seraient clairement douloureux. Les sorts de défense étaient listés chronologiquement par date de création, et Harry supposa que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle le livre avait ce titre. S'il était à l'école, ce livre serait définitivement dans la Réserve. La seule raison pour laquelle ce n'était pas un livre sur les arts noirs était due à la petite description de l'historique du sort écrite à chaque entrée. La plupart des personnes le méprenaient pour un livre d'Histoire.  
  
Harry passa rapidement les quelques sections restantes. Il en attrapa quelques autres, mais sans ordre spécifique. L'un indiquait comment conjurer et cuire de la nourriture. Un autre était un livre d'Oclumentie avancée. La légilimentie avancée était considérée un art noir, Harry ne put donc trouver qu'un livre élémentaire à propos de cela. Il pensa que cela aiderait à bloquer les gens hors de sa tête s'il savait comment ils rentraient en premier lieu. Trois autres livres pour le plaisir, et Harry fut prêt pour payer. Il avait passé plus de 2 heures dans la librairie, et Harry devait encore se rendre à deux autres magasins avant qu'il ne fasse noir.  
  
Au comptoir, Harry paya pour ses 42 livres (15 manuels, 27 autres) assez vite. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'on lui pose des questions ennuyeuses sur certains de ses achats, mais la propriétaire ne s'en enquit pas. La seule question qu'elle posa fut, " Pourquoi tant de livres?"  
  
Harry avait déjà préparé une longue histoire, mais garda sa réponse simple. " Mon frère est en première année, et il a accidentellement fait exploser la librairie familiale. Ma mère m'a demandé de remplacer certains titres."  
  
C'était cela, et 5 minutes plus tard, et environ 160 gallions plus pauvre, Harry rangea ses livres dans le premier compartiment, puis sortit par la porte.  
  
Juste la porte d'à côté était le magasin de robe de Mme Malkin, et était le prochain magasin d'Harry. Comme Tom, Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire mesurer pour des robes sans être reconnu, il s'approcha donc du comptoir pour chercher Mme Malkin. Elle ne devait pas travailler ce jour, puisque les deux seuls assistants étaient une sorcière semblant plus vieille, et une fille attirante qui ne devait pas être plus âgée qu'Harry. Etant un adolescent, Harry approcha la jeune fille pour obtenir de l'aide. Il pensa aussi qu'elle devait se rappeler de lui si elle allait à Poudlard, et que la vieille femme ressemblait beaucoup trop à sa tante. Harry ne voulait pas risquer que la vieille sorcière aille répandre des rumeurs comme sa tante Pétunia.  
  
"Excusez-moi," Harry se dirigeant vers la jeune fille, "j'ai besoin d'aide. Pourrions-nous aller dans une chambre privée afin que je sois mesuré. Je suis un peu timide."  
  
La fille gloussa et dit."Evidemment ! " Elle suivit ensuite Harry vers l'arrière et le dirigea vers un grand vestiaire.  
  
Harry fit promettre à la jeune fille de ne pas crier, et enleva alors ses lunettes de soleil et son bonnet de ski à la stupéfaction de la jeune fille. Elle commença immédiatement à rougir et radoter comme quoi c'était un réel honneur de le rencontrer, etc. Il se trouva qu'elle n'était pas allée à Poudlard, mais à une école locale plus petite. Apparemment elle était une fan d'Harry, et devint rouge en expliquant comment elle était excitée par le fait de l'avoir rencontré. Il avait déjà entendu tout cela avant et calma poliment la jeune fille, révélant qu'il gardait profil bas en faisant du shopping déguisé, et lui demanda son aide. Il voulait acheter quelques nouvelles robes du meilleur matériel que Mme Malkin fournissait. Cinq seraient des robes noires de tous les jours permises à l'école. Deux seraient des robes d'entraînement, appropriées pour faire des potions ou de l'exercice physique. Trois seraient pour usage quotidien qu'il pourrait porter à Pré-au-Lard s'il le désirait. Et la dernière serait une robe de soirée, juste au cas où il aurait besoin d'une cette année.  
  
La fille hocha en agrément et commença à prendre les mesures d'Harry en gloussant. Quand il fut temps de mesurer les parties intimes d'Harry, tous deux devinrent rouge tomate, mais sagement ne dirent rien. Harry dit qu'il était impatient que les robes soient ajustées, mais qu'il les prendrait tôt le lendemain, et la fille partit pour ramener quelques exemplaires.  
  
Les cinq robes noires furent assez faciles à choisir, puisqu'elles devaient correspondre à l'uniforme standard de Poudlard. Le matériel qu'Harry choisit était un peu plus décadent que celui auquel il était habitué, mais semblait bon pour sa peau. C'était d'une lourde texture, peut être en lin, et il respirait vraiment bien. Ils semblait un peu vernis, mais n'étaient pas trop brillant.  
  
Les trois robes de tous les jours, Harry les avait voulues en bleu marine, vert foncé et peut être marron. Des années à porter les déchets abîmés de Dudley menaient Harry à graviter vers des couleurs sombres. Mais la fille convint Harry de regarder quelques collections un peu plus claires, et qui était-il pour arguer avec un professionnel si attrayant ? Il se décida finalement sur un vert émeraude pour s'allier à ses yeux (pour la fille, la combinaison était frappante), le bleu marine qu'il voulait, et un rouge carmin brillant avec une bordure en or, pour correspondre aux couleurs de Gryffondor.  
  
Les deux robes de travail étaient les plus simples à confectionner, et auraient en fait pu être prêtes au moment où Harry serait parti. Elles étaient d'un gris sombre, et d'un matériel lourd. Pas aussi confortables ou douces que l'étoffe de ses autres robes, mais beaucoup plus robustes. Si Harry allait s'entraîner et concocter des potions expérimentales, elles fonctionneraient.  
  
Harry n'avait pas acheté de robe de soirée depuis sa 4e année, et était trop grand pour elle depuis un bon moment. Et même si Harry n'avait pas de plans pour des habits formels, il décida qu'il avait besoin d'un remplacement. La jeune assistante semblait montrer à Harry une quantité illimitée d'étoffes et de robes, et elle en supprima avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot. « Les filles adorent leur shopping ! »pensa Harry. Il se contenta de s'asseoir et de la jeune fille, nommé Ambre, comparer chaque matériel à sa carnation ou la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle le convint finalement d'acheter non une, mais deux robes de soirée, vu qu'elle ne pouvait se décider entre ses deux étoffes préférées. Il parla initialement pour s'opposer à elle, mais abandonna quand il vit ses deux choix.  
  
La première était d'un gris métallique, avec des liserés d'or vers les bords. Cela semblait être de la soie sauvage, mais selon Ambre n'en était pas. Elle était très simple et élégante, et Harry ne se sentait pas parader en les portant. Le gris correspondait à la face de sa montre, qu'Harry aimait, et les liserés d'or correspondaient à sa bijouterie.  
  
Le second choix était principalement constitué du même matériau, noir comme dans un four. Contrairement à ses robes scolaires, celle ci était plutôt extravagante, et semblait absorber toute lumière présente, tout en émettant une lueur d'or. Alors qu'Ambre bougeait la robe sous la lumière des chandelles du magasin, cela ressemblait presque à un ballon de baudruche moldu. Les robes noires dorées avaient une frange blanche, et il y avait un motif brodé sur les épaules. Un phoenix étincelant de blanc, avec de l'or et des touches de rouge le long des plumes de la créature. Harry ne pouvait penser qu'un phoenix pouvait être plus beau que celui de Dumbledore, mais celui dessiné sur sa robe donnait honte à Fumseck.  
  
Ambre commença à tailler le tout pour Harry, et le convint d'acheter quatre nouvelles capes pour correspondre à ses nouvelles robes. Une cape lourde pour l'hiver, et trois capes à poids normal en couleurs qui correspondaient à ses robes de tous les jours. Ambre dit qu'elles pouvaient être portées avec ses robes noires, Harry s'arrêta donc à quatre capes. Harry se rhabilla dans ses habits moldus en revenant sur les détails de ses derniers achats avec la fille. Il serait de retour le lendemain après midi pour prendre l'ordre qu'il venait de lancer.  
  
"Les habits ne seront pas près avant trois heures," dit Ambre, "à cause de tous les charmes que vous avez décidé d'ajouter." Harry avait opté pour que quelques autres soient placés sur toutes ses robes. Elles seraient désormais anti-tâches, et enchantées pour qu'elles lui correspondent s'il grandissait ou gagnait du poids (15 cm ou 15 kg). Les deux robes de travail avaient un charme de refroidissement incorporé, et les quatre capes étaient résistantes au feu et à la moisissure.  
  
Avec un remerciement, Harry sortit de la salle d'essayage après avoir donné à Ambre un baiser sur la joue. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur, et elle rougit d'un rouge profond. Harry se sentait aussi un peu embarrassé. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à embrasser la fille, cela s'est juste passé. Après tout, il avait passé la majeure partie de l'heure dans une paire de boxers en sa présence, et il se sentait à l'aise avec elle. Elle marmotta un remerciement et Harry courut vers la porte.  
  
Hedwige était perchée sur le toit au travers de la rue, mais avait appris désormais à ne pas voler vers l'épaule d'Harry, puisqu'il rentrerait dans un autre magasin la seconde suivante. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Le dernier magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse où il avait besoin d'aller était juste à côté de Mme Malkin, et cela avait du sens puisque c'était aussi un autre magasin vestimentaire, en quelque sorte.  
  
Il n'y avait aucun nom au-dessus de la porte, mais Harry s'y était déjà rendu pour acheter ses gants en peau de dragon pour l'école. Le magasin semblait se spécialiser dans les peaux d'animaux, des animaux à la fois magiques et normaux. Harry venait ici pour acheter un étui à baguette et quelques bottes, mais avait l'intention de regarder autour également.  
  
Les bottes en peau de dragon étaient très à la mode dans le monde magique, mais étaient également très chères. C'était non seulement parce qu'elles étaient belles à voir, mais aussi parce que la peau reflétait la plupart des sorts et sortilèges d'usage commun. Sans mentionner, la peau de dragon ne grandit pas spécialement sur un arbre.  
  
"Puis-je vous aider ?" Harry sursauta à la voix, parce qu'il ne pouvait voir personne dans le magasin.  
  
"Bonjour ? Qui est ici ?" Harry avait appris sa leçon sur rester sur ses gardes, et sa main attrapa sa baguette à travers sa poche.  
  
"Désolé pour cela, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous déboussoler. " Un jeune homme, peut-être dans les 30 ans, apparut derrière lui d'en dessous ce qu'Harry reconnut comme une cape d'invisibilité. La sienne était pour le moment enfermée dans sa malle miniaturisée. " J'examinais juste cette cape. Un de mes clients a commencé à produire des capes d'invisibilité, et je l'ai testée, si l'on peut dire. "  
  
" Whoa," dit Harry, " elles sont vraiment rares. " Harry n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait répété mot pour mot le commentaire exact de Ron, mais il continua. " Par curiosité, combien cela coûterait-il ?"  
  
" Ben, celle-ci n'est pas encore à vendre. Mon client a eu la chance de croiser une horde de Demiguises, et avait réussi à en capturer quelques uns avant qu'ils ne s'échappent. Comme vous savez, les Demiguises ne sont pas protégés puisqu'ils ne sont pas en danger. Mais ils sont toutefois toujours difficiles à capturer, parce que, hé bien, ils sont invisibles. C'est la cape personnelle de mon client, il ne s'est pas encore lancé dans la production. Mais une cape d'invisibilité standard, dépendant de sa taille et de sa qualité, peut valoir de deux à six milles gallions."  
  
"C'est beaucoup d'argent." Commenta Harry. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'elles étaient si chères. Et penser qu'il traitait la sienne comme une vieille couverture.  
  
"Oui," répondit le commerçant, "ça l'est certainement. Est-ce ce en quoi vous êtes intéressé, ou puis-je vous aider pour quelque chose d'autre?"  
  
"Heu, non. Je ne pense pas que je puisse me permettre une cape comme celle- ci pour l'instant." Mentit Harry. "Je cherche en fait des bottes, et un étui à baguette. J'ai tendance à attirer les ennuis, et je sais que des bottes en peau de dragon repoussent les sorts."  
  
"Oui, certainement. Mais comprenez bien ceci. Contrairement aux vrais dragons, les habits faits de leur peau ne sont pas complètement résistants aux sorts. Leur peau semble perdre certaines de ses propriétés une fois ôtée du corps du dragon. Par exemple, des bottes en peau de dragon vont vous protéger contre un tarentallegra ou un sort qui bloque les jambes, mais ne vous protègera que partiellement d'une pétrification totale. Si un sort vise votre poitrine ou votre tête, les bottes n'auront aucun effet du tout." L'homme connaissait certainement son métier."Mais si vous recherchez des protections magiques, il y a d'autres choix."  
  
"Comme quoi ? " demanda Harry. "J'ai besoin de toutes les protections que je peux avoir." Harry avait complètement abandonné l'idée de cacher son identité.  
  
"Eh bien, il y a quelques options. Les talismans magiques fournissent une certaine protection. A peu près tout article vestimentaire peut être enchanté pour protéger également, à un certain degré. Il y a aussi d'autres options d'habits faits en peau de dragon, pas seulement des bottes. Nous avons des vestes, pantalons, capes, et même chapeaux, tous faits en peau de dragon. Ils sont tous assez lourds, et certains sont plus confortables, mais ils sont tous efficaces. Il y a aussi une sélection de potions qui peuvent être ingérées pour vous rendre insensible à certains sorts, mais celles-ci ont un grand coût. D'habitude, une forme de sacrifice personnel doit être faite."  
  
"Quelle sorte de sacrifice?" Harry n'exclurait rien pour l'instant si cela pouvait l'aider à se protéger.  
  
"Rien de bien plaisant j'en ai peur. Parfois c'est l'habilité d'avoir des enfants. Ou peut être l'un des cinq sens, vue ou senteur peut être. Certaines fortes potions fournissent une grande protection, au coût de donner une partie de votre pouvoir magique." Le commerçant grimaça en parlant. "Les potions dont je parle ne relèvent pas réellement des arts noirs, mais elles sont proches. C'est seulement parce qu'elles sont utilisées sur soi-même qu'elles sont toujours légales. Forcer une autre personne à boire ces potions est punissable par trente ans à Azkaban. Je vous suggèrerais de rester loin de ces potions."  
  
Harry agréait complètement. Alors qu'il adorerait avoir une protection rehaussée, ou l'immunité contre certains sorts, Harry n'allait pas abandonner sa magie ou son ouïe pour cette possibilité. "Regardez," Harry informa l'homme. C'était son dernier arrêt sur le Chemin de Traverse pour la journée, alors Harry ne pensait pas que cela ferait du mal de révéler son identité, "la vérité est que je suis Harry Potter." Il enleva ses lunettes de soleil et son bonnet. " Voldemort essaye de me tuer, ainsi qu'environ 20 mangemorts, et j'ai besoin de tout ce sur quoi mes mains peuvent tomber. Des suggestions?"  
  
Le commerçant géra la révélation d'Harry mieux que qui que ce soit d'autre ce jour. Il ne s'évanouit pas, rougit, ou haleta. Il trembla au nom de Voldemort, mais tout le monde faisait cela.  
  
"Eh bien, c'est certainement une surprise." L'homme statua l'évident. "Oui, je peux voir maintenant pourquoi vous êtes si intéressé. Je pense que l'on peut venir avec quelques options pour vous."  
  
A la fin, ils se décidèrent ensemble sur un ensemble complet d'habits en peau de dragon, sans le chapeau. Les bottes étaient un choix évident, et Harry savait déjà ce qu'elles faisaient. Il prit aussi une paire de pantalons, qui ressemblaient presque à des pantalons de cuir, et Harry pensait qu'elle était plutôt inconfortable. Le commerçant, Mr Anjay, dit à Harry qu'elle s'étirerait et s'ajusterait au bout d'un certain temps, devenant plus confortable. Mais Harry devrait supporter ce déconfort jusqu'à ce moment.  
  
Une veste suivit la paire de pantalons, mais pas une veste telle qu'Harry aurait pensé qu'elle soit. Elle était désignée pour être portée sous une chemise, contre la peau. Elle était un peu large à certains endroits, un peu resserrée à d'autres. Mr Anjay instruisit Harry que la peau de dragon était plus efficace quand portée proche du corps, d'où le pantalon serré. La veste s'étirerait également pou s'ajuster après environ deux semaines d'utilisation constante.  
  
Harry ignora le chapeau, puisqu'il pensait toujours que les chapeaux sorciers semblaient stupides, qu'ils aient ou non un vautour. Il voulait aussi ignorer la cape en peau de dragon, parce qu'elle était trop lourde, mais Mr Anjay informa Harry que c'était une partie d'un ensemble complet, et ne pouvait être ignorée. Harry pensa que cela semblait suspicieux, il n'avait pas prit le chapeau après tout, mais ne dit rien. La cape ajoutait une autre couche de protection, et Harry la laisserait juste dans sa malle jusqu'à ce qu'il pense qu'il en aurait réellement besoin.  
  
Il y avait deux ensembles en peau de dragon de la taille d'Harry, et il choisit le noir plutôt que le rouge. Il était un peu plus rigide et dur, mais était aussi plus robuste. Mr Anjay l'informa que l'ensemble rouge venait d'un Magyar à Pointes, et le rouge d'un Boutefeu chinois. Tout le monde savait que les Magyars résistaient mieux aux sorts que les Boutefeus. Des quatre dragons qu'Harry avait vus au tournoi des trois sorciers, le sien était le plus dangereux là-bas. Harry n'était pas très sûr d'être si près d'un Magyar si peu de temps après la première tâche, mais avala son déconfort.  
  
Le dernier élément de l'équipement était un étui à baguette, ou plutôt plusieurs, il y en avait deux. L'un fixé sur son avant bras, et il pouvait prendre sa baguette d'un mouvement du poignet. Cela nécessiterait de la pratique pour attraper correctement sa baguette, mais avec du temps, c'était le retrait le plus rapide qui existe. Incidemment, les aurors utilisaient la même chose. Le second étui pouvait être attaché à une ceinture ou gardée à l'intérieur d'une botte. C'était d'un modèle plus simple, fait pour des sorciers sans beaucoup de coordination. "Si j'arrive jamais à obtenir une deuxième baguette, je la garderai dans ma botte." Décida Harry. Les deux étuis empêchaient la baguette d'être attirée, et Harry ne pourrait être désarmé tant que la baguette serait dans l'étui.  
  
Harry rangea ses habits en peau de dragon dans sa valise magique, alors que Mr Anjay se décidait sur un prix. Harry ne savait pas si sa chance avec ses remises se maintiendrait, mais décida que cela lui était égal. Anjay semblait être une personne sérieuse, allant droit au fait.  
  
"Mr Potter, avez-vous jamais pensé porter autre chose qu'une baguette?" Anjay surprit Harry avec cette question. Harry avait déjà son porte monnaie sorti et était prêt à payer.  
  
"Que voulez-vous dire?" Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Mr Anjay voulait parler.  
  
"Je veux dire des protections personnelles." Répondit-il.  
  
La première pensée d'Harry fut sur les discussions tendues qu'il avait eues avec ses professeurs à l'école primaire sur le sexe. Mr Anjay ne parlait pas de préservatifs, n'est ce pas?"Oh Dieu," pensa Harry."S'il vous plaît ne laissez pas cet homme me faire des avances!"  
  
Anjay sentit le déconfort d'Harry et dissipa ses peurs. "Non, rien de tout cela. Je veux dire, quelque chose de la forme d'un couteau, ou une épée. C'est une vieille coutume sorcière d'avoir une lame d'une sorte ou d'une autre, au cas ou l'on perde sa baguette. Ces jours ci elles sont plus décoratives, mais certains sang-purs portent toujours une épée. Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée pour vous. Non seulement est il légal de porter une épée, mais vous auriez le moyen de vous défendre vous-même sans utiliser de la magie. Les sorciers mineurs n'ont peut-être pas le droit légal d'utiliser une baguette, mais c'est là où la loi s'arrête. Elle ne dit rien à propos de l'utilisation d'autres armes."  
  
Harry pensa à cela, et aima l'idée. Harry avait toujours un petit couteau de poche attaché à une chaîne à Privet Drive, et n'était pas trop effrayé par le concept de transporter un couteau. Et bien qu'Harry ne s'inquiète pas trop sur les restrictions pour l'usage de la magie pour les mineurs, cela pourrait se révéler utile. "Avez-vous quelque chose comme cela ici?"  
  
"Oui, veuillez me suivre." Mr Anjay mena Harry vers une porte sur le côté, puis à travers le rideau qui pendait devant. A l'intérieur, les murs étaient montés de tous types d'épées, dagues, et autres couteaux jetables. "Le fait que je vends des armes n'est pas un secret si vous vous demandez, c'est juste que leur présence rendt certains de mes clients nerveux." Harry devait être d'accord. Il ne pouvait imaginer beaucoup de parents faisant des courses avec leurs enfants dans un magasin qui arborait assez d'armes pour une ville entière, si ce n'est deux.  
  
"J'ai quelques armes ordinaires, mais la plupart portent des armes enchantées. Pour vous, je suggèrerais une lame aussi grosse que possible, mais qui reste cependant discrète. Peut être un couteau dans votre botte, ou une dague fixée à votre autre avant-bras."  
  
Harry aimait le dernier choix, et en informa Anjay. Il portait déjà son nouvel étui à baguette à son avant-bras droit, et cela rendait ses bras déséquilibrés. Harry demanda aussi quels différents pouvoirs les lames pouvaient avoir. Harry n'en voulait aucune d'empoisonnée avec laquelle il pourrait se blesser accidentellement.  
  
"Eh bien, nous n'avons pas d'armes empoisonnées, si c'est cela qui vous inquiète." Mr Anjay était troublant dans la manière avec laquelle il prédisait les inquiétudes d'Harry. " La plupart de mes armes sont enchantées de façon à conserver leur tranchant originel intact, ou pour alarmer si elle tombait dans les mains d'un petit enfant. J'en ai avec des sorts un peu plus sérieux, mais pas beaucoup."  
  
Harry rappela à Mr Anjay qui il combattait, et demanda à voir une collection de dagues. Certaines de celles que Mr Anjay lui montra semblaient folles. L'une avait une lame de glace, une autre était chaude comme le fer. Harry supposa que chacune devait être douloureuse, mais comment pourrait-il porter quelque chose comme cela sur son bras sans se blesser lui-même? Un autre choix causait une haute fièvre quand il faisait saigner, mais cela ne prenait effet que quelques heures après. Il s'avéra pour Harry qu'il avait accès à un petit arsenal dans son coffre familial, mais Harry n'avait pas le temps de rechercher toutes leurs propriétés magiques. Il en aurait la possibilité dans le futur, mais décida d'effectuer au moins un achat auprès de Mr Anjay.  
  
Il y en avait quelques autres qu'Harry n'aimait pas, et quelques autres qu'il aimait. Mais quand Anjay montra à Harry une autre et expliqua et lui expliqua ce qu'elle faisait, Harry sut que c'était celle qu'il voulait.  
  
La dague avait une lame en acier standard, avec une attache en caoutchouc. Elle n'était pas faite en or ou bronze de décoration comme certaines autres qu'Harry avait vues, et elle ne semblait pas trop vieille par ailleurs. Mais elle était faite avec une intention claire à l'esprit, couper. La lame de 12.5 cm avait un charme de tranchant infini placé dessus, et était incassable. Anjay montra à Harry combien la lame était réellement tranchante. D'au travers de la pièce, Anjay jeta des pommes à la lame qu'Harry avait en main, et elles se coupèrent nettement en deux, sans aucun effort de la part d'Harry. La poignée semblait confortable dans sa main, et le caoutchouc fournissait une surface non-glissante. Mais la meilleure caractéristique, cependant, était les propriétés intégrées dans le métal de la lame. Contrairement à la plupart des lames, expliqua Anjay, ce n'était pas une dague moldue qui était plus tard enchantée, elle était faite magiquement. Et bien qu'il soit possible d'ajouter des charmes supplémentaires par la suite, le métal lui-même avait sa propre magie. Cette dague particulière intégrait des propriétés contre tout soin magique."Ce qui signifie," expliqua Mr Anjay," que toute coupure que vous faites avec cette lame doit être soignée de façon moldue, et laissera probablement une cicatrice. Toute attente de soigner la blessure avec des sorts ou potions échouera, et pourrait même causer plus de dommages."  
  
Harry pensa immédiatement à la main argentée de Queudver, et la pensée le croisa de ho combien il aimerait l'enlever. Cette lame serait parfaite. "Je la prendrai."  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, Harry avait la lame enfermée dans sa valise, avec une gaine adaptée qu'Anjay avait trouvée. Elle n'était pas en peau de dragon, mais était d'un cuir brun très résistant. De cette façon, Harry pourrait prendre sa baguette avec sa main droite, ou atteindre la gauche et dégainer la dague. C'était un nouveau sentiment pour Harry, très différent de celui de posséder un petit couteau, mais la dague donnait à Harry un sentiment de sécurité. Les habits en peau de dragon et la dague ensemble étaient très chers, mais Harry paya content. Mr Anjay lui souhaita bonne chance dans son combat, et Harry quitta le magasin.  
  
Hedwige avait bougé un peu plus près que du toit au travers de la rue, et était maintenant perchée sur une poubelle à l'extérieur du magasin de Madame Malkin. Le soleil se couchait derrière les grands immeubles du Chemin de Traverse, et Harry dut enlever ses lunettes de soleil pour pouvoir voir."Juste un autre magasin Hedwige!" dit Harry."Juste un autre, puis après, c'est l'Allée des Embrumes!"  
  
Et voilà enfin le quatrième chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai été débordée, et ce chapitre était particulièrement long ( 19 pages word). Je vais essayer de poster le prochain dans une semaine pour me faire pardonner, je ne travaille pas pendant trois jours, je crois que j'aurai le temps. Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Et pour les réponses aux reviews :  
  
Tiffany Shin : merci beaucoup. Dumbledore va avoir beaucoup de surprises à l'avenir concernant Harry, et ce dernier va le surprendre et peut être même le "décevoir", pas que ça l'inquiète, Dumbledore n'a pas à se mêler de sa propre vie. Bon, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, et à bientôt  
  
Abel : merci beaucoup, tu es vraiment très sympa. J'espère que tu as aimé  
  
Onarluca : merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Voilà la suite, et à bientôt  
  
Tidus : merci pour ta review. Pour Harry et Neville, je ne sais pas trop. Harry va faire quelques petites choses pour lui (un cadeau, comme tu as vu, baguette - c'est dans le prochain chapitre – il lui fait visiter sa malle, ainsi qu'à ses amis, la deuxième semaine. En fait, il y a plus du Harry- Ginny dans les derniers chapitres de l'auteur, alors pour Neville on verra. Bisous, et à plus.  
  
Kaorou : voilà la suite alors, et merci.  
  
Loyalbus : oui c'est assez difficile. Pour l'action, il y en aura un peu dans le huitième, avec l'entraînement, mais pour la vraie action (attaque de mangemort), il faudra attendre le dixième. Cette fic est plutôt descriptive, mais je l'aime bien aussi, le concept est trop intéressant et jusqu'ici je n'ai pas été déçue. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, bisous, et à plus.  
  
Ossatanga : merci, et je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'essayerai de ne pas recommencer. Bisous.  
  
Wynzar : oui, je la continue. Je vais peut être prendre du temps, mais je ne m'arrêterai pas, je sais que vous autres revieweurs comptez sur moi. Bon, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et à plus.  
  
Andadrielle : merci anda. Lol. Tu me fais toujours aussi plaisir qu'avant. Bon, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu as aimé.  
  
Helene : merci pour ta review. Alors pour ta question : on aura le point de vue d'autres personnes, principalement les amis proches d'Harry et surtout les membres de l'Ordre (j'ai découvert il y a quelques temps que Harry le savait, il "rêvait" de ces discussions, aussi impossible que cela paraisse). Pour le monde magique, il ne saura rien. Pour le retourneur de temps, il ne s'en servira que pour avoir plus de temps pour apprendre. Dans les huit semaines de vacances, il va en réalité passer six mois, ce sera expliqué dans le huitième chapitre. L'Ordre va bien voir qu'il s'est sauvé, mais Harry va leur signaler sans ambiguïté aucune qu'ils n'ont pas à s'occuper de ses oignons, Dumbledore le dernier, celui-ci n'ayant plus qu'à s'occuper de sa scolarité, et non de sa vie privée. Bon, tu es maintenant au courant de pas mal de choses (c'est ça qui est bien avec les traductions, ont sait déjà d'avance). Sur ce, gros bisous, et à plus.  
  
White wolf : évidemment qu'elle aura une suite. Pour la fin, j'en sais rien, mais je pense qu'il y en aura une. Bon, ça dépend de l'auteur, mais il est réglo, il mettra le temps, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problèmes. Gros bisous, et merci pour ta review.  
  
Serena 


	5. Une mort dans l'Allée des Embrumes

Chapitre 5 : une mort dans l'Allée des Embrumes  
  
Alors qu'Harry s'éloignait du magasin vendant des peaux d'animaux, il se rappela sa journée particulièrement longue. Il était debout depuis presque douze heures maintenant, et se cachait, mentait, et s'inquiétait constamment sur le fait de révéler sa présence. Harry décida qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup être CONSTAMMENT VIGILANT, et savait qu'il aurait besoin assez tôt de se reposer.  
  
Il avait des plans pour aller sur l'Allée des Embrumes, et pensa les repousser jusqu'au lendemain, mais Harry pensa que ce serait peut être trop risqué. Si seulement une personne qui l'avait reconnu cette journée avait répandu le mot, il y aurait certainement quelques mangemorts furetant aux alentours le lendemain, sans mentionner les membres de l'Ordre. Il allait devoir s'arrêter rapidement pour récupérer ses nouvelles robes, mais ne pouvait se permettre une autre journée de lèche-vitrines. Autant Harry voulait s'écrouler dans un lit et assimiler tout ce qui lui était arrivé ce jour, autant il savait qu'il devait attendre quelques heures de plus.  
  
Harry trouva facilement l'optométriste dont la mère de Cho avait parlé, et sut pourquoi il était passé devant tout au long de la journée sans le voir. Bien que Mme Chang ait dit qu'il était sur le Chemin de Traverse, et Harry supposa que le bâtiment lui-même y était, l'entrée faisait face à l'Allée des Embrumes. Après un rapide regard de reconnaissance, Harry se rendit en diagonale vers la porte. Hedwige tomba presque de son épaule avant de se reprendre, et s'envola en avant sur un auvent. Elle hulula de désapprobation à Harry pour entrer dans l'allée noire, mais Harry était à l'intérieur avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire grand chose.  
  
Le magasin en lui-même était beaucoup plus brillant et propre que son apparence n'aurait laissé croire. Toutes les marchandises étaient nettement épandues sur des casiers muraux, et Harry haleta en regardant l'inventaire des éléments de remplacement magiques devant lui. On lui avait dit de s'attendre à des lunettes et des aides auditives, et quelques autres prothèses, mais il y avait là un élément de remplacement pour chaque part du corps à laquelle vous pourriez penser. Harry reconnut toute une section qui semblait être dédicacée à Fol-Œil. Le magasin était rempli à ras bord d'oeils magiques, fausses jambes, ce qu'Harry pensait être des boîtes vocales, et même ce qu'il reconnut comme des éléments d'embellissement féminin. Harry rougit en pensant à l'idée que ces éléments pourraient sembler plus "vivants" que leurs contre-parts moldues. Pas qu'Harry le sache...  
  
Une femme à l'air gentil, lisant une copie de Witch Weekly, leva les yeux alors qu'Harry s'approchait du comptoir."Bonjour ici, comment puis-je. Oh mon Dieu!... vous êtes Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry avait abandonné son déguisement. Il faisait trop noir pour ses lunettes de soleil, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment se cacher sous sa capuche s'il voulait changer de lunettes.  
  
"Oui, désolé de vous faire sursauter", dit-il,"mais je voudrais changer mes lunettes et l'on m'a dit que c'était l'endroit où je devrais aller. Je prends soin de moi-même en quelque sorte aujourd'hui, et j'ai pensé prendre autre chose que des lunettes moldues. Des idées?"  
  
Cela lui prit un moment pour se calmer, et Harry dut répéter sa question, mais la femme répondit finalement.  
  
Il semblait y avoir deux types de lentilles de correction magiques. Le premier choix était une monture moldue standard qui était protégée par une sélection d'enchantements que l'acheteur choisissait. Chaque charme ajouté était une charge supplémentaire, et le magasin offrait une grande quantité d'options. Harry connaissait déjà les sorts d'indestructibilité et d'étanchéité, mais il y avait des sorts moins connus tels que le changement de la couleur des yeux, laisser le propriétaire mieux voir dans le noir, changer la couleur des montures pour qu'elle corresponde aux habits portés, et même une qui rendait les yeux scintillants. Harry ne voyait pas le but du dernier charme, mais pensa que quelqu'un d'aussi superficiel que Lavande Brown pourrait être impressionnée par quelque chose comme cela.  
  
La seconde option offerte ne changeait pas beaucoup par rapport à la première. La sélection de charmes était la même, et ils étaient rajoutés d'après la même fourchette de prix. La différence était que c'étaient des lentilles magiques, non des moldues. Elles ressemblaient plus à ce qu'Harry connaissait comme lentilles de contact. Dès que vous mettiez en place les lunettes, les lentilles commenceraient à fondre, et "fuseraient" avec l'orbite des yeux du propriétaire. Harry eut un mouvement de recul à l'idée, et le commerçant fut d'accord pour dire que c'était douloureux, mais juste pour un moment. Les lunettes pouvaient aussi être enlevées sur commande vocale, mais cela était douloureux de la même façon, c'est pourquoi la plupart des gens les gardaient juste pour de bon.  
  
Ce n'était pas qu'Harry était étranger à la douleur, mais il était nerveux de passer volontairement à travers cela. Cependant, il pesa les avantages que les lentilles offriraient, et se décida pour elles. Ses lunettes avaient tendance à glisser pendant le Quidditch, et Harry avait l'intention d'effectuer de sérieux combats dans les prochains mois. Par ailleurs, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais admis, tous les gens qui portaient des lunettes les abandonneraient en un battement de cœur s'ils le pouvaient.  
  
Il informa la sorcière de sa décision, et signa pour la plupart des options. Etre capable de changer la couleur de ses yeux serait très utile, et les charmes d'indestructibilité et d'étanchéité seraient commodes. Le charme pour la couleur des yeux marchait, expliqua la sorcière, en pressant vos doigts sur vos paupières fermées, et en disant la couleur en laquelle vous vouliez les changer. Il était activé par pression et commande vocale, et retournerait à la normale avec la commande "retour". Le seul charme qu'il ne prit pas était l'option "yeux étincelants" comme il l'appelait, puisqu'il n'avait aucun plan pour courtiser Lavande cette année.  
  
Alors que la sorcière prenait une paire vierge de lentilles pour commencer les enchantements, Harry pour la millième fois cette journée reçut un regard étrange et une longue pause.  
  
"Y a t'il quelque chose d'autre que vous auriez besoin de savoir?" demanda Harry. Elle avait déjà testé sa prescription, en utilisant une incantation qu'il n'avait pas entendue, et Harry ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait.  
  
"Pas vraiment", répondit-elle,"je me demandais juste si vous aimeriez avoir une option avancée ? Ce n'est normalement pas légal pour ceux qui ne font pas partie du département des Sorciers de Choc, mais j'ai tant lu vos louanges que j'ai pensé que cela pourrait aider."  
  
Harry était confus sur quelles louanges elle avait lues, puis jeta un œil à l'article de Witch Weekly qu'elle lisait plus tôt. Harry avait su qu'il était un personnage régulier dans ce magasine depuis qu'il avait commencé Poudlard, et elles semblaient l'assortir romantiquement avec une sorcière différente par semaine! Il ne savait pas quelle option avancée elle pourrait lui offrir qui ait un quelconque rapport avec les rendez-vous romantiques, mais la mention des Sorciers de Choc stoppa ses commentaires. Ceux-ci étaient les aurors les plus honorés du Ministère, ceux qui se spécialisaient dans la recherche et la destruction des créatures et sorciers noirs. "Quelle est cette option?"  
  
"Eh bien, je suis supposée avoir la permission écrite du Ministre pour utiliser cela, mais les mêmes charmes et sorts qui sont utilisés pour créer des yeux magiques peuvent être appliqués sur des lentilles. Peu optent pour les sorts cependant, parce qu'ils peuvent distraire pendant les quelques premiers jours. Je suis sûre que vous savez que les yeux magiques peuvent voir virtuellement à travers toute surface, grande jusqu'à 3 mètres. Si vous désiriez avoir les charmes ajoutés, cela ne me dérangerait pas de garder le silence sur cela pour vous." La sorcière était certainement serviable, et Harry pensa à tous les avantages qu'il pourrait avoir à posséder un œil magique comme celui de Maugrey. Il n'aurait plus jamais à s'inquiéter sur quelqu'un l'attaquant par derrière. Cependant, si sa vue était affectée pendant les quelques premiers jours, ne le laissant pas voir proprement, Harry pourrait mourir avant qu'il n'ait eu la possibilité de les utiliser proprement.  
  
Harry pensa à cela pendant un moment, puis eut une idée. "Est-ce que le charme doit être appliqué aux deux lentilles, ou peut-il n'être utilisé que pour une?"  
  
"Oh non, Mr Potter!" Avait-il pose une question stupide? "Je ne l'utiliserais que sur une seule lentille ; sinon, vous ne seriez jamais capable de voir proprement. Vous voyez, une fois que la lentille enchantée est dans votre œil, elle ne sera capable de voir que magiquement. C'est pourquoi nous laissons un œil seul, pour permettre une vision appropriée. Si vous voulez prendre avantage de la lentille magique, couvrez juste votre autre œil avec votre main, ou fermez votre œil. Vous n'aurez besoin de faire cela qu'au début. Une fois que vous serez habitué à voir avec votre lentille magique, vous serez capable de passer d'une vision à une autre à volonté. Votre cerveau s'habituera aux deux signaux différents, et vous serez capable de changer de l'un à l'autre consciemment, même avec les deux yeux ouverts. C'est troublant pendant les premiers jours, et vous pourriez avoir mal à la tête, mais tout cela passera avec le temps."  
  
Cela semblait bon pour Harry, mais il avait une dernière question. "Est-ce permanent? Ou puis-je enlever la lentille si je ne l'aime pas?"  
  
"Cela marche de la même manière que toutes les lentilles magiques, elles peuvent être enlevées." Rappela la sorcière à Harry."Mais rappelez-vous, il y a de la douleur au retrait également. Et il y aura aussi quelques jours de maux de tête et de vertiges pendant que votre cerveau s'habituera de nouveau à un seul signal."  
  
Donc évidemment, seulement même pour la raison que c'était plus cher, Harry opta pour les traitements spéciaux. Si c'était réversible, il allait l'essayer. Et si Harry n'aimait pas cela, aucun mal ne serait fait.  
  
Harry décida d'attendre que les lunettes soient faites, et regarda soigneusement la sorcière en train de performer chaque couche de charme. Il semblait que chaque couche chauffait les lentilles spéciales, elle devait donc attendre deux minutes entre chaque couche pour qu'elles se refroidissent. Ils tuèrent le temps en ayant des conversations légères. Elle demanda à Harry à propos des rumeurs qu'elle avait entendues sur lui (la plupart fausses), et il demanda à la commerçante à propos des pièces les moins identifiables en magasin. A peu près à mi-chemin à travers les charmes, elle glissa une pièce d'information qui surprit Harry.  
  
"J'ai travaillé pour ce magasin pendant environ 12 ans maintenant, et je n'ai jamais pensé qu'Harry Potter passerait à travers mes portes."  
  
Harry pourrait jurer que la mère de Cho avait dit que le magasin n'était ouvert que depuis l'année dernière, et demanda à la sorcière à propos de ceci. Il s'est révélé qu'elle avait juste changé de location après avoir amassé ses gallions au long des années. Ce qu'elle dit ensuite surpris encore plus Harry."Oui, le magasin originel était enterré bien à l'arrière de l'Allée des Embrumes, et la clientèle n'était pas très belle."  
  
Cela surprit Harry, puisque ce magasin ne semblait en aucun cas être impliqué dans quelque type d'art noir, et tout le monde savait que l'Allée des Embrumes puait la magie noire. Mais quand il confronta la sorcière, elle se contenta de rire.  
  
"Non, non, c'est drôle que vous pensiez cela cependant. C'est une idée fausse, et les parents aiment effrayer leurs enfants avec des histoires d'horreur, mais tous les magasins là-bas ne sont pas mauvais. C'est juste qu'un magasin comme le mien n'a pas la clientèle que Mme Malkin a, ou un quelconque autre magasin du Chemin de Traverse. Nous ne pouvions nous permettre le loyer! La plupart des magasins sur l'Allée des Embrumes ne sont pas noirs ; ce sont juste de petits magasins spécialisés dont la plupart des gens n'ont pas besoin. Même les magasins connus pour les arts noirs n'exposent pas cela ouvertement, ce n'est pas légal. Non, la plupart de leur inventaire est questionnable au mieux."  
  
Harry pensa à sa réponse alors qu'elle continuait et complétait les lentilles. Cela avait du sens, supposa t'il. Après tout, le monde magique autoriserait difficilement toute une allée sur les arts noirs à être en place ; et dans la capitale, pas moins. Il serait fou de penser de façon si enfantine. Au moins maintenant Harry se sentait-il mieux pour ses activités nocturnes.  
  
Les lentilles furent vite prêtes, et il les mit en se brassant lui-même pour la douleur. Cela faisait mal, et Harry sentait comme si un tisonnier chaud était planté dans son oeil, puis tout cela cessa, et il n'y avait même pas le moindre déconfort.  
  
"Je suggère que vous gardiez les deux yeux ouverts pendant les premières heures, jusqu'à ce que vos yeux s'habituent à vos nouvelles lentilles. Puis vous pouvez alors pratiquer, et pourrais-je dire abuser de votre nouveau jouet comme vous le voulez. Ne revenez juste pas ici pour me regarder ; je porte mes robes pour une raison!"  
  
Il ne savait pas ce que son affirmation signifiait jusqu'à ce que cela lui vienne à l'esprit quelques moments plus tard. Il pouvait voir à travers les robes ! Harry n'avait jamais pensé à utiliser des lentilles magiques comme cela, il avait plus été concerné par sa sécurité plutôt. Mais s'il pouvait voir à travers les robes, et bien alors, " Waouh... je peux examiner toutes les filles à Poudlard si je le veux. Et personne ne le saura !" Harry avait même pire que ces méchantes pensées.  
  
Il devait avoir souri narquoisement cependant, parce que la vieille femme lui aboya alors qu'Harry faisait son chemin vers la porte. "Rappelles-toi fils, ne vas pas abuser de ce don. Je ne t'ai pas donné des lentilles magiques pour aller regarder les culottes des filles. Uses le bien, et sois prudent." Elle pausa, puis ajouta. "Et ne prends pas ce que j'ai dis sur l'Allée des Embrumes trop sérieusement. La nuit, c'est toujours une place très dangereuse! Si tu penses explorer, attends le jour!"  
  
Harry remercia la femme une nouvelle fois, et fut sur son chemin. Bien que le soleil vienne juste de tomber, et qu'il y ait toujours un léger brillant dans le ciel, Harry nota qu'il pouvait voir remarquablement bien avec la vision nocturne de ses nouvelles lentilles. Ce n'était pas plus différent que dans un film d'espionnage moldu, et Harry ne pouvait voir parfaitement dans le noir. Cela rehaussait simplement légèrement le niveau de clarté. Harry fut tenté de fermer immédiatement son œil droit pour tester sa vision rayon-x, mais résista à la tentation à la suite des mises en garde de la femme. Harry pouvait attendre quelques heures.  
  
Hedwige n'avait pas vu Harry apparemment, parce que, bien qu'elle le suive par derrière, elle ne le regardait pas. Harry figura qu'elle devait toujours être peinée pour lui pour entrer dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Et avec cette pensée, il se rendit dans l'allée noire.  
  
Il semblait que la femme ait eu raison. Bien que les gens arpentant la rue ne soient pas des citoyens haut perchés (Harry pensa même avoir vu de vieilles taupes), les magasins qu'il dépassait ne semblaient pas aussi maléfiques qu'il pensait qu'ils seraient. Il y avait une autre apothicairerie qu'il passa, un magasin de familiers qui vendait des araignées et des serpents, et un magasin curieux qui avait des artéfacts magiques de tout autour du monde. L'un des plus grands magasins qu'il ait vus jusqu'ici était Borgin & Burkes, et Harry se rappelait très bien de celui-là. En seconde année, Harry avait eu sa première mauvaise expérience avec la poudre de cheminette, et se retrouva là par accident au lieu du Chaudron Baveur. Harry savait que le magasin vendait des artéfacts noirs, parce qu'il avait entendu Lucius Malfoy faire des affaires ici. Ce fut pourquoi Harry décida de s'y arrêter en premier.  
  
C'était juste comme il se le rappelait. Noir, humide et froid, rempli d'ombres et d'odeurs de moisi. Le magasin avait besoin d'un bon dépoussiérage. Il y avait quelques étagères au long d'un mur, des cabinets de verre autour des autres hébergeant des têtes rapetissées et autres choses à donner la chair de poule, et le cabinet noir vide dans lequel Harry s'était caché était aussi là également. Il n'y avait aucun caissier dans le magasin actuellement, Harry commença donc à examiner les étagères à livres.  
  
Quelques titres étaient des copies de livres qu'il avait vus plus tôt chez Flourish & Blotts, mais pas beaucoup. Il n'y en avait que peu qui intéressaient Harry. "La Théorie de la Magie" semblait ennuyeux à lire, mais promettait que, par une meilleure compréhension de la théorie magique, les sorts complexes seraient plus faciles à apprendre. "Aventures de Transplanage" était un livre qu'il n'aurait normalement pas le droit d'acheter tant qu'il ne serait pas majeur."Dans ce magasin", décida Harry,"je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème."  
  
Le texte expliquait les règles basiques de transplanage, montrait un processus d'apprentissage en 15 étapes, et donnait des détails graphiques de certaines des plus grosses bévues de l'histoire(complète avec photo ou quelques mauvaises désartibulations). C'était plus un guide sur ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire qu'un manuel d'instruction, mais Harry pensa qu'il pourrait apprendre grâce à celui-ci.  
  
Le dernier livre qu'Harry plaça dans sa petite pile de livres était "La 184e Edition Révisée de l'Annuaire du Réseau de Cheminette". Harry n'était pas un grand fan du voyage par poudre de cheminette, mais pensa que ce serait une bonne idée d'avoir un listing des destinations sorcières. Le livre expliquait aussi comment attacher et enlever des cheminées au réseau de poudre de cheminette, ce qui pourrait se révéler utile.  
  
Les autres livres n'étaient pas au goût d'Harry, et il se retourna à la recherche du commerçant, quand il aperçut l'homme derrière le comptoir le regarder fixement. Harry se retourna vers l'étagère à livres rapidement, pris par surprise par l'homme. Il avait du rentrer dans le magasin très tranquillement, presque comme s'il espionnait Harry. Il était sur le point de se retourner de nouveau pour s'adresser à l'homme, quand Harry se rappela qu'il n'était plus déguisé. Il avait toujours son bonnet de ski et sa capuche, mais ses lunettes de soleil étaient dans sa petite malle, et ses yeux verts étaient clairement proéminents.  
  
Harry décida donc de tester ses nouvelles lentilles magiques. Il posa de côté les livres qu'il tenait, pressa ses doigts contre ses paupières, et leur ordonna de devenir brun. Harry décida que ce serait une couleur plus qu'usuelle, et qu'elle n'attirerait pas autant l'attention que des yeux bleus ou gris.  
  
Il reprit les livres qu'il avait sélectionnés, et approcha l'homme derrière le comptoir. "J'ai l'intention d'acheter ceux-ci, ainsi que certaines autres choses. Un ami m'a dit que vous aviez une collection privée à laquelle je pourrais regarder?"  
  
L'homme regarda Harry suspicieusement, presque comme s'il avait lui-même un œil magique qui permette de percer le déguisement d'Harry. "Qui vous a dit que j'avais une collection privée? Ces livres," il fit un geste vers le mur arrière,"sont les seuls que j'ai."  
  
Harry s'était attendu à ce que l'homme qui, maintenant se rappelait-il, était le même homme qu'il y a 4 ans plus tôt, se méfie de lui. C'est pourquoi il avait inventé une histoire de couverture plus tôt. De tous les mensonges et demi-vérités qu'il avait dis tout au long de la journée, ce mensonge serait le plus important pour Harry.  
  
"Un ami de mon père, un Mr Lucius Malfoy, m'a dit que je pourrais être satisfait par certaines des collections les plus rares dans votre magasin. Je ne vois rien ici, et il a insinué que vous pourriez ne faire des affaires qu'avec quelques clients sélectionnés. Je peux vous assurer, je suis d'accord pour vous payer un prix plus que juste pour quelque élément qui me plaise."  
  
Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent au nom Malfoy. Aucun doute qu'il se rappelait les goûts particulièrement onéreux de l'homme. Mais il n'abandonna pas immédiatement. "Si vous connaissez Lucius Malfoy, dites-moi alors pourquoi je ne vous ai pas vu aux alentours de la ville dernièrement."  
  
C'était un test, supposa t'il. Harry n'avait aucun doute que certains des sorciers les plus noirs dans la société savaient que Lucius Malfoy avait été capturé par le Ministre. La Gazette du Sorcier n'avait cependant pas révélé les noms des mangemorts capturés jusqu'à ce qu'un procès soit mis en place, le public dans son ensemble n'avait donc aucune idée de qui ils pouvaient être.  
  
"Disons seulement," répondit Harry,"que Mr Malfoy a été un peu imprudent dans ses actions récentes, et aura profil bas pendant un certain temps. Cela semble un peu mystérieux, mais je m'attends à le voir tôt." Avec l'allusion pas si subtile au Département des Mystères, l'homme sourit et souleva le comptoir.  
  
"Je dois être d'accord avec votre affirmation monsieur. J'ai effectivement une collection rare à l'arrière, juste par là." L'homme ferma la porte avant avec un sort, et conduisit Harry vers l'arrière pièce qui était encore plus noire et poussiéreuse que celle de devant. L'homme, qui se présenta comme Mr Burkes, marmotta un sort pour éclairer une torche avoisinante. La pièce arrière était remplie de boîtes et de caisses moisies, et il y avait un petit bureau au milieu de la pièce. Burkes approcha du bureau, plaça sa baguette contre le tiroir avant, et dit quelque chose qu'Harry ne put comprendre. Le bureau sembla alors disparaître, et à sa place il y avait une trappe sur le sol.  
  
Burkes ouvrit la trappe et descendit une petite échelle pour se rendre dans la salle d'en bas. Il indiqua à Harry de le suivre, et Harry le fit. Une fois en bas, Harry regarda autour, et se trouva dans une salle sombre de la taille de l'avant et l'arrière pièce mises ensembles. C'était rempli de livres et de reliques, du sol au plafond. Il y avait même quelques couteaux comme dans le magasin de Mr Anjay, mais ces lames semblaient briller d'une lumière rouge effrayante. "Eh bien alors," Burkes informa Harry,"bienvenue dans ma collection d'antiquités rares. Etes-vous après quelque chose de particulier? Peut-être puis-je aider?"  
  
Harry pensa comment formuler précautionneusement sa requête. Puis il commença."Eh bien, je vais regarder les livres que vous avez. Mais je suis aussi intéressé en quelque chose d'autre. Je vais aller dans un autre pays bientôt, et voudrais être capable de pratiquer la magie sans que le ministère le sache, strictement pour me défendre évidemment. Ma nouvelle maison n'a pas les mêmes lois que nous avons ici, et je veux être capable de pratiquer librement avant de bouger. On m'a conduit à croire que je pourrais trouver une réponse à mon problème dans votre magasin."  
  
"Oui, je pense que je pourrais avoir quelque chose qui pourrait aider. Vous êtes donc toujours un étudiant alors?" L'homme semblait savoir ce dont il parlait.  
  
"Oui, pour une autre année." Harry dit un petit mensonge à propos de son âge.  
  
"Eh bien, si vous avez étudié à la maison, ou été dans une école peu connue, un petit sort peut vous aider. Tous les étudiants entrant le système des écoles magiques ont un sort de contrôle de base placé par le personnel ministériel le premier jour d'apprentissage. Le contre-sort est assez simple, juste peu connu. Maintenant, si vous fréquentez Poudlard, c'est un peu plus compliqué."  
  
Harry sursauta à cette remarque, Burkes sut donc qu'il allait effectivement à Poudlard. Il continua,"Poudlard lance aussi le même charme de contrôle, comme ordonné par le Ministère, mais depuis que Dumbledore a été directeur, tous les étudiants ont également ingéré une potion. Cela sert au même but de contrôle, mais est beaucoup plus dur à dépasser. Il y a un antidote de disponible, et il se trouve que je l'ai, mais il est assez cher, vous comprenez. Le Ministère désapprouve également que de telles potions soient faites, alors c'est un autre léger problème, vous voyez."  
  
"C'est illégal, vous voulez dire." Pensa Harry. Cependant, il ne pouvait se rappeler être forcé à prendre un quelconque type de potion en entrant à Poudlard, et Harry s'inquiétait de se faire avoir par le vieil homme. Il demanda donc,"Quand Poudlard donne t'il cette potion?"  
  
"C'est assez brillant en fait. Au début de la fête annuelle, on en verse dans tous les jus de citrouille et les autres breuvages. Cela dure environ un an, et est renforcé au début de chaque nouvelle année. Dumbledore est peut être un vieux fou, mais il a de bonnes idées de temps en temps. Si un étudiant manque la fête, alors on m'a dit que la potion est additionnée séparément dans la nourriture de l'étudiant plus tard. Dumbledore semble garder des tables sur qui manque la fête, afin qu'il puisse être sûr que tous les étudiants sont affectés."  
  
Harry aurait pu être surpris à un point de sa vie naïve que Dumbledore fasse verser dans leur nourriture une drogue inconnue, mais plus maintenant. "Juste un moyen de plus pour manipuler ceux autour de lui." Pensa Harry. Mais Harry était aussi excité. Si le contre-charme était lancé par l'homme, et qu'Harry boive l'antidote à la potion, il serait libre de pratiquer la magie sans peur d'être exclu! Harry dit donc à l'homme."Je vais les prendre, la potion et le contre-charme."  
  
"Très bien alors. Rappelez-vous juste d'éviter de boire quoi que ce soit à la fête de début de terme. Mais cachez le bien, ou ils sauront que vous savez à propos de la potion." Burkes prévint Harry. Il sortit alors sa baguette et la bougea autour de la tête d'Harry dans un dessin en forme de triangle. Harry écouta attentivement au cas où il voudrait utiliser de nouveau le sort, et attrapa avec peine les mots "Tollo Pevigil Venificus."  
  
Burkes finit le sort et éloigna sa baguette. "C'est la part la plus facile. L'antidote me demandera quelques minutes pour être concocté. Cela vous dérange t'il d'attendre?"  
  
"En fait," dit Harry, "j'aimerais regarder les livres qu'il y a ici si cela ne vous dérange pas."  
  
"Pas de problème," le laissa savoir Burkes,"seulement les livres cependant. Le reste des objets est un peu dangereux si je ne suis pas aux environs. Simples précautions de sécurité si vous voyez. J'attendrais mon retour pour manipuler autre chose que les livres."  
  
Harry agréa. Après tout, certaines de ces choses sinistres semblaient vouloir mordre s'il s'approchait de trop près. Mr Burkes glissa dans l'arrière salle dans la chambre souterraine, apparemment pour faire l'antidote à la potion. Laissé seul, Harry se rendit vers les étagères de livres pour y jeter un regard. "Ces livres appartiendraient sûrement à la Réserve," marmotta Harry,"ou même pas du tout!" Certains des livres étaient si noirs et maléfiques, qu'Harry ne pouvait imaginer une raison légitime pour que l'école les possède.  
  
Cependant, Harry ne cherchait pas à jouer selon les règles, et piocha certains des livres qui lui plaisaient. Six étaient à propos de dangereux sorts et sortilèges. Un autre choix, "Briser la Volonté d'un Sorcier à l'Esprit Faible," traitait le sort de l'Imperium. Il y avait aussi des textes sur l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie avancées, qu'Harry plaça immédiatement dans sa pile montante."Ce que le Ministère ne Veut Pas que Vous Sachiez" était le livre le plus large qu'Harry ait vu, et pour de bonnes raisons. A l'intérieur, il y avait plein d'instructions pour pratiquer toutes les magies contrôlées par le Ministère. Création de portoloins, transplanage forcé, sortilège d'oubliette avancé ; tous étaient expliqués profondément et en détails. Il y avait même quelques choses dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler.  
  
Et le dernier livre qu'Harry choisit était peut être le plus noir. Pas un texte illégal, mais un vrai livre sur les Arts Noirs."Sorts Impardonnables de Ministères Etrangers" listait les sorts équivalents des trois impardonnables Anglais tout autour du monde. Certains avaient le même but que l'imperius et le doloris, mais avaient des incantations différentes dans des langages étrangers. Il y avait une variété de sorts de mort également. Aucun de ceux ci n'était aussi puissant que l'Avada Kedavra, et la plupart d'entre eux pouvaient même être bloqués, mais le résultat était la mort de la même façon. Harry n'avait pas l'intention d'utiliser beaucoup de ces sorts, mais pensa que savoir à propos d'eux serait une idée intelligente. Il garderait une oreille ouverte pour eux, et saurait qu'ils seraient aussi dangereux que les autres.  
  
Quelques autres titres attrapèrent l'œil d'Harry, mais Mr Burkes fut tôt de retour avec une petite fiole dans sa main, et Harry vint le rencontrer. Burkes complimenta Harry sur sa sélection, et instruisit Harry de boire la potion dans le magasin. Burkes dit à Harry que cela pouvait être tracé jusqu'à lui, il ne voulait donc pas qu'il quitte sa possession. Harry but la petite fiole de liquide rouge, et fut surpris par son goût sucré. Presque comme du miel, mais un peu fort. Avec ses possessions en main, Harry refit son chemin vers l'échelle pour sortir la chambre souterraine, quand il fut stoppé par la forte voix de Burkes.  
  
"Juste un dernière chose avant que vous ne partiez." Harry se retourna et fut choqué de voir la baguette de Burkes pointée vers lui."Si Lucius Malfoy vous a réellement envoyé,"continua t'il,"il vous a alors sûrement dit ce que vous auriez à faire en tant que nouveau consommateur?"  
  
Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Son plan apparemment sans faute n'était pas si parfait que cela après tout. Harry supprima de son visage son expression surprise, et s'adressa à l'homme qui pointait sa baguette vers lui. Il ne pouvait se défendre contre l'homme, parce le bras de sa baguette tenait ses nouveaux achats. Il pensa qu'un autre mensonge le mettrait dans encore plus de trouble, Harry dit donc la vérité.  
  
"Heu, ahh, non, pas vraiment." Mais il ajouta rapidement,"Malfoy a mentionné que j'aurais à faire quelque chose d'inhabituel, mais il ne m'a jamais dit ce que c'était."  
  
Burkes baissa sa baguette un peu et instruisit Harry de poser ses livres et de prendre sa baguette. Harry fut un peu confus à cette demande, mais bougea quand même son poignet, et fut armé un moment plus tard.  
  
"Bel étui," Burkes semblait aimer le nouvel achat d'Harry."J'espère ne pas vous avoir effrayé, mais je dois m'assurer que vous n'êtes pas un agent infiltré ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Avec les objets dans lesquels vous êtes intéressé, je pourrais avoir beaucoup d'ennuis. J'ai donc besoin que vous me prouviez que vous n'êtes pas ici pour me coffrer."  
  
Harry ne savait pas quoi penser. Il devait donner crédit à l'homme cependant. Harry n'avait jamais pensé à propos de cette possibilité, mais Burkes l'avait sûrement. Il demanda donc,"Que dois-je faire?"  
  
Burkes pensa un moment, et répondit,"Je choisis quelque chose de différent chaque fois. Ces livres sont cependant très dangereux, alors je pense que cela ne vous dérangera pas de faire ce à quoi je pense." Il sembla faire une pause."Je veux que vous me lanciez le Doloris, juste pour quelques secondes. De cette façon, si vous avez l'intention de dire à qui que ce soit ce que vous avez vu ici, vous irez également à Azkaban."  
  
Harry ne pouvait croire cela. Il avait pensé qu'il serait forcé à prendre un sérum de vérité ou autre chose, mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que l'homme souffre volontairement la douleur du Doloris."Etes-vous sûr ? Je veux dire, je sais de première main combien de douleur cause ce sort. Ne voulez-vous pas autre chose ?"  
  
"Pas du tout," continua Burkes, et il semblait presque excité,"Je veux que vous m'endolorisiez. Rien de trop fort, et juste quelques secondes. N'ayez pas d'idées, par ailleurs. Nous sommes enfermés dans cette pièce, et vous n'en sortirez pas sans mon aide."  
  
De nouveau, Harry ne put croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment d'utiliser le sort. Il l'avait utilisé contre Lestrange avant, après tout, et Harry n'avait aucune méchanceté envers l'homme. Il n'était pas inquiet d'être emporté non plus, et n'était pas non plus inquiet que Burkes le fasse arrêter. Il ne pouvait simplement croire que quelqu'un puisse vouloir intentionnellement que le sort lui soit jeté.  
  
"Si vous êtes sûr alors." Harry dit très prudemment en pointant lentement sa baguette vers Burkes.  
  
"Oui, prévenez-moi juste un peu avant." Burkes posa sa propre baguette et sembla se brasser pour la douleur. De nouveau, Harry vit ce qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux. Etrange homme.  
  
"Ok alors, à trois." Harry vida son esprit et se concentra sur le sort qu'il était sur le point d'utiliser. Il ne voulait pas le faire trop indolore au cas où le fait qu'il ne le lança pas proprement déçoive Burkes, mais il ne voulait pas que l'homme devienne fou par ailleurs."Rien ne va plus...Un, deux, trois,"et avec le compte à rebours terminé, Harry dit d'une voix claire et forte, mais sans hurler,"ENDOLORIS!"  
  
Un rai de lumière rouge surgit de la fin de sa baguette, et frappa Burkes directement dans la poitrine. Il commença à hurler avant même que la lumière ne le frappe, et Harry baissa alors presque sa baguette. Mais il ne voulait pas avoir à répéter l'expérience, il garda donc sa baguette pointée vers l'homme alors qu'il continuait à crier et à s'écrouler sur le sol. Burkes était secoué de façon incontrôlable, et son propre corps tremblait. Harry pensa qu'il était sur le point de griffer ses propres yeux, et baissa sa baguette juste au moment où l'homme commençait à s'arracher les cheveux. Pour Harry, le temps qui était passé semblait être une éternité, mais un coup d'œil à sa montre lui montra que seulement 4 secondes étaient passées.  
  
Burkes resta sur le sol pendant un long moment, regagnant lentement son sang-froid. Il se leva finalement avec son dos tourné vers Harry, et prit une petite fiole de la poche de sa robe. C'était d'une couleur jaunâtre, et Burkes la bût rapidement. Harrry pensa que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la douleur. Burkes replaça alors la bouteille vide dans sa poche, et se retourna pour faire face à Harry.  
  
Après une longue inspiration, il dit, « Je dois dire, c'était un doloris particulièrement fort pour une si jeune homme. » Une personne normale se serait plainte de ce fait, mais Burkes semblait avoir été très plu par cela. Harry se sentit malade, alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir l'excitation visible de l'homme qui faisait remuer le devant de ses robes. « Il est évident que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous utilisez ce sort. Très impressionnant. »  
  
« Et tante Pétunia m'appelle un monstre ! »pensa Harry. Mais il avala sa répulsion et répondit à l'homme. « Ce n'est pas la première fois en fait, non, » Harry n'avait aucune intention de mentionner que c'était seulement sa seconde fois, « et je suis désolé si c'était un peu trop fort. J'ai essayé de me retenir. »  
  
Mr Burkes sembla surpris, et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, pas trop, juste plus fort que je ne m'y étais attendu. Nous devrons refaire cela à un autre moment ! », un large sourire apparaissant.  
  
Harry ne pensait pas de même, mais hocha et suivit l'homme alors qu'il montait lentement les escaliers et ouvrait la trappe. Une fois de retour dans l'arrière pièce supérieure, la porte fut fermée, et le bureau réapparut magiquement. Lui et Burkes se rendirent dans la pièce avant où la caisse était placée, et Harry sortit son chéquier pour payer ses achats.  
  
« Voilà pour vous, » dit Harry en glissant les gallions et mornilles au travers du comptoir, « et voilà un peu plus pour vos troubles. J'espère que nous pouvons tous deux rester tranquilles sur les achats que j'ai faits. » Harry avait donné à l'homme 100 gallions de plus en supplément de ses achats déjà onéreux. Cela ne ferait pas de mal de remplir les poches de l'étrange homme.  
  
« Merci monsieur, » répondit Burkes, « et n'ayez pas peur. Mes affaires ne seraient pas aussi performantes sans un haut niveau de discrétion. »  
  
Et avec cela, Harry étendit sa nouvelle malle, plaça les livres noirs dans le premier compartiment, et sortit par la porte aussi vite que possible.  
  
Avec les livres les plus noirs achetés, Harry avait rempli sa liste de courses et aurait alors pu se rendre au Chaudron Baveur, mais il ne le fit pas. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de magasins dans l'Allée des Embrumes qui intéressaient Harry, mais il pensa qu'il pouvait jeter de toute façon un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Il n'allait sans doute pas revenir de si tôt, et pensa que regarder autour ne pourrait pas faire de mal.  
  
Il dépassa quelques autres étranges boutiques. Aucun des objets dans les vitrines n'attirait Harry. Il tourna à la fin du coin, et commença son chemin de retour vers l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Il arriva rapidement devant un petit magasin, qui semblait inconfortablement serré entre deux larges immeubles. Les fenêtres étaient bordées, mais il y avait une enseigne ouverte devant l'auvent qui lisait 'Possessions de Sorciers Morts'. Il était huit heures passées, Harry pensa donc qu'il pouvait passer quelques minutes à l'intérieur, et qu'il pourrait toujours avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.  
  
L'intérieur du magasin était net et ordonné, mais aussi bourré et rempli en même temps. Il y avait une méthode dans cette folie, pas qu'Harry l'ait découverte. C'était aussi rempli que le bazar du Chemin de Traverse, et semblait avoir le même genre de possessions également. Une sorcière moyennement âgée était assise dans un fauteuil sur le côté, et Harry l'approcha.  
  
« Excusez-moi ma'am, » demanda Harry, « mais que veux dire l'enseigne par possessions de sorciers morts ? »  
  
« Juste ce que cela signifie garçon ! » cracha t'elle. « Toutes les choses ici ont appartenu à quelqu'un qui est maintenant mort. Quelquefois la famille vend des objets si elle a besoin d'argent, ou les jette simplement, et je les récupère par la suite. La plupart de ce bazar n'est pas très utile, mais certains objets en valent la peine. »  
  
Il était clair dans sa réponse qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre d'autres questions, et Harry la laissa donc seule pour regarder le long des ailes négligées. Il vit quelques manuels, des vêtements usés, même certaines baguettes brisées. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres choses, mais Harry trouva quelque chose de beaucoup de valeur fourré en-dessous d'une cape vingt minutes plus tard. Une pensine !  
  
Harry n'avait pas pensé acheter une pensine, et se demanda pourquoi. Il savait que Dumbledore se servait d'une pour passer d'une pensée à une autre et pour l'aider à penser au travers de décisions difficiles, et Harry pensa que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Il ne savait pas où trouver quelque chose d'aussi unique qu'une pensine, et loua sa chance d'en trouver une dans cet étrange magasin.  
  
Elle était un peu différente de celle que Dumbledore, puis Rogue, avaient utilisée. Le modèle était un peu plus large, un peu plus profond, et avait un couvercle de pierre pour éloigner les adolescents turbulents. Elle était faite d'un marbre couleur olive, avec des runes gravées peintes rouge sang. Retournant la pensine, Harry trouva une petite pièce de parchemin imprimée sur le fond, avec des initiales écrites dessus. « E.R. »  
  
Harry supposa que c'étaient les initiales de la personne à qui la pensine avait une fois appartenue, et la retourna. Le couvercle de pierre était maintenu en place par une bride de cuir, et s'ouvrait sur une charnière en métal quand la bride était enlevée. Harry fut surpris quand il regarda dedans, cependant, car le bassin vide qu'il s'attendait à trouver était en réalité bien rempli. Il contenait toujours les mémoires de ce E.R., qui qu'il soit.  
  
Harry se sentait un peu nerveux de plonger dans les mémoires d'un étranger, et ne voulait pas de toute manière le faire au milieu d'un magasin dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il pourrait toujours y regarder plus tard, ou juste les jeter s'il le voulait.  
  
La méchante sorcière lui donna juste un prix quand il vint pour acheter la pensine, 273 gallions, 2 mornilles et 21 noises. Elle ne posa aucune question. Harry paya aussi vite que possible et partit. Il n'avait aucune intention de papoter avec la sorcière sur à qui la pensine aurait pu avoir appartenu Harry n'avait pas eu une bonne impression d'elle.  
  
Alors, avec un achat de plus dans sa malle, Harry se rendit vers la porte. Il se sentait bien à ce moment, vu que la pensine n'était pas aussi chère qu'Harry s'y serait attendu. C'est quand il remarqua un homme deux magasins plus bas qui semblait le regarder. Harry se rappela l'homme pour l'avoir vu plus tôt dans la journée, et ne voulait pas être reconnu. Harry pouvait juste voir les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier du lendemain. 'Le Garçon-Qui-Survécut achetant sur les Arts Noirs dans l'Allée des Embrumes !' Non, Harry ne voulait certainement pas voir cet article, il repris donc le chemin par lequel il était venu, et se rendit dans un grand immeuble devant lequel il était déjà passé.  
  
Harry ne savait que faire du magasin. Il était plutôt grand, et avait une lampe fluorescente moldue à la fenêtre. C'était à cause du néon, qui écrivait 'Art Corporel', qu'Harry y fit une pause. « Qu'est-ce qu'une lampe fluo fait dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? » Il avait besoin d'un endroit pour se dissimuler cependant. S'il passait quelques minutes dans le magasin, Harry pensa que l'homme s'en irait.  
  
S'il avait passé plus de temps dans le monde moldu, et mené une vie moins protégée, Harry aurait reconnu cela en tant qu'un magasin de tatous depuis même l'extérieur. Il ressemblait à tout magasin de tatous du Londres moldu, à l'exception que les dessins et motifs revêtissant les murs bougeaient tous, tout comme les portraits magiques à Poudlard. Il y avait aussi une grande collection de boucles et barres, décorés avec de petites pointes de cristal. Piercings, savait Harry.  
  
« Toi, garçon ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » un gros homme s'avança vers Harry, et était un peu effrayant. Bien qu'Harry savait qu'il était un sorcier grâce à la baguette qu'il portait dans un étui de ceinture, il était différent de tout sorcier qu'Harry ait vu avant.  
  
L'homme avait une couleur de cheveux qui surprendrait même Tonks, et devait avoir au moins trois bagues dans chaque oreille. Les bras de l'homme étaient exposés par les robes sans manche qu'il portait, et montraient une douzaine ou plus de tatous qui bougeaient librement pour se visiter l'un l'autre. « S'il existait une telle chose que des sorciers motards, » pensa Harry, « ils seraient comme cet homme ! »  
  
« Heu, désolé. Je suis juste entré quand j'ai remarqué le néon moldu. Je regarde juste, réellement. » bafouilla en réponse Harry.  
  
« Eh bien, sentez-vous libre de regarder autour. Le néon est une nouvelle addition, quelqu'un m'a dit que c'est une pièce que mon industrie doit avoir. Content de voir que ça marche. » L'homme pausa et regarda Harry de plus près. « Hey, vous savez si vous êtes mineur vous ne pouvez rien avoir ici sans la permission d'un gardien, hein ? »  
  
Harry ne pensait pas que son oncle Vernon le laisse jamais avoir un tatou, moldu ou magique. Ce n'était vraiment pas qualifiable de normal. « Et si je n'ai pas de gardien ? Je me suis débrouillé tout seul depuis un bon moment. »  
  
L'homme demanda, « Où sont tes parents gamin ? Quelqu'un doit te rechercher. »  
  
« Pas du tout, » répondit Harry, « j'ai été seul depuis quatre ans maintenant. Mes parents sont morts, et j'ai été placé chez de la famille, mais ils m'ont jeté dehors. Je me protège moi-même maintenant. » Ce n'était pas la vérité, mais c'est comme Harry s'était toujours senti.  
  
« Par ailleurs, j'ai 17 ans dans quelques semaines. » Maintenant c'était un mensonge absolu. Son anniversaire serait dans seulement 5 semaines, mais il faudrait encore une année avant qu'Harry ne devienne un adulte. « Je suis juste petit pour mon âge. »  
  
L'homme hocha et ne dit rien, et revint polir ce qui semblait être un équipement. Harry regarda autour du magasin, et aperçut quelques motifs qu'il aimait. Il y avait des créatures magiques de toutes sortes, et quelques images de sorciers et sorcières célèbres aussi. Harry vit les emblèmes des quatre maisons de Poudlard, et quelques autres emblèmes qu'il pensa appartenir à des familles à sang-pur. Il y avait aussi les images typiques. Papillons, ancres, cœurs, et même une petite image d'un 'J'aime Maman' pouvait être trouvé sur les murs.  
  
"Vous avez trouvé quelque chose que vous aimez ? Je suppose que si vous vivez par vous même, personne ne râlera près de moi si je vous laisse encré." Harry avait oublié que l'homme était toujours dans le magasin, et sauta à sa question.  
  
Harry n'avait jamais considéré avant prendre un tatou. Il ne savait même pas qu'il en existait des magiques pour commencer. Il n'était pas opposé à l'idée, et avait même vu certains shows sur la télé dans sa jeunesse qui comportaient des hommes tatoués qui semblaient cools, mais Harry ne pensa pas qu'il pouvait juste piocher une photo au hasard. Bien qu'il aime quelques images de phoenix et de griffons qu'il avait vus, Harry pensait qu'il était un peu trop jeune pour faire un choix aussi drastique.  
  
"Certaines d'entre elles sont plutôt cool," admit Harry,"mais je ne pense pas que je sois intéressé. Si je décidais de prendre un tatou, je voudrais qu'il soit personnel, et signifie plus qu'un image de hasard prise sur un mur."  
  
"Ouais, t'es un gars intelligent, hein? Un raisonnement intelligent! Trop de jeunes sorciers font des erreurs comme celle que tu viens de dire, et finissent par le regretter." L'homme leva sa jambe sur une chaise et tendit ses robes un peu. "Viens ici, je veux te montrer ma première erreur."  
  
Harry s'approcha de l'homme, et regarda sa jambe. Elle aussi était couverte d'images virevoltant autour de sa peau.  
  
"Regardes ce nom ici," il pointa vers un SANDRA élégamment écrit qui dansait autour de sa cheville,"elle était ma première petite-amie. Pensais que je l'aimais, et que nous nous marierions. Deux mois plus tard elle partit avec un autre gars, et je ne l'ai pas vue depuis. Ce maudit tatou aime me rappeler la stupidité de ma jeunesse, et se glisse constamment sur mon visage pour m'embêter.  
  
"Et vois celui-là ici," l'homme pointait vers un homme mexicain avec une grande cape rouge,"j'ai tatoué ce matador ici pour qu'il se balade et chasse Sandra, et essaye de la couvrir. Ca a marché pour les quelques premières années, mais il s'est fatigué, et ne va pas après elle comme il l'est supposé."  
  
Il supposa que c'était un point douloureux pour le gros homme, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était une des choses les plus amusantes qu'il ait vu de la journée. Il essaya de retenir son rire, mais un petit sourire surgit tout de même.  
  
L'homme sourit aussi."C'est un peu marrant, n'est-ce pas? Tu as de la chance que tu m'aies pris dans un de mes bons jours, ou sinon je t'aurais frappé."  
  
"Désolé,"s'excusa Harry,"mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je n'ai jamais vu de tatou magique avant, et cette histoire était juste trop drôle." Harry riait carrément maintenant."Dites-moi," demanda Harry,"le nom va t'il jamais sur des parts où il ne devrait pas?"Harry gloussait toujours après avoir posé la question.  
  
L'homme joignit le rire d'Harry maintenant."C'est entre moi et Sarah ici. Mais entre toi et moi, tu peux être sûr qu'elle fournit une bonne sensation."  
  
Harry était presque sur le sol maintenant, riant si durement."Peut être que si Ron ne surmonte pas ses peurs," Harry plaisanta avec lui-même,"je lui ferai prendre un tatou d'Hermione." Harry pleurait maintenant d'hilarité. Il caqueta encore un peu en continuant sur ce train de pensées."Avec sa chance cependant, ça va juste l'encourager à travailler plus!"  
  
Harry essaya de se calmer pendant que l'homme roulait de nouveau ses robes sur ses jambes. Il remit la chaise en place, et se pencha pour ouvrir un cabinet. Quand il revint avec ce qu'il semblait être une bouteille d'encre, le visage souriant de l'homme était parti.  
  
"Maintenant, si tu as peur de ne pas avoir un tatou assez personnel, il y a alors une autre option." Il tendit la bouteille d'encre, et Harry put voir que le liquide noir à l'intérieur était un peu plus fin que l'encre de parchemin ne devait l'être."C'est un type de tatou tribal que les Indiens d'Amérique utilisent, et c'est assez puissant."  
  
Harry regarda l'étrange bouteille et demanda ce qu'elle faisait.  
  
"Eh bien tu vois, les Indiens boivent cette potion, et elle rentre dans le flux sanguin. Brûle comme l'enfer. T'as déjà mangé du piment? Eh bien, imagines cette sensation courir le long de tes veines. Après environ 5 minutes, la potion commence à sortir du flux sanguin, et fait son chemin jusqu'à la surface de la peau. Cela peut apparaître n'importe où sur le corps, et la forme que cela prend est influencée par l'aura magique de la personne concernée. La forme du tatou apparaît sous la forme d'une brûlure, clairement visible, et c'est comment je saurai où t'encrer."  
  
L'homme se pencha de nouveau et sortit un plateau de bouteilles d'encres de différentes couleurs."Cette encre-ci, je ne l'utilise que pour les tatous indiens. Elle se combine avec la potion et annule ses effets. Une fois qu'une personne bois la potion, et que le motif fait son chemin sur la peau, on doit utiliser cette encre. Sinon, cela continue de brûler, et la brûlure prend la forme d'une cicatrice. A la fin la potion quitterait le corps, mais cela ferait particulièrement mal. L'encre et la potion fonctionnent comme un acide et une base, tu vois. Elles s'annulent l'une l'autre."  
  
Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelque chose comme cela avant. Il se demanda quel genre de tatou serait fait par ce genre d'expérience personnelle, et demanda à l'homme s'il en avait un.  
  
"Ouais, en ai eu un il y a cinq ans." L'homme ajouta rapidement,"Mais ne demandes pas à le voir. La plupart des gens n'aiment pas partager ces tatous, ils sont trop personnels, et ils ne se révèlent pas toujours être une bonne chose."  
  
Harry demanda ce que cela signifiait, et il expliqua.  
  
"Eh bien, si tu êtes une personne décente, tu finis par aimer le tatou. Comme je l'ai dis, il est formé par ton aura magique. Mais certaines autres personnes, certaines qui ont des secrets à cacher, ou ne sont pas très sympa, finissent par obtenir de mauvaises formes. Ces gens finissent par se punir inconsciemment, parce qu'elles savent profondément qu'elles méritent cela. Ces tatous ne sont pas que de belles couleurs, tu vois, elles ont des propriétés magiques aussi. Certains tatous, comme les mauvais que je viens de mentionner, causent de la douleur et blessent. Certains autres tatous sont bien ressentis, et causent du plaisir. Il n'y a aucun moyen de dire ce que les tatous vont faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en place. Je n'aime pas montrer cela à beaucoup de personnes."  
  
Harry était curieux à propos de cela aussi, il demanda donc à l'homme."Ils ne sont pas illégaux, si tu veux savoir. C'est juste que la plupart des gens, spécialement quand ils prennent de l'âge, ont quelque chose à cacher. Ils risqueraient avoir un mauvais tatou sans même le savoir. Je ne montre ces encres qu'à des gens que je connais bien, que j'aime. Je ne te connais pas depuis le berceau, mais tu semble être un bon gosse. Et si tu as été tout seul depuis un moment maintenant, tu dois avoir une certaine force de caractère. L'ensemble est assez cher cependant, environ 100 gallions par tatou, dépendant de sa taille."  
  
Si demandé un mois plus tôt, Harry n'aurait jamais rêvé avoir un tatou. Mais maintenant, il considérait cela sérieusement. Cela finirait par être extrêmement personnel, et pourrait être quelque chose qu'il garderait pour lui-même. Cela serait aussi un symbole de sa nouvelle attitude indépendante, et sa rébellion contre Dumbledore et le reste de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Harry s'éloigna du comptoir, et pensa sérieusement s'il voulait passer ou non par cela. Il ne pensait pas qu'il finirait avec un tatou maléfique. Il s'était senti coupable de la mort de Cédric et de Sirius à un point, mais avait déjà cessé de se blâmer pour cela."Si rien d'autre", pensa Harry, "ces tatous pourraient m'aider à me battre contre Voldemort. Si c'est ce que mon but existentiel est supposé être, mon subconscient le saura alors sûrement. Quelque chose comme cela pourrait se révéler utile."  
  
Alors, avec cette pensée, Harry dit au gros homme qu'il voulait le tatou tribal. Après qu'Harry a réfléchi clairement à sa décision, il mena Harry dans un établi noir. Une femme vint d'une pièce arrière pour surveiller le magasin, et l'homme pris les petites bouteilles d'encre avec lui.  
  
"Ok," dit-il,"avant que tu ne boives cette potion, tu dois te déshabiller. Jusqu'à tes shorts. Faut que je sois capable de voir où la potion fait surface."  
  
Harry hocha, et enleva ses robes et habits moldus. Il garda son bonnet de ski, puisqu'il ne couvrait que ses cheveux. Avec de la chance, la potion n'apparaîtrait pas sur sa cicatrice, et Harry n'aurait pas à enlever son bonnet.  
  
"Maintenant, je vais devoir utiliser sur toi un sort de silence et un d'immobilisation, juste au cas où tu ne pourrais prendre la douleur. De cette façon, tu ne te blessera pas toi-même. Puis je verserai la potion dans ta bouche. Cinq minutes plus tard, la majeure partie de la douleur cessera, et tu ne sentiras qu'une brûlure sur ta peau là où la potion aura ressurgit. Des questions?"  
  
Harry n'en avait aucune, alors, avec un silencio et un petrificus totalus prononcés, Harry fut incapable de parler, et son corps était totalement figé ; il était toujours debout au milieu de la petite pièce. L'artiste aux tatous soutint Harry afin qu'il ne tombe pas, puis versa la potion dans sa bouche.  
  
Cela goûtait mauvais, mais Harry était si rigide qu'il ne pouvait même pas bouger la bouche. La mauvaise potion fit son chemin à l'arrière de sa bouche, et semblait faire son chemin le long de sa gorge comme de son propre accord. Ce fut quand la douleur commença. Au lieu d'aller en bas de sa gorge dans son estomac, la potion sembla pénétrer le flux sanguin d'Harry avec une sensation de brûlure, comme s'il avait mangé un piment chaud.  
  
Fred et Georges avaient une fois inventé une barre sucrée, Habanero Croque Chaleur, qu'Harry avait eu l'inconfort de manger accidentellement. Il était fait à partir du piment le plus chaud du monde, un Habanero, qui était environ 100.000 fois plus chaud que le Jalapeno. La bouche d'Harry avait été en feu ce jour pendant des heures. Cette nouvelle sensation était aussi mauvaise.  
  
La sensation n'était pas que dans sa bouche, bien que ce soit où elle avait commencé. Cela commença à se répandre dans son corps, vers sa poitrine, et au travers de sa tête entière. Harry n'eut aucun trouble pour dire quand la chaleur frappa son cœur, parce qu'alors la douloureuse sensation se versa dans le reste de son corps, avec un soubresaut de chaleur chaque fois que son cœur battait.  
  
S'il avait pu crier, il l'aurait fait. Au moins, avec le doloris, une personne s'évanouissait après un moment, mais pas avec cette forme de torture. Cela semblait durer éternellement, se répandant à travers tout son corps, jusqu'à ce que cela se ralentisse et qu'une sensation de brûlure différente apparaisse sur le dos d'Harry. C'était différent en ce que cela semblait chatouiller, et la brûlure était plus proche de sa peau, et non dans le flux sanguin. La douleur augmenta alors qu'elle empruntait son chemin vers la surface, et la chaleur extrême dans le corps d'Harry baissa jusqu'à une petite douleur.  
  
Une minute plus tard l'expérience était finie, la seule douleur qui demeurait était centrée sur trois points dans son dos. L'homme, Harry ne connaissait toujours pas son nom, se redressa à nouveau pour supporter Harry alors qu'il enleva les sorts qu'il avait lancés, et l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise avoisinante."Voilà, tout est fini, au moins la mauvaise part. Ce n'était pas trop mauvais maintenant, n'est-ce pas?"  
  
Harry regarda l'homme comme s'il était fou."Pas trop mauvais" cria Harry."C'était la chose la plus douloureuse par laquelle j'ai du passer dans ma vie ! Et si vous saviez quoi que ce soit sur moi, cela vous dirait que c'est plutôt beaucoup!"  
  
L'artiste rit en rassemblant ses instruments sur une petite table métallique. "Bon, j'admets, cela semblait un peu plus douloureux que je ne me le rappelle. Mais tu n'as que toi-même à blâmer pour cela."  
  
Harry considérait sérieusement frapper l'homme qui avait facilement 5kg de plus que lui. Il se moquait d'Harry, et il n'aimait pas beaucoup cela. Et comment pouvait-il être blâmé pour avoir expérimenté plus de douleur qu'il n'aurait du.  
  
L'homme sembla voir la colère dans les yeux bruns d'Harry, et le calma."Relaxe, je ne voulais rien dire par cela. Je veux dire que tu es un cas un peu inhabituel. Au lieu d'un seul tatou apparaissant, tu en as trois de séparés. Je n'ai jamais vu plus d'un tatou apparaître en même temps, et ils sont un peu plus petits que les normaux aussi. Je voulais juste dire que pour une quelconque raison, ton subconscient s'est décidé pour trois tatous, c'est pourquoi il y avait plus de douleur. Alors, vraiment, tu ne peux pas me blâmer."  
  
Harry se calma en entendant l'explication, et essaya de voir par-dessus son épaule quels motifs étaient apparus. Il pouvait voir un morceau de peau rouge sur son épaule droite, et une autre sur la gauche. La troisième touche de rouge, Harry ne pouvait la voir, mais il la sentait assurément. C'était centré sur son dos, juste au-dessus de sa ceinture. Harry ne pouvait discerner aucun détail de son angle de vue plutôt bizarre, et se leva à la recherche d'un miroir.  
  
"Maintenant ne t'inquiètes pas à quoi elles ressemblent pour l'instant, nous avons encore du travail à faire. Alors à moins que tu ne veuilles que la potion ne brûle à travers ta peau, nous devrions commencer. Par ailleurs, tu les préfèrera si tu les vois en couleurs pour la première fois." L'homme dirigea Harry vers la chaise qu'il avait utilisée avant, et instruisit Harry de s'asseoir dessus le dos en arrière. Penché par-dessus la chaise, Harry regarda le tatouiste conjurer une autre chaise derrière lui, et arranger la table avec ses instruments près de lui.  
  
"Assis-toi juste et relaxes maintenant." Dit l'homme à Harry."Cela va toujours brûler un peu, mais ne sera rien par rapport à ce par quoi tu viens de passer. Concentres -toi sur ta respiration, et cela aidera avec la douleur. Cela sera vite fini."  
  
Ce fut donc ce que fit Harry, et il laissa l'homme se mettre au travail. L'artiste commença par l'épaule gauche d'Harry, et la douleur sembla d'abord très bénigne. Cela semblait même réduire la chaleur venant de la brûlure de la potion. Après quelques minutes cependant, la douleur augmenta légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une douleur régulière. Cela semblait comme quand il était petit, et qu'il écorchait ses genoux sur l'aire de jeux. Puis une infirmière d'école venait et mettait un désinfectant dessus. C'était tolérable, mais Harry avait quelques larmes dans ses yeux.  
  
Harry ne parla qu'une fois, pour demander à l'homme quelles couleurs il utilisait, et comment il savait laquelle utiliser. L'homme répondit que les marques sur son dos étaient différentes au regard, et au travers des ans, il avait appris quelles couleurs utiliser suivant chaque marque. Il semblait que le subconscient d'Harry avait non seulement imaginé la forme des tatous, mais leurs couleurs également.  
  
Chaque tatou, à l'épaule, pris 40 minutes pour être complètement encré, le petit dans le bas de son dos seulement 30. Celui-ci fit étonnamment le plus mal. Sa peau était plus sensible là-bas, et Harry devait se tenir debout dans une position inconfortable pour permettre à l'artiste d'avoir accès à son bas-dos.  
  
Finalement, presque deux heures après qu'Harry marche dans le magasin juste pour regarder, l'homme termina. Il rassembla ses instruments, mis ses encres tribales de côté, et marmotta quelques sorts de soin sur les nouvelles marques d'Harry. L'homme expliqua qu'elles n'avaient pas à être entourées de bandages comme les tatous moldus, mais feraient toujours un peu mal pendant une semaine. Ils quittèrent l'établi ensemble. Harry avait remis ses pantalons, mais portait sa chemise et ses robes afin de pouvoir voir ses nouveaux tatous. L'artiste dit qu'il y avait un triple miroir qu'il pourrait utiliser dans un autre établi.  
  
"D'accord gamin, tu rentres et regardes autant que tu veux." Dit-il."Je reviens à l'avant pour relayer Dora, elle finit dans pas longtemps. Après que tu sera de retour en vitesse, reviens devant et je te donnerai ta note."  
  
Harry hocha alors que l'homme partait. L'établi avec le miroir était un peu plus grand que l'autre, et sur le côté il y avait une grande chaise avec des étriers attachés dessus."Ouch!" Harry savait pour quoi était faite la chaise."Je ne ferais pas ça pour tout l'or de Gringotts!"  
  
Le miroir n'était heureusement pas magique, il ne pouvait donc dire à Harry combien stupide et irresponsable il avait été pour avoir pris un tatou. Il posa sa chemise et ses robes de côté, et avança sur la petite plate-forme faisant face au triple miroir. Avant même qu'il ne se retourne, Harry nota combien il était devenu pâle au long des années. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir une peau bronzée avec tout le travail d'extérieur que sa tante lui avait fait faire. Harry se promit qu'il travaillerait sur son bronzage cet été en se mettant plus en forme, et se retourna pour regarder ses nouveaux tatous. Ce qu'il vit le fit pleurer, et pas à cause d'une douleur physique.  
  
Sur chacune de ses épaules, il y avait deux animaux, à peu près de la taille d'une pomme. Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre, comme s'ils savaient qui était l'autre. Et c'était le cas, parce qu'Harry les reconnut également. Son épaule gauche était couverte par une créature à quatre pattes colorée principalement en blanc, entourée de noir avec des étincelles d'or. C'était un cerf, la forme animagus de son père."Bonjour Cornedrue." Murmura Harry.  
  
Son épaule droite était couverte, sans surprise, par un grand chien noir, avec un grand sourire et des oreilles molles. Bien qu'il aurait du être coloré d'un noir foncé, le chien tenait plus du gris fusain, avec des yeux bleus. Il était entouré d'or également, et semblait très distingué."Bonjour Patmol." L'accueillit Harry.  
  
Il n'avait pas encore regardé le bas de son dos, mais Harry le fit alors, s'attendant presque à trouver un loup-garou. Mais son troisième tatou n'était pas un animal. C'était une petite fleur délicate, et non, ce n'était pas un pétunia. C'était un lys. Harry ne savait pas quelles couleurs avait un lys, mais celui-ci était d'un roux pâle, avec une pointe de vert émeraude au point culminant. Juste comme les cheveux rouges et les yeux perçants que sa mère avait eus. « Salut maman, »pleura Harry.  
  
Cela pourrait avoir semblé triste pour un étranger, d'entendre qu'Harry avait des symboles de ses parents et parrain morts tatoués sur son dos. Ce n'était pas triste cependant, cela rendait Harry heureux. Il se sentait rassuré d'une manière qu'il ne connaissait pas avant, et était étrangement rassuré par eux. Le tatouiste avait dit que les tatous tribaux ne commenceraient pas à montrer leurs propriétés magiques avant que les marques ne soient complètement soignées, et Harry ne pouvait attendre de voir ce que ses tatous gardiens pouvaient faire.  
  
Cela prit quelques minutes pour Harry d'arrêter de pleurer et d'essuyer son visage, puis une autre minute pour remettre ses habits. Il aurait le temps de regarder ses tatous une autre fois. Sa montre disait à Harry que les 11h du soir approchaient, et il voulait se rendre à sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur assez tôt. Harry était épuisé.  
  
Il rentra donc dans la salle avant et paya l'homme, le remerciant pour ses conseils. Le prix s'avéra être un peu plus que ce que l'homme avait cité, mais c'était parce qu'il y avait trois tatous séparés. Si le commerçant savait combien les tatous signifiaient pour Harry, il aurait pu tripler le prix.  
  
Avec un dernier au revoir, Harry sortit du magasin et se rendit vers la taverne. Les rues étaient notablement plus désertes qu'il y a quelques heures, et Harry voulait sortir de l'Allée des Embrumes aussi vite que possible. L'avertissement de la sorcière du magasin de lunettes sur les gens dangereux résonnait toujours dans l'esprit d'Harry, et pour de bonnes raisons aussi. Pas une minute après qu'Harry est sorti du comptoir à tatous, le même homme qu'Harry avait noté plus tôt dans la soirée sortit de l'ombre pour confronter Harry.  
  
"Toi là bas, craches tes gallions ! Et fais vite !" ordonna t'il.  
  
Harry regarda autour pour de l'aide, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre en vue. Il pensa crier pour de l'aide, mais l'homme pourrait le tuer et être parti plus vite que quiconque ne pourrait venir à son secours. En l'état des choses, Harry avait son dos pressé contre un mur avec l'homme à à peu près un mètre vingt de lui ; sa baguette était pointée vers la poitrine d'Harry.  
  
"Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent. Juste quelques mornilles pour des bonbons ! "Harry essayait de s'acheter du temps afin de penser à un plan.  
  
L'homme n'acheta pas l'histoire d'Harry cependant."Ne mens pas maintenant fiston, tu pourrais te faire blesser. Je t'ai suivi tout au long de la journée, et tu as été dans pratiquement tous les magasins. T'as dépensé de l'argent tout autour de la ville, et maintenant je veux le reste!"  
  
"Il m'a observé toute la journée?" Harry s'interrogea lui-même."Pas d'inquiétude qu'il sache que j'ai un peu d'argent sur moi. J'ai été partout aujourd'hui!" Harry cherchait toujours à gagner du temps, tout en fouillant ses poches vides pour la bourse qui n'était pas là. Harry l'avait gardée dans sa petite malle depuis qu'il était entré dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et fut content qu'il l'ait fait maintenant. Les quelques secondes supplémentaires que cela procura menèrent Harry à penser à propos de certains des achats qu'il avait faits dans la journée."Evidemment!" se rappela Harry."Je porte mon nouvel étui à baguette. Et je peux utiliser la magie maintenant! Il ne saura rien de cela, et je peux le stupéfixer."  
  
Harry marmotta quelque chose à propos de son incapacité à trouver sa bourse, tout en prétendant être plus effrayé qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Harry avait fait face à des mangemorts et à Voldemort lui-même, et un tireur de rue n'était pas suffisant pour lui causer de l'inquiétude dans son opinion. Et Harry continua donc sa charade, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait reculé d'un autre pas, et tenta d'attraper sa baguette. Avec un mouvement de son poignet, la baguette vint s'envolant de l'étui d'Harry, et le voleur de rue n'eut jamais le temps de réagir. Malheureusement, Harry n'était pas aussi chanceux qu'il l'avait été dans la cave de Borgin & Burkes, et sa main manqua la poignée alors que sa baguette continuait à passer le long de son poignet fermé, et frappait la poitrine du voleur avec un bruit sourd.  
  
Le voleur rit d'un caquètement méchant."Qu'est-ce que c'est? Tu as un étui d'auror et ne pouvez même pas l'utiliser." Il continua à caqueter, puis devint mortellement sérieux."Je t'aurais peut être juste laissé partir après avoir pris ton argent avant, mais maintenant je pense que je vais devoir te punir un peu." Harry ne savait pas que faire alors que le voleur marchait sur sa baguette, et faisait tomber Harry sur le sol sale.  
  
"Un peu de douleur je pense, pour t'apprendre une leçon." L'homme pointa sa baguette à la tête d'Harry, et pensait quel sort utiliser contre lui. Harry devint lui-même beaucoup plus apeuré qu'il l'ait été avant qu'il n'ait perdu sa baguette. Il était maintenant sans défense, et sur le point de recevoir un sort. Il se jura à lui-même sur son choix de ranger la dague qu'il avait achetée auparavant, et Harry souhaita qu'il l'ait maintenant.  
  
Harry fit la seule chose à laquelle il pensa, et rampa sur ses coudes et ses pieds alors que l'homme prenait sa décision muette.  
  
"Rampes tout ce que tu veux gamin," nargua l'homme,"cela fera tout aussi mal. Je pense qu'une belle explosion serait belle sur toi. Ou plutôt, à travers toi. REDUCTO!"  
  
Harry entendit le sort, et vit la lumière du bout de la baguette du voleur. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il allait mourir, ou être sérieusement blessé, juste au moment où il décidait de prendre contrôle de sa vie. C'était aussi ironique, que même les quatre atteintes que Voldemort avait faites sur sa vie, n'avait pas mené Harry aussi proche de la mort qu'il ne l'était maintenant. Il voulait fermer ses yeux, mais Harry ne le ferait pas, et il souhaita rencontrer sa mort la tête haute si elle venait. Et ce fut quand Harry vit une tâche de blanc voler vers lui, et entre lui et la baguette de l'homme. Hedwige.  
  
Hedwige sembla t'il, bien qu'en colère contre Harry pour être entré dans l'Allée des Embrumes, l'avait suivi fidèlement, gardant un œil dehors pour lui. Quelle sorte d'amie serait-elle sinon? Et bien qu'elle soit momentanément en colère contre son maître, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Alors, quand elle vit le voleur pointer sa baguette en direction d'un Harry sans défense, Hedwige s'envola de son perchoir de l'auvent d'un immeuble et s'envola pour sauver son maître. Et elle le fit.  
  
Harry ne sut pas ce qui se passait dans les quelques secondes suivantes. Il se rappela quelques images et sons, mais n'eut pas de souvenir clair du passage du temps. S'il pouvait se rappeler, il aurait su qu'Hedwige s'était envolée pour le sauver, et prendre l'explosion complète du sort de réduction sur son dos et son aile droite. Il se serait rappelé frapper l'homme surpris avec ses jambes, ce qui avait fait s'envoler sa baguette. Et Harry se serait rappelé tituber pour trouver sa baguette, et se retourner vers l'homme qui faisait la même chose.  
  
Avec un cri de "STUPEFIX", Harry assomma l'homme, et se releva de la rue sale et froide. Cela prit une autre seconde, mais Harry se rappela alors la tâche blanche qui l'avait sauvé. Se tournant sur sa gauche, Harry aperçut Hedwige dans un amas sanglant, bougeant encore mais à peine.  
  
Le sort de réduction avait blessé son dos, et brûlé la plupart de ses plumes. Il y avait aussi un trou de la taille d'un vif au travers de son aile, où le sort était centré. Du sang et des morceaux d'os pouvaient être vus dans le tas de rouge qui grandissait petit à petit autour de sa chouette. Pour la troisième fois de la journée, Harry pleura.  
  
Il n"y avait aucun moyen qu'Hedwige puisse survivre, Harry le savait. Même si ses blessures n'étaient pas aussi extensives, Eeylop était fermé depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait aucune eau propre aux environs pour nettoyer les plaies, et Harry n'avait rien avec quoi bander l'aile de son amie."Je suis désolé Hedwige!" pleura Harry."Je suis si désolé!"  
  
Harry enleva ses robes et les enroula autour de la forme mourante de sa chouette de compagnie. Il n'avait plus cure de ce qu'il adviendrait du voleur; Harry voulait juste sortir de l'Allée des Embrumes. Alors, avec cette pensée, Harry atteint finalement le Chemin de Traverse, et fit un tour à angle droit en approchant le Chaudron Baveur. Les rues étaient complètement vides, et pas un son ne se fit entendre, sauf les pleurs d'un jeune homme.  
  
Harry entra dans la taverne portant Hedwige comme un bébé, ne disant pas un mot, et fit rapidement son chemin en haut des escaliers vers la chambre numéro 4. Une fois à l'intérieur, il posa Hedwige sur le lit, et caressa sa tête, et prononça des mots d'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de bouger. Cela prit trois autres minutes pour qu'Hedwige meure finalement, et avec une dernière respiration tendue, elle ferma les yeux et demeura immobile.  
  
Demain, Harry devrait enterrer sa chouette des neiges.  
  
Et voilà le 5e chapitre. Je n'ai pu le faire qu'en un peu moins de deux semaines, mais le chapitre est tout aussi long que le précédent (18 pages word). Je devrais pouvoir mettre le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines aussi. Pour les réponses aux reviews, voilà :  
  
Onarluca : merci beaucoup artémis. Je crois que c'est la déesse grecque de l'amour, dis moi si je me trompe. Ta review m'a fais très plaisir en tout cas. Gros bisous  
  
Loyalbus : merci beaucoup. Je fais principalement cela pour ceux qui ne lisent pas l'anglais, il y en a quand même, et la traduction que je fais est parfois libre (sans que le sens soi modifié bien sûr). C'est vrai que c'est beaucoup de travail, mais lire vos commentaires vaut toutes les peines du monde, c'est ça qui nous fait avancer. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu en tout cas. Bisous  
  
Wynzar : merci beaucoup. Et bien, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu as aimé. Bisous.  
  
Marie : merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews. Je travaillais sur ce chapitre quand MSN m'annonçait que j'avais du courier. Tes reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Pour le numéro de coffre, je me contente de traduire, l'auteur n'a pas du prendre le temps de chercher, je pense, mais merci quand même. Et tu sais, pour la dangerosité du Chemin de Traverse, Harry était déguisé, et, par dessus-tout, il en avait plus que ras-le-bol d'être traité en gamin aillant besoin d'être protégé(c'est la base de toute l'histoire). En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta dernière review, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir. Bisous.  
  
Hélène : eh bien voilà la suite. On dirait que tu es la seule à en savoir autant maintenant, les autres n'ont apparemment pas pris le temps de lire les reviews ne les concernant pas. Tant pis pour eux, ils sauront pas (sauf s'ils demandent). J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, sinon. Gros bisous, au fait, et   
  
Tiffany Shin : oui, Harry va devenir une nouvelle Hermione, et même être meilleur qu'elle dans bien des domaines. L'appartement va vraiment devenir utile par la suite aussi. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et pour ton enthousiasme aussi, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Gros bisous, et   
  
Abel : tu peux pas savoir combien ta review m'a fait du bien. Ce que j'ai pu rire. Elle était fraîche, trop sympa, et vraiment trop enthousiaste. Merci pour ça. Désolée d'avoir mis plus d'une semaine, mais c'était trop long (je crois que t'as vu, 18 pages word). Continues à m'envoyer des reviews comme ça, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Gros bisous, et sans doute à dans deux semaines.  
  
White Wolf : merci beaucoup loup blanc, ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Tiens, tu as réussi comme moi à envoyer plusieurs reviews pour le même chapitre, c'est sensé être impossible (les merveilles de l'acceptation des reviews anonymes). C'est vrai qu'il est bien protégé Harry maintenant, et il le sera encore plus après s'être entraîné. Bon, gros bisous, et   
  
Dumbledore : merci beaucoup pour ta review. Pour les fautes, ça m'étonnerait qu'il y en ait beaucoup, je suis la bêta de plusieurs personnes, quand même, et ai toujours été bonne en grammaire et orthographe. Sinon, pour tes questions : oui, Harry va s'entraîner physiquement, tu verras ce qu'il va acheter dans le prochain chapitre ; cela constituera la moitié de son entraînement. Il s'entraînera magiquement avec ses "doubles" (tu verras au chapitre 8) dès le début, mais il va principalement étudier la théorie au début de ses vacances(si je me souviens bien, ça va durer plusieurs mois).N'hésites pas à demander si tu as d'autres questions. Gros bisous, et encore merci  
  
Marie-jo : merci beaucoup, eh bien voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu  
  
Vivi : eh bien merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu  
  
Miliana : bonjour ma petite mili. Pour ta question, l'entraînement va commencer au chapitre 8. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir. Sinon, voilà pour le chapitre, je sais que tu l'attendais vraiment impatiemment, et c'est vrai, ça a duré beaucoup plus d'une heure (c'est 23h45 maintenant). Bon, gros bisous, et sans doute à demain pour un chat. Je vais enfin pouvoir me mettre à ton histoire, maintenant que j'ai fini de corriger pour alex et que j'ai fini ce chapitre. Bon, on verra, ça dépendra principalement du temps qu'on passe sur les chats. Gros bisous encore, ma mili.  
  
Gwen : merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait vraiment trop plaisir. Et voilà la suite que tu attendais si impatiemment. Gros bisous, et   
  
Et voilà, c'est fini. La suite sera sans doute pour dans deux semaines. Gros bisous à tous, et encore merci à mes revieweurs.  
  
Serena. 


	6. Londres Moldu

Chapitre 6 : Londres Moldu  
  
Harry passa ce qu'il semblait être des heures pleurant sur sa pauvre chouette qui était morte pour le protéger, mais ce n'était en réalité que 5 minutes. Le corps d'Hedwige était toujours chaud et sanglant, et entouré de robes qu'Harry ne porterait jamais plus. Elle était allongée sur un lit dans la chambre qu'Harry avait louée plus tôt dans la journée, toujours entourée par une flaque de son propre sang. Harry commençait à la perdre. Sa santé mentale. Trop de gens mouraient en essayant de sauver sa vie, et Harry voulait juste que cela cesse. Des pensées errantes croisaient son esprit, une manière de se distraire d'Hedwige. Ne réalisant pas ce qu'il disait, Harry commença à marmotter qu'il devrait remplacer les draps ruinés de Tom.  
  
Harry avait caressé le cou d'Hedwige quand elle était morte, et sa main demeurait dessus. « Peut-être ne suis-je pas prêt ? » pensa Harry. « Peut-être ne suis-je pas prêt à m'attaquer à Voldemort ? Si un simple voleur de rue peut faire ça, qu'est-ce qui arrêtera un paquet de mangemorts de faire pire ? Et pourquoi Hedwige devient-elle plus chaude ? »  
  
Bien qu'il ait déjà vu quelques corps décédés, Harry n'en avait en fait jamais touché un. Cédric ne comptait pas, parce qu'Harry luttait pour rester vivant à ce moment. Mais il avait vu assez la télé pour savoir que des corps décédés étaient sensés perdre de la chaleur après être morts, pas devenir plus chaud. Donc, pourquoi le corps d'Hedwige commençait-il à se réchauffer ? Ce fut la pensée qui sortit Harry de sa stupeur. Hedwige était presque inconfortable au toucher, et tôt, Harry ne serait plus capable de faire cela.  
  
Harry se leva lentement de sa position agenouillée, et laissa Hedwige tandis qu'il reculait. La distance physique semblait le distancer aussi émotionnellement, et il oublia pour le moment sa chouette mourante. A la place, il se concentra sur la raison pour laquelle un corps mort se réchauffait, et rapidement pour cela. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour penser cependant, parce que les robes et draps entourant le corps d'Hedwige commencèrent à fumer et noircir.  
  
Harry ne voulait pas commencer un incendie, il courut donc vers le petit robinet dans sa chambre pour remplir un verre avec de l'eau. Au moment où il fut de retour à son lit, le corps d'Hedwige grésillait, et de petites flammes commençaient à se former autour de celui-ci.  
  
Harry était une fois de plus choqué, et pensait que le feu était une conséquence inconnue du sort de Réduction. Alors qu'il envisageait cela, il oublia le verre d'eau qu'il avait dans sa main droite. Une minute après, le lit tout entier fumait, et le corps de sa chouette était complètement entouré de flammes. Harry se rappela du verre d'eau, et trempa le lit avec celui-ci, mais il était trop tard pour cela. L'eau semblait fumer et s'évaporer avant même qu'elle ne touche les flammes.  
  
Harry s'éloigna encore plus du lit, et lança un sort d'eau autour du lit, pour tremper profondément le bois et les tapis sur le sol. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne voulait pas être par ailleurs responsable de l'incendie du bar de Tom. Et ce fut quand Harry entendit cela, juste après avoir terminé son sort d'eau et reculé dans le coin le plus éloigné. C'était un son qu'il avait entendu avant ; un son qui avait rempli son cœur d'espoir.  
  
C'était le Chant du Phoenix ! Harry regarda vers la fenêtre s'attendant à voir Fumseck, mais la fenêtre était fermée. Il regarda alors vers la porte, mais elle aussi était close. Tout ce temps le chant du phoenix devenait de plus en plus fort et régulier. Harry l'écouta de plus près, et réalisa que cela ne venait pas de l'extérieur de la pièce. Cela ne venait même pas de Fumseck. Cela venait de son lit brûlant !  
  
Les flammes avaient désormais complètement brûlé les draps et le matelas du lit, et rien ne resta à part une pile de cendres carbonisées. Le charme d'eau qu'Harry avait utilisé avait empêché le reste de la pièce de s'enflammer, et Harry remercia silencieusement le petit professeur Flitwick de le lui avoir enseigné. Les seules sources de feu étaient maintenant les petites flammes centrées sur le tas de cendres, juste là où Hedwige était. Les flammes étaient d'un rouge brillant, avec des traces de jaune et or brillant tout autour. Alors que le chant du phoenix atteignait son crescendo, d'un volume presque assourdissant, les flammes devinrent encore plus brillantes, et plus chaudes. Il y avait du blanc pur au milieu du rouge désormais, et le rouge commença à diminuer.  
  
Il y eut alors une explosion bruyante, et les flammes se déchaînèrent en un feu flambant. Le chant du phoenix laissa une dernière note sonore, puis stoppa. Harry du couvrir ses yeux quand l'explosion eut lieu, et quand il les découvrit un moment plus tard, la pièce était remplie de fumée. Il pouvait toujours entendre la dernière note du beau chant du phoenix, mais elle disparut en un doux murmure lors que la fumée s'éclaircit. Harry pu rapidement distinguer les objets dans sa chambre. La fenêtre qui était auparavant close avait explosé avec l'explosion de flammes. La fumée se répandait dehors dans le ciel nocturne, et laissait entrer une brise fraîche. Ce fut quand Harry vit la chose la plus merveilleuse qui eut pu lui arriver ce jour.  
  
« Hedwige ? Est-ce toi ? » prononça Harry avec peine au travers de ses pleurs. Il était excité, soulagé, nerveux, et extrêmement heureux en même temps. Assis sur le tas de cendres du lit, à peine visible au travers de la fumée qui disparaissait, était un Phoenix brillant, complètement blanc avec des plumes de queue rouge et or. Elle était un peu plus petite que Fumseck ne l'était, mais avait une plus grande envergure, et un bec un peu plus droit. Il semblait qu'Hedwige n'était pas morte après tout.  
  
Hedwige vola sur l'épaule d'Harry, et se percha dessus comme elle l'avait tant fait auparavant. Elle trilla une réponse à Harry qu'il sembla comprendre. « Oui c'est moi, et je suis contente de te voir aussi ! »  
  
Harry s'effondra alors complètement, ses yeux brillants en attrapant son compagnon de toujours dans une étreinte brutale. Hedwige prononça un mot de surprise, mais s'abandonna dans l'étreinte mortelle. Les deux amis restèrent ainsi pendant une éternité, alors qu'Harry pleurait de joie et qu'Hedwige calmait son maître grâce aux pouvoirs apaisants du phoenix.  
  
Le lit n'était plus, mais Harry n'en avait cure. Il conjura un petit oreiller et s'allongea sur le sol, avec Hedwige au creux de ses bras. L'influence calmante du phoenix aida Harry à s'endormir après cette journée particulièrement mouvementée, et Harry tomba rapidement dans le meilleur sommeil de sa vie.  
  
Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla à 9h, après une petite sieste. Son esprit endormi avait oublié certains des détails de la nuit précédente, et sa première pensée fut « Pourquoi suis-je sur le sol ? »  
  
Un coup d'œil rapide au lit inexistant ramena toutes les mémoires d'Harry à l'avant, et il paniqua en regardant autour de la pièce. Hedwige n'était pas en vue, et Harry avait peur qu'il ait rêvé l'épisode entier. Mais presque comme si elle pouvait sentir les peurs d'Harry, Hedwige apparut un moment plus tard dans la fenêtre brisée, et atterrit sur le dos d'une chaise posée sur le côté de la chambre.  
  
« Bonjour ma belle ! J'ai eu peur un moment. » dit Harry à son nouveau, mais aussi vieux phoenix.  
  
Hedwige cria un bienvenue, chanta quelques notes, et Harry fut surpris combien il était capable de comprendre ce que l'oiseau essayait de dire. Il avait toujours eu une connexion avec Hedwige, mais en tant que chouette, il avait seulement réagi à son attitude et ses instincts. En tant que phoenix, Hedwige semblait presque capable de parole, et Harry pensa qu'il comprenait exactement ce qu'elle disait. Elle avait dit, « Il était temps que tu te lèves. Tu as beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. Et n'oublies pas de voir Tom à propos du lit ! »  
  
Harry sourit et dit, « Tu as absolument raison. Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant ma belle, j'écouterai beaucoup plus ce que tu a à dire qu'avant. »  
  
Hedwige cria un « Il était temps ! » et s'envola de nouveau par la fenêtre. Harry supposa qu'elle chassait ou bien se contentait de regarder les environs, et il commença à se préparer pour sa journée. Une rapide douche plus tard, Harry plongea pour prendre des vêtements moldus qu'il avait empaquetés dans un vieux sac. Il en achèterait plus aujourd'hui, et serait rapidement débarrassé pour toujours de ces déchets. Alors qu'il remettait son sac à dos dans sa malle étendue, Harry réalisa qu'il aurait pu passer la nuit dans la chambre luxueuse, plutôt que sur le sol dur. Il devrait se rappeler de cela plus tard. Harry avait prévu de prendre quelques choses pour sa chambre à Privet Drive pour l'été, mais pensa que maintenant il pouvait passer tout son temps dans sa nouvelle malle à la place.  
  
Sur son chemin hors de la porte, tout propre et prêt pour la journée, Hedwige réapparut de nouveau à la fenêtre, et vola vers Harry.  
  
« Désolé ma belle, »s'excusa Harry, « mais tu ne peux pas venir avec moi aujourd'hui. Je vais dans le Londres moldu, et je ne pense pas que beaucoup de gens aient vu un phoenix. Tu penses que tu peux garder un œil ouvert pour moi depuis le ciel ? »  
  
Hedwige hocha d'approbation et s'envola par la fenêtre pour une troisième fois ce matin. Harry quitta la pièce lui-même, ferma la porte derrière lui, et descendit les escaliers pour dire à Tom les mauvaises nouvelles à propos de sa chambre.  
  
« Bonjour Harry, comment as-tu dormi ? » Tom accueillit Harry bruyamment. Harry était un peu nerveux que son nom soit prononcé à haute voix au travers de la pièce, mais peu se tournèrent pour le regarder. Les peu qui le firent virent un gamin moldu avec un bonnet de ski et des yeux bruns, et se retournèrent rapidement.  
  
« Bien Tom, bien. C'est ce dont je voulais te parler en fait. Tu vois, heu, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon lit la nuit dernière. » Harry ne savait quoi dire d'autre.  
  
Tom fut surpris. Il prenait grande fierté dans ses commodités. « Désolé pour cela, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu causer des problèmes. Je changerai ta chambre pour cette nuit si tu veux. »  
  
Harry ne voulait pas déranger l'homme, et fut surpris que personne ne se soit plaint à propos de tout le bruit de la nuit précédente. « Non Tom, rien n'était de ta faute. Je serai de retour dans quelques heures, et me demandais si tu pouvais jeter un coup d'œil au lit pendant que je suis parti. Tu verras le problème. Si tu peux fixer cela, ce serait génial. Sinon, je te dois de l'argent pour les réparations. »  
  
Tom hocha une confirmation, confus, et Harry passa par l'entrée moldue pour le jour numéro deux de ses emplettes.  
  
Juste comme la veille, Harry avait une liste de ce qu'il voulait faire tant qu'il était dehors, et le reste du temps, il le passerait flânant. La liste était courte comparée aux objets dont il avait besoin sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais était cependant importante. La première chose dont Harry avait besoin était une complète garde-robe. Après cinq années loin pour l'école, Harry était fatigué d'essayer de cacher les vieux habits de son cachalot de cousin, et se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas acheté de nouveaux habits moldus avant. Il avait besoin de chemises, pantalons, sous-vêtements, chaussures, pulls, chaussettes (qui correspondaient) et quelques habits pour dormir dedans.  
  
Le second et dernier objet de la liste d'Harry était de commencer à chercher un nouvel endroit où vivre. Maintenant qu'il pouvait faire de la magie, il n'avait aucune intention de vivre chez les Dursley plus longtemps. Juste quelques semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne à se défendre proprement lui-même. Et vivre dans le monde moldu serait beaucoup plus sûr qu'avec d'autres sorciers. Il pourrait vivre parmi l'énorme population de Londres, et toujours être proche du Chemin de Traverse et du monde magique. Vivre dans Surrey est peut être plus sûr suivant Dumbledore, mais cela constituait un voyage en voiture de deux heures pour aller au Chaudron Baveur. Harry espérait trouver aujourd'hui une place à proximité, ainsi il aurait accès aux deux mondes.  
  
Harry partit donc vers le bas de la rue, gardant un œil ouvert pour des magasins pour hommes qui auraient des habits de sa taille. Harry avait pensé aller dans un centre commercial, mais avait eu peur d'être entraîné par les douzaines de magasins qu'ils contenaient. Il aurait assez de temps pour cela plus tard, mais pour l'instant Harry voulait trouver un simple magasin individuel avec assez d'options vestimentaires. Heureusement pour lui, Charing Cross Road était un district commercial populaire, et Harry trouva assez rapidement un grand magasin assez intéressant. Le secteur pour les hommes était au niveau du rez-de-chaussée, et avait beaucoup de vêtements apparemment chers. Harry chercha un vendeur, mais il ne semblait y en avoir aucun. « Je devrai juste me contenter de cela. » Pensa Harry.  
  
Il regardait à travers une pile de pulls tricotés quelques moments plus tard quand quelqu'un s'approcha de lui et lui demanda, « Y a-t-il quelque chose en quoi je puisse vous aider jeune homme ? Et s'il vous plaît, essayez de ne pas déranger l'ordonnancement. »  
  
Se souciant peu de l'attitude de l'homme, Harry répondit qu'il se contentait de regarder, et l'homme partit avec un grognement et disparut autour du coin.  
  
« Désolée pour mon oncle. » Dit une fille sortie de nulle part, « Il m'a obtenu ce boulot pour l'été, mais il est un peu méchant. »  
  
Harry réexamina l'étalage de pulls pour voir qui lui avait parlé, et observa l'apparence de la jeune fille. Elle semblait avoir environ vingt ans, avec de petites boucles de cheveux blonds entourant doucement son visage. Elle avait des yeux bleus d'une couleur qu'Harry savait être nommée soie de maïs, et ils étaient très beau à voir. Juste un peu plus petite qu'Harry, elle n'était pas trop mince, mais en aucun cas n'était elle lourde non plus. Elle avait un corps de type féminin qui était très courbé et doux. Elle rappelait Harry d'une Poufsouffle, et il accueillit « Becky » comme son insigne l'indiquait. Harry pensa qu'elle l'aiderait beaucoup plus que son oncle à l'esprit belliqueux.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, » répondit Harry, « il n'est rien comparé à mon oncle. Maintenant, cet homme est un connard fini. »  
  
La fille ri de façon mignonne, et couvrit sa bouche de ses deux mains. « Je ne dirais rien de si mauvais à propos de mon oncle, mais je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Nous fonctionnons à la commission, et il n'aimait probablement pas votre look, et est donc parti délibérément. Désolé pour cela. »  
  
Harry sourit et prit sa nouvelle carte de crédit pour la montrer à la fille. « C'est donc votre jour de chance. J'ai besoin d'une garde-robe complète, et les seuls vêtements que je possède actuellement sont les déchêts que je porte. L'argent n'est pas un problème, et je vous laisserai prendre toutes les décisions. »  
  
Harry pensa que comme Ambre avait fait un si bon travail avec ses robes, il laisserait cette autre vendeuse sélectionner ses nouveaux habits également. Les yeux de Becky s'ouvrirent grand alors qu'Harry parlait, et regarda autour du magasin vide avant de parler de nouveau à Harry.  
  
« Etes-vous sérieux ? Une garde-robe complète ? »au hochement d'Harry, elle sourit, puis fronça des sourcils en réalisant ce que cela impliquait. « Je vais devoir aller chercher mon oncle alors. Il s'occupe de toutes les grosses affaires. »Harry lui dit qu'il refuserait l'aide de son oncle et sortirait du magasin si elle allait le chercher. Alors, qu'allait faire cette fille ? Elle recommença à glousser, et Harry lui sourit en retour alors qu'elle courait prendre un mètre pour commencer son travail.  
  
Presque comme chez Mme Malkins, Harry se tenait immobile alors que la fille prenait ses mensurations, mais cette fois-ci aucun de deux ne rougit. Becky était très professionnelle, et mettait Harry à l'aise. Il décrivit les types de vêtements et couleurs dans lesquels il était intéressé, mais dit aussi à Becky qu'elle pouvait expérimenter un peu si elle le désirait. Après 10 minutes de discussion, elle partit pour aller chercher quelques ensembles alors qu'Harry s'asseyait dans un fauteuil et savourait un thé. Ce n'était pas le thé du petit-déjeuner auquel il était habitué, mais quelque chose de plus exotique. Harry fouilla à travers les tiroirs du service à thé pour trouver la boîte de thé, et le mélange fut identifiable en tant que « Thé Blanc Mutant. »Harry retint la référence pour future utilisation, il l'aimait vraiment. Cela prit encore 10 minutes avant que Becky ne revienne avec ses bras chargés de vêtements, et se mette à organiser les piles dans le salon privé qu'Harry occupait.  
  
Plus de deux heures plus tard, Harry essaya le dernier vêtement que Becky avait choisi pour lui. C'était une veste noire en cuir, avec un intérieur de satin qui sentait bon au toucher. Cela n'était rien de ce que ces motards porteraient, mais ressemblait plus à une veste à la mode. Harry l'aimait, et c'était la première veste qu'il possédait. Même les rejets de Dudley n'étaient pas assez pauvres pour qu'Harry les porte dans le passé, et durant les froids mois d'hiver, il était obligé de se couvrir d'autant de couches de pulls qu'il pouvait trouver.  
  
A la fin, Harry se trouva avec assez de vêtements pour deux personnes, et Becky avait fini avec une commission assez élevée pour lui durer jusqu'à la fin du mois. Harry avait acheté cinq paires de jeans. Ceux qu'il aimait étaient larges et confortables. Ceux que Becky aimait étaient coupés courts et coniques. Quatre paires de velours furent ajoutées à la pile de pantalons, et aussi quatre autre paires de khakis. Bien qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait jamais les utiliser, Becky le convint aussi d'acheter quatre paires de pantalons chics, faits de laine. Elle dit qu'il les porterait s'il sortait jamais avec une fille, et Harry s'était moqué d'elle. Elle ne connaissait rien de son histoire amoureuse, ou elle aurait suggéré une option étanche. (Cho pleurait, rappelez-vous.)  
  
Harry n'acheta que quelques tee-shirts, tous assortis en couleurs, parce que Becky lui dit qu'il était trop âgé pour les porter tous les jours. Il acheta aussi cinq débardeurs pour s'entraîner avec. Il allait courir et effectuer d'autres exercices cet été, et il avait besoin de quelques vêtements de travail. La plupart des chemises qu'il acheta avaient de longues manches, mais il avait aussi quelques polos colorés. Sa chemise préférée était, de loin, en velours côtelé, décorée de différents tons couleur terre, et avait du velours côtelé sur les coudes. C'était une chemise lourde, mais semblait satanique si portée avec une paire de jeans noirs.  
  
Deux tee-shirts et quelques pulls furent ajoutés, mais aucun n'avait le parfum particulier des tricots familiaux de la famille Weasley qu'il recevait à chaque Noël ; Harry n'en acheta donc que le strict minimum. Il prit aussi un coupe-vent léger, et une veste lourde imperméable. Ce n'était pas un vrai imper, mais cela ferait l'affaire.  
  
Becky sourit à Harry en lui demandant, « Boxers ou slips ? »et il ri en retour quand il lui dit boxers. Becky ne resta pas dans la pièce quand Harry les tint devant un miroir, mais ils semblaient de la bonne taille, il en prit donc 14 paires. Becky insista que la moitié soit faite de soie. Harry ne savait pas où était la différence, il haussa donc des épaules.  
  
Harry n'avait jamais vraiment été du genre à porter des shorts, parce qu'il aimait cacher ses jambes osseuses, mais il devait en avoir en vue de ses exercices. Les cinq qu'il acheta étaient en nylon léger, et avaient des poches pourvues d'une fermeture éclair afin qu'aucun objet ne tombe pendant qu'il s'exercerait. Il prit aussi deux paires de pantalons, pour quand le temps deviendrait plus froid.  
  
Harry aima immédiatement les vêtements de nuit que Becky lui apporta. C'étaient des pyjamas de soie, tous pourvus de longues manches, et ils s'adaptaient tous confortablement. Harry prit une paire verte, rouge et noire.  
  
Il n'avait jamais eu une vraie paire de chaussures avant, celles-ci faisant aussi partie des vieilles choses de Dudley, Harry s'occupa donc de ses pieds également. Il acheta deux paires de chaussures de sport, une pour l'entraînement et une pour d'autres occasions. Il prit une paire de bottes de randonnée pour quand il neigerait, parce qu'elles étaient étanches. Deux paires de chaussures de ville, une paire crépue de pantoufle, trois paires de mocassins, et une paire confortable de Birkenstrocks plus tard, et les pieds d'Harry semblaient beaux.  
  
Quelques serrures, un assortiment de chaussettes, et quelques autres choses plus tard, Harry avait toutes ses affaires empaquetées et était prêt à partir. Elles prenaient sept sacs complets, et avaient coûté plus de 3000 livres (750 gallions), mais Harry avait finalement ses propres vêtements à porter. Il dit à Becky de brûler ceux dans lesquels il était venu, et sortit de la cabine d'essayage avec une paire de jeans et un polo bleu, ainsi que ses Birks. Becky remercia Harry de lui avoir donné la vente à la place de son oncle, et Harry lui dit qu'il espérait que son oncle avait appris un leçon sur comment traiter les gens.  
  
Avant qu'il ne sorte du magasin, Harry se rendit dans une salle de bains et ajouta ses achats à sa petite malle. Ceux-ci allèrent dans le second compartiment, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de les entasser dans le premier. Une fois la malle retournée à sa petite taille, Harry la remit dans une poche arrière, et cela ressemblait à un paquet de cigarettes. Avec une des deux corvées déjà effectuées, Harry se mit à chercher une nouvelle place pour vivre.  
  
Les deux heures suivantes, Harry les passa arpentant autour de Londres, ne s'éloignant jamais de Charing Cross road. Il demanda à quelques gens dans la rue s'ils connaissaient une place résidentielle à proximité, mais Harry obtint peu d'aide. L'heure du déjeuner arriva très rapidement, et Harry trouva un stand de Poisson&Frites au coin d'une rue proche. Il avait encore quelques pièces et des billets d'une livre d'hier matin, et dépensa donc le reste de son argent en déjeunant. Harry commanda une double portion, et versa une dose généreuse de vinaigre de malte dans son menu. Cela faisait des années qu'Harry voulait de la nourriture grasse, et il se promit qu'il demanderait aux elfes de maison de Poudlard d'en ajouter au menu scolaire. Cette pensée amena une toute nouvelle idée qui était encore meilleure, et Harry décida qu'il enverrait une lettre à Dobby plus tard. Si sa nouvelle idée marchait pour lui, Harry aurait un bien meilleur été qu'il ne le pensait.  
  
L'homme travaillant au stand de poisson avait indiqué à Harry un nouvel immeuble qui allait bientôt s'ouvrir quelques rues plus loin, ce fut donc où Harry se rendit après avoir jeté le journal graisseux dans une poubelle. Quelques rues se révéla être 7, un peu plus loin qu'il n'aurait aimé, mais cela ne comptait pas. Il y avait une bouche de métro à moins d'un bloc de l'appartement, Harry pensa donc que cela compenserait la distance ajoutée.  
  
L'immeuble serait construit dans quatre semaines, en accord avec une pancarte. Il y avait un agent travaillant au bureau inférieur pour montrer des modèles, mais aucun appartement n'était à louer pour l'instant. Harry pensa qu'il regarderait de toute manière, vu qu'il était déjà là. Par ailleurs, Harry s'était promis qu'il vivrait quelques semaines chez les Dursley, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne quelque magie de protection.  
  
La concierge était seule dans son bureau quand Harry rentra. Il demanda à propos des appartements disponibles et s'il pouvait en voir un. La concierge donna au jeune homme le regard bizarre qu'Harry commençait à aimer, et mena la voie jusqu'à l'unique ascenseur. Le niveau terminé, le second, était le niveau où étaient les modèles finis. La femme expliqua que les niveaux intermédiaires n'étaient pas encore décorés, et les niveaux supérieurs étaient dépouillés de tout. Ce fut quand la femme poussa le bouton pour le second étage qu'Harry eut une idée brillante. Il voulait penser un peu plus à cela, Harry poussa donc cela à l'arrière de son esprit.  
  
Le tour de l'appartement fut assez rapide, vu qu'Harry ignora la femme la plupart du temps, et elle devint rapidement impatiente envers lui. Cela se révéla être un bel espace comprenant 3 chambres et 2 salles de bain, mais Harry avait d'autres choses à l'esprit. La pensée qu'il avait eue dans l'ascenseur commençait à prendre des proportions incontrôlables, et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire à combien parfait ce serait si tout marchait comme il faut. Une rapide descente vers le premier étage, et Harry courut presque de l'appartement pour chercher une place tranquille pour s'asseoir et réfléchir.  
  
C'était par pur hasard qu'Harry ait aimé la première place qu'on lui ait montré. Il n'avait aucune idée précise à quel type de place il s'attendait, ou quel loyer il devrait payer, mais cela ne comptait plus maintenant. L'idée qu'Harry avait eue le laisserait vivre sans loyer s'il pouvait cerner la logistique.  
  
Voyez-vous, quand il fut dans l'ascenseur, Harry avait noté que les boutons étaient numérotés 1-21 ; un bouton pour chaque étage de l'immeuble. D'abord, Harry n'avait pas remarqué cela, mais assez tôt il se rappela que l'immeuble du bureau de son oncle avait un ascenseur différent de celui-ci. L'immeuble du bureau de son oncle avait un bouton de moins à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur. Le bouton pour le 13e étage manquait.  
  
Vous voyez, une vieille superstition faisait que beaucoup de constructeurs sautaient le 13e étage. C'est pourquoi beaucoup d'immeubles pour bureaux et appartements, comme celui où Grunnings était installé, libellaient délibérément le 13e étage 14, et sautaient ce nombre dans l'ascenseur. Les gens pensaient que cela portait malheur de vivre sur le 13e étage, les gens l'ont donc appelé pendant des années le 14e. En fait, il y a des immeubles tout autour du monde qui ont un étage de moins que les gens ne le pensent.  
  
Mais Harry avait noté que cet immeuble, parce qu'il était si neuf, ne sautait pas le 13e étage dans l'ascenseur. Et la seule personne qui savait cela était la concierge ! Il n'y avait pas encore de locataires pour l'instant, et les constructeurs partiraient rapidement, qui donc serait au courant ? Si Harry pouvait imaginer comment cacher le 13e étage, puis faire un sort d'oubliette sur la concierge, il pourrait avoir tout l'étage pour lui-même ! Et personne ne suspecterait que l'ascenseur sauterait le 13e étage, parce que c'était une pratique si commune !  
  
Harry sourit alors qu'il revenait au Chaudron Baveur. C'était une idée brillante, mais elle nécessiterait beaucoup de planning, et une utilisation sérieuse de magie. Si l'immeuble ouvrait dans quatre semaines, Harry voudrait y entrer avant, afin de ne prendre aucun risque. S'il étudiait dur, et utilisait le retourneur de temps de la manière qu'il avait prévue, Harry aurait plus de deux mois d'étude avant qu'il n'ait à bouger. « Deux mois pour effacer quelques mémoires et cacher tout un étage. » pensa Harry. « Trop facile ! »  
  
Harry se dépêcha de rentrer. Il ne fit que trois autres arrêts avant d'atteindre l'entrée moldue du Chaudron Baveur.  
  
Le premier arrêt fut chez un coiffeur, où il paya quelqu'un 20 livres pour qu'il lui dise que ses cheveux étaient sans espoir. La seule manière pour empêcher ceux-ci de se tenir ainsi serait soit de les raser ou de les laisser grandir et les attacher à l'arrière. Vu qu'Harry avait du temps pour penser à cela, il les laissa tels qu'ils étaient, naturellement désordonnés, puis quitta le magasin.  
  
Le second arrêt qu'il fit fut à une gym devant les fenêtres de laquelle il passa. Il prétendit être intéressé par une adhésion, et un entraîneur personnel lui montra les équipements. L'entraîneur passa une heure à montrer à Harry ce que chaque pièce d'équipement faisait, et comment travailler correctement chaque groupe de muscles. Il expliqua aussi la différence entre exercer sa masse musculaire, et renforcer et tonifier ses muscles pour de l'endurance et de la flexibilité. Tout cela était très intéressant pour Harry, et il pensa qu'il pourrait utiliser l'information pour être en meilleure forme pour le temps où la saison de Quidditch reviendrait.  
  
C'était, si le ban éternel placé sur lui était levé. La pensée de Quidditch et d'Umbridge rappela à Harry que son Eclair de Feu allait toujours manquant, et qu'il devrait soit le récupérer ou le remplacer. Le balai était très important pour Harry, parce que c'était un don de Sirius, et Harry décida de le récupérer à tout prix. Il décida aussi de racheter un remplacement, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas d'utiliser jamais de nouveau le cadeau de Sirius. S'il se cassait, comme le Nimbus, Harry ne se le pardonnerait jamais.  
  
Le troisième magasin dans lequel Harry entra avant d'aller au Chaudron Baveur était un grand magasin d'articles sportifs. En pur Serpentard, Harry avait décidé d'acheter quelques équipements de poids afin de pouvoir s'entraîner lui-même. Il avait déjà prévu cela quand il était allé à la gym quelques instants plus tôt pour avoir quelques tuyaux pour s'entraîner. Ainsi, il n'avait pas à payer les hauts tarifs d'une appartenance à un club de gym, et il pourrait s'échauffer quand il le voudrait. Il sélectionna deux machines et quelques poids libres. La première machine avait plusieurs buts, et avait des poids ajustables pesant jusqu'à 300 livres capables de travailler une multitude de groupes musculaires. Harry acheta aussi un coureur, un non-électrique.Il allait certainement placer ce dernier dans sa malle magique, et Harry savait que les produits électroniques ne fonctionnaient pas dans l'atmosphère magique de Poudlard. Le modèle n'était pas trop avancé, étant un modèle manuel, mais Harry n'en avait besoin que pour courir, surtout pour les mois hivernaux, vu qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen pour qu'Harry puisse courir autour de l'école.  
  
Après avoir payé ses achats avec sa carte de crédit, et rempli un formulaire pour qu'ils soient délivrés chez les Dursley l'après-midi suivant, Harry sortit dans la rue et se rendit rapidement dans la taverne misérable qu'il aimait tant. Immédiatement, les gens se tournèrent vers lui et commencèrent à murmurer.  
  
« Merde ! »jura Harry intérieurement. Il avait jeté le bonnet de ski qui masquait sa cicatrice ces deux derniers jours, et il avait remis ses yeux à leur couleur naturelle quand il avait été acheté ses vêtements. Et maintenant il était pleinement vu par une trentaine de sorciers et sorcières, tous qui allaient savoir qu'il avait été sur le Chemin de Traverse maintenant. Cela ruinait quelque peu les plans d'Harry.  
  
Harry continua à se réprimander en se rendant vers Tom. Harry décida d'effectuer les petites affaires qu'il avait à faire sur le Chemin de Traverse aussi vite que possible, puis de retourner à la maison.  
  
« He Tom. Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas rester cette nuit comme j'ai pensé le faire. J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème. Tu t'en es sorti avec le lit ? »Harry était toujours le centre de l'attention, et voulait partir aussi tôt que possible.  
  
« Harry, oui, le lit »répondit Tom. « Je ne peux absolument pas imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé. Tous mes lits sont résistants au feu, c'est la loi tu sais. Je ne peux imaginer ce qui aurait pu être assez chaud pour brûler à travers des charmes anti-combustion. »  
  
Harry décida de jouer l'ignorant. « Je ne sais pas. Quand je suis revenu tard hier soir, le lit était déjà comme ça. J'étais si fatigué que j'ai juste dormi sur le sol utilisant mes robes comme un oreiller. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Le lit a déjà été remplacé, c'est juste que je ne vois pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour ne pas rester ce soir ; tu pourras toujours t'arranger pour une autre fois. Je peux faire quelque chose d'autre pour toi ? »  
  
Harry fut sur le point de dire non, mais remarqua deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre à ajouter à sa malle. Elles pourraient être une boisson utile pour plus tard. Harry paya Tom et partit, allant une nouvelle fois dans l'arrière-boutique qui menait au Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Il n'était pas encore trois heures, Harry ne pouvait donc pas encore prendre ses robes chez Mme Malkins. Décidant de tuer le temps, il revint à Gringotts et requit personnellement Griphook. Le gobelin avait été si utile hier ; Harry voulait le garder avec lui.  
  
Griphook fut heureux de revoir Harry, et les directeurs de banques furent impressionnés qu'Harry Potter ait spécifiquement demandé un employé précis. Harry donna au directeur un bon mot, disant que Griphook avait été très utile dans le passé. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entrèrent un char à mine et partirent.  
  
Le directeur de banque n'avait aucune idée qu'Harry n'allait pas vers le coffre 1295, mais au nombre 37 à la place. Harry n'avait toujours pas beaucoup de temps pour regarder avec attention les environs, mais il rajouta tous les livres qu'il trouva à sa malle magique. Il les trierait plus tard ; il voulait juste y avoir accès pour l'instant. Harry pensa aussi prendre quelques armes et fournitures, mais décida de ne pas le faire. Il avait déjà une dague à son usage, et n'avait pas encore assez de place pour la fourniture.  
  
Après une autre visite au bureau d'Echange Moldu, cette fois pour un peu de monnaie, Harry quitta Gringotts avec encore 10 minutes pour atteindre les 3 heures. Avec plus de temps à tuer, Harry se rendit vers le magasin qu'il avait délibérément évité la veille. Il n'avait pas encore de plan, mais après les évènements de la nuit dernière, Harry pensa qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'un.  
  
Harry entra le magasin poussiéreux, avec la baguette simple posée sur un vieux coussin violet, et une petite cloche sonna alors que la porte se ferma derrière lui. Le magasin était identique, comme cinq ans plus tôt.  
  
« Ahhh, Mr Potter. A quoi dois-je le plaisir de votre visite ? Rien de dommageable pour votre baguette j'espère ? »Mr Ollivander était aussi effrayant que toujours.  
  
« Non monsieur, ma baguette va bien. » répondit Harry.  
  
« Oui elle l'est »statua t'il. « Bois de houx avec une plume de phoenix particulièrement forte, 11 pouces je crois. Etes-vous intéressé dans un kit de polissage de baguette alors ? »  
  
« Non, je suis en fait venu pour autre chose. Je sais que ce n'est pas légal, mais j'ai besoin d'une autre baguette. »Harry décida d'être aussi direct que possible pour parler au vieil homme. Il essaierait aussi d'utiliser sa célébrité s'il le pouvait ; cela semblait bien fonctionner la veille.  
  
« Pourquoi Mr Potter, »demanda Mr Ollivander, « auriez-vous besoin d'une autre baguette si vous avez toujours l'originelle ? »  
  
« A cause de sa baguette sœur ; à cause de Voldemort. » Répondit Harry qui regarda l'homme sursauter au nom de Voldemort, mais Mr Ollivander hocha de compréhension.  
  
« Dites-moi monsieur, » continua Harry, « vous a-t-on jamais parlé des évènements de Juin dernier concernant nos deux baguettes ? »  
  
Les yeux de Mr Ollivander brillèrent alors qu'il répondait par la négative. Il n'était peut être pas à l'aise de parler de Voldemort, mais Ollivander étudiait tout au long de sa vie la fabrication des baguettes, et voulait peut être entendre sur la rencontre de deux baguettes sœurs.  
  
Harry le lui dit donc. C'était une version abrégée de l'histoire qui survola par-dessus la mort de Cédric et qui ne nommait aucun des mangemorts, mais Harry s'assura d'inclure tout détail dont il se souvenait à propos du duel avec Voldemort. Harry parla de la connexion des sorts, et la cage dorée qui s'était formée autour d'eux. Harry dit au vieil homme à propos du chant du phoenix, et comment lui et Voldemort furent soulevés du sol alors qu'il se battaient pour avoir le contrôle de l'autre. Et Harry dit comment il força la bille de lumière dans la baguette de Voldemort, et comment elle régurgitait les quelques derniers sorts lancés par lui.  
  
Vingt minutes plus tard, quand Harry a fini avec son histoire, les yeux d'Ollivander brillaient de stupéfaction. Il était un vieil homme, et même maintenant quittait rarement sa boutique pour se procurer de nouveaux éléments pour baguettes. La plupart de son temps était passé à cataloguer ses fournitures actuelles, et vendre des baguettes à des étudiants impatients sur leur chemin à Poudlard. Ce fut pourquoi Ollivander aima tant l'histoire. Parce que non seulement se concentrait elle sur deux baguettes qu'il avait faites, mais parce qu'aussi c'était une histoire excitante en elle-même.  
  
« C'est donc pour quoi j'ai besoin d'une autre baguette, voyez vous » expliqua Harry. « J'ai déjà rencontré Voldemort quatre fois, et je ne peux me défendre proprement contre lui. La prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrons, je veux avoir une surprise l'attendant. »  
  
Mr Ollivander fit une pause et pensa à la requête d'Harry pendant un moment. S'il disait non, Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Heureusement, Ollivander répondit par l'affirmative.  
  
« D'accord Mr Potter, je vais vous laisser acheter une nouvelle baguette, mais seulement parce que vous aurez à l'utiliser contre Vous-Savez-Qui. »Il continua. « Le problème est de trouver une autre baguette adaptée. Je me rappelle que vous étiez un consommateur très difficile, et le phoenix qui a fourni l'élément de votre baguette n'a pas donné une troisième plume. Cela pourrait prendre du temps pour trouver un remplacement acceptable, et même alors cela ne pourrait pas marcher non plus. »  
  
Harry avait déjà pensé à cela. « En fait monsieur, je me demandais si je pouvais fournir l'élément de ma baguette ? »  
  
Ollivander sembla surpris par la requête, vu qu'on ne lui avait pas demandé souvent de baguette sur commande. « Je pense que vous le pouvez Mr Potter, mais il serait extrêmement difficile de poser vos mains sur un élément acceptable. Je ne travaille qu'avec des cheveux de licorne, cœurs de dragon, et plumes de phoenix, et toutes ces créatures sont plutôt difficiles à trouver. Dents de basilics, fourrure de griffon, et écailles de serpents, je n'essaye même pas d'en produire. Les basilics sont bien trop dangereux, et les griffons et serpents d'eau sont presque éteints, et vivent sur d'autres continents. Je pense que vous aurez plus de chance en testant certaines de mes baguettes. »  
  
Harry se sourit à lui-même. « Vous voulez parier. »Dit-il à Ollivander. « Hedwige, es tu aux environs ? »  
  
Une petite seconde plus tard, dans une explosion de flammes blanches et or, Hedwige apparut de nulle part et se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry. Harry la caressa sous la poitrine, et sourit au regard stupéfait de Mr Ollivander. « Une plume de phoenix irait-elle ? »  
  
Cela prit une seconde à Mr Ollivander pour se rappeler de fermer sa bouche, mais il la fit marcher très rapidement. « Mr Potter, d'où vient-il ? Je n'ai jamais vu un phoenix blanc avant ? Et j'en ai vu beaucoup pourtant. »  
  
« C'est une femelle en fait, »Harry informa Ollivander afin de ne pas mettre Hedwige en colère, « et elle est plutôt nouvelle dans le voisinage. Je ne veux pas en dire trop pour l'instant, mais je suis à peu près sûr qu'elle voudra donner une plume de sa queue. »Harry s'adressa alors à Hedwige. « Qu'en penses-tu mas belle, peux-tu m'aider ? »  
  
Hedwige hocha et s'envola de l'épaule d'Harry. Elle battit des ailes et plana un moment, puis secoua le bas de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'une plume de sa queue se détache et tombe sur le comptoir. La plume avait environ sept pouces de long, et n'était pas coloré d'un simple rouge, comme Fumseck, mais était rouge et or ensemble.  
  
« Merci ma belle. Je vais devoir te donner quelque chose de spécial. »Harry loua son amie.  
  
Mr Ollivander à ce moment avait pris la plume et l'étudiait de près. S'il n'était pas choqué avant, il l'était sûrement maintenant.  
  
« Mr Potter ! Savez-vous quel âge a ce phoenix ? Durant toutes mes années, je n'ai jamais vu un spécimen aussi jeune. Je dirais qu'elle n'est vieille que de quelques années, peut être pas plus de dix ! »  
  
Harry, ne fabricant pas de baguettes lui-même, ne savait pas comment Mr Ollivander savait qu'Hedwige était un jeune phoenix, ni pourquoi il était si important qu'elle en soit un. Il demanda donc à Mr Ollivander pourquoi il était si excité.  
  
« Voyez vous Mr Potter, »expliqua t'il, « la zone autour de la plume a quelques marques qui indiquent l'âge du phoenix, comme les bagues autour d'un serpent à sonnettes. Et plus le phoenix est jeune, plus l'élément de baguette est puissant. C'est pour la même raison que des plumes multiples données par le même animal abaissent le pouvoir de la baguette. Voyez vous, toutes les plumes d'un phoenix sont liées à sa force vitale. Et à un âge aussi jeune, cette force est naturellement extrêmement puissante. Et des plumes multiples devraient partager la force vitale du phoenix. C'est pourquoi votre baguette est plus puissante que d'habitude Mr Potter. Elle n'a qu'une baguette sœur, là où la plupart des phoenix qui donnent des plumes pour des baguettes en donnent d'habitude cinq. »  
  
« Eh bien, »Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire en donnant à l'homme une information qui, s'attendait-il, lui donnerait une attaque cardiale, « vous serez heureux de savoir alors qu'Hedwige ici n'a jamais donné d'autre plume auparavant, et elle est âgée de moins d'un jour en plus. »  
  
Comme pour faire pénétrer le fait, Hedwige hocha en agrément et laissa sortir un court trémolo.  
  
Et comme par stupéfaction, le vieil homme Ollivander chavira et s'effondra dans une chaise.  
  
Il ne s'évanouit pas pourrait on dire, mais il commença à hyperventiler et à être secoué de façon incontrôlable. Harry lui demanda s'il allait bien, et obtint une réponse tremblante comme quoi c'était le cas, Ollivander n'avait besoin que d'une minute.  
  
A la fin, Ollivander fut d'accord pour fabriquer une nouvelle baguette pour Harry. Il fut sur le point de suggérer différents types de bois, mais décida de conserver le houx. La combinaison avait marché une fois avant, cela fonctionnerait donc sans doute de nouveau. Ollivander l'informa que cela prendrait une semaine pour fabriquer la baguette, et qu'il enverrait une chouette à Harry quand elle serait finie. Quand Harry demanda le prix, Ollivander secoua juste sa tête.  
  
« Je ne rêverais pas de vous charger pour être capable de travailler avec un tel spécimen. Si vous insistez, vous pouvez juste couvrir le prix du houx, mais ce n'est pas vraiment important. Je voudrais demander cependant, si je pouvais avoir une autre plume de ce beau phoenix. C'est un oiseau si puissant, j'adorerais forger une autre baguette avec. »Harry ne blâmait pas Ollivander pour sa requête.  
  
Mais il n'allait pas accepter par ailleurs. Si cela était vrai à propos du pouvoir s'amenuisant quand la créature qui donnait l'élément en donnait plus d'un, Harry ne pouvait prendre ce risque.  
  
« Je suis désolé Mr Ollivander, mais je ne puis vous permettre cela. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez, mais j'aurai besoin de tout le pouvoir que je pourrai avoir pour me préparer pour mon combat. »Ollivander hocha en compréhension. « Je pourrai être capable de vous fournir quelque chose d'autre par contre. Dites moi, si un basilic était mort depuis quelques années, les dents seraient elles viables comme éléments de baguette ? »  
  
Les oreilles d'Ollivander se redressèrent à cela, et il recommença à respirer lourdement. « Oui, elles le seraient Mr Potter. C'est la combinaison du venin et de l'émail ensembles qui composent l'élément de baguette en fait. Les dents sont transformées en poudre, puis chauffées jusqu'à devenir liquides, et versées dans la chambre d'une baguette. Comme le venin et l'émail ne sont pas des cellules vivantes, ils ne devraient pas être affectés par la mort. Pourquoi demandez-vous cependant ? Il n'y a pas eu de basilic mort connu depuis plus de 30 ans. »  
  
Harry ri. « Encore Mr Ollivander, je suis au regret de vous informer que vous avez manqué une autre de mes histoires. Durant ma seconde année, j'ai combattu est tué un basilic. Un particulièrement grand aussi. Le corps devrait toujours être là-bas, et je devrais être capable de vous envoyer les dents. »  
  
Ollivander avait autant le vertige qu'une fille d'école. « Vraiment ? Où est-il ? Comment ne vous a-t-il pas tué ? Deuxième année dites-vous ? »  
  
Harry était amusé par la curiosité du vieil homme. Cependant, il devait aller sur son chemin aussi. « Mr Ollivander, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps pour une autre histoire. Que pensez-vous de cela par contre : vous faites ma nouvelle baguette gratuitement. J'aimerais aussi que vous fournissiez une nouvelle baguette pour Neville Londubas plus tard cet été quand il vient pour un remplacement, sans aucun coût. La sienne s'est brisée la semaine dernière. Je vous enverrai les dents de basilic quand je pourrai, et je promets de revenir et vous dire une autre histoire excitante. Qu'en pensez vous ? »  
  
« D'ACCORD ! »  
  
Et Harry sortit donc de la boutique d'Ollivander à trois heures et demie pour se rendre chez madame Malkins et récupérer ses robes modifiées. Hedwige avait disparu dans une autre explosion de flammes, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention envers Harry. Il voulait retourner rapidement à la maison avant que la presse n'arrive, mais décida de faire un dernier arrêt non programmé. Il avait décidé plus tôt ce matin de remplacer son Eclair de Feu, et il n'y avait qu'une place où acheter un nouveau balai. Le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch.  
  
« Bonjour ! »Harry salua le vendeur, « j'ai récemment perdu mon Eclair de Feu, et voudrais acheter un remplacement avant que la saison de Quidditch ne recommence à l'école. Sauriez-vous si c'est toujours le dernier modèle ? »  
  
Le vendeur derrière le comptoir n'avait même pas encore levé les yeux. Il lisait un quelconque magasine sur le Quidditch, et n'écoutais qu'à moitié la question d'Harry. « Ouais, l'Eclair de Feu est toujours le meilleur modèle. Sais pas de quoi vous parlez par contre, le seul gamin qui possède un Eclair de Feu est Harry Potter. »  
  
Harry sourit. L'homme ne levait pas le regard pour savoir avec qui il parlait. « Vous avez donc entendu parler de moi alors. Ravi de vous rencontrer. »Harry secoua un peu sa main.  
  
Le vendeur ne répondit pas au début, puis regarda par-dessus le bord du magasine, et dit, « Houlà ! Vous êtes Harry Potter ! Waouh ! »  
  
Après avoir assuré l'homme qu'il était qui il disait être, et répondu à quelques questions légères sur le jeu d'Attrapeur, Harry convint finalement l'homme de revenir à sa discussion sur les balais.  
  
« Oui, l'Eclair de Feu est toujours le meilleur modèle, bien que le prix a baissé dans la dernière année. Il ne coûte maintenant que 1185 gallions, 16 mornilles et 14 noises. »L'homme assura Harry.  
  
Harry ne pouvait croire que le prix était aussi élevé. Combien était-ce l'année dernière ? Et combien Sirius avait il dépensé il y a deux ans ?  
  
« Si vous cherchez à remplacer votre ancien balai, ce sera un problème. »Le vendeur continua. « Nous n'en avons vendu que cinq cette dernière année, et en avons quelques autres en stock. Mais je pense que mon patron pourrait en faire un meilleur pour vous. Intéressé ? »  
  
Harry dit oui, s'attendant à un rabais ou un autre type d'offre comme il en avait eu ces derniers jours. Le vendeur conduisit Harry à un escalier latéral, et en haut vers un grand appartement qui était situé au dessus du magasin de Quidditch.  
  
« Le patron vit ici, »dit l'homme à Harry, « il possède l'immeuble entier. Il travaille sur quelque chose, quelque chose de très secret. Attendez ici une minute et laissez-moi lui parler. »  
  
Harry hocha et fut dirigé sur un canapé dans une salle d'attente. Le vendeur disparut dans une autre chambre. Harry attendit patiemment et regarda autour de la pièce, regardant tous les portraits magiques et souvenirs de Quidditch. Il entendait occasionnellement quelques mots tendus venant de l'autre pièce, et ce qu'il entendait semblait prometteur.  
  
« Il est ici ? »cria une voix.  
  
« ...pensait... attrapeur... nouveau »répondit une autre voix.  
  
« Parfait !... me demande si... performance... une année... »dit la première voix.  
  
Les voix devinrent des murmures après cela, et Harry étudia sa nouvelle montre en attendant que quelqu'un ne vienne et lui dise ce qu'il se passait.  
  
Après environ cinq minutes, cela se produisit. Le vendeur et le propriétaire apparent sortirent de l'autre pièce, et se rendirent vers Harry. Le vendeur lui sourit et cria un « Bonne chance », puis revint en bas des escaliers. Le directeur s'assit dans une chaise pour faire face à Harry.  
  
Le directeur était une personne semblant normale. On pouvait dire qu'il avait déjà joué au Quidditch, parce qu'il avait de larges épaules musculaires et des avant-bras bombés. Il avait une petite bedaine qui venait avec l'âge, et il avait une disposition générale plutôt gaie. En fait, il rappelait beaucoup à Harry Ludo Verpey.  
  
« Bonjour Mr Potter ! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis Walter Whigman, mais appelez-moi juste Walt. Je possède le magasin de Quidditch en bas. »Il semblait plutôt sympa.  
  
Harry répondit donc, dans un ton jovial également. « Ravi de vous rencontrer Walt, je suis un grand fan de votre magasin. Et s'il vous plait, appelez-moi juste Harry. »  
  
« Harry alors, »agréa t'il, « génial ! Mon associé vient de me dire que vous vouliez acheter un nouvel Eclair de Feu, quelque chose comme quoi le dernier que vous aviez était perdu. Est-ce correct ? »  
  
« Oui, »répondit Harry, « il a été confisqué l'année dernière, et je ne sais pas où il est. J'espère être capable de jouer au Quidditch de nouveau cette saison, et ai besoin d'un autre balai. Pourquoi, y a-t-il un problème ? »  
  
Le directeur ri, « Non, pas de problème du tout. En fait, je suis plutôt excité par ce que je suis sur le point de vous dire. Dites-moi Mr Potter, avez-vous idée de combien un nimbus ou un éclair de feu d'élite coûte ? »  
  
« J'ai une bonne idée. C'est beaucoup. » Dit Harry.  
  
« Correct Harry ! Et à cause de ce fait, peu de personnes peuvent se le permettre. En fait, à part les joueurs de Quidditch professionnels, je crois que vous êtes l'une des trois seules personnes qui possède un Eclair de Feu. Les compagnies de balais aiment être exclusives, et elles gardent le prix d'un nouveau modèle très haut pendant les premières années après qu'il a été relâché. Maintenant, Harry. Puis-je vous demander de garder un secret ? »  
  
Evidemment, pourquoi pas, pensa Harry. « OK »  
  
« Génial ! »L'homme devenait maintenant très excité. « Parce que les compagnies Nimbus et Eclair de Feu sont si avares, et que j'ai un tel amour pour le jeu, j'ai travaillé sur mes propres modèles de balais. Je prévois avoir finalement une ligne complète de quatre balais, un spécialisé pour chaque position. Vous voyez, je suis fatigué de vendre la marchandise d'autres personnes. Si mes balais fonctionnent, je prévois de les vendre à un prix équitable, moins que le modèle actuel de Nimbus ne coûte.  
  
« Maintenant, j'ai presque fini deux modèles de balais. Le premier est pour la position de batteur, une position que je connais bien. J'ai un ami chez les Pride of Potee qui teste le prototype durant les pratiques de quidditch. Il est d'accord pour écrire quelques rapports sur comment le balai se comporte, de cette manière je peux faire quelques petites corrections avant que je ne me lance dans la production. L'équipe a promis de garder secret ce balai, et ne l'utilisera pas pour les jeux en eux même, parce qu'il n'a pas encore été approuvé pour le jeu par la ligue de quidditch. »Walt était vraiment excité à propos de ses balais.  
  
« Et quel est le second balai ? »demanda Harry.  
  
« Ahhh, c'est là où vous intervenez Mr Potter. »Et voilà encore, pensa Harry. « Le second balai complété est pour votre position, attrapeur. J'allais avoir un autre ami chez les Harpies le tester pour moi, mais alors vous arrivez et entrez dans mon magasin. J'oserais dire que le grand Harry Potter est l'un des plus grands attrapeurs aux alentours, et mon assistant aux ventes a eu une idée brillante. Il m'a suggéré que je vous laisse utiliser mon prototype pour les matchs de quidditch de cette année, et que vous pourriez peut être faire quelque chose pour moi en retour. »  
  
Harry était intéressé de posséder un nouveau balai, et avoir un modèle inédit pourrait être un grand avantage au dessus de Malfoy et des autres attrapeurs, mais Harry était prudent envers le regard dérangé présent dans les yeux de Walt. « Qu'aviez vous à l'esprit Walt ? »  
  
« Eh bien, mon assistant a en fait imaginé cela. Vous pouvez avoir ce balai pour cette année, et le tester normalement. J'attendrai un rapport sur ses performances après chacun de vos matchs de Quidditch. Et quand je vais finalement me lancer dans la production, soit l'été prochain ou à temps pour les vacances, j'aimerais que vous fassiez la promotion du balai. Pas beaucoup, juste dire quelques mots sur combien vous l'aimez et peut être quelques photos. De cette manière je peux publier votre interview dans la Gazette du Sorcier, et en plus de mes prix bas, je pourrai me lancer dans la concurrence en dehors de la ville. Je vais même donner en prime un autre balai quand le modèle a été fini et proprement dénommé. Alors, que pensez vous ? »  
  
Harry pensa à propos de ceci. Il n'avait aucune idée des performances du balai, mais cela ne ferait pas de mal de l'essayer. S'il n'aimait pas le balai, Harry pourrait toujours l'échanger plus tard. Alors pourquoi pas ?  
  
« D'accord Mr Wighman, je suis d'accord. A quelques conditions cependant. »Harry voulait être sûr d'être bien compris. « Si je n'aime pas les caractéristiques du balai, je le retournerai. Je n'aime pas non plus beaucoup la publicité, alors je ne ferai que quelques interviews et photos. Et je ne veux pas mon image, ou un grand éclair, ou quoi que ce soit comme ça, sur la boîte du balai. Je vais juste faire la pub de votre produit, pas être son porte-parole. »  
  
Walt essaya de lui faire faire prendre plus en photo qu'Harry ne le voulait, mais il agréa finalement avec les conditions d'Harry. Le balai serait délivré par chouette dans la semaine, puisque le prototype de Whigman n'était pas encore prêt, et qu'il voulait faire quelques ajustements.  
  
« Alors, que pouvez-vous me dire à propos du nouveau balai ? »s'enquit Harry.  
  
« Eh bien, »répondit Walt, « je ne l'ai pas encore nommé si c'est ce que vous voulez dire, mais j'ai quelques idées que j'aime. Que pensez vous de Wighman Attrapeur de Vif ? De toute façon, c'est un peu comme l'Eclair de Feu, avec juste quelques altérations. Il est plus léger qu'un Eclair de Feu, et a une vitesse maximale plus élevé d'environ 25 km/h. Il tourne beaucoup plus facilement pour sortir des plongeons, et le balai est aussi enchanté pour suivre son propriétaire. Même si vous tombez de votre balai, il sera toujours à une distance d'un mètre de vous. L'inconvénient est que ce n'est pas aussi brillant que l'Eclair de Feu. Sa prise en main est juste un bois sablé ordinaire, pas de polissage au diamant, ou autres choses scintillantes. Le balai est aussi plus léger que l'Eclair de Feu, alors si vous êtes frappé par un cognard ou une autre personne, vous pourriez être renversé plus facilement. Et je n'ai pas pu effectuer les sorts de casse instantanément. A vitesses maximales, mon balai a besoin de deux mètres cinquante pour s'arrêter complètement. J'espère que le prix plus abordable va remplacer le marché normal des Eclair de Feu. Mais ce n'est pas la meilleure part. Dites moi, quelle est la blessure favorite d'un attrapeur ? »  
  
Harry pensa à cela, et se souvint de tous ses voyages à l'infirmerie. « Os cassés je pense, j'ai tendance à m'écraser beaucoup. »  
  
Walt hocha. « Exactement ! Les attrapeurs se ruent constamment vers le sol à cause de leur feintes ou parce qu'ils perdent contrôle de leur balai. Et avez-vous idée de combien de balais sont endommagés ou cassés entièrement à cause de cela ? »Harry hocha, se rappelant de son Nimbus 2000 déchiré en morceaux. « C'est pourquoi tous mes balais ont un charme de réparation incorporé. Ca n'a jamais été fait avant parce que les autres balais sont trop raffinés, et que c'est dur de réparer un balai de haute qualité. Vous voyez, un polissage endurcissant au diamant et les finitions magiques interfèrent avec un sort de réparation standard. Mais puisque je n'ai pas touché au système de prise en main du balai, il peut se réparer lui-même aussi facilement que quoique ce soit d'autre. »  
  
Whigman continua pendant quelques moments sur les capacités du balai, et au moment où Harry quitta le magasin, il était très excité d'essayer son nouveau balai. Vérifiant sa montre, Harry vit qu'il était un peu plus de quatre heures, et ses robes devaient sûrement être finies.  
  
Ambre était encore chez madame Malkins, ainsi que la sorcière plus vieille qui travaillait la veille, et madame Malkins elle-même. Puisqu' Harry n'était pas déguisé cette fois, il fut accosté par les trois femmes.  
  
Les deux plus vieilles femmes commencèrent à le mesurer et l'accueillir immédiatement, et Ambre gloussa juste et le salua de loin. Harry envoya promener les deux sorcières, disant qu'il avait déjà été mesuré et pris en main pour de nouvelles robes la veille. Ambre pris ses achats de dessous le comptoir et sauva Harry de toute l'attention qu'il recevait. Il réussit finalement à se rendre dans un coin, loin des autres consommateurs et vendeurs.  
  
« Maintenant, je vois pourquoi vous étiez déguisé hier. »Sourit Ambre.  
  
« Oui, »agréa Harry, « j'ai vraiment l'habitude d'attirer l'attention envers moi-même. J'espère que ça ne vous attirera pas de problèmes parce que vous m'avez aidé à garder mon secret. »  
  
Ambre sourit. « Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. A la fin, tant que madame Malkins effectue la vente, elle n'en aura cure. Par contre Gretta, elle va être en colère d'avoir manqué un cancan. »  
  
Harry ri en réalisant que ses suspicions sur la femme à tête de cheval étaient vraies. Ambre lui tendit les trois grands sacs, et Harry retira le montant exact d'argent depuis son porte-monnaie. Ses affaires effectuées, Harry fit son chemin pour partir, mais fut repoussé dans un coin, bloqué par Ambre dont le visage semblait nerveux.  
  
« Harry. »Commença t'elle. Ambre regardait le sol et se tortillait les mains. « J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, mais j'ai inclus mon adresse par cheminée dans l'un de vos sacs. J'ai espéré que nous pourrions sortir ensemble une fois. Si vous n'êtes pas occupé... »  
  
Harry pouvait dire qu'Ambre était extrêmement nerveuse. En fait, elle était exactement comme Harry était il y a quelques années quand il avait demandé à Cho d'aller au bal de Noël avec lui. Harry se sentait quelque peu bien de savoir qu'il l'avait rendue nerveuse de cette façon, mais devint lui-même nerveux quand il réalisa qu'il devrait formuler une réponse.  
  
« Heu, ahh, j'aimerais beaucoup Ambre. »Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec un grand sourire. Mais il retomba rapidement. « C'est juste que je ne vais pas être beaucoup aux alentours cet été, et je ne sais pas combien de temps libre j'aurai. »  
  
Harry pensa aussi à une autre possibilité. Celle-ci n'était pas nouvelle, c'était juste une extension du danger que ses amis avaient à encourir. « Par ailleurs, je ne voudrais pas te mettre en un quelconque danger. Je suis sûr que tu sais que certaines mauvaises personnes sont après moi, et s'ils trouvent que je sors avec quelqu'un, ce ne serait pas très bon pour cette personne. »Ambre sembla découragée, et ne sembla pas comprendre que des mangemorts seraient après elle s'il n'étaient ne serait ce que vus ensembles en public. Harry devait la faire se sentir mieux.  
  
« Vous êtes vraiment très belle et tout, et je vous aime beaucoup, c'est juste que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour moi. Mais je promets de m'arrêter pour vous voir si je reviens sur le Chemin de Traverse cet été. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »  
  
Cela remonta considérablement le moral d'Ambre, et Harry pensa que ce serait sympa d'avoir une nouvelle amie qu'il pourrait visiter. Il devrait juste être prudent.  
  
Avec un rapide au revoir, évitant le bisou sur la joue cette fois, Harry quitta une Ambre souriante au comptoir. Une fois hors du magasin, Harry se rappela ses nouvelles options d'élargissement de vision, et un sourire maléfique fit son chemin sur son visage.  
  
Toujours debout hors du magasin de robes, Harry prétendit regarder à l'enseigne du magasin pour chercher ses heures d'ouverture. Fermant son œil droit, il se concentra pour regarder au-delà de l'enseigne en bois. Lentement, des images se formèrent, et Harry pouvait commencer à distinguer le magasin de robes par derrière. Il repéra Ambre, et commença également à se concentrer sur elle.  
  
Harry ne voulait pas abuser de son don. La sorcière du magasin de lunettes l'avait prévenu, et Harry se sentit un peu coupable pour ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, Harry avait une quantité certaine de moralité, pas comme certains sorciers qu'il connaissait. Mais alors qu'il se concentrait sur Ambre, et vit ce qu'elle portait, ou plutôt ce qu'elle ne portait pas sous ses robes, Harry décida qu'il devrait surmonter sa culpabilité assez rapidement. « Merde, »marmotta tout bas Harry en s'éloignant, « je viens juste de laisser passer une chance de sortir avec une fille plus vieille plutôt chaude. Peut être devrai-je revenir et la visiter après tout. »  
  
Harry entra rapidement dans le Chaudron Baveur, eut une rapide conversation avec Tom derrière une bièraubeurre (oh que c'est bon !), et pensa à la conversation qu'il aurait cet après-midi avec les Dursley. Maintenant qu'il était capable de faire de la magie, Harry pourrait juste leur envoyer un sort à eux tous. Dieu savait qu'ils le méritaient. Mais Harry se raisonna que s'il leur montrait qu'il n'utiliserait pas de magie contre eux, et que ça pourrait même leur bénéficier, les Dursley pourraient laisser Harry assez seul pour le reste de l'été.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, et 70 livres de moins, Harry salua le chauffeur de taxi qui l'avait conduit à la maison et s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée du 4 Privet Drive. Et Harry avait sa baguette à la main.  
  
Enfin terminé ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout le temps que cela m'a pris, et ne chercherai même pas à m'expliquer. Sachez seulement que cela risque de se reproduire : les chapitres sont plutôt longs, et j'ai d'autres activités tout aussi importantes que cette traduction. Je vous promets seulement que je ne l'arrêterai pas, mais les mises à jour resteront espacées. Maintenant, je vais répondre au reviews, en vous remerciant bien fort pour votre soutien.  
  
Onarluca : je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais tu as enfin ce chapitre. Les autres chapitres étant tout aussi longs, tu devras sans doute attendre un mois avant la suite. Je suis actuellement en vacances, ça devrait donc aller un peu plus vite. Bon, bisous, et merci pour ton soutien.  
  
Wynzar : merci beaucoup pour ta review. Alors comme ça tu aimes ? Merci beaucoup, ça fait vraiment plaisir, même si je ne suis pas vraiment l'auteur, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on ne travaille pas pour rien. Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais comme tu as du lire, je ne peux plus rien promettre, sauf que je ne m'arrêterai pas. A plus, et bonne lecture.  
  
Loup blanc : comme tu as du voir, Hedwige n'est pas vraiment morte. Tu as aimé ?  
  
Marie : quelques uns d'entre vous ont décidé de lire la suite en anglais aussi. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, j'ai fais ça aussi il y a un an quand un auteur de fic mettait trop de temps pour mettre à jour, c'est pour ça que maintenant je lis plus de fics en anglais qu'en français (surtout qu'il y en a beaucoup plus). Merci de me dire que je traduis bien. Dans ce chapitre, on pourrait presque dire que c'est une traduction libre, j'ai changé pas mal de phrases, même si le sens général est toujours le même. Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, j'apprécie beaucoup. Bisous, et à plus.  
  
Hélène : comme tu as du voir, Hedwige n'est pas morte. Sinon, pour les tatous, j'avais bien aimé aussi, et ils vont s'avérer utiles par la suite (bon, tu le découvriras beaucoup plus tard). Sinon, voilà enfin la suite. J'essayerai de ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps la prochaine fois. Bisous, et à plus.  
  
Céline.s : oui, j'avais fait ça aussi il y a un an : un auteur mettais trop de temps à updater, et je me suis décidé à lire en anglais. Maintenant, j'ai trop de choix, et ne trouve plus le temps pour faire beaucoup de choses. Comme je pourrais dire, il n'y a pas assez d'heures dans une journée, il faudrait 30h par jour pour faire tout ce qu'on voudrait. Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. Ce chapitre relève plus de la traduction libre, mais le sens général est le même. J'espère que tu as aimé. Bisous, et à plus.  
  
Mystikal : non, Hedwige n'est pas morte (tu as du voir), et non, Harry n'a pas fait toutes ses emplettes (tu as du aussi remarquer). Maintenant, c'est fini. Le prochain chapitre, c'est sa confrontation avec les Dursleys, je pense que tu vas aimer. Je vais essayer de ne pas mettre autant de temps. Bon, bisous, et à plus.  
  
Miliana : bonjour ma mili. Pour ton chapitre, je m'y mets dès que j'aurai posté celui-ci. L'exercice devrait être sympa, et inédit pour moi. Merci pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir, sinon, pour Hedwige, comme tu as du voir, elle n'est pas morte. La traduction est plutôt libre, mais je ne crois pas que ça te chagrine, enfin, dis le moi, si c'est le cas. Sinon, gros ziboux, et peut être à tout de suite (j'ai vu que tu es en ligne).  
  
Vaness : merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Eh bien, voilà la suite. Je t'embrasse bien fort.  
  
Tiffany shin : ouais, le doloris m'avais choqué. Complètement cinglé celui-là, enfin, c'est lui qui a choisi. Comme tu as du voir, Hedwige n'est pas morte. Moi, ça m'a soulagée particulièrement beaucoup. As-tu aimé ?  
  
Abel : eh bien, tu m'as bien fais rire cette fois aussi ; pour l'anglais, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de traduire cette fic, pour que des gens comme vous qui ne savez pas bien lire l'anglais puissent en profiter. Et oui, Hedwige est devenue un phoenix ; j'ai bien apprécié moi aussi. J'aime bien aussi les Harry rebelles. J'ai trouvé d'autres fics comme ça avec un Harry complètement opposé à Dumbledore, et je les aime vraiment beaucoup. Je les traduirais bien, mais vu le temps que je mets pour n'en faire qu'une, je crois que je vais attendre, sinon ce serait une mise à jour tous les deux mois, et même moi je pense que c'est trop long. Pour son côté pervers, on va le voir de plus en plus souvent dans cette fic (tu vas voir quand il va être à Poudlard). Sinon, pour Beurk (ou Burkes), tu as raison, ça revient au même. Je t'embrasse aussi bien fort, et te dis à la prochaine.  
  
Marie-Jo : comme tu as du voir, Hedwige n'est pas morte. Ce ne sont pas les tatous qui l'ont ressuscitée, ce sera expliqué beaucoup plus tard, même si ceux-ci vont être utiles par la suite. Harry a réellement appris une dure leçon, et il en apprendra d'autres, toutes de cette même façon, à la dure. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on progresse... Bon, merci pour ton soutien, et je te dis à plus.  
  
Kaorou : eh bien voilà la suite. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais j'étais un peu débordée ces temps ci. J'essayerai de ne pas mettre autant de temps à l'avenir. Gros bisous.  
  
Olivier : désolée pour l'attente. Voilà la suite, et merci pour ton soutien.  
  
Potter-68 : merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je ne pourrai plus faire toutes les deux semaines, mais je ne m'arrêterai pas. Merci pour ton soutien.  
  
Kaine999 : t'inquiètes, je ne m'arrêterai pas, mais je vais prendre mon temps. J'ai d'autres activités à côté, et les chapitres sont plutôt longs (16 pages words, et c'est écrit petit). Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien.  
  
Eh bien voilà. Gros bisous à tous, et à bientôt.  
  
Serena. 


	7. Pas une gentille réunion de famille

Chapitre 7 : pas une gentille réunion de famille

Harry avait sa baguette tendue, mais pas parce qu'il voulait blesser les Dursley. Il voulait juste être capable de les intimider. Et après leur expérience avec Hagrid il y a tant d'années, les Dursley avaient mortellement peur à l'idée que de la magie puisse être utilisée contre eux.

Avec cette pensée à l'esprit, Harry approcha la porte avant et alla l'ouvrir, mais elle était fermée. « Stupide moi, »pensa Harry, « Oncle Vernon est au travail, et Tante Pétunia doit être dehors quelque part offrant à son Dudleynouchet une glace à six boules. Et évidemment ils essayent de m'enfermer dehors. »

Harry était en fait heureux que les Dursley ne soient pas encore à la maison, parce que maintenant il avait du temps pour se préparer à leur arrivée. Dans le passé, quand les Dursley l'enfermaient dehors, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'Harry s'assoie dans le jardin arrière jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la maison. Harry n'avait plus à faire cela. Alors, avec un rapide sort d'ouverture (vous le connaissez), Harry était à l'intérieur avec la porte fermée derrière lui.

La première chose qu'Harry fit fut de monter les escaliers vers sa chambre et élargir sa malle. Elle fut placée près de sa vieille malle scolaire déchirée, et sembla encore meilleure par comparaison. Les deux malles, et la vieille cage d'Hedwige, étaient les deux seules choses qu'Harry possédait au monde à ce moment. Plus pour très longtemps cependant.

Comme si elle savait qu'Harry pensait à elle, Hedwige prit ce moment pour apparaître dans une autre flambée de flammes blanches et or. Normalement, elle aurait volé dans sa cage pour boire un peu d'eau, mais elle n'y donna qu'un regard de dégoût et se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Je suppose que nous devrons nous débarrasser de ta vieille cage de chouette, hein Hedwige ? »demanda Harry à son brillant phoenix.

Elle hocha et sourit en acquiescant. Hedwige avait toujours été un peu pompeuse pour une chouette, et en tant que phoenix elle pensait qu'elle ne méritait que le meilleur.

« D'accord ma belle, voyons ce que je peux faire avec cela. »Harry tourna son attention vers la cage et y pointa sa baguette. « Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile à métamorphoser, ce n'est que du métal. »

Harry avait en tête en quoi il transformerait la cage. Les phoenix avaient besoin d'une perche d'un genre spécial, qui aurait un plateau inférieur permettant de récolter leurs cendres lors de leur combustion. Harry avait déjà vu Fumseck passer par un tel jour deux fois auparavant, et savait que cela pourrait être sale si les cendres ne faisaient que tomber sur le sol. Harry imagina alors la grande perche que Fumseck avait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et tenta de métamorphoser la cage d'Hedwige en quelque chose de similaire. Cela prit plus d'un essai, mais trois minutes plus tard Hedwige avait une toute nouvelle perche sur laquelle se percher. Ce n'était pas aussi beau que celle que Fumseck utilisait, mais il promit à Hedwige qu'il travaillerait à ses talents jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne meilleur.

« Dès que j'apprends comment transfigurer des objets en bijoux, tu seras la première à le savoir. »Hedwige fut assez contente de la dernière déclaration d'Harry.

Harry se tourna alors vers certaines de ses possessions, et nota que lui et Hedwige n'étaient pas les seuls dans la pièce. Assise patiemment à son bureau, avec un parchemin attaché à son pied, était une petite chouette grise presque aussi minuscule que Coq. Finalement remarquée, la chouette leva son pied vers Harry afin qu'il puisse enlever la lettre.

« Eh bien, tu es peut être aussi petite que Coq ne l'est, »Harry remercia la chouette, « mais tu es certainement mieux entraînée. »

Harry nota que le parchemin était scellé par un sceau de cire bleue, qu'Harry n'avait vu que quelques fois auparavant. C'était une lettre de Dumbledore. Harry savait que quelque chose comme cela allait arriver, il ouvrit donc la lettre pour lire ce qu'il s'attendait à lire.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'écris cette lettre dans l'espoir que tu rentreras en sécurité à la maison, et que l'Ordre, ainsi que moi-même, ne devenions pas trop frénétiques. Il semble que tu aies d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à passer outre notre sécurité, et je ne peux imaginer pourquoi. Je sais que tu dois toujours être en colère pour les évènements qui ont eu lieu ces quelques dernières semaines, mais j'ai pensé que désormais tu te serais calmé depuis notre dernière rencontre._

_Veuilles te rappeler que l'Ordre essaye de te protéger, comme il l'a fait pendant toute une année maintenant. Je sais que tu sens que tu n'as pas besoin de sécurité supplémentaire, mais l'attaque de Détraqueurs contre toi et ton cousin l'été dernier prouve le contraire. S'il te plaît, ne fait pas de difficultés envers les membres de l'Ordre que tu rencontrerais, vu qu'ils ne font que leur travail._

_Alors que j'écris cette lettre, plusieurs membres de l'Ordre sont dehors à te chercher. Inclus un professeur de potions très en colère, ajouterais-je. Nous savons que tu n'as pas été enlevé ou kidnappé, parce qu'aucune magie noire n'a été détectée hors de ton domicile, et la cape d'invisibilité de ton père a été trouvée manquante parmi tes possessions. Mon seul espoir est que tu retournes rapidement, et en sécurité, pour trouver cette lettre._

_Quand tu la trouves, réponds que tu es OK, et s'il te plaît expliques où tu auras été. Si non pour mon profit, alors pour celui de Mme Weasley, qui croit que ta famille moldue a fait quelque chose d'horrible envers toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, mais pour une quelconque raison, elle est convaincue que les Dursley sont fautifs._

_Nous n'arrêterons pas notre recherche tant que l'Ordre soit te trouve ou reçoit ta réponse, alors s'il te plaît fais cela le plus vite possible. Pour ton bien être, j'espère que tu tomberas sur cette lettre avant que le professeur Rogue ne te trouve._

_Sincèrement, avec des regards pour ta sécurité,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Directeur de Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie._

Harry s'était attendu à ce que l'0rdre note qu'il était absent, mais il ne pensait pas que Dumbledore rassemblerait tous ses membres pour le chasser. Il ne pensait pas non plus qu'ils fouilleraient parmi ses affaires privées, et cela Harry en avait plus que ras le bol. Il espéra seulement que c'étaient Maugrey ou Tonks qui avaient fouillé sa malle, et non Rogue. Rogue adorerait tomber sur une vieille lettre ou quelque chose d'autre dont il pourrait se servir pour embarrasser Harry.

Il savait qu'il devrait répondre à la lettre pour calmer tout le monde, mais il n'en avait pas le temps pour l'instant. Il voulait être prêt et attendre sa famille quand elle arriverait, la lettre devrait donc attendre. Par ailleurs, Harry pensait qu'ils méritaient l'attente supplémentaire pour avoir fouillé ses affaires. Il dit à la petite chouette qu'il répondrait après le dîner, et retourna alors son attention vers Hedwige.

« Maintenant, voyons voir comment modifier quelques unes de mes affaires, »dit Harry.

Harry n'avait d'autre compréhension de la métamorphose que celle d'un cinquième année, mais il était déjà capable de faire beaucoup. Il commença par élargir son lit, le métamorphosant d'un simple à un double matelas, et un doux à cela. Harry conjura aussi quelques oreillers, comme il l'avait fait la nuit précédente. Harry n'était pas très bon dans ses capacités de conjuration, et ne pouvait rien faire de plus grand pour le moment, mais les quelques petits oreillers qu'il avait faits étaient assez simples à maîtriser.

Harry ouvrit alors sa vieille malle scolaire d'un mouvement de sa baguette, et renversa toutes ses affaires scolaires sur son lit. Il enleva aussi l'album photo de ses parents, son kit de polissage de balai, et toutes les autres choses qu'il avait collectées au long des années qui n'étaient pas des habits. Cela faisait une grande pile sur son lit, mais Harry s'inquièterait plus tard de cela. C'était environ une heure avant que Vernon n'entre dans la maison, probablement moins pour les autres, et Harry voulait être prêt.

Les seules choses qui demeuraient dans la vieille malle scolaire d'Harry étaient désormais les vieux habits de Dudley. Harry voulait se débarrasser d'eux aussi vite que possible, mais pensa que les Dursley pourraient se plaindre de gâcher la précieuse garde-robe de leur Duddlinouchet adoré. Il les rendrait donc à sa famille, afin de ne plus rien leur devoir.

Harry ferma la vieille malle scolaire, et la tira en bas des escaliers pour attendre l'arrivée de sa famille. Il aurait pu la léviter s'il l'avait voulu, mais Harry aimait taper la malle en bas des escaliers de bois, marquant les murs et les marches alors qu'il descendait. Une fois dans le salon, Harry s'assit dans le seul siège confortable qui n'était pas le canapé, le fauteuil de Vernon, et attendit le retour de sa famille. La malle était à côté de lui sur le sol, et Harry posa ses pieds dessus en imaginant les choses qu'il allait dire à sa détestable famille. Et il attendit.

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, Dudley et tante Pétunia rentrèrent à la maison, et en effet Dudley arborait une quelconque sorte de bonbon sur ses épaisses babines. Ils ne le virent d'abord pas, et Dudley bondit en haut des escaliers alors que Pétunia vérifiait le courrier posé sur la table du salon. Cependant, quand elle se retourna pour rentrer dans le salon familial, elle aperçut immédiatement Harry dans la chaise de son oncle, et devint outragée.

« Que penses-tu que tu fais, s'asseoir dans la chaise de ton oncle ? Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, va t'en maintenant, ou sinon. Et comment es-tu rentré d'abord, de toute façon ? Nous t'avons enfermé dehors ce matin ! Tu ferais mieux de n'avoir utilisé aucune de tes anormalités ! »cracha la tante Pétunia.

Harry ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever de la chaise. Il demeura calme et resta fixé sur sa tâche, et regarda directement dans les yeux de sa tante.

« Tante Pétunia, » Harry s'adressa envers elle avec une confidence qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue de lui avant, « je ne serai plus brutalisé. J'ai quelques choses à vous dire à toi et à oncle Vernon quand il sera à la maison. Jusqu'alors, je resterai dans cette chaise. Je ne vous embêterai pas, mais aimerais quelques minutes de votre temps plus tard quand oncle Vernon reviendra de son travail. »

La tante d'Harry ne pouvait croire ce qu'il disait. Ils avaient argumenté tout au long des années, mais Harry n'avait jamais refusé de but en blanc de faire quelque chose avant, et d'une manière aussi froide à cela.

« Comment oses-tu me parler comme cela ? Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi, toi ingrat petit salaud ! Sais-tu qu'un de tes monstrueux amis a interrompu notre dîner la nuit dernière pour te chercher ? Elle avait des cheveux violets ! Cheveux violets ! Debout dehors dans le jardin que tous les voisins la voient ! Attends juste que Vernon entende cela. »Elle criait vers Harry maintenant, et Dudley vint en bas des escaliers pour voir le dernier épisode d'humiliation d'Harry.

« Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'a-t-il fait maintenant ? »Dudley adorait voir Harry puni, c'était un de ses passe-temps favoris.

« Dudley ! »Pétunia s'adressait à son fils maintenant. « Ton bon à rien de cousin refuse de sortir de la chaise de ton papa, et il ne m'écoute pas. Et il a pénétré dans la maison quand nous étions dehors ! »

Harry ne porta pas beaucoup d'attention à leur conversation. Il nota juste le fait que quelqu'un avec des cheveux violets le recherchait. ' Ca a du être Tonks, ' pensa Harry. ' Au moins ce n'était qu'elle qui a regardé dans mes affaires. '

Dudley se contenta de sourire alors qu'il descendait le reste des escaliers. Toute excuse qu'il pouvait trouver pour malmener Harry un peu lui faisait plaisir, et sa mère venait juste de lui en donner une bonne. Il était maintenant à côté de Pétunia, et la poussa afin de se tenir directement devant Harry. « Est-ce cela maman ? Eh bien alors, je le ferai partir. Alors, que penses-tu de cela monstre ? Bouges maintenant, et je ne serai pas obligé de te bouger. »

« Dudley, »Harry était toujours aussi froid qu'un concombre, « je ne bouge pas. J'ai dis à ta maman que nous aurions une petite réunion de famille sur comment les choses se passeront le reste de l'été, et je reste dans ce fauteuil jusqu'à ce que ton père arrive. Je suggère que tu relaxes d'ici là. Tu viens juste de descendre les escaliers, et tu es déjà en nage. »

Dudley devint rouge à être insulté par son maigrelet de cousin, et craqua ses poings en traversant la pièce pour brutaliser Harry. Harry n'avait aucune illusion que Dudley le saisirait avec ses mains de porc et le jetterait hors du fauteuil. Mais cependant, il demeura calme. Jusqu'à ce que Dudley ne soit qu'à deux mètres d'Harry ; ce fut quand il bougea. Un mouvement de son poignet et sa baguette fut sortie, cette fois ci Harry s'assura de l'attraper.

« Arrêtes juste là Dudley, ou tu vas le regretter. »Ce n'était pas une requête, c'était un ordre.

Dudley avait stoppé net à la vue de la baguette. Pétunia ne pouvait voir plus loin que son gras de fils, mais voulait savoir pourquoi Dudley s'était arrêté si soudainement.

« Dudlynouchet, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Allez, saisis-le ! »

Cela prit un certain temps avant que Dudley n'émette une réponse. « Mammm-mman ! Il a son b-bâton ppp-pointé sur moi ! »Dudley ne pouvait bouger ses pieds de peur, mais ses mains firent leur chemin vers son derrière. Harry gloussa en voyant que Dudley était devenu si lourd qu'il n'arrivait même plus à l'atteindre.

« QUOI ! »Pétunia couru et entoura de ses bras le bégayant garçon. « Ici, ici Duddlynouchet ! Je ne le laisserai pas te blesser. »Elle cajola son fils en ne regardant même pas Harry. « Ca va être OK. Papa va vite être à la maison, et il prendra soin de tout. »

Pétunia reposa son fils sur le canapé, accompagné d'un grognement de la fourniture. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, le berçant d'avant en arrière, tout en lançant des regards meurtriers vers son neveu.

« Attends juste, »cracha t'elle, « que ton oncle arrive ! Nous savons que tu n'es pas autorisé à utiliser cette chose quand tu es loin de ton école monstrueuse. Tu as presque été renvoyé l'année dernière. Tu ne risquerais pas cela de nouveau ! »

Harry se contenta de sourire à sa tante. « Je suis désolé de te décevoir tante Pétunia, mais je ne serai pas expulsé cette année. Comme je l'ai dis avant, attendons juste qu'oncle Vernon arrive à la maison, et ensuite j'expliquerai tout. »

Pétunia regardait Harry de manière venimeuse désormais. « Comme si tu pouvais expliquer quoi que ce soit que nous voudrions entendre toi petit morveux… »

Mais la tante d'Harry ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Harry savait que sa tante ne pensait pas beaucoup de lui, mais il n'allait plus prendre une insulte de plus de sa part. « SILENCIO ! »

C'était assez amusant de voir le regard sur le visage de sa tante tandis qu'elle criait d'horreur silencieuse. Son visage était rouge, et ses veines se gonflaient tout autour de son cou de girafe, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Dudley, qui avait été un peu plus calme dans les bras de sa mère, semblait désormais terrifié.

« Qu'est-ce qqq-que tu as ffff-fait ? » Un homme intelligent aurait quitté la pièce, mais personne n'a dit que Dudley ait jamais été intelligent.

« Je mis ta mère au silence. Je la laisserai parler de nouveau quand ton père sera de retour à la maison. Et si tu m'insultes ou commences à hurler et crier, je ferai silence… oh tant pis. Je vais juste te rendre silencieux maintenant de toute manière. » Harry aimait vraiment tout cela. Juste pour rendre les choses plus intéressantes il jeta un sort d'immobilisation sur les deux. Ils lui portèrent attention, et tombèrent l'un sur l'autre contre le petit sofa.

Les vingt minutes suivantes furent parmi les plus plaisantes de la vie d'Harry. Il s'assit là sans piper mot, regardant Dudley et Pétunia lutter contre le sort d'immobilisation qu'il leur avait lancé. Il ne leur autorisait de faire que quelques petits mouvements, et aucun d'entre eux ne parvint à faire quoi que ce soit de productif. Leurs yeux ressemblaient aux yeux globuleux avec lesquels les petits enfants jouaient avec, semblant fous dans leurs orbites. Pétunia fut capable de bouger sa tête du quart d'un centimètre, et ne cessait de regarder entre son fils et son neveu. Le léger mouvement de Dudley déboussola l'équilibre fragile qu'il avait contre le dos du sofa. Dix minutes après qu'il ait été ensorcelé, l'équilibre fut finalement assez perturbé pour qu'il tombe au-dessus de sa mère, dont les yeux sortirent presque de leur orbite au poids énorme qui fut placé sur elle.

Harry éclata de rire. « Je devine que le régime de Dudley ne marche pas très bien, hein tante Pétunia ? »Il les énervait, et il adorait cela. « Je me demande si à la place de la conversation que j'avais prévue, je devrais vous garder ainsi tout au long de l'été. Mmmmmm ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pas de réponse ? Bon, vous devez aimer l'idée alors. Je devrais penser à cela cependant. J'ai pensé construire une hutte à cochon pour Dudley dans la cour arrière, mais cela semble plus amusant. »

Dudley pleurait maintenant, bien que la seule évidence était les larmes se répandant le long de son visage. Il couvrait toujours sa mère à moitié, et Harry ne pouvait même plus voir la tête de Pétunia. Ce fut avec cette vue que Vernon Dursley entra juste quelques minutes plus tard.

« Pétunia, je suis à la maison ! »Il ne s'était apparemment pas retourné. « Est-ce que le garçon est déjà rentré, ou… »

En voyant sa famille figée en position militaire, l'un au dessus de l'autre, il cessa de parler. Vernon laissa tomber sa valise et courut vers sa femme et son fils. Vernon Dursley était un homme extrêmement normal, très ordinaire. Et avoir sa famille figée sur place, couchée ensemble sur un sofa n'était certainement pas normal.

« Pétunia ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dudley ? Parles-moi ! »Il les secoua et les interrogea, mais ils étaient incapables de répondre. Harry répondit donc pour eux.

« Ils sont gelés sur place oncle Vernon. Ils sont devenus un peu turbulents, et j'ai du les immobiliser. »Les mots d'Harry firent sauter Vernon du canapé sur lequel il s'était posé.

Quand il trouva la personne derrière la voix assise dans sa chaise favorite, l'oncle Vernon devint complètement rouge, et Harry pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

« Toi ! Tu as fais ça ? Tu ne peux pas faire cela, ce n'est pas permis. Garçon, je te demande de défaire immédiatement tes anormalités ! »

« Oncle Vernon, »Harry répondit de sa voix froide, « j'ai fais cela, et je ne te permettrai plus de me demander de faire quoi que ce soit. J'avais prévu d'avoir une réunion de famille pour discuter de mon avenir dans cette maison, et tante Pétunia et Dudley n'ont pas vraiment considéré mon idée. Dudley allait m'attaquer, je l'ai donc arrêté. Si tu te calmes, je les relâcherai et nous pourrons tous nous asseoir et parler de cela. »

Vernon fut outré. « Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que je dois faire dans ma propre maison ! C'est absurde ! C'est cela. Je te jette dehors. Aurais du le faire il y a des années, mais ta tante disait… »

« Petrificus Totalus ! »avec un autre mouvement de sa baguette, l'oncle d'Harry rejoignit sa tante et son cousin sur la très petite pièce de fourniture.

« Comme je disais mon Oncle, »continua Harry, « avant d'avoir été si rudement interrompu. Nous allons avoir une réunion de famille. Comme vous pouvez voir, je suis tout à fait libre d'utiliser la magie en ce moment, et aucune chouette ministérielle n'est venue pour me délivrer des notes comme quoi j'étais expulsé. Comme je l'ai déjà dis à tante Pétunia, cela ne se reproduira plus. Maintenant, je vais enlever les sorts lancés sur vous si vous promettez de vous comporter civilement. Si non, je vous ensorcellerai de nouveau, et vous ne serez pas capable de m'arrêter. Je sais que vous ne pouvez répondre, alors clignez une fois si vous comprenez. »

Vernon Dursley, autant qu'il ne le désirait pas, n'avait d'autre choix que de cligner.

« Bon très bien. Finite Incantatum ! »Harry enleva les sorts d'immobilisation qu'il avait placés sur les trois membres de sa famille, ainsi que le sort de silence placé sur sa tante. Dudley était toujours trop effrayé pour dire quoi que ce soit. Vernon était sur le point de hurler de nouveau à Harry, quand il nota les cris étouffés de sa femme qui était étouffée à mort par leur propre fils. Cela prit presque une minute pour l'oncle d'Harry pour éloigner le gros garçon de sa femme.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous bien et capables de bouger, »Harry adorait cela, « je suggère que vous trouviez tous un siège confortable. Ce que j'ai à dire ne prendra pas longtemps, mais je m'attends à ce que vous fassiez quelques interruptions, je ne sais donc pas combien de temps cela durera. »

« Garçon, je ne vais pas rester assis là et me faire gronder comme un enfant ! Alors là tu écoutes, tu vas me donner ce bâton maintenant et peut être je ne te punirai pas pour nous attaquer ta tante et moi. Je te laisserai le reprendre à la fin de l'été quand tu reviendra à l'école, mais pas avant. » L'oncle d'Harry retrouvait sa colère maintenant que son fils et sa femme allaient bien. « Tu feras les corvées que ta tante te donneras, et passera le reste du temps seul dans ta chambre. Et ce sera la fin de la discussion. »

« Désolé oncle Vernon, ce n'est pas la conversation que j'ai à l'esprit. »Harry sourit lors que son oncle se leva de son fauteuil, et lança un sort d'immobilisation des jambes à chacun des trois. Il replaça le sort de silence également sur les trois. Incapable de bouger ses jambes, Vernon retomba sur le sofa, et commença à lancer des dagues à Harry.

« Alors comme je le disais, je veux parler de quelques choses. Vous n'avez rien à dire sur le sujet. Je pourrais vraiment prendre avantage de vous dans cette situation, mais je serai juste en vous donnant une chance. »Harry fit une pause en laissant ses mots s'enfoncer dans la tête épaisse de sa famille. « Dudley, te rappelles-tu de la queue de cochon qu'Hagrid t'a donnée pour avoir mangé mon gâteau d'anniversaire ? »

Dudley hocha légèrement, semblant très inconfortable.

« Hé bien, si je le voulais, je pourrais t'en donner une autre, ou bien te métamorphoser encore plus en un cochon. Franchit la ligne cet été, et tu sauras combien je suis bon en magie. »Dudley ne savait pas que la transformation humaine était l'une des magies les plus difficiles à réaliser, Harry fut donc heureux pour son bluff.

« Tante Pétunia ? »demanda Harry « Sais tu que je pense que tu as un très long cou ? J'avais l'habitude de penser que tu ressemblais à une girafe. Comment aimerais-tu que je rajoute un pied ou deux à ton cou, et te donne quelques boutons ? »

Pétunia sembla mortifiée, et plaça ses mains de façon protective autour de sa poitrine.

« Et oncle Vernon. Tu es le plus grand bâtard entre vous trois. »Harry ne riait plus du tout, il était mortellement sérieux. « Je peux peut être pardonner à Dudley pour m'avoir traité comme de la merde tout au long de ces années, mais c'est juste parce qu'il t'avais comme rôle modèle. Tu n'as aucune excuse. J'ai quelque chose de spécial pour toi. »

Harry tendit sa main vers la table de salon et prit le journal du jour. Il le posa au sommet de sa valise, clairement en vue des trois Dursley, et le transforma en papier toilette. C'était assez facile à faire, un produit en papier en un autre. Mais Harry comptait sur l'ignorance de sa famille sur les complexités concernant la métamorphose.

« Oncle Vernon. Si tu m'ordonnes quoi que ce soit cet été. Si tu m'insultes, ou mes parents, ou même l'un quelconque de mes amis, je prendrai grand plaisir à te punir. Je te transformerai en un rouleau de PQ juste comme celui-ci, »Harry pointa le papier toilette, « et je passerai le reste de l'été à nettoyer mon derrière avec toi ! »

Vernon devint pâle comme la mort. De toutes ces années, jamais il n'avait été aussi effrayé. Non seulement la menace était-elle ignoble, mais pour Vernon, s'il devait nettoyer un derrière, il ne voulait pas que ce soit celui d'un « monstre ». Harry savait ce qu'il faisait quand il avait choisi ses scénarios.

Harry continua, « Cependant, si vous me laissez tranquille pendant le reste de l'été, je promets de ne rien vous faire du tout. Je ne vous aime pas plus que vous ne m'aimez, alors ignorons-nous juste cet été. Je passerai la plupart de mon temps dans ma chambre, sauf quand j'irai courir dehors chaque jour. Si vous avez une question à me poser, demandez poliment, et je vous répondrai poliment également. Dans quelques semaines je partirai, pour de bon. Je ne reviendrai pas l'été prochain, et vous pourrez rendre sa seconde chambre à Dudley. Cette malle contient même tous les vêtements de Dudley, je n'en ai plus besoin. Si vous vous comportez correctement, je pourrai même faire quelque chose de gentil avant que je ne parte.

« Dudley, je peux faire une potion pour t'aider à perdre du poids si tu veux. Plus de régime, juste une perte de poids instantanée. Ou je pourrais réparer tous tes jouets que tu as cassés au long des années. Tu décides ce que tu veux, et je le ferai si je le peux. » Harry s'adressa désormais séparément à chaque membre de sa famille.

« Tante Pétunia, je sais combien tu aimes montrer ton jardin. Je peux créer un fertilisant qui te garantira le premier prix dans la compétition du meilleur jardin cette année. »Les sourcils de la tante d'Harry se levèrent et elle sembla en fait intéressée par cela. « Tu peux choisir cela, ou je ferai un souper final pour tout le monde ma dernière nuit ici. Je te promets que tu ne goûteras jamais aussi bonne nourriture. »Harry ne mentionna pas qu'il utiliserait de la magie pour cuisiner.

« Et oncle Vernon. Je doute que tu en sois capable, mais si tu peux t'abstenir de faire des remarques pour quelques semaines, je te donnerai la chose que tu aimes le plus dans la vie. »Harry avait l'attention de son oncle avec cette affirmation. « Te rappelles-tu il y a deux étés quand j'ai accidentellement fait gonfler ta sœur Marge ? »

Oncle Vernon renifla, mais acquiesça

« Te rappelles-tu des sorciers qui sont venus après que je sois parti, et qui ont effacé sa mémoire ? »De nouveau, Vernon acquiesça.

« Ils sont appelés oubliateurs ; c'est leur boulot d'effacer les mémoires des moldus qui ont vu de la magie accidentelle. Il existe un sort qu'ils utilisent pour effacer ou modifier la mémoire d'une personne afin que le monde moldu ne nous découvre pas. Vous trois n'avez jamais reçu de sort de mémoire parce que vous êtes ma famille, et avez toujours su que j'étais un sorcier. »Harry pausa pour laisser la prochaine partie pénétrer.

« Je compte apprendre ce sort cet été. Si tu réussis à ne pas me mettre en colère pendant les quelques semaines que je serai ici, si tu veux, j'effacerai votre mémoire à tous trois. Vous ne vous rappellerez plus du tout de moi, et vous penserez que je suis mort dans un accident de voiture avec mes parents. Tante Pétunia sera la seule au courant à propos de la magie, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle en parlera. Vous aurez ce que vous aurez toujours voulu, moi parti et une jolie famille normale. »

L'oncle d'Harry se léchait les lèvres avec cette pensée. Harry doutait sincèrement que l'oncle Vernon pourrait tenir son tempérament à baie pendant si longtemps, mais il pouvait voir que son oncle allait essayer. De toute manière, Harry n'était pas trop inquiet sur la maîtrise du sort d'oubliette. Harry doutait qu'il serait capable d'effacer 15 années de mémoires pendant les quelques mois qu'il serait à Privet Drive. Il doutait qu'il serait capable de l'apprendre avant quelques années. Mais si Vernon réussissait miraculeusement à retenir ses remarques et ne maudissait pas les parents d'Harry, Harry effacerait cette partie du marché de sa mémoire. Ainsi, cela fonctionnerait.

« Je vous ai donné à tous beaucoup à penser. Je vais aller prendre mon dîner maintenant, et vous laisse ici pour penser à cela. Je serai de retour plus tard pour entendre votre réponse. »Avec cette dernière affirmation, Harry prit le rouleau de PQ et le replaça sur la table à café, juste devant son oncle. Il se leva alors et entra dans la cuisine pour faire son dîner, laissant les trois Dursley sur le canapé du salon, sorts toujours en place.

Harry prit délibérément un long repas. D'une part parce qu'il n'avait mangé qu'un rapide déjeuner à un stand de poisson, et d'autre part parce qu'il voulait donner à sa famille beaucoup de temps pour penser à ce qu'il avait dit. Harry savait que l'oncle Vernon passerait les vingt premières minutes à s'énerver, et aurait besoin de temps après cela pour considérer ce qu'Harry avait dit.

C'était principalement du bluff, admit Harry. Evidemment, cela lui importait peut de rendre les Dursley muets, ou de les immobiliser, mais il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il cause la douleur ou qu'il les transfigure éternellement. Harry avait juste menacé les Dursley de ce à quoi il pensait qu'ils répondraient mieux, et avait passé un bon moment à préparer ce qu'il allait dire. L'entière conversation était préparée à l'avance, et Harry trouva cela ironique que c'était aisément la plus longue des conversations qu'Harry ait jamais eu avec les trois Dursley.

En fait, les deux derniers jours n'avaient rien été d'autre que tes discours préparés, à commencer par les marchands du Chemin de Traverse. La seule personne avec qui Harry ait été lui-même avait été avec Tom le barman, et c'est parce qu'il savait que Tom était digne de confiance.

Harry ignora le rôti dans le four, et se décida à prendre quelques sandwiches pour lui-même. Le rôti était tentant, mais Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas pousser sa chance. Il le laisserait pour les Dursley. Par ailleurs, si la cuisine dans sa nouvelle malle ne contenait vraiment que les produits de base, Harry pensa qu'il mangerait beaucoup de sandwiches dans les prochains mois.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, Harry espionnait les Dursley à travers le mur, utilisant ses lentilles magiques. Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia se disputaient silencieusement en utilisant leurs mains, et Dudley essayait de s'échapper en traînant son corps sur le sol. Essayait, parce que apparemment, malgré tous ses efforts, Dudley n'était pas assez fort pour traîner son poids considérable.

Trente minutes passèrent, et Harry mit finalement son assiette dans l'évier et rentra en espérant avoir la dernière discussion qu'il aurait avec sa famille, à jamais. Dudley avait abandonné ses tentatives de fuite, et était désormais allongé impuissant à environ 1,50 m du canapé. Jamais n'avait il autant ressemblé à une baleine que maintenant.

Harry reprit sa position dans le fauteuil, et enleva les sorts qu'il avait lancés précédemment. Tout le monde bougea ses membres pour les détendre, et Dudley revint sur le canapé, mais aucun des Dursley n'essaya de s'échapper. ' C'est bon, alors, 'assuma Harry, ' cela signifie qu'ils seront d'accord. '

Harry demeura silencieux. D'une part parce qu'il voulait avoir la petite satisfaction d'entendre Vernon admettre défaite, mais aussi parce qu'il était nerveux, et ne voulait pas révéler cela. Si les Dursley refusaient, ou causaient des problèmes, attirant l'attention de l'ordre, les plans d'Harry échoueraient alors. Sa patience paya cependant, parce que son oncle Vernon brisa le silence après quelques moments.

« Alors écoutes garçon ! »Il réalisa qu'il commençait à crier à Harry, et se calma un peu. « Il semble que tu ne nous donnes pas beaucoup le choix. Nous te laisserons seul cet été, mais tu nous laisseras seuls également. Tu ne seras pas autorisé à manger avec nous. En fait, je ne veux même pas te voir à moins que tu ne quittes la maison. Le reste du temps, passes-le dans ta chambre, et nous n'aurons aucun problème. Tu franchis la ligne ne serait-ce qu'une fois, et tu devras en payer les conséquences. Compris ? »

Harry pensa cela hilarant que Vernon fasse en sorte que tout semble être son idée, mais fut assez intelligent pour ne pas rire. Il se contenta de hocher, et quitta sa chaise pour se rendre en haut. A mi-chemin du second étage, Harry se retourna vers sa famille et les remercia.

« Merci d'être d'accord avec cela. Je ne voulais pas vous menacer, mais votre passé de maltraitance envers moi ne m'a pas donné d'autre choix. Dans le futur, j'espère que vous penserez par deux fois sur la façon dont vous traitez les autres. »Et avec cette dernière remarque, Harry quitta pour sa chambre.

Il était maintenant presque huit heures, et Harry avait toujours quelques choses à effectuer avant de se coucher pour la nuit. Il avait prévu d'ouvrir tous ses paquets et de les ranger dans sa malle, et de tout organiser également. Harry voulait avoir un départ de bonne heure le lendemain, et ne voulait pas être retardé du tout. Mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse ranger sa malle ou trier ses affaires sur son lit, il devait toujours répondre à Dumbledore.

Harry s'assit à son petit bureau, et caressa la petite chouette en pensant à ce qu'il allait dire à l'ordre. Ils allaient sans aucun doute vouloir connaître certaines choses. Ils allaient vouloir savoir où il avait été, pourquoi il était parti, et pourquoi il avait pensé qu'il avait eu besoin de partir dissimulé comme il l'avait fait.

Harry n'avait aucun problème pour dire à l'ordre qu'il ne voulait pas avoir grand-chose avoir à faire avec eux cet été. Mais s'ils avaient vent de certains des achats qu'il avait faits (surtout ses livres sur la magie noire), ou le fait qu'il pouvait maintenant pratiquer la magie, l'ordre le tirerait de force au square Grimmaurd avant qu'il ne puisse dire Quidditch. Harry voulait aussi garder certaines choses secrètes, au moins pour le moment. Comme Hedwige, et ses tatoos gardiens. Il ne savait pas avec qui et quand il allait partager ces choses, mais il avait besoin de temps pour penser à cela. Cela prit du temps à Harry pour parvenir à une réponse vraisemblable, mais il y arriva finalement.

_Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je suis désolé d'avoir effrayé tout le monde, mais je devais prendre soin de certaines choses, et je ne pensais pas que vous ou l'ordre alliez me laisser sortir. Quand Hedwige est revenue de la gare, elle était gravement blessée et pouvait à peine voler. J'avais besoin de me rendre à Eeylops Emporium, et rapidement. Je sais que j'aurais pu l'envoyer avec l'un d'entre vous, mais j'avais aussi besoin de partir un moment, pour penser ce que les prochains mois allaient être pour moi._

_Comme vous le savez, j'étais misérable l'été dernier. Vous empêchiez mes amis de m'écrire, et m'interdisiez de voir qui que ce soit. Après les évènements de la dernière semaine, j'imagine que je serai désormais sous encore plus de restrictions. Pour dire que je suis mécontent est un euphémisme._

_Alors, voyant que je serai sous arrêt à domicile pour plus de deux mois, je voulais aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour obtenir certains livres afin de demeurer occupé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai utilisé un déguisement moldu et seul Tom au Chaudron Baveur m'a reconnu. Je suis resté là-bas durant la nuit. J'ai acheté mes livres scolaires pour l'année prochaine d'avance afin d'avoir quelque chose à faire avec mon temps cet été. Si Rogue et si mécontent d'avoir eu à me chercher, dites-lui que je prévois d'être prêt pour sa classe de préparation aux ASPICs. Evidemment je ne sais pas si j'ai eu une assez bonne note dans mes BUSES pour y entrer, mais je pense avoir réussi._

_Hedwige est couverte de bandages, et ne sera pas capable de voler pour au moins un mois. Si vous avez besoin d'entrer en contact avec moi, envoyez une chouette, et je répondrai. Mais veuillez ne pas en envoyer trop. Oncle Vernon ne les aime pas, et je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire par ailleurs. Si j'ai un rêve et que je pense qu'il vous sera utile, j'enverrai une lettre à Hermione par voie moldue et elle vous l'avancera. Je ne serai pas capable de vous envoyer de message tous les trois jours comme prévu, mais ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de cela. Les Dursley ont été plutôt effrayés par Maugrey et les autres à la gare. Nous venons juste d'avoir une petite discussion, et nous sommes basiquement tombés d'accord de nous ignorer cet été._

_Ne prenez pas cette lettre pour une lettre d'excuse. Je suis toujours en colère avec l'ordre, et vous plus que tout. Vous m'avez dissimulé trop de choses au long des années, et ne m'avez dis qu'après avoir commis une erreur ou quand je trouvais quelque chose par mes propres moyens. Je me demande ce que vous savez de plus que j'ai un droit de savoir. Je ne suis toujours pas remis de la mort de Sniffle, et je crois que les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simples l'année dernière si j'avais été informé que Voldemort essayait d'entrer dans ma tête. Mais j'ai commencé à accepter qu'il soit parti. Je n'écris que pour soulager Mme Weasley, et pour vous laisser savoir que j'ai les livres que je voulais, et ne prévois pas de quitter les environs de nouveau. Vous pouvez dire à Mlle Figgs de s'attendre à me voir courir tous les jours, mais cela devrait être le seul moment où je quitterai la maison._

_Les choses ne sont pas OK entre nous, et cela prendra du temps pour que je vous fasse confiance comme je le faisais auparavant. Par égard pour vous, j'espère que vous pourrez vous expliquer clairement à propos de tout ce que vous pouvez encore me dissimuler. Je suis assez vieux pour entendre cela, et je devrais être capable de décider le cours de ma propre vie, et non vous ou l'ordre._

_Veuillez faire avancer les trois lettres que j'ai incluses pour Hermione, Ron, et Ginny, afin qu'ils sachent que je vais bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles ne disent rien d'important, juste que je voulais les laisser savoir que je ne pourrai pas utiliser ma chouette pour un moment._

_Harry Potter._

C'était une bonne chose qu'Harry ait pu écrire tout cela dans une lettre, parce qu'il aurait été impossible qu'il puisse mentir en face de cet homme. Harry pouvait ne plus avoir confiance en Dumbledore, mais l'homme rayonnait de confidence et d'un sentiment qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il se passait. La lettre qu'Harry avait écrite devait mettre à l'aise tout le monde, mais ne révélait aucun des secrets qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent. Ils n'avaient aucune idée qu'il avait passé la plupart de la journée dans le Londres moldu. Ils ne savaient pas qu'Hedwige était devenue un phoenix, ou qu'elle avait donné une de ses plumes pour une autre baguette. Et ils ne savaient rien du voyage d'Harry sur l'Allée des Embrumes, ou le volume de ses achats. Harry sourit en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait appris sur le mensonge ou les demi-vérités ces deux derniers jours. « Ils vont être plutôt surpris début septembre ». Harry rit.

Poussant de côté la lettre pour Dumbledore, Harry prit trois autres parchemins pour écrire à ses amis. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter non plus, mais avait besoin de poser les bases.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Cher Ron,_

_Comment ça va ? Je sais que nous nous sommes vus il y a seulement quelques jours, mais je voulais vous laisser savoir qu'Hedwige est blessée, donc je ne pourrai pas vous écrire beaucoup cet été. C'est pour quoi je me suis faufilé dehors ; pour la soigner sur le chemin de Traverse. Je suis de retour maintenant cependant, et suis désolé si j'ai inquiété qui que ce soit. Peux-tu m'excuser auprès de ta mère. Si tu écris, je renverrai une lettre, mais c'est la seule façon par laquelle je pourrai te contacter._

_Comment sont les choses au Terrier ? Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Fred et Georges depuis qu'ils ont quitté l'école, alors que se passe t'il avec eux ? Et comment est ce nouveau magasin qu'ils ont ouvert ? Et quelle a été la réaction de ta mère quand ils ont quitté l'école ? C'est une bonne chose qu'ils aient été à la maison pendant quelques temps, sinon j'imagine que tu entendrais beaucoup de cris et de hurlements tous les jours._

_C'est tout pour l'instant ! J'espère entendre de ta part, même si tu ne peux rien dire 'd'informatif.'_

_Ton ami,_

_Harry_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais je pense que oui. Oui, j'ai quitté la maison pour me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais j'ai eu de bonnes raisons, et je suis rentrée maintenant, de toute façon. Hedwige était blessée, et j'avais besoin de la faire soigner. Je voulais aussi acheter mes livres de cours à l'avance, vu que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire cet été. Tu ferais mieux de te préparer Hermione, je prévois de te donner un challenge cette année en classe. Juste, ne dis rien à Ron !_

_Parce qu'Hedwige est blessée, je n'ai accès à aucune chouette, alors j'ai prévu de t'envoyer du courrier par la voie moldue si tu es aux environs cet été. J'ai ton adresse quelque part dans ma malle. Aussi, et j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais j'ai dis à Dumbledore que si j'ai un de mes étranges rêves, je t'enverrais une lettre pour que tu la fasses suivre._

_C'est tout pour le moment. Je pense que je serai OK cet été. Avec le travail que je vais effectuer, je ne pense pas que je penserai trop à Sniffle. Je sais que tu es inquiète, mais ne le sois pas. Je surmonte vraiment cela. C'est dur, mais j'ai quelques buts que j'espère accomplir, et cela aide réellement. Laisses-moi savoir ce que tu deviens cet été._

_Ton ami,_

_Harry_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Chère Ginny,_

_Je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas écrit l'un l'autre dans le passé, mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé ces quelques dernières semaines, je pense que nous sommes devenus un peu plus proches. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. J'ai même considéré écrire à Neville et Luna, mais je ne sais pas où ils vivent. Par ailleurs, je te connais mieux._

_De toute façon, je voulais juste t'écrire et te dire merci pour avoir été avec le reste d'entre nous au Ministère. Cela signifie beaucoup. Tu t'es débrouillée plutôt bien aussi ! Tu es une année entière derrière nous trois, et n'a même pas été autant blessée que le furent Hermione ou Ron. Comment va ta cheville d'ailleurs ?_

_Je vais bien, et prend les jours comme ils viennent. Je sais que tu as sans doute entendu que je suis parti l'autre jour, j'avais juste besoin de réfléchir. Je suis maintenant de retour, et en sécurité, alors laisse ta mère que je suis désolé d'avoir causé une panique. J'ai demandé à Ron de faire la même chose, mais je ne sais pas s'il va se rappeler. Aussi, je voulais te demander quelque chose de personnel. Que s'est-il passé avec Percy ? Je sais que c'est un sujet délicat, et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de demander à Ron, mais maintenant que Fudge agrée que Voldemort est de retour, Percy s'est-il excusé auprès de tes parents ? Si non, laisses-moi savoir, et je lui enverrai une Beuglante._

_Hedwige a été blessée (la raison pour laquelle j'ai été sur le chemin de Traverse), alors je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup de possibilités pour écrire. Prend soin de toi, et je te verrai en Septembre. Je pense rester seul dans un compartiment, parce tu joindras sans aucun doute les autres préfets._

_Ton ami,_

_Harry._

Finissant la dernière lettre, Harry fut surpris de voir que la plus longue était celle pour Ginny. Mais encore, il pensait qu'il aurait le plus à dire à elle parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais écrit avant. Il espérait qu'elle ne trouverait pas cela bizarre de sa part. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse changer son esprit sur la possibilité de l'envoyer, il mit l'adresse sur les quatre lettres et les envoya. Les quatre enveloppes constituaient un volume assez important pour la petite chouette, mais Harry pensait que tout se passerait bien.

L'écriture des lettres achevée, Harry revint à sa malle. Il la vida de tout ce qu'il avait acheté auparavant, et passa presque une heure entière à tout mettre en piles et à enlever toutes les étiquettes des habits moldus. Il se faisait tard, Harry posa donc la grosse pile de livres dans un côté pour attendre le matin. Toutes les autres choses furent rangées dans la malle, cette fois d'une manière plus ordonnée.

Le premier compartiment, même étendu à quatre fois le volume de la malle, était à peine assez large pour contenir tous ses habits. Avec la quantité qu'Harry avait achetée, cela était évident. Les dix robes étaient sur le côté droit, au fond, et les habits moldus remplissaient le reste.

Le second compartiment, Harry décida qu'il contiendrait toutes ses possessions normales. Ses chaudrons, fournitures pour potions, albums photos, et autres choses empilées dans la malle sans aucun ordre spécifique. Quand il aurait son nouveau balai, et peut être son Eclair de Feu, Harry rajouterait également ces éléments dans cet espace.

Il rangerait les livres dans le troisième compartiment le lendemain. Bien qu'il ne les ait pas encore vues, Harry se rappelait des trois étagères que Leeds avait mentionnées dans sa chambre. Avec les livres qu'il avait achetés sur le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes, ainsi que les livres qu'il avait pris dans son coffre de famille, Harry estimait qu'il avait plus de deux cents livres posés sur le sol.

Le seul objet qu'Harry n'avait pas encore rangé était celui qu'il avait acheté avec sa montre. Hier, Harry n'était pas d'humeur à calmer un serpent agité. Il était toujours un peu plus tôt que son heure habituelle de coucher, Harry pensa donc qu'il aurait un peu de temps maintenant.

Vêtu de ses nouveaux pyjamas de soie, Harry s'écroula, avec son petit paquet, sur son lit nouvellement agrandi. Harry l'ouvrit lentement, et s'assura de ne pas ébrécher le paquet. La bague était placée dans une petite boîte en velours, comme le bon homme l'avait proposé à Harry. Il était de couleur bleu nuit, et n'avait aucun estampillage. S'assurant que sa porte était fermée, et qu'un sort de silence y était apposé, Harry ouvrit la petite boîte pour accueillir le petit serpent.

« Bonjour, es-tu éveillé ? »Harry s'adressa au petit serpent. Il ne bougeait pas comme il le faisait la veille, mais Harry pensa que c'était peut être à cause de la noirceur.

« Non, je ne l'étais pas, mais le suis maintenant. Où suis-je ? Et qui êtes-vous ? »Le petit serpent commença à bouger lentement, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, autour du rubis.

« Je suis désolé de te troubler, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler avant. Tu es maintenant dans ma maison. Je t'ai acheté hier au magasin où tu étais gardé. Mon non est Harry. »C'était remarquable pour Harry comment il n'avait pas noté qu'il parlait un autre langage, mais la réponse du serpent le convint assez.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un nom ? Je ne connais pas ce mot. »Le serpent était légèrement troublé par la réponse d'Harry, et il du s'expliquer.

« Hum, un nom est un mot donné aux gens pour être capable de les différencier entre eux. Quand on me parle, les gens usent mon nom. Tu n'as pas de nom ? N'as-tu jamais parlé à qui que ce soit auparavant ? »

« Si ce que je comprend est correct, je n'ai pas de nom. Le seul à qui j'ai jamais parlé était mon maître, mais c'était il y a très longtemps. On m'a pris beaucoup de fois depuis, mais je n'ai jamais entendu un autre de votre espèce parler mon langage. Comment en êtes-vous capable, et que prévoyez-vous de faire de moi ? »Le petit serpent semblait avoir autant de questions pour Harry qu'Harry en avait pour lui.

Et ce fut comment Harry passa l'heure et demie suivante avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Les deux échangèrent des informations sur leurs vies respectives. Harry dit au serpent tout sur ses habilités de parler Fourchelangue, et comment il avait obtenu le don d'un mage noir. Il raconta alors au serpent toutes les rencontres qu'il avait eues avec Voldemort, menant jusqu'à la dernière semaine. Dans le passé, Harry se sentait toujours inconfortable de parler de ce qu'il ressentait avec d'autres, même Ron et Hermione. Mais pour une quelconque raison, peut être parce que c'était un objet et non une personne, Harry n'avait aucun problème d'en parler au serpent. Cela l'aida même un peu, alors qu'il expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sirius, et comment il s'était à l'origine blâmé lui-même, mais qu'il commençait à surmonter cela.

« C'est stupide, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous ne vouliez pas que cela arrive, cela n'est donc pas de votre fait. »La réponse du serpent était une qu'il avait entendue avant, mais cela signifiait apparemment plus pour Harry venant de quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, qui ne le connaissait pas si bien.

Pour sa part, le serpent dit à Harry tout sur sa vie. Et oui, c'était une vie. Le serpent n'était pas animé comme Harry l'avait initialement pensé, on lui avait donné une âme. Son maître, dont le nom était inconnu du serpent, était un sorcier solitaire dont la famille avait été tuée des années avant que la bague ne fut faite. Il forgea la bague et donna une âme au serpent pour lui garder compagnie, et les deux devinrent amis pour le reste de la vie du sorcier. Finalement, le vieux sorcier était mort, et la bague passa d'un étranger à un autre, jamais portée parce qu'il sifflait toujours à quiconque essayait de la mettre en place.

Harry pensa que cela avait du être un très long temps, peut être quelques centaines d'années, quand il avait entendu que le précédent propriétaire de la bague avait été capable de parler Fourchelangue. Le serpent n'avait jamais su que c'était un don rare jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le lui dise, et que cette capacité appartenait traditionnellement à des mages noirs.

Le serpent laissa Harry savoir qu'il ne connaissait pas la différence entre bien et mal, bon et mauvais, etc… c'est juste qu'il n'avait aucune opinion sur les choix d'une voie ou d'une autre. Son maître, Harry apprit, avait été considéré bon et mauvais dans son temps, le serpent ne s'inquiétait donc pas de ce dont on qualifiait une personne. Le vieux sorcier qui l'avait créé été le seul être vivant que le serpent ait connu avant qu'il ne rencontre Harry, il lui manquait donc certains moraux et croyances.

Il se fit finalement tard, et Harry laissa le serpent savoir qu'il avait besoin de sommeil. Le serpent fut d'accord, et cessa de bouger sur son doigt. La dernière chose que le serpent dit avant qu'Harry ne s'endorme fut, « Demain vous me donnerez un nom, ainsi je saurai quand d'autres s'adresseront à moi. Dormez bien Harry. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà, j'ai enfin fini. Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard, et vous remercie tous pour votre soutien, c'est lui qui m'a fait avancer plus vite. Comme promis, je prends peut être mon temps, mais jamais je ne m'arrêterai, je sais ce que c'est et déteste quand quelqu'un décide d'arrêter. Bon, maintenant, voilà pour les réponses au reviews :

Mili : c'est sûr que tu le sais que je suis vivante, vu tous les contacts qu'on a plutôt assez régulièrement. T'inquiètes, t'es pas la seule à vouloir avoir autant d'argent que notre ryry préféré, moi aussi ça m'arrangerait d'en avoir autant. . Pour l'entraînement, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre, et Dumby ne va y avoir réellement droit qu'à la rentrée scolaire. Merci pour ta review aussi, et je c rois bien aussi que c'est ta plus longue. Bisous.

Chessandmat : merci beaucoup, et désolée pour le retard, mais comme promis, je n'arrête pas. Et merci pour ton dernier message d'encouragement, ça m' a vraiment aidée

Marie : c'est que j'aime bien les anglicismes, certains sonnent mieux que le français (pour moi en tout cas) c'est vrai que je me régale aussi quand je la lis. A plus, et merci pour ta review.

Tiffany Shin : eh bien merci beaucoup, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. A plus

Abel : lol, merci, ça fait toujours plaisir d'être adorée comme un dieu. Je suis vraiment très désolée pour l'attente, mais soit sûr que le prochain chapitre sera bien plus rapide. Gros bisous aussi, et merci encore.

Grawp : merci beaucoup, et c'est parce que je la trouve aussi formidable que je la traduis. Merci beaucoup, et gros bisous.

Artemis : merci pour ta review. Pour l'entraînement, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre. Bisous.

Didi : désolée pour l'attente, mais voici la suite. Merci pour ta review

Loup blanc : vraiment désolée pour la suite, mais la voici enfin. Le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite par contre. Merci pour ta review.

Potter-68 : bien sûr que je la continue, même si je prends mon temps (j'ai eu des problèmes). Désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait par mail, mais tu as enfin le chapitre quand même. Merci beaucoup, et à plus.

Nymphodora Tonks : eh bien merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir. Voici la suite !

s-Jennifer-s : ben merci beaucoup, la voilà la suite !

lord Sinuae : bien sûr que je continue, même si je prend mon temps, je sais trop ce que c'est que d'avoir une fic qu'on aime et la voir arrêtée ou pire effacée. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Anonyme : t'as pas l'air d'avoir capté : c'est une traduction. Et l'histoire comprend bien plus que l'histoire du couple Harry-Ginny. Désolée pour l'attente aussi, mais je promets de ne pas arrêter, ça m'énerve au plus haut point. J'espère que tu as aimé.

Hélène : non, je n'abandonne pas, mais j'ai eu des problèmes et ai du prendre mon temps. Le prochain chap sera plus rapide par contre. Merci, et bisous.

Spirit.w.w : vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu des problèmes. Ce que je promet, c'est de ne pas l'arrêter, je déteste trop cela. Le prochain chapitre arrivera beaucoup plus vite par contre. Merci pour ta review quand même, et à plus.

Et voilà. Encore très désolée pour l'attente, mais vous avez enfin le chapitre. Le prochain chapitre arrivera beaucoup plus vite. J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même. Gros bisous, et à plus.


	8. danser avec moi même

Chapitre 8 : danser avec moi-même

Après une autre nuit reposante, Harry se réveilla tôt le mercredi matin afin de commencer son nouvel entraînement. Il était dur de croire que seulement deux jours s'étaient passés depuis qu'Harry avait quitté Poudlard ; tant de choses s'étaient déjà produites.

Vêtu de ses nouveaux habits de travail, avec ses étuis à baguettes et à dagues, Harry se rendit en bas des escaliers pour un jogging matinal. Vu qu'il serait hors de sa maison, Harry ne pouvait se permettre de laisser sa baguette et sa dague derrière, mais la chemisette qu'il portait n'offrait aucune protection pour dissimuler ses armes. Alors, avec un petit charme de masquage qu'Harry avait appris en quatrième année, ses deux étuis furent enchantés pour être dissimulés contre sa peau, et il se rendit dehors.

Il avait toujours été en bonne forme, mais Harry n'avait jamais couru longtemps auparavant, et il trouva rapidement que c'était plus dur qu'il ne semblait. Ne voulant pas quitter la zone, Harry décida ce courir autour du quartier. Après seulement deux boucles et demi à un pas modéré, Harry était complètement hors d'haleine.

« Jeez»dit Harry à Seth« je n'ai même pas encore fais 3 kilomètres et je suis prêt à m'effondrer »

Seth était le nom qu'Harry avait donné à sa bague ce matin, vu qu'elle lui rappelait l'ancien dieu qu'il avait vu une fois dans un musée moldu lors d'une excursion scolaire. Set, certaines fois appelé Sethétait un dieu Egyptien souvent représenté par un serpent. Il y avait beaucoup de questions concernant ses loyautés, mais Harry se rappelait d'une où Seth n'était ni bon ni mauvais, mais changeait souvent de côté pour maintenir la balance lors des combats entre les autres dieux. Comme le serpent avait dit à Harry la nuit précédente qu'il n'avait aucune opinion sur le bien ou le mal, Harry pensa que Seth serait un nom parfait pour lui. Harry décida aussi de porter Seth sur son majeur droit, vu qu'il était confortable là. C'était la seule bague qu'il portait, Harry pensa donc que le milieu de sa main serait la bonne place pour cela.

Apparemment, son ancien maître n'était pas pour les exercices physiques, parce que Seth ne dit rien à propos du jogging d'Harry. Sans surprise, vu que beaucoup de sorciers faisaient fi de tout exercice physique. La vue habituelle des sorciers était, 'Si cela peut être fait par magie, pourquoi le faire d'une autre façon ?'

Harry prit une petite pause et courut deux autres boucles avant de se traîner en haut des escaliers vers sa chambre. Cela lui avait prit moins d'une demi-heure pour être épuisé, mais Harry se conforta avec le fait que c'était le premier jour où il avait couru, et qu'il aurait beaucoup de temps avant que l'été ne finisse.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry continua ses exercices avec quelques flexions et pompes, mais n'arriva à en faire qu'une vingtaine de chaque. N'ayant pas encore son équipement de gymnastique, Harry décida de s'arrêter là. Plus d'exercices viendraient plus tard. Il alla donc se doucher en bas, n'ayant pas encore vu les quartiers habitables de sa malle. Il voulait commencer par organiser les livres qu'il avait achetés en premier lieu ce matin, afin de pouvoir passer le reste de la journée à explorer son nouvel espace de vie. S'il utilisait la nouvelle salle de bains avant d'organiser ses livres, il passerait la journée à explorer et n'effectuerait aucun travail.

Les Dursley étaient réveillés quand Harry se fut douché, mais, intelligemment, ne lui dirent rien et se contentèrent d'aller en bas pour manger. Harry revint à sa chambre et s'habilla d'une paire confortable de jeans et d'un tee shirt. Les Birkenstocks qu'il avait portées la veille étaient toujours un peu dures, mais devenaient plus confortables au fur et à mesure qu'il les portait, Harry les reprit donc comme chaussures.

Hedwige accueillit Harry avec quelques trilles et se posa en haut de la pile de livres qu'Harry avait faite la nuit d'avant.

« Oui Hedwige. Je dois tous les organiser maintenant. »Il pensa presque qu'Hedwige voulait l'aider avec les livres. Soit cela, soit elle le taquinait parce que normalement, on le voyait rarement ranger une pile si grosse de livres. « Alors tu ferais mieux de bouger du chemin, je dois déplacer tout cela dans ma malle. »

Cela prit presque une heure pour Harry pour porter les 400 et quelques livres en bas de l'échelle de sa malle et dans le troisième compartiment. La pièce, qu'Harry ne connaissait que par description était parfaite pour une petite bibliothèque et étude. Les trois étagères que Leeds lui avait mentionnées n'étaient pas aussi petites qu'il le pensait, et Harry fut capable de mettre tous les livres dans une seule étagère, avec seulement une douzaine pour la seconde.

La pièce était couverte de bois comme Leeds l'avait dit, et la table d'étude et les quatre chaises étaient à la fois assez larges et confortables pour procurer un environnement idéal de travail. Toutes les étagères étaient à distance humaine, et il n'y avait pas de portraits de sorciers, ou de fenêtres, ou autres distractions de quelque sorte. Pas même la bibliothèque de Poudlard ne pouvait se vanter de cela.

Cela prit presque quatre heures à Harry pour organiser ses nouveaux livres et d'observer ceux qu'il avait pris sans son coffre de famille. La plupart de ceux-ci étaient assez vieux et rares, et beaucoup semblaient particulièrement utiles. Au début, il allait mélanger tous les livres ensembles, mais il décida ensuite de garder deux piles séparées. Ses livres de famille furent placés sur la troisième étagère, organisés par sujet, comme dans Flourish Blotts. Les autres livres, ceux qu'Harry avait achetés, furent placés dans la première bibliothèque, aussi par sujet. L'étagère du milieu, Harry décida de la garder vide pour le moment, vu qu'il allait placer les livres qu'il serait en train d'étudier sur celle-ci. Il n'avait aucun doute que son système d'organisation changerait un jour, mais Harry était heureux avec le système qu'il avait mis au point, et il pouvait toujours étendre tout cela.

Après que sa nouvelle chambre soit organisée, Harry continua l'exploration de sa malle. Il aperçut le portail dont Leeds avait parlé dans un côté de la pièce, et trouva que cela fonctionnait comme les autres cercles de sécurité. Harry devait placer sa main sur la 'porte-portail', dire son nom puis le numéro du compartiment désiré, et le portail s'ouvrait. La quatrième pièce était aussi vide que la troisième, et de la même taille également, mais sans les étagères ou la fourniture. Ce n'était pas aussi élégant, sans le sol de bois poli, et Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire de cette place. Il la quitta donc rapidement pour se rendre dans les pièces les plus excitantes.

La chambre de duel était dans la pièce suivante, et contenait tout ce dont Harry pensait avoir besoin. Elle était identique à la Chambre des Requêtes qu'il avait utilisée pour les réunions du DA, avec quelques exceptions. Il n'y avait pas de livre ou de charte dans la pièce, et elle n'était pas aussi grande. Mais puisqu' Harry n'envisageait pas d'inviter trente personnes dans la salle de duel pour pratiquer, ce n'était pas un problème. L'espace vide sur le côté était plus qu'assez grand pour accueillir l'équipement de gym qu'il avait acheté la veille, et Harry se rappela qu'il devrait être hors de la malle à deux heures pour la livraison.

Le sol et les murs ne semblaient pas être enchantés pour amortir les chutes importantes, mais quand Harry marcha dessus ou les touchait normalement, il pouvait sentir une différence. Testant sa chance, Harry découvrit le plein usage du sort quand il sauta et se laissa tomber sur le dos au sol. Il aurait brisé son crâne sur le sol si les sorts n'avaient pas été en place, mais heureusement ils le furent. Cela ne signifiait en aucun cas que le sol était aussi doux qu'un oreiller ou un lit, mais les charmes empêchaient réellement de se blesser. Ils étaient plus comme des matelas de gym, et ne firent que heurter légèrement le dos d'Harry.

Harry nota que des mannequins étaient rangés le long du mur opposé de là où l'échelle et l'espace vide se trouvaient. Il comportait six personnages qui ressemblaient à des mannequins, tous pendus au mur par des crochets placés sous leurs bras. Il y avait un grand manuel d'instructions placé sur une petite table, mais Harry n'avait pas envie de le lire pour le moment.

Lentement, Harry fit son chemin au travers de la plateforme de duel vers l'étagère à mannequins et en décrocha un. Il allait l'étendre contre le mur, maisà la seconde qu'il toucha le sol, le mannequin de pratique se releva de son propre pouvoir.

« Bon d'accord », marmotta Harry« je suppose qu'ils fonctionnent. Voyons voir comment, cependant. »

Après avoir reculé de quelques pas, Harry tendit sa baguette et visa la poitrine du mannequin, décidant quel sort utiliser. Il ne voulait pas abîmer le mannequin, et vu qu'il n'avait pas encore lu le manuel, se décida sur quelque chose de peu destructeur. Le sort standard de désarmement ; un des sorts favoris d'Harry.

« Expelliarmus »dit Harry, clairement et à voix haute.

Le flash de lumière frappa le mannequin nettement sur la poitrine, et le repoussa de quelques pieds. Harry ne put voir aucun dommage, et se demanda comment il pouvait savoir quelle efficacité il avait eue. Il s'inquiéta trop longuement cependant, puisqu'une seconde plus tard un hologramme apparut au-dessus de la tête du mannequin. Cela ressemblait à un compteur de voiture, et une flèche rouge monta un peu plus loin que la moitié du cadran avant de s'arrêter là un moment, puis retourner au fond. L'hologramme partit, et le mannequin s'avança pour reprendre sa position originelle.

' C'est comme une jauge alors, 'pensa Harry. « Cela indique la force d'un sort. Bon, essayons encore. EXPELLIARMUS »

Il répéta le procédé quelques autres fois, et à chaque fois la jauge imaginaire du mannequin montait de quelques degrés supplémentaires. Harry pensa que quand il aura fini avec le mannequin, son sort de désarmement serait gradé d'un sept sur dix. Content des possibilités du mannequin et de sa performance, Harry rependit le mannequin sur le mur et regarda de nouveau les environs.

La plateforme de duel était identique à celle qu'il avait vue mise en place dans la Grande Salle durant sa deuxième année. Elle n'était pas du tout élevée, mais était clairement signalée sur le sol, et l'espace pouvait être utilisé pour un certain nombre de choses. La salle entière en elle-même était plus longue que les deux autres qu'il avait vues, et Harry pensa que c'était bizarre, considérant la taille et la dimension extérieures de la malle. Bon, et alors…

Une autre porte latérale plus tard, et Harry se tenait dans le salon des quartiers habitables de la malle, et Leeds ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu'ils étaient confortables. Les deux sofas similaires, et les trois fauteuilsétaient tous groupés autour d'une petite table de salon au centre de la pièce, et il y avait de belles décorations et bibelots répandus autour de la pièce. Il y avait un petit cabinet contre l'un des murs, et quand Harry l'ouvrit il y trouva un échiquier sorcier, des paquets de tarots et de cartes de jeux, et quelques autres jeux avec lesquels il était peu familier. Une grande moquette luxueuse couvrait entièrement le sol boisé, et n'était d'aucune matière qu'Harry pouvait identifier. Il n'y avait que trois tapisseries sur le mur, mais les trois étaient très larges. La première était un grand paysage qui montrait des collines rondes et une petite source à proximité d'une maison de campagne. La deuxième tapisserie était un grand portrait familial, montrant une famille de neuf personnes montrant au moins trois générations. Harry n'était pas sûr de l'identité des gens, mais chaque homme avait des cheveux noirs désordonnés, il assuma donc qu'il s'agissait de certains des membres de sa famille.

La troisième tapisserie était une qu'Harry avait vue avant ; c'était la tapisserie de la famille Potter. Tout comme celle que Sirius avait à Grimmauld Place, c'était un grand arbre généalogique qui prenait origine dans des générations éloignées. Harry passa quelques moments à l'examiner, et trouva lui-même, ses parents, et ses grands-parents. Différent de la famille des Blacks, les Potter n'avaient épousé aucun Malfoy, Black, Rogue, ou toute autre famille traditionnellement noire. Harry reconnut quelques noms, et fut surpris de se trouver lui-même apparenté de loin à quelques uns de ses camarades de classe, et il semblait que les Potter étaient toujours du côté de la lumière. Ils ne semblaient pas non plus avoir de problème à se marier à des moldus. Bien que les descendants masculins directs d'Harry étaient tous des sorciers de sang-pur, il nota beaucoup de cousins distants, oncles, et tantes qui venaient d'inter-mariages.

Le salon comportait trois portes, et Harry rentra dans celle qui était sur le mur droit. Elle s'ouvrit sur la cuisine, et Harry fut content de trouver qu'elle était aussi grande que celle des Dursley. Le frigo enchanté et les placards étaient plutôt grands et complètement garnis, et Harry nota qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de variété. Après s'être souvenu des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre qu'il avait achetées chez Tom, Harry les fit parvenir et ouvrit le premier compartiment. Il plaça six bouteilles dans le frigo et plaça le reste dans un placard pour futur usage.

La cuisinière avait quatre brûleurs, et le four au-dessous était assez grand pour cuisiner pour une famille de dix. 'Largement assez grand pour juste moi' pensa Harry. Un coup d'œil dans les autres cabinets et placards et Harry avait trouvé les assiettes et couverts que Leeds avait mentionnées. Les ustensiles de cuisine étaient tous de haute qualité, tous comme les couverts et les verres. La table de la cuisine elle-même était poussée contre un coin, et Harry nota que les quatre places assises étaient placées seulement de deux côtés de la table. Si Harry poussait la table loin du mur, elle pourrait facilement contenir six personnes.

Quittant la cuisine, Harry traversa le salon et se dirigea vers les deux portes restantes, puis ouvrit celle de gauche. Elle s'ouvrit sur la salle de bains, qu'Harry trouva plutôt grande. Elle n'était pas aussi belle que celle des préfets où il avait été en quatrième année mais en était proche. Elle avait la moitié de la taille de la librairie qu'il avait organisée plus tôt dans la journée, et était juste aussi utile. La salle entière était décorée de marbre coloré crème et d'une pierre brune, avec installations et accessoires en acier inoxydable. Deux éviers étaient situés l'un à côté de l'autre encastrés de granite le long d'un mur. Un miroir était placé derrière le boudoir, et Harry fut de nouveau content qu'il ne soit pas magique. Deux cabinets de médecine étaient placés de chaque côté du miroir, et semblaient être plus profonds qu'il n'était possible.

Une grande baignoire, assez grande pour deuxétait dans le coin arrière de la pièce, et Harry nota des robinets tout autour de celle-ci. Harry reconnut les robinets comme appartenant à une baignoire moldue, et était excité par le premier bain qu'il prendrait dedans. La baignoire n'avait pas autant de robinets qu'il y en avait dans la salle de bain des préfets, mais il y en avait une douzaine de plus que les robinets habituels d'eau chaude et froide, et un essai rapide indiqua à Harry qu'ils offraient une variété importante de savons de senteur et d'huiles de bains.

Près de la baignoire, il y avait une douche entourée d'une porte de verre glacé. Il y avait trois pommes de douche ajustables attachées au robinet d'arrivée d'eau, et un petit contenant dans le mur de marbre contenant savon, shampoing et potions pour les cheveux. Un porte-serviette était placé sur le petit mur entre la baignoire et la douche, et Harry trouva les serviettes les plus touffues sur lesquelles il ait jamais posé ses mains suspendues dessus.

Le mur à l'opposé du boudoir comprenait aussi deux portes. L'une ouvrait sur les toilettes, qui étaient simples et pleines de goût, et la deuxième était une entrée séparée conduisant vers la chambre.

La chambre était comme Leeds l'avait décrite : la plus luxueuse qu'il ait jamais vue. Un grand lit de la taille de celui d'un roi était au milieu de la grande pièce, avec de confortables coussins et oreillers de satin couleur Gryffondor. Ce lit ne comportait pas quatre tiroirs comme celui auquel Harry était habitué, mais il était tout aussi intimidant. Les fournitures étaient de chêne, et étaient toutes élargies pour plus de confort. Il y avait une grande armoire, une commode, deux tables de nuit, un grand miroir à taille humaine et deux chaises longues installées dans un coin avec une petite table posée entre elles. Les murs ne comportaient ni portrait ni tableau, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Les murs étaient peints en légères touches de rouge et or, et étaient agrémentés de motifs carrés s'entremêlant, qui rendaient l'impression que les murs avaient trois dimensions. Ajouter des tableaux ou autres décorations pour cette configuration géométrique légèrement vieille serait de trop.

Près du miroir d'habillage était une porte à double battant qu'Harry assuma être une garde-robe, et il avait raison. La garde-robe elle-même était de la taille de la chambre d'Harry à Privet Drive, et comportait en fait déjà une variété de différents habits de toutes tailles. Les habits féminins étaient du côté gauche, et le côté droit était pour les hommes. Contre le mur du milieu à l'arrière de la commode étaient placés deux matelas déroulables pour avoir plus d'espace de repos. Harry se rappela que Leeds avait dit que la chambre pouvait contenir quatre personnes, il pensa que c'était ce qu'il signifiait. Juste par curiosité, Harry ota un matelas hors de l'armoire et le plaça le long du mur près de celle-ci. Cela ressemblait à un lit d'hôpital, plié en deux au milieu, et Harry se demanda pourquoi un si inconfortable élément de fourniture serait présent dans une pièce comme celle-ci. Sa question fut répondue quand Harry déroula le matelas, et il se transforma magiquement en un double-lit standard. Il n'était pas aussi beau que le lit royal, mais était beaucoup plus beau que le matelas qu'il semblait être.

Harry réenroula le matelas et le remit dans l'armoire, puis quitta la chambre à travers la dernière porte qui rejoignait le salon. Il semblait que la seconde porte dans le salon était une autre entrée vers sa chambre. 'Cela a du sens', pensa Harry,'que je puisse entrer la salle de bains depuis la chambre ou le salon. Et si j'ai jamais de la compagnie, ils peuvent utiliser les toilettes sans passer par mes affaires.

Une fois dans le salon, la montre d'Harry lui dit qu'il n'était que treize heures, et il voulait avoir un rapide déjeuner avant de devoir descendre les escaliers pour recevoir sa commande. Il pénétra de nouveau dans la cuisine et se fit un gros sandwich à la dinde. Cela, avec quelques chips et une bièraubeurre froide, constitua un excellent repas, et Harry avait toujours quinze minutes à tuer avant que les livreurs n'arrivent. Décidant de ne pas prendre de risques, Harry quitta sa malle de mauvais gré et se rendit en bas des escaliers pour les attendre. Aucun des Dursley n'était à la maison, et c'était tout aussi bon pour Harry.

Harry finit par devoir attendre quarante minutes avant que les hommes ne finissent par arriver, mais il ne fut pas surpris. Depuis quand des livreurs arrivaient-ils jamais à l'heure ? Quand ils arrivèrent finalement, Harry leur dit de simplement laisser le matériel dans la hall d'entrée. Harry signa pour ses affaires, donna dix livres de pourboire aux livreurs, et après qu'ils furent partis, rétrécit les deux machines ainsi que les poids, et les lévita en haut des escaliers.

Harry se dépêcha de placer son nouvel équipement dans l'espace vide de la salle de duel. Les deux machines s'incrustaient parfaitement, et Harry plaça les poids sur le sol pour le moment. Une fois qu'il aurait apprit comment, il conjurerait des casiers pour ceux-ci.

Le dernier compartiment qu'Harry avait encore à explorer était le septième, et selon Leeds, il ne s'agissait de rien d'autre que d'une grande salle vide. Ouh ce l'était. Harry pensa que le plafond devait avoir 10 mètres de haut, et la pièce formait un carré parfait. Harry n'aurait même pas eu besoin d'acheter un coureur, vu qu'il aurait pu se contenter de courir en boucles autour de la pièce tellement elle était grande. Si grande en fait, qu'Harry ne voyait pas l'utilité de l'explorer plus profondément. Il n'y avait rien de spécial à propos de la pièce ; elle était juste grande.

Avec tout l'après-midi de libre, Harry retourna vers la librairie pour commencer à réellement étudier. Il ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui, mais il voulait commencer à organiser le reste de l'été afin que celui-ci soit le plus productif pour lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un mois avant son anniversaire, et un mois après celui-ci jusqu'au début de l'école. Harry décida donc de partager son été en deux sessions, et se prépara pour planifier chacune des deux. Il avait cinq années à obéir aux plannings de révision d'Hermione à remercier pour cela.

Prenant un siège à la table d'études, et prenant une plume, une bouteille d'encre et un parchemin vierge de l'intérieur d'un tiroir, Harry s'installa pour faire une liste des choses dont il aurait besoin ou qu'il voudrait apprendre. La première moitié de l'été serait dédiée à la magie théorique et les sorts avancés qui l'aideraient une fois qu'il aurait emménagé dans sa nouvelle maison. Harry inscrivit également quelques techniques de défense, mais se concentra principalement sur la théorie. La deuxième part de l'été serait plus dirigée vers les sorts offensifs : apprendre à attaquer et emprisonner. Il continuerait avec la théorie, mais Harry espérait qu'à ce moment-là il aurait une compréhension plutôt bonne du sujet.

Même s'il avait déjà acheté les livres pour les deux prochaines années d'école, Harry décida de ne pas se concentrer sur son travail scolaire. S'il faisait cela maintenant, il gaspillerait son temps en classe plus tard dans l'année. Par ailleurs, s'il travaillait sur les sorts avancés et la théorie, le travail scolaire devrait être plus simple pour lui que pour les autres étudiants. La seule exception qu'Harry ferait à cela était les potions. Il voulait vraiment montrer à Rogue de quoi il était capable cette année, et savait qu'il avait du rattrapage à faire. Harry décida donc de travailler sur les principes de base en potions, et de devenir plus confortable autour d'un chaudron brûlant et des ingrédients bouillants.

La première et plus importante chose qu'Harry aurait besoin d'étudier était le sort de Fidelitas. C'était comment il planifiait de cacher le treizième appartement qu'il avait vu. Harry savait que cela marcherait parce c'était ainsi que Dumbledore avait dissimulé le numéro 12 Grimmauld Place ; mais cela prendrait beaucoup de pratique. Il avait acheté un livre entier sur le sujet, et certains des anciens textes qu'il avait trouvés dans son coffre familial contenaient des informations également.

Métamorphose avancée et conjuration étaient deux sujets qu'Harry voulait étudier rapidement. Ils seraient particulièrement utiles une fois qu'il aurait bougé dans sa nouvelle maison, et Harry avait au moins les bases lui permettant de commencer. Il avait besoin d'étudier comment métamorphoser des objets de grande taille en éléments plus complexes, ainsi que d'apprendre à conjurer quelque chose de plus grand qu'un oreiller. Conjurer était particulièrement difficile pour Harry. Tout ce qui était plus grand qu'un Souaffle perdait sa forme et finissait par disparaître. Conjurer un objet et le faire de façon permanente demandait un grand effort de concentration, et Harry prévoyait d'apprendre cela cet été.

L'occlumentie était aussi une obligation cet été. Après les évènements de l'année dernière, Harry n'avait aucune intention d'être de nouveau exposé à l'esprit maléfique de Voldemort sans qu'il ne le sache. Il aurait toujours les visions standard, et même si elles étaient douloureuses, elles seraient utiles en ce qu'elles montreraient à Harry ce qu'il préparait. C'était la violation de son esprit qu'il voulait stopper. Harry pensa également apprendre la légilimentie, mais laissa cela sagement de côté pour plus tard. Il pensa qu'il serait plus sage d'apprendre les bases de la défense d'abord, et ensuite d'apprendre à attaquer.

La magie théorique était un autre sujet qu'Harry décida d'étudier durant la première partie de l'été, bien qu'il ne soit pas particulièrement excité par le sujet. Les leçons pratiques étaient toujours plus amusantes, mais apprendre la théorie l'aiderait beaucoup. Dans l'introduction du texte qu'il avait acheté sur le sujet, l'auteur comparait la magie à un muscle. Savoir et comprendre comment le muscle fonctionnait le rendait plus facile à manipuler. Et pratiquer des sorts avancés au-delà de sa portée serait comme se fortifier en manipulant des poids. Plus on pratiquait de sorts avancés, plus le 'muscle magique' s'épaississait. Cela n'avait que peu de sens pour Harry pour le moment, mais assez pour lui permettre de voir les bénéfices qu'il aurait en apprenant plus.

Le transplanage était l'habilité majeure dont Harry avait besoin d'apprendre avant son anniversaire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le Magicobus partout où il irait, vu que l'Ordre et les mangemorts finiraient par se rendre compte de ses mouvements. Harry savait qu'apprendre le transplanage n'était pas particulièrement difficile, c'était juste dangereux. Les jumeaux avaient appris en seulement quelques semaines, et Harry pensa que s'ils pouvaient faire cela, il pourrait certainement le faire. Il le prendrait seulement de façon tranquille, et ferait attention de ne pas se désartibuler. Une fois qu'Harry serait capable de transplaner, il pourrait voyager dans le monde plus librement, et serait capable d'échapper toute situation dangereuse qui pourrait se présenter.

Au moment où Harry avait fini sa liste de tâches à apprendre pour les deux moitiés de l'été, il ne restait que quelques minutes avant huit heures. Harry avait de nouveau faim, et se rendit à la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Il se fit un plat de pâtes avec du poulet et des champignons, et prit une autre bièraubeurre pour rincer le tout avec. Harry nota que la vaisselle sale du déjeuner qu'il avait mise dans l'évier était maintenant propre, et pensa qu'il allait sans doute aimer manger dans cette cuisine. Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry se rendant de nouveau dans la librairie pour ranger ses affaires pour la nuit, il eut une surprise.

Assis au bureau, avec son dos tourné vers Harry et son nez dans un livreétait une étrange personne avec une capuche sur la tête. La personne, Harry ne savait pas si c'était un homme ou une femme, ne sembla pas noter l'entrée d'Harry dans la pièce, et continuait à lire le livre en feuilletant à travers les pages. Harry ne savait pas qui la personne était ou comment elle était entrée dans la malle, il tira donc silencieusement sa baguette hors de son étui et s'accroupit tout bas, prêt pour une attaque.

« Qui êtes-vous »demanda Harry« et comment êtes-vous entré ici »

L'étranger se contenta de glousser, et Harry ne reconnut pas la voix. Il ou elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour se retourner, et continua de lire.

« Répondez-moi »Cria Harry. « Retournez-vous maintenant et doucement, et je ne serai pas obligé de vous attaquer. »

L'étranger rit tout haut maintenant, et quelque chose était vaguement familier. Il reposa le livre (son rire avait révélé qu'il était un homme) et fit mouvement de se retourner. Il le fit lentement, et en le faisant il dit d'une voix douce et joviale.

« M'attaquer ? Allez Harry, tu n'allais utiliser qu'un sort de désarmement. C'est ce que tu fais toujours. Premier indice pour ton nouvel entraînement, ne commences jamais avec un sort de désarmement, c'est un mauvais début. » Au moment où l'homme avait fini de parler, il était orienté pour faire face à Harry, et avait baissé sa cagoule.

Pour dire qu'Harry était surpris par l'identité de l'homme serait un gros euphémisme. S'il avait un peu plus réfléchi à la situation, Harry n'aurait pas été surpris du tout, mais il était trop choqué pour penser rationnellement. Maintenant Harry savait pourquoi la voix était familière. Bien qu'elle paraisse différente, parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendue avec ses propres oreilles, c'était une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Aussi bien que le visage, les cheveux, et la cicatrice. Harry regardait dans les yeux émeraude qui étaient les siens.

« Surprise »sourit le second Harry. « Avant que tu ne dises ou demandes quoi que ce soit, attendons quelques moments. Nous attendons un autre invité. »Le second Harry continua à rire à l'expression de l'Harry d'origine, et fit un mouvement pour lui indiquer de prendre un siège à la table d'études.

Harry le fit, surmontant rapidement sa surprise, vu qu'il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas plus de deux minutes après avoir attendu que la troisième personne arriva, et aucun ne fut particulièrement surpris quand un troisième Harry survint dans un coin de la pièce. Il était habillé d'habits différents de ceux des deux autres, mais avait un retourneur de temps facilement reconnaissable dans sa main. Le troisième Harry ne gaspilla pas de temps et prit immédiatement un autre siège à la table d'études, et les trois Harry se firent mutuellement face.

« Maintenant, avant que nous ne commencions à nous poser nous-même des questions»dit le troisième Harry aux autres« vous deux restez tranquilles et me laissez expliquer. Les choses seront bien plus simples de cette façon, et vu que je suis réellement vous, j'expliquerai d'une manière que je sais que vous pourrez comprendre. »

Tous les Harry hochèrent en agrément, et le troisième Harry commença un très long et tortueux monologue. Avant qu'il ne parle cependant, il plaça le retourneur de temps au milieu de la table pour que tous trois le voient. Il fit un geste vers celui-ci et commença.

« Comme nous le savons, quand nous étions dans le Département des Mystères, ce retourneur de temps tomba dans nos robes et nous ne le découvrîmes que quelques jours après. Y regardant de plus près, nous notâmes qu'il était différent du modèle qu'Hermione avait utilisé en troisième année. Elle avait utilisé un retourneur de temps, et ceci en est un, comme l'étiquette l'indique clairement. C'est un modèle avancé, qui autorise plus que quelques heures de voyage à travers le temps. Comme l'horloge le montre clairement, le retourneur autorise à revenir un certain nombre de jours, le nombre maximum étant de sept. Donc, nous pouvons revenir au maximum d'une semaine dans le temps, mais pas plus que cela. Nous nous demandions comment nous pourrions l'utiliser, et immédiatement pensions nous en servir pour sauver Sirius. Mais d'une expérience précédente avec les voyages dans le temps, nous savions que cela pourrait être dangereux. Et comme nous n'avions pas vu une version future de nous-même dans la chambre du voile, nous savions que nous n'étions pas revenus pour le sauver. »

Harry fit une pause ici pour laisser cela s'absorber. Tous les Harry savaient cela évidemment, mais le temps les laissa porter leurs esprits vers les conclusions qu'ils avaient déjà effectuées. Après un autre moment, le troisième Harry continua.

« Alors, la semaine avant que l'école ne finisse, et durant le voyage de retour à la maison, nous parvenions à une conclusion. Nous étions fatigués d'être traités comme un gosse, et nous voulions prendre plus de contrôle de notre propre vie. Cela signifiait se rebeller contre l'Ordre du Phoenix, et prendre une position plus proactive dans le combat contre Voldemort. Nous décidions donc d'utiliser le retourneur de temps pour nous procurer du temps supplémentaire cet été pour nous aider à mieux nous préparer. Nous pensâmes comment utiliser au mieux le voyage dans le temps, et nous décidâmes. Maintenant, payez attention, c'est là que tout devient compliqué.

« Chaque dimanche soir à 20h, nous utiliserons le retourneur de temps pour revenir d'exactement six jours, vers la nuit du précédent lundi. Nous pourrions revenir les six jours entiers, mais cela deviendrait compliqué et une possibilité de faire chevaucher les voyages dans le temps pourrait se produire. Nous revenons donc de six jours à la place, et à ce point le lundi soir il y aura deux d'entre nous. Quand la nuit du dimanche revient de nouveau, le Harry le plus jeune retournera dans le passé comme le plus vieux l'aura déjà fait, et le plus vieux attendra une autre demi-heure. A 8h30, nous reviendrons encore, et arriverons exactement une demi-heure après que l'autre aura voyagé dans le passé, juste comme je suis arrivé une demi-heure après que tu ne l'ais fait. A ce moment nous serons trois. »Le troisième Harry illustra chaque saut dans le temps en pointant vers les autres, et s'assura que les deux comprenaient bien.

« Si nous conservons ce programme pour le reste de l'été, il y aura toujours les trois d'entre nous, sauf pour le temps entre dimanche soir à 8h30 et lundi soir à 8h00. En revenant dans le temps seulement six jours au lieu de sept, cela nous permettra un jour de normalité, et nettoiera l'ardoise des deux d'entre nous qui venons du futur, parce que deux Harry reviendrons toujours de six jours dans le passé la nuit du dimanche, laissant seul le Harry qui est dans son temps réel. Je sais que cela semble confus, mais cela aura du sens dans quelques jours. Je suis sûr de cela parce j'ai déjà fais cela pendant trois semaines. Je suis votre moi futur.

« Au moment où le premier septembre viendra, environ neuf semaines auront passé dans le temps réel, mais pour nous cela semblera être sept mois. C'est presque une année scolaire tout entière. Et c'est le temps supplémentaire dont nous prendrons avantage. Si nous sommes prudents, vu que je suis allé aussi loin, personne ne nous attrapera et personne ne saura. C'est pourquoi cette malle est si importante. Nos nous futurs ne pourront jamais quitter la malle. Faire cela risquerait que nous soyons pris et modifierait la ligne du temps. C'est d'accord pour nous d'interagir entre nous-même, parce que nous savons déjà cela. Et puisque le retourneur de temps est un objet du Département des Mystères, et que personne ne sait que nous l'avons, le Ministère ne peut détecter son usage. Le Harry qui est dans l'espace-temps actuel passera du temps hors de la malle afin de ne pas alerter l'Ordre que quelque chose se passe, alors que les deux autres d'entre nous dormirons ici. De nouveau, je sais déjà que cela marche, parce je l'ai déjà fait. »Dit le troisième Harry avec un sourire.

« Quand l'école commencera, seul l'un d'entre nous montera dans le train, et nous pourrons décider plus tard si nous devons continuer le voyage, ou le stopper durant l'école. Tout dépendra de combien nous aurons avancé cet été. Et la meilleure chose dans tout cela est que je sais déjà que cela va fonctionner. C'est en son entièreté une échappatoire géante. J'ai déjà vécu votre part, je sais donc exactement que dire et faire. Et si l'un de nos futur nous-mêmes ne se montre pas à temps, celui du temps présent saura qu'il ne devra pas revenir dans le temps. Parce que nous sommes tous une seule personne, il est impossible de nous mentir ou de nous décevoir, nous n'avons donc rien à craindre. Je sais déjà les questions exactes que vous vous posez, et sais que vous êtes déjà d'accord avec cela. Parce que c'est ce que j'ai fait il y a deux semaines. Et c'est tout, je pense. »

Le deuxième Harry avait déjà entendu ce discours une fois avant. L'Harry originel cependant, celui de la trame de temps réelle pour qui tout cela était nouveau, demanda aux autres quelques minutes pour examiner tout cela dans sa tête. Il était vrai que la plupart de ce qui avait été dit avait un sens pour lui, vu qu'il se l'expliquait à lui-même. Il avait juste besoin de temps pour tout examiner et voir s'il se posait des questions sur une des possibilités. Harry finit par n'avoir qu'une chose à questionner, et était sur le point de le prononcer aux autres, quand il fut interrompu par le troisième Harry, celui qui avait déjà voyagé deux fois avant.

« Je sais que tu as une question, parce que j'avais eu une question aussi. La réponse est simple. Bien qu'il y aura trois d'entre nous, et que nous devrons manger, dormir, s'entraîner et étudier ensemble, tu veux savoir si nous pouvons influencer nos nous futur ou passé et créer un paradoxe. Pour changer quelque chose qui s'est déjà passé. Et la réponse est non. Quoique je fasse ou dise, c'est la chose exacte que tu feras et diras dans deux semaines, même si tu essayes de dire quelque chose de différent. Parce que nous passerons tant de temps ensemble, nous ne nous rappellerons pas parfaitement chaque mot ou action que nos nous passés auront faits. Souvent, tu ne te rappelleras pas que tu as dit ou fait quelque chose avant que ton toi passé ne le fasse. Tu peux t'inquiéter sur cela éternellement si tu voulais, mais le fait est simple.

« Prends cela comme exemple. Demain, tu prendras une omelette avec trois œufs comme petit déjeuner, avec deux tranches de bacon et un verre de jus de citrouille. Et autant que tu essayeras, pour quelque raison que ce soit, tu seras incapable d'avoir quoi que ce soit d'autre comme petit déjeuner. Maintenant, est-ce parce que je te l'ai déjà dis, ou est-ce parce que ce serait quand même ce que tu aurais pris ? Cela importe peu, et je ne suis pas sûr que nous pourrons jamais trouver la réponse à cette question de toute façon. C'est comme demander 'Qu'est-ce qui vient en premier, l'œuf ou la poule ?'Tu devras seulement l'accepter, comme je l'ai déjà fait. »

Les trois Harryà ce momentétaient fatigués, comme cela avait été une longue journée. Comme les deux moi du futur n'allaient nulle part, Harry décida d'aller se coucher pour penser au problème. Il laissa les deux autres se débrouiller, et quitta la malle pour son vieux lit dans la plus petite chambre des Dursley. Il était encore plutôt tôt, même pas encore 10h00, et Harry passa des heures à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit avant de s'endormir. Les quelques prochaines semaines allaient se révéler intéressantes.

**Sqfqzejmlgkjqermgtjazemjteqrjbnstrhmrlktjhgmqejrmgjuazemrgtjmazerjgaejrgtlmaejrmtlgjaergmja »gtja **

Au moment même où Harry s'endormait à Privet Drive, une sonnette sonna à l'intérieur d'un manoir invisible, réveillant un portrait hurlant que personne n'aimait.

**« TRAITRES ! DEMI-SANG MAUDITS TRAITRES-AU-SANG ! SORTEZ DE MA MAISON ! VOUS OSEZ AMENER VOTRE ESPECE ICI ? KREACHER,OU ES-TU ? FAIS SORTIR LES SANG DE BOURBE ET LOUPS-GAROUS HORS D'ICI MAINTENANT »** Le portrait de Mme Black continuait ses plaintes alors qu'Alastor « Fol-Œil »Maugrey et Kingsley Shacklebolt entraient nombre 12 place Grimmauld, quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

« Tranquille vieille mégère »Alors que Severus Rogue était le seul membre de l'Ordre présent dont la famille avait traditionnellement étudié la magie noire, c'était sa tâche ce soir de faire taire le portrait quand d'autres membres de l'Ordre arrivaient. Elle savait qu'il avait été un espion, mais il était toujours mieux traité que qui que ce soit d'autre dans la maison. Heureusement pour lui, Maugrey et Shacklebolt étaient les deux derniers membres attendus pour le meeting de ce soir. Alors que Rogue tirait les rideaux devant le portrait du hall, les deux aurors fermaient la porte et l'accueillirent.

« Bonsoir Severus»Maugrey était rude et direct comme toujours. « Une idée sur quoi le meeting est »

Rogue avait fini avec le portrait de Mme Black, et indiqua aux deux hommes de le suivre afin qu'elle ne se remette pas en colère. « Pas vraiment. Albus a appelé le meeting, et presque tout l'Ordre est dedans. Si je devais émettre une hypothèse cependant, je dirais que cela a quelque chose à voir avec notre garçon-merveille»la voix de Rogue était remplie de sarcasme, et les deux aurors laissèrent sa remarque glisser. Aucun des deux hommes ne connaissaient bien Harry, mais tous deux savaient que Rogue n'était pas un fan.

Les trois entrèrent le salon et furent accueillis par les autres membres de l'Ordre. Presque tout le monde était présent cette nuit. De Poudlard il y avait Rogue, McGonagall, Dumbledore et Hagrid. Les Weasley les plus âgés étaient présents : Arthur, Molly, Bill et Charlie. Maugrey, Shacklebolt, Tonks, Amelia Bones et Amos Diggory étaient là du Ministère. Les autres divers membres : Mondingus Fletcher, Sturgis Podmore, Dedalus Diggle, Emeline Vance, Hestia Jones et Elphias Dolge étaient éparpillés tout autour de la pièce. Et Rémus Lupin était assis tout seul dans un coin, tranquille et ne parlant à personne. Il y avait d'autres membres absents, mais le cœur, ou plutôt le cercle-interne de l'Ordreétait complet.

« Ah, bonsoir tout le monde »La voix tranquille mais autoritaire de Dumbledore était entendue au travers de la pièce. Ses yeux brillaient comme toujours, et la plupart des gens ne savaient pas qu'il était grandement troublé. « Je vous remercie tous d'être venus ce soir en si peu de temps. Nous avons quelques choses à discuter concernant les procès des mangermorts à venir, et un sujet que j'aimerais porter sur le sujet du jeune Harry. »

Rogue ricana à la mention du nom d'Harry, et Lupin releva les yeux de ses genoux, mais le reste de l'Ordre resta avec un air neutre sur le visage. La plupart savaient qu'Harry avait disparu il y a deux jours, mais la note que Dumbledore avait envoyée à propos du meeting de la nuit comportait la nouvelle qu'il était en sécurité et s'était expliqué, personne n'était donc inquiet. Bon, sauf peut être Molly Weasley.

Les employés du ministère, principalement Amelia Bones, mirent le groupe au courant que les procès des mangemorts se passeraient dans trois semaines. Il semblait que le ministre Fudge, dans un autre acte de grande stupidité, n'avait pas cru que les dix mangemorts capturés au DdM étaient coupables de leurs crimes. Son « bon ami »Lucius Malfoy avait convaincu Fudge que lui, ainsi que Avery, Nott et McNair, avaient tous été sous l'impérium, comme ils l'avaient été quinze ans plus tôt. Seuls les mangemorts qui avaient récemment échappé d'Azkaban allaient ravoir un procès, et comme ils avaient déjà été condamnés à des sentences de prison à vie, le procès ne serait qu'une opportunité politique pour Fudge. Il pouvait montrer au public qu'il enfermait des criminels, et le vrai danger pouvait s'en aller en toute liberté.

« C'est fou »Hurla Bill Weasley. « Comment Fudge peut-il laisser cette pourriture marcher? Nous pouvons prouver qu'ils attaquaient Harry et les autres. Bordel, la moitié de l'Ordre était là-bas à les combattre »

Dumbledore se contenta de grimacer un sourire en calmant le fils le plus âgé des Weasley. « Je sais Bill, mais c'est ce que Cornélius a décidé. Et bien que nous pouvons fournir un témoignage de la vérité, il a déjà décrété que nous étions des témoins biaisés parce que nous étions dans le ministère cette nuit illégalement. Ajoutes à cela le fait que nous avons découvert que Lucius Malfoy a donné 50000 gallions pour la campagne de réélection de Fudge, et il est aisé de voir d'où vient la décision de notre ministre. »

« Madame Bones, Pouvez-vous faire quoi que ce soit ? Vous n'aviez rien à faire avec l'Ordre quand tout cela s'est passé. »Bill ne pouvait pas abandonner, et regarda le nouveau membre avec espoir.

« J'ai peur que non Bill. Fudge a interdit l'utilisation de véritasérum, et c'était le seul moyen de prouver que Malfoy et les autres n'étaient pas sous l'impérium. Questionner une décision du ministre amènerait une attention non désirée. Par ailleurs, nous savons déjà que Fudge a le support de la plupart du magenmagot. L'été dernier, si vous n'aviez pas procuré un témoin visuel durant son procès, Potter aurait été expulsé à tord. Ils n'iront pas contre Fudge tant qu'il continue à remplir leurs poches avec de l'or. J'ai peur que sans preuve supplémentaire, il n'y a rien de plus à faire. »

La discussion à propos du procès dura quelques minutes de plus, mais rien de plus ne fut mentionné. Sans autre affaire à traiter, Dumbledore s'adressa de nouveau calmement au groupe. Cette fois, il semblait beaucoup plus vieux.

« L'autre sujet que je désire discuter est Harry Potter. Comme vous le savez tous, il quitta sa maison il y a deux jours et fut porté manquant. Après investigation ultérieure, nous avons trouvé qu'il était parti durant la surveillance de Mondingus Fletcher en utilisant une cape d'invisibilité, et appela le magicobus quelques rues plus loin que Privet Drive. En réaction, j'ai envoyé une chouette à Harry pour attendre son retour, et ai demandé à beaucoup d'entre vous de sortir et de le chercher. Heureusement, tôt ce matin, j'ai reçu une chouette en retour, et il va bien. Harry est de retour à la maison, et a dit qu'il ne prévoyait pas de quitter de nouveau la zone. »

Rogue grogna de dégoût. Il avait passé une journée entière à fouiller les environs moldus à la recherche d'Harry, et n'était pas content d'avoir joué au babysitter. « Quelle était son excuse, et comment le punissons-nous »

Dumbledore prétendit ne pas noter l'attitude de Rogue, et répondit aux questions. « Il semble que la chouette d'Harry a été blessée dans son vol de retour à Privet Drive, et qu'elle avait besoin d'attention médicale. Harry a aussi mentionné qu'il savait qu'il ne serait pas autorisé beaucoup de liberté cet été, il est donc allé au Chemin de Traverse lui-même pour acheter ses livres scolaires en avance. Cela n'a été que quelques courtes heures, mais j'ai demandé à Rémus d'aller au Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi pour vérifier l'histoire d'Harry. Il n'a été reconnu nulle part ailleurs qu'au Chaudron Baveur où Tom a confirmé qu'il a passé la nuit, mais il y avait un ensemble de livres de sixième année achetés ce jour à FlourishBlotts. Il semble qu'Harry ait dit la vérité, et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. »

Molly Weasley, qui avait été inhabituellement tranquille jusqu'ici, parla maintenant que le sage directeur vocalisait ses inquiétudes. « Albus, va-t-il bien ? Que voulez-vous dire inquiet ? Ce sont ces moldus, n'est-ce pas »

Dumbledore était amusé à la surprotection que Molly portait, mais sourit tristement en retirant la lettre qu'Harry avait écrite d'une poche de sa robe.

« Pas de quoi s'inquiéter Molly, Harry est parfaitement en sécurité»l'assura Dumbledore avant qu'elle ne se rassoie. « Ce qui m'inquiète n'est pas sa sécurité à ce moment, mais son opinion de nous. C'est la lettre qu'il m'a écrite ce matin, et je pense que son attitude explique pourquoi il est parti sans nous le dire. »

Ses yeux cessant de briller, Dumbledore lit tout haut la lettre d'Harry au groupeà leur plus grande consternation. Rogue s'en foutait complètement, mais s'étouffa à la ligne où Harry disait qu'il serait prêt pour sa classe de Potions. Minerva, Hagrid, Molly et les autres qui connaissaient mieux Harry semblèrent surpris aux mots qu'il utilisait dans sa lettre pour répondre au directeur. Rémus, qui montrait pour la première fois des signes de vie cette nuit, hocha de compréhension alors que Dumbledore finissait la lettre.

« Albus ! Cela ne ressemble pas du tout à Harry. Il n'a jamais été aussi court avec vous, ou qui que ce soit pour cela. »Minerva McGonagall s'arrêta timidement en regardant son collègue, et ajouta tout bas« sauf pour Severus peut être. »

Les autres membres de l'Ordre murmurèrent tous des commentaires similaires ; aucun d'entre eux ne pouvant comprendre comment un élève pouvait parler si irrespectueusement à leur professeur estimé. Dumbledore les tranquillisa tous d'un mouvement de sa main, et se rassit montrant son vrai âge.

« Hélas, j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait une très bonne raison pour l'attitude d'Harry, mais j'avais espéré qu'il ait dépassé cela maintenant. Et je n'ai jamais pensé que ses sentiments puissent concerner le reste de l'Ordre. »

Charlie Weasley parla pour la première fois. Il ne connaissait pas si bien Harry (ne l'avait rencontré que quelques fois), mais ne pouvait l'imaginer parler ainsi. « Professeur Dumbledore, quelles plausibles raisons pourrait-il y avoir pour qu'Harry parle ainsi ? Il semble qu'il vous hait presque. »

Le vieil homme soupira. « C'est une longue histoire, vraiment. La nuit de l'attaque au ministère, j'ai envoyé Harry à mon bureau par portauloin pendant que je mettais au point des choses avec Cornélius. Quand je suis revenu, nous avons eu une conversation que nous aurions du avoir il y a des années, mais dont j'ai eu peur pendant un bon bout de temps. Harry s'était depuis longtemps demandé pourquoi Voldemort voulait sa mort il y a toutes ces années, et pourquoi il avait été placé dans sa famille moldue qui semble ne pas l'aimer. Dès sa première année à l'école, il a posé ces questions, et je les ai évitées jusqu'à ce que je pense qu'il serait capable de supporter les réponses. Vous savez tous que la prophétie a été détruite la nuit de l'attaque, et que Voldemort ne l'a jamais entendue. Je pense que c'est la seule bonne nouvelle qui sort de tout cela. Mais la prophétie avait originellement faite en ma présence, et cette nuit j'ai finalement dit à Harry de quoi il s'agissait, et répondu aux questions qu'il avait posées toutes ces dernières années. Inutile de le dire, il n'était pas content des réponses qu'il a entendues. Il me blâme aussi, ainsi que le reste d'entre nous, pour l'ignorer cette dernière année, et partiellement pour la mort de Sirius. Initialement, il se blâmait lui-même je pense, mais je pense qu'il a dépassé cela, juste comme il passé au-delà du faux blâme de la mort de Cédric Diggory. »

Amos Diggory semblait alors honteux, vu qu'il avait originellement blâmé Harry, au moins en partie, pour la mort de son fils. Rémus continua de hocher, vu qu'il ressentait qu'il était à blâmer un peu pour la mort de son meilleur ami. Rogue, qui ne savait pas ce que la compassion était, n'avait cure de l'attitude d'Harry. Il était plus intéressé par la prophétie, et demanda qu'on lui dise de quoi elle traitait.

« Je suis désolé Severus, mais c'est une information que seul Harry a à savoir. S'il désire le dire à qui que ce soit d'autre, il peut, mais même moi suspecte qu'il ne le fera pas. Si je le disais à qui que ce soit d'autre, spécialement quelqu'un à qui il ne veut pas le dire, j'ai peur qu'Harry ne s'éloigne encore plus de nous. Jugeant par ce qu'il a fait à mon bureau après notre conversation initiale, j'ai peur de le voir encore plus en colère. »

Rogue n'était pas satisfait par la réponse, mais ne dit rien alors qu'il se rasseyait dans sa chaise. Dans la soirée il serait forcé de continuer son entraînement en occlumentie avec le garçon, et il pensa qu'il pourrait alors trouver la prophétie. Molly par contre, parla tout haut, voulant savoir ce qu'Harry avait fait au bureau de Dumbledore.

En fait, le moral de Dumbledore remonta, et son visage s'éclaircit d'un sourire heureux alors qu'il racontait l'histoire d'Harry détruisant son bureau. « J'ose dire qu'il a laissé se répandre une grande quantité de colère. Tout a depuis été réparé, mais les dommages étaient assez étendus. »

« Alors que faisons-nous maintenant »dit Maugrey, vu que c'était lui qui était chargé d'organiser le programme pour surveiller le garçon.

Dumbledore pensa pendant un moment, puis répondit. « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux faire ce qu'Harry demande, au moins pour le moment. Nous garderons toujours un œil sur lui, mais à distance. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait cherché à nous décevoir en disant qu'il ne quittera plus la zone, et nous lui ferons confiance pour le moment. Alastor, Nymphandora, Kingsley, Rémus, vous quatre devrez continuer à surveiller le voisinage. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux raccourcir les heures de surveillance, et vous pourrez utiliser la maison d'Arabella comme base d'opérations. Mondingus, j'ai peur que je ne doive te retirer de tout travail de surveillance. Cela ne semble pas te convenir, et je pense que nous pouvons utiliser tes services ailleurs. Avec Voldemort publiquement de retour maintenant, il doit inévitablement y avoir plus de discussions. Enquêtes sur toute rumeur entendue dans l'allée des Embrumes et autres places peu recommandables. Voldemort peut essayer d'organiser ses hommes, ou essayer de recruter plus. Trouves tout ce que tu peux. Severus, joins-le s'il te plaît, mais reste à l'abri. Il est su que tu es devenu un espion, alors ne prends pas de risques. Je sais que tu maintiens des relations avec quelques mangemorts de haut rang, mais si l'un d'entre eux t'attrapait seul et t'amenait vers Voldemort, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Le reste d'entre vous, travaillez comme d'habitude. Voyons comment le ministère gère les quelques prochaines semaines, et nous nous reverrons à ce moment. Je donnerai quelque temps à Harry pour s'installer, puis lui enverrai une autre chouette. Avec chance à ce moment il se sera un peu calmé. »

« Albus»dit Rémus Lupin tranquillement« Quand le temps viendra, j'aimerais être celui qui contactera Harry. Je pense que je sais ce par quoi il passe, et je pense qu'un autre contact de plus venant de vous le mettrait encore plus en colère, quel que soit le temps qui aura passé. »

McGonagall ne pensait pas que Dumbledore puisse commettre une erreur, et vocalisa son opinion. « Non-sens Rémus. Albus est parfaitement capable de correspondre avec Harry. »

Rémus tourna vivement sa tête vers le professeur de métamorphose. Ceux qui le connaissaient bien auraient noté la pointe de colère dans ses yeux. Mais malheureusement, ceux qui le connaissaient le mieux étaient maintenant tous morts.

« Vraiment »grogna t'il« Il semble jusqu'ici que la seule chose dont il soit capable est de mettre Harry en colère ! Et je ne pense pas que ce soit un non-sens de vouloir s'occuper de lui. Il est le fils de mon ami après tout ! Je pense que j'ai le droit de vouloir m'occuper de lui »

Rémus nota qu'il était en train de hurler, et il prit quelques respirations profondes. Une fois qu'il se fut un peu plus relaxé, il continua de son attitude calme. « Je suis désolé Minerva, je ne désirais pas aboyer. Je voulais simplement dire qu'Harry semble blâmer Dumbledore et l'Ordre pour beaucoup de choses, incluant largement le fait qu'on l'ait ignoré l'année dernière, ce qui a conduit à tous ces problèmes en premier lieu. Je pense qu'il serait mieux si je ne m'approchais pas de lui comme un membre de l'Ordre mais séparément. J'ai été une sorte d'oncle distant de quelque sorte pour Harry, et maintenant plus que jamais, j'ai envie de remplir ce rôle. Harry a besoin d'une personne à laquelle il est capable de parler et de faire confiance, autres que ses amis. Dans le passé cette personne était Sirius ou Albus, mais ils ne sont plus une option. Si je ne peux pas être là pour Harry, je ne sais pas qui peux l'être. Même si cela veut dire que j'ai à me séparer de l'Ordre un peu pour faire cela, je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. »

Molly Weasley se redressa à cela. « Et nous ? Nous avons toujours été là pour Harry s'il avait besoin de nous ; il est déjà comme un fils »

Rémus sourit. « Je n'ai aucun doute que tu prends soin d'Harry Molly, et lui réciproquement. Mais le simple fait est que tu es trop maternelle pour lui. Tu voudras le protéger à tout prix, et c'est exactement ce qu'Harry ne veut pas pour le moment. Il veut un égal pour lui dire la vérité, pas un 'parent' pour le protéger de celle-ci. »Rémus s'arrêta alors que se respiration devenait saccadée. « Et j'ai besoin de cela aussi. Avec lui parti, tout comme Harry, je suis tout seul maintenant. »Rémus n'avait pas besoin de mentionner Sirius par son nom, tout le monde comprenait. Rogue roula des yeux, mais les autres demeurèrent tranquilles. Molly tressaillit à la réalisation que Rémus était en effet seul. Etant dans une si grande famille, elle ne pouvait imaginer combien difficile ce devait être de n'avoir personne d'autre dans le monde.

Dumbledore parla de nouveau, fermant la discussion. « Je pense que c'est une bonne idée Rémus. Tu t'es toujours très bien entendu avec Harry, et nous le laisserons à toi. S'il te plaît, assures-toi de me laisser au courant cependant, et assures-toi qu'il réalise la nécessité de demeurer dans la maison de sa famille. Tu peux lui envoyer des lettres ou le visiter en personne, mais veuilles ne pas partager avec lui quoi que ce soit concernant l'Ordre. Il n'est pas encore un membre, et jusqu'à ce qu'il ait maîtrisé l'occlumentie afin que Voldemort ne puisse avoir accès à ses pensées, malheureusement il demeure un danger. »

Rémus et les autres agréèrent, et le meeting se finit rapidement.

**Srfjazmetjqezrmlgtjqmzlejflmkejrmazteazrjtyoze'jrtmeqjrmqzemlfqzejm**

Les cinq semaines avant son anniversaire passèrent relativement vite pour Harry, considérant qu'elles avaient en fait duré quatre mois pour lui. Le plan qu'il avait établi jusqu'ici avait fonctionné, et même lui ne comptait pas tant accomplir en si peu de temps.

Rémus garda sa promesse, et ce fut lui qui contacta Harry par chouette une semaine après le meeting de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Après les premières réprimandes et inquiétudes, Rémus expliqua à Harry ce qu'il ressentait après la mort de Sirius, et Harry fut surpris que son anciennement stoïque professeur était aussi en colère que lui. Echangeant des lettres, les deux se connaissèrent mieux qu'avant. Ils se rencontrèrent même en personne une fois. Harry ne voulait pas avoir Rémus à Privet Drive (pour protéger son secret et éviter les Dursley), il décida donc de le rencontrer dans le parc.

Le parc était le même que l'été précédent quand Harry avait été attaqué par des détraqueurs, mais être capable d'utiliser de la magie réconfortait Harry contre une possible répétition. Les deux passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, environ une semaine avant l'anniversaire d'Harry. Ils parlèrent d'école, filles, les parents d'Harry, leurs enfances, et à peu près tout ce dont ils avaient envie. Harry se sentit coupable d'avoir à mentir à Rémus sur ce qu'il faisait de son temps, mais c'était un mal nécessaire.

Rémus n'était pas le seul contact d'Harry la première partie de l'été. Ses amis lui écrivirent des lettres aussi, toutes délivrées par la chouette de Ron. Parce qu'Hedwige était inutilisable, comme tout le monde le pensait, Ron envoyait Coq ou Errol chaque semaine, délivrant des lettres pour lui, Ginny, Hermione, et même Luna et Neville.

De manière très 'Ronesque', il n'avait rien d'intérêt notable à écrire dans ses lettres. Aussi intéressantes les chances des Chudley Cannons étaient-elles de s'inscrire dans les préliminaires cette année, Harry trouva qu'il ne s'y intéressait pas tant que ça après les trois premières lettres. Il savait que Ron ne pouvait rien écrire de trop personnel vu que les chouettes n'étaient pas une méthode fiable de communication, mais à l'exception de discussions sur le Quidditch et dire 'ne laisses pas les Dursley t'embêter', Ron n'avait pas beaucoup plus à écrire.

Ginny par contre était de manière surprenante rafraîchissante dans ses lettres. Elle avait beaucoup à dire, et répondait aux questions qu'Harry avait à propos de Percy et le reste de sa famille. Il se révéla que Harry avait été intelligent de ne pas mentionner Percy à Ron, parce que les deux n'étaient pas en bons termes. Après que Fudge a admis que Voldemort était effectivement de retour, Percy fit effectivement un détour par le Terrier, mais pas pour s'excuser. Il 'pardonna' sa famille d'avoir opposé le ministère, et demanda leur support pour Fudge en un temps où il en avait besoin. Il fut jeté dehors très peu de temps après par cinq frères outragés. Comme Ginny le montrait, Harry imagina que Percy était maintenant en une encore plus mauvaise posture qu'il ne l'avait été avant. Seule Mme Weasley voulait parler avec Percy après sa visite, et aucun de ses frères ne mentionnait ne serait-ce que son nom. En fait, le matin après que Percy soit parti, Bill vint au ministère pour retourner la visite, et traîna Percy dans la boue devant ses collègues. Bill avait dit à ses frères la nuit suivante exactement ce qu'il avait dit.

« Ne penses même pas montrer ta stupide face avant que tu ne t'excuses auprès de maman et papa ! Et si je t'entends encore critiquer notre famille en public, je vais te montrer moi-même certains des sorts les plus maléfiques que j'ai eu à briser au long des années ! Ce travail est la pire chose qui te soit jamais arrivée Percy, et si tu décides de te mettre du côté d'un ministère corrompu plutôt que de ta famille, tu vas devenir une personne très solitaire »

Autre que Percy, Ginny écrivait sur ce que les jumeaux faisaient avec leur affaire. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'école, ils avaient inventé et produit comme des fous. Le magasin qu'ils avaient ouvert peu de temps après avoir quitté l'école dans le Chemin de Traverse était un succès initial, mais les jumeaux manquèrent vite de produits et d'idées, et donc manquèrent d'argent. Après beaucoup d'appels, il fut décidé qu'ils fermeraient le magasin et se concentreraient sur la recherche et le développement de produits, pour avoir après encore plus d'argent. Ils enverraient toujours les commandes faites par hibou postal à travers leur catalogue, cependant, et de cette manière ils n'auraient pas à s'inquiéter d'être derrière un comptoir, ou de tous les problèmes qui venaient de la tenue d'un magasin. Harry fut content d'entendre à propos des jumeaux, et était curieux de comment la relation de Ginny avec Dean Thomas allait, mais elle n'écrivait jamais à propos de lui.

Les lettres d'Hermione étaient pratiques et maternelles comme toujours. Quand elle avait entendu qu'il s'était échappé pour le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter des volumes avancés de ses livres scolaires, elle le loua pour son initiative et son éthique de travail. Bon, juste après l'avoir grondé pour avoir inquiété tout le monde. Hermione mentionna aussi qu'elle allait voyager tout autour de l'Europe le dernier mois de vacances avec ses parents, et qu'elle ne serait donc pas capable de le visiter lui ou Ron avant que l'école ne commence. Harry était en fait content pour Hermione, qu'elle allait se faire plaisir à voyager avec sa famille. Dans les temps dangereux que le monde magique allait pénétrer, il était bien qu'elle puisse s'échapper dans la société moldue pour s'amuser et oublier ses problèmes pendant un moment. Harry était content que quelqu'un puisse avoir un été sans problème.

Luna n'avait écrit qu'une petite note, la plupart des phrases n'ayant aucun sens. Elle semblait sauter d'un sujet à un autre au hasard, sans aucun semblant de fil conducteur. Harry répondit du mieux qu'il put, et la remercia encore pour son aide durant le fiasco au ministère. Il voulait aussi remercier de nouveau son père pour avoir publié l'article dans le Chicaneur. Harry mentionna qu'il pourrait vouloir refaire cela dans le futurétant donné qu'il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à la Gazette du Sorcier.

Les lettres de Neville semblaient vouloir éviter le sujet des évènements actuels, mais prononçaient ses remerciements envers Harry pour son aide dans son travail en défense. Il avait tout dit à sa grand-mère sur comment il avait prit des leçons secrètes, et elle semblait penser que Neville était une sorte de héros. Neville parlait aussi sans fin de sa nouvelle baguette. Lui et sa grand-mère furent surpris quand Ollivander savait que Neville viendrait, puis encore plus quand il alla aussi loin que de lui donner sa nouvelle baguette gratuitement. Evidemment, Neville n'avait pas encore utilisé sa nouvelle baguette, mais il écrivit qu'il se sentait beaucoup plus confortable qu'avec la vieille de son père.

Parlant de baguettes, la nouvelle d'Harry lui fut envoyée par Ollivander huit jours après son voyage au Chemin de Traverse. La courte note que le fabricant de baguettes inclut indiquait qu'elle faisait partie des meilleures qu'il ait jamais faites, et qu'il était impatient d'entendre comment il la manipulait.

Juste comme Hedwige, la baguette faite de sa plume de queue se révéla être très forte et puissante, et un peu caractérielle. Harry trouva que s'il l'utilisait pour lancer des sorts qu'il connaissait bien, les résultats étaient stupéfiants. Cependant, si Harry utilisait la baguette pour utiliser de nouveau sorts, ou pour l'utiliser dans des situations où Harry n'était pas aussi confident qu'il le serait normalement, la baguette donnerait des résultats différents. Harry décida donc d'apprendre et pratiquer avec sa vieille baguette presque tout le temps, et de ne prendre sa nouvelle que quand il avait maîtrisé un sort.

Le nouveau balai arriva le jour après sa baguette, et il était tout aussi remarquable. Au début Harry ne savait pas ce que l'étrange chouette portait, vu qu'il n'avait jamais vu une caisse à trombone avant. C'est ce dans quoi le balai avait été enfermé, ainsi qu'un nouveau service à balai, du vernis pour le manche et un petit manuel soulignant certaines des caractéristiques du balai. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup de possibilités pour monter le balai à Privet Drive, mais il le prit pour faire quelques boucles dans le septième compartiment de sa malle. La pièce était à peine assez grande pour permettre de voler en sécurité, et la longueur ne permettait pas à Harry d'aller à la vitesse maximale, mais Harry était encouragé par la prise en main du balai et la manière dont il répondait à ses instructions. Vrai, il semblait presque 'tabassé' par rapport à son vieil Eclair de Feu, mais comme Harry l'avait prouvé lui-même, les regards pouvaient être décevants.

A part les lettres de ses amis et ses nouveaux jouets, l'entraînement d'Harry faisait des progrès exceptionnels. La veille de son anniversaire, Harry avait déjà accompli les tâches qu'il s'était assigné pour la première moitié de l'été, et était bien avancé dans ses plans pour la seconde moitié.

Le sort de Fidelitas n'était pas aussi dur à apprendre qu'Harry pensait qu'il serait. Comme il se révéla, le charme n'était pas difficile du tout ; il n'était juste que très peu connu. Le livre qu'Harry avait acheté prouva cela. Il donnait une description très détaillée du charme, ainsi que les avantages et inconvénients. Cependant, l'information en elle-même listant la procédure du charme, ainsi que l'incantation et les critères qui doivent être rencontrésétaient tous enlevés du livre. Maintenant qu'Harry y avait pensé, il sembla se rappeler que Dumbledore, quand il avait parlé du charme quand il avait été placé sur ses parents, avait mentionné que le sort était presque ancien et très obscur. Heureusement, les textes de sa librairie de famille, qui étaient tous très vieux, avaient l'information supplémentaire dont Harry avait besoin.

Trois semaines après qu'il ait commencé à apprendre, Harry décida qu'il avait maîtrisé le charme. A ce moment, il avait dissimulé avec succès le réfrigérateur des Dursley, les toilettes, la porte d'entrée, la voiture et la maison entière. Cela stupéfia Harry qu'une fois le sort activé, les Dursley oubliaient immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec le scénario de ne pas avoir de porte pour entrer dans leur maison, ou d'avoir une douche dans la cour arrière avec un tuyau. Après qu'Harry se soit amusé et annulait les charmes, il lançait juste le sort d'oubliettes aux Dursley et ils ne surent jamais que quelque chose leur était arrivé.

Cela se prouva aussi plus facile qu'Harry ne l'ait suspecté. Le sort basique d'oubliette contrôlé par le ministère était simple, presque aussi simple que la plupart des sorts de troisième année qu'il avait appris. Il permettait le retrait facile de toutes pensées reliées à ce que le lanceur du sort voulait que la personne oublie. Il y avait des versions plus avancées du sort, mais Harry ne faisait que commencer à les apprendre, et n'avait pas encore beaucoup de succès avec eux. Ceux-ci étaient ceux qui permettaient des modifications de mémoires très grandes, comme celle qu'il avait promise à son oncle. Quand un sorcier enlevait une telle portion de mémoires, elles devaient être remplacées par de nouvelles mémoires artificielles, et c'est là qu'Harry avait des difficultés. Le plus loin qu'Harry soit allé jusqu'ici en sort d'oubliette avancé avait été de faire croire à Dudley qu'il avait porté un brasero les deux dernières années. Harry pensa qu'il était assez amusant de le voir supplier sa mère sans fin de laver ses « inmentionnables » pour le lendemain, parce qu'il n'en avait plus.

La magie théorique se révéla être aussi ennuyeuse qu'Harry en avait peur, mais les résultats fournis par de longues heures d'études ne pouvaient être déniés. En école, seule la théorie de base était mentionnée, mais Harry trouva qu'apprendre pourquoi un sort fonctionnait augmentait la force et la cohérence de ses exercices pratiques. Il ne s'était jamais inquiété avant pourquoi pointer un bâton et crier un mot causait de la magie, mais maintenant il comprenait. Jugeant par les résultats que ses mannequins de pratique montraient, le mélange de pratique et d'étude de la magie théorique avait augmenté la force de la magie d'Harry d'au moins 20 en juste deux mois.

Apprendre sur la théorie allait main dans la main avec l'arithmencie, un sujet qu'Harry avait prévu d'étudier de tout façon. Techniquement, l'arithmencie était l'étude des nombres magiques, mais en fait Harry trouva que c'était beaucoup plus. C'était presque de l'algèbre magique. Usant des théorèmes et postulats avancés, il est possible de fragmenter un sort en ses plus simples parts, pour une étude simplifiée. Inversement, il est aussi possible de modifier un sort existant, ou d'en créer de nouveaux, en construisant de nouvelles formules. Harry trouva le travail lent et douloureux, mais les résultats parlèrent d'eux-mêmes. En fait, une fois qu'il avait compris les informations de base, Harry mit en place un but dans son travail en arithmencie. Utilisant les connaissances qu'il avait apprises, ainsi que ce qu'il connaissait de la théorie magique, Harry voulait modifier le sort de stupéfiction standard pour permettre celui-ci de n'être brisé que par son lanceur d'origine. De cette manière, des ennemis stupéfixés ne pourraient pas être revivifiés par n'importe qui. Au rythme auquel Harry apprenait, il estima que cela lui prendrait un an avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à tester son sort de stupéfiction modifié. Mais considérant combien des mangemorts du DdM avaient été stupéfixés pour être réveillés plus tard par leurs alliés, Harry pensa que cela en valait largement l'attente.

L'autre sujet scolaire qu'Harry étudia, potions, il le trouva en fait plaisant sans Rogue derrière son dos. Harry n'effectua pas beaucoup de travail avancé, mais se concentra sur les cinq premières années de travail à la place, et s'améliora grandement dans cette matière. Une fois qu'il avait les principes de bases établis, il été stupéfiant de voir combien facile le travail était. De simples choses comme le fait que vous ne pouviez pas mélanger du sang de dragon avec de la racine d'asphodèle, ou qu'un bezoar devait être conservé dans une solution à base d'alcoolétait la différence entre une potion ratée ou réussie. Harry se demanda pourquoi Rogue n'avait pas enseigné ces simples principes dès le premier jour, et ne pouvait le comprendre. Un des livres qu'Harry avait achetés comprenait même une simple, petite charte d'erreurs à éviter en potions, qu'Harry n'avait jamais apprise. Maintenant il savait pourquoi des sorciers au sang-pur comme Malfoy ou Parkinson trouvaient les potions beaucoup plus simples que les autres élèves ; ils avaient du être élevés connaissant les règles simples gouvernant la façon correcte de concocter des potions. C'était vraiment du Rogue de prendre avantage de l'ignorance d'un sorcier éduqué par des moldus. Pas étonnant que tant de non-Serpentards trouvaient les potions si insupportables.

A la fin du mois de juillet, Harry était capable de fabriquer correctement toutes les potions de ses cinq premières années, et avait commencé à lire en avance dans ses livres de sixième année. Harry avait en fait tourné le quatrième compartiment vide en son laboratoire de potions. Une moitié de la pièce entière comportait ses nombreux chaudrons, ingrédients et potions terminées. Harry avait décidé de stocker des potions qui pourraient se révéler utiles, et elles comprenaient un assortiment de potions de sommeil, revitalisantes, polynectar, potions pour contrer l'effet du cruciatus, antidotes pour potions de base, potions augmentant l'intelligence, et potions de vérité. L'autre moitié de la pièce était fermée par un rideau conjuré, vu que c'était le quartier personnel de Dobby et Winky.

Harry avait presque oublié son idée d'envoyer Hedwige avec une lettre pour Dobby, mais en fut rappelé par un de ses futur soi. Disant à Hedwige de ne se laisser voir par personne sauf Dobby, Harry demanda que Dobby vienne à Privet Drive pour un meeting. Quand il vint, avec des chaussettes différentes et seize chapeaux cousus, il fut très content de voir Harry, et qu'Harry l'ait demandé lui. Dans ses propres mots« Dobby est très content d'avoir le grand sorcier Harry Potter monsieur demandant de voir Dobby pour une visite »

C'était toujours une sorte d'agrément non prononcé, mais les deux savaient que quand Harry le désirait, Dobby quitterait son travail à Poudlard pour travailler pour Harry. Et maintenant était le temps. Harry dit à Dobby qu'il déménagerait rapidement dans une nouvelle maison, et qu'il aurait besoin d'aide pour organiser la place, et garder la maison. Dobby agréa immédiatement, et n'hésita que parce qu'il devrait laisser Winky seule à Poudlard. Une fois qu'Harry fut d'accord que Winky pourrait aussi venir, Dobby serra Harry d'une étreinte autour des genoux, et n'aurait pu être plus heureux.

Deux heures plus tard, une fois que le petit elfe se soit quelque peu calmé, tout fut établi. Dobby aurait une plus grande paye (cinq gallions le mois fut le plus qu'il accepta), et des temps de repos seraient décidés plus tard. Vu qu'elle n'était pas présente, Winky devrait travailler gratuitement au début, mais Harry n'était pas inquiet. En fait, il serait surpris s'il serait jamais capable de la faire accepter un salaire. L'histoire de couverture que les elfes de maison donneraient à Dumbledore était aussi assez brillante, simple, et trompeuse. Dobby et Winky devraient donner une notice deux semaines en avance, disant à Dumbledore qu'ils avaient trouvé une gentille famille sorcière pour qui travailler. C'était un fait bien connu que Winky préférait le travail traditionnel d'elfe de maison, Harry pensa que cela ne lèverait aucune suspicion. A la possibilité que Dobby devienne trop excité et qu'il donne le secret qu'il travaillait pour Harry, ils décidèrent de laisser la lettre sur le bureau de Dumbledore, et que Dobby aurait à éviter le vieux sorcier autant que possible.

Le plan marcha parfaitement, et deux semaines plus tard les trois Harry avaient de la compagnie dans leur malle dans la forme de deux nouveaux aides. Dobby et Winky prirent la responsabilité de nettoyer et de cuisiner, et demeurèrent hors de la voie de leur maîtres autant que possible. Considérant la quantité de saletés que trois Harry procuraient, c'était assez facile. Les deux elfes trouvèrent cela étrange qu'il y ait plusieurs Harry, mais ne questionnèrent pas trop cela. Ils comprenaient que la malle n'était que temporaire avant que le déménagement ne soit fait, et les elfes passèrent leur temps libre à se préparer pour les changements majeurs qu'ils feraient au treizième étage. Harry avait transplané(oui, il avait aussi appris cela) à son nouvel hôtel et avait pris des plans de l'appartement. Il donna à Dobby une liste du nombre et du type de pièces qu'il voulait, et laissa le reste du plan de base à l'imagination des elfes. Heureusement, quand le temps viendrait, ils seraient près à faire les modifications nécessaires.

Dobby et Winky aidèrent aussi Harry à apprendre comment mieux conjurer et transfigurer de grands objets. Comme celles-ci étaient deux des plus importantes compétences dont les elfes de maison avaient besoin, ils étaient tous deux beaucoup plus expérimentés qu'Harry ne l'était. Et même si leurs méthodes étaient différentes, ils aidèrent Harry à apprendre comment conjurer de grands objets sans qu'ils ne se détériorent dans le futur. Les casiers qu'Harry voulait pour ses poids libres étaient sa première percée, et prirent plus d'une semaine à être perfectionnés. Les talents d'Harry en métamorphose s'améliorèrent grandement. Il n'appris pas exactement comment conjurer des bijoux, mais la perche d'Hedwige semblait maintenant plus chic. La seule chose qu'Harry n'avait pas encore commencée était la métamorphose humaine et la métamorphose animale avancée. Après avoir vu le duel entre Dumbledore et Voldemort dans l'atrium au ministère, Harry savait que les deux étaient particulièrement utiles comme techniques de combat. Cependant, Harry avait mis de côté d'apprendre plus jusqu'à la seconde moitié de l'été. Son plan jusqu'ici lui demandait d'être capable de proprement décorer sa nouvelle maison, et son niveau de compétence le lui permettait maintenant.

Dans ses entraînements physique et magique, Harry dédia du temps chaque jour pour ses exercices. Après une après-midi journalière de jogging et d'entraînement musculaire (l'une dans laquelle Harry courait toujours dehors, les autres sur le coureur), Harry passerait une heure à combattre des futures versions de lui-même, utilisant des méthodes à la fois magiques et moldues. Cela fonctionna en fait bien, vu que les trois Harry avaient à peu près le même niveau d'expérience, avec la version la plus vieille seulement un peu plus bonne que les autres. Ses sessions de duel étaient un peu plus extrêmes que les autres Harry ne l'avaient vues, vu qu'il y avait trois participants, mais Harry ne pensait pas que des mangemorts feraient des objections à combattre ensemble contre lui. Harry n'avait pas non plus un style exact dans sa méthode de combat, il se contenta donc d'improviser. Les trois Harry prenaient du temps à se débattre avec les autres, ne jetant pas vraiment de coups, mais plus luttant et se jetant l'un l'autre dans tous les sens. Si Harry l'avait su, il aurait reconnu ses exercices comme un type de judo, qui utilisait la masse corporelle d'un opposant contre lui-même. Les quelques punchs et coups de pieds qu'il pratiquait étaient dirigés contre des mannequins, et leur programmation montrait le pouvoir physique mis dans chaque coup. Harry ne mettait peut être pas autant de force ou de poids dans ses coups que Dudley, mais au long du mois de juillet, Harry avait gagné un peu de masse musculaire qui n'était pas là avant.

Les quelques fois où Harry se blessa, soit par sort ou par blessure physique, les deux autres Harry et les deux elfes de maison étaient à disposition pour fournir de l'aide. Il fit bon usage des potions qu'il gardait, et Harry dut même pratiquer des contre-sorts. La blessure la plus douloureuse jusqu'ici avait été un accident de désartibulation quand Harry avait laissé deux doigts derrière en transplanant. Mais avec du temps, ceci et le reste de ses blessures furent complètement contrées et guéries.

Et finalement, la plus grande partie de l'entraînement d'Harry prouva être celle qui prit le plus de temps également : occlumentie. Comme l'entraînement physique, Harry dédia une portion de chaque journée à méditer et se relaxer, tout en construisant ses barrières mentales. Tout comme les potions, dans son enseignement limité, Rogue semblait avoir passé par-dessus les bases de l'occlumentie, et sauté tout droit dans les leçons pratiques. Dans d'autres sujets, Harry aurait pu aimer cela, mais avec quelque chose d'aussi sérieux que l'occlumentie, il était important de ne sauter aucune étape, et d'avoir une compréhension approfondie de cet art fin.

Les différents livres qu'Harry avait achetés montraient différentes méthodes pour maîtriser l'occlumentie. Chaque méthode avait été développée par un érudit différent, et aucune n'était plus avantageuse que l'autre. Harry essaya la plupart d'entre elles, et finit par choisir une combinaison de celles qui semblaient le plus faciles pour lui. Pour commencer, Harry s'imagina une représentation physique de son esprit. L'image qu'il choisit fut une sphère, avec deux barrières séparées. La barrière interne hébergeait toutes ses pensées importantes. Ses émotions, ses mémoires, et les parts de lui-même qu'Harry ne voulait pas que d'autres connaissent. La barrière externe était juste superficielle, afin que des légillimences pensent qu'ils avaient passé les défenses mentales d'Harry. Les seules pensées qui existeraient entre les deux barrières étaient des mémoires sans sens, peu importantes. Le type de choses qui comportaient peu si quelqu'un savait. Choses comme ce qu'Harry avait mangé au petit-déjeuner, ce que sa note avait été dans une interrogation surprise, etc…

C'est de là que le temps consommé à l'occlumentie se révéla être la source. Surtout au début, vu qu'Harry devait littéralement réviser chacune de ses mémoires et les catégoriser et les ranger. Tout ce qui était impersonnel, quelque chose qui importait peu si Voldemort ou Rogue savaient dessus, Harry le laissait dans la couche supérieure de sa sphère mentale. Pour un observateur extérieur, cela ressemblerait aux pensées erratiques d'une personne normale. La part compliquée vint quand Harry dut travailler sur sa sphère interne.

La partie la plus dure était de décider combien de catégories, ou dossiers, Harry voulait inclure dans sa sphère interne. Autre que le fait principal d'exister séparément de ses pensées inconscientes, Harry apprit par essai et erreur qu'il devait catégoriser encore plus sa sphère interne. Alors lentement, durant de nombreux mois, Harry commença à grouper ses mémoires restantes ensembles. Son temps avant Poudlard était séparé en deux : mauvaises mémoires des Dursley, et pires mémoires des Dursley. Une personne plus optimiste les aurait appelées les mauvaises et les bonnes, mais Harry savait que les quelques décentes mémoires qu'il avait de cette période de temps étaient peu nombreuses et distancées.

Une fois qu'Hagrid lui a délivré sa lettre d'acceptation, les mémoires d'Harry se complexifièrent. Mais par essai et erreur, Harry parvint à un nombre viable de catégories. Toutes les bonnes mémoires et pensées, comme celles qu'il devait utiliser pour produire un patronusétaient groupées ensembles : Hagrid délivrant sa lettre, trouver la possibilité de pouvoir vivre avec Sirius, voler un balai, et encore plus… De même, toutes ses peurs et inquiétudes, principalement concernant Voldemortétaient aussi groupées ensembles. Une autre section était son agacement avec des personnes comme Malfoy et Rogue, etc. Harry ne compta pas vraiment le nombre de sous- catégories qu'il créa dans son esprit car il pouvait les visualiser et presque les sentir, et quelques fois elles s'entrechevauchaient, même. En école primaire moldue, Harry avait appris des chartes et autres moyens de grouper des informations, et ce qu'il faisait en méditation était une forme extrêmement organisée de juste cela.

Cela vint effectivement à l'esprit d'Harry qu'utiliser sa nouvelle pensine pourrait aider à organiser ses mémoires, mais plus d'un livre prévenait qu'il valait mieux ne pas en utiliser une. Bien que le facteur temps pourrait être coupé de moitié, utiliser une pensine priverait une personne de l'intimité et de la familiarité de chacune de ses mémoires rappelées. Les boucliers mentaux d'une personne seraient beaucoup plus forts si la personne devait passer à travers ses propres pensées et revivre chaque mémoire dans sa propre tête, plutôt que dans un bol de pierre. Par ailleurs, Harry n'avait toujours pas regardé à travers les mémoires de qui que ce « E.R. »pouvait être, et n'avait pas le temps de commencer maintenant.

Une fois qu'Harry avait installé une image mentale complèteà laquelle il se référa comme sa sphère mentale, il commença la seconde partie de son entraînement en occlumentie. Chaque nuit avant d'aller dans son lit, Harry passerait une bonne demi-heure à revisualiser sa journée. Il supposa que c'était la partie à laquelle Rogue se référait avec son « vides ton esprit », mais c'était désormais beaucoup plus simple maintenant qu'Harry avait une idée de comment le faire. Alors qu'il revivait chaque journée, et pensait à chaque décision qu'il avait prise, quelles choses il avait vues, et quels succès il avait eus, Harry rangerait chaque pensée dans sa sphère correspondante. Si la mémoire était triviale, elle serait placée dans sa sphère externe, et naviguerait au hasard avec les autres. Harry prenait aussi ce temps pour ajuster ses visualisations. Il pouvait presque sentir si une mémoire était placée dans la mauvaise sphère. Il passa aussi du temps à découvrir des mémoires oubliées depuis longtemps, certaines qu'il n'avait pas encore organisées. Cela prendrait beaucoup de temps, mais en répétant le travail chaque nuit durant quatre moisà la fin du mois de juillet, Harry avait un esprit très bien organisé.

Le jour avant son anniversaire était finalement arrivé, et c'était le jour où Harry avait décidé de déménager. Durant une seconde visite à son appartement, il avait découvert que les constructeurs étaient en retard, personne n'emménagerait donc ou même ne signerait avant mi-août. Harry prit le temps supplémentaire pour s'assurer que tout ce qu'il avait pratiqué était bien maîtrisé. Les Dursley se révélèrent être d'excellents cobayes dans la majeure partie, et Harry ne fut pas déçu que son Oncle Vernon se soit en effet mis en colère plus d'une fois. Harry ne lui lança pas de sort, mais la promesse du sort d'oubliette s'envola avec ses éclats de rage. Pour garder une forme de dignité, Vernon interdit à Pétunia et Dudley d'accepter leurs récompenses pourtant bien méritées. Tous deux semblaient en fait plutôt tristes, mais aucun ne voulait bouleverser encore plus Vernon.

Ainsi fut-il que dans le début de l'après-midi, après avoir rangé sa malle avec deux lui-même et deux elfes de maison encore à l'intérieur, et retournant sa chambre à son état originel et inconfortable, Harry attrapa les plumes de queue de son phoenix et disparut dans des flammes blanches et or.

**Gzery'(yk(e-pukteyùuktrùukrùtkgùqzekùerkhùrektuùet-kuokr-u-krtèùpr-kuyik-rèkùi**

Hé bien voilà ! Après deux longs et laborieux mois, j'ai enfin terminé ! Ca a quand même fait 26 pages word, c'est pas rien, et comme certains auteurs ont déjà du le dire, j'ai une vie sociale (et oui, je travaille huit heures par jours, ai des amis, des fics à lire, doit m'occuper de ma maison, de mon petit-ami…). Vous voyezça laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour traduire. La seule chose que je promets, c'est de ne pas m'arrêter. Bon, maintenant, les réponses au reviews (c'est quand même la moindre des choses de ma part, après tout le temps que je vous fais attendre). ET BONNE ANNEE AUSSI !

Gaby B : et bien merci beaucoup. Par contre, je ne fais que traduire, donc ce n'est pas vraiment mon histoire, mais c'est justement parce que je la trouve intéressante et prenante que j'ai décidé de la traduire pour vous. Bonà plus, et merci beaucoup.

Abel : lol, si tu voulais me faire rire en tout cas, t'as bien réussi ! Harry va l'avoir très mauvaise envers Dumbledore pendant un très long bout de temps. Dans la fic originale, on en est au 28e chapitre, et ils ne font que commencer à essayer de s'entendre. Quant à sa forme animagus, on n'en sait rien encore, l'auteur semble vouloir donner des problèmes à Harry, alors on verra plus tard. Et Harry ne deviendra plus puissant qu'à force d'entraînement, même si ses études vont vraiment bien l'aider. Bonà plus, et merci pour ta review.

Britany LovArt : bon courage, mais je vais pas essayer de t'en dissuader, c'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à lire des fics en anglais aussi. D'autant que la mienne est une traduction libre. Merci pour ta review au fait, et à plus.

Anonyme : je sais pas si t'as lu, mais c'est une traduction. Je ne me sens pas assez bonne pour écrire ma propre fic pour l'instant, je veux simplement vous en faire partager une que j'apprécie particulièrement. En tout cas, merci pour tous ces complimentsça fait vraiment plaisir. A plus !

Chessendmat : t'inquiètes, je viens de terminer. J'ai trouvé une bonne méthode pour avancer plus vite dans mes traductions, parce que c'est vrai que ça prend quand même du temps. Merci beaucoup pour ta review aussiça fait toujours plaisir, et ça encourage véritablement. A plus.

Bastien : merci beaucoup, et voilà la suite ! A plus !

Helene 84 : et bien merci. Voilà enfin la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements aussiça aide toujours vraiment beaucoup. A plus !

Greg : eh bien merci beaucoup. Je suis allée un peu plus vite cette fois, et je vais essayer d'aller encore plus vite la prochaine. Merci encore, et à plus !

Dawn456 : je crois que la trad va prendre du temps, vu la longueur des pages, mais je te promets que je la terminerai. Merci beaucoup pour tes félicitations aussi, et je les transmettrai à l'auteur, pour une fois que je pourrai lui en transmettre, il sera content ! Bonà plus, et j'espère que tu as aimé !

Lapis lazuli : lol, merci, mais je crois que, comme beaucoup d'autres apparemment, tu n'as pas compris : c'est une traduction, donc les idées ne sont pas les miennes. C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien avoir un phoenix aussi,et oui, elle continuera à porter ses lettres. Il va sortir un peu avec Ambre pendant l'été, juste un flirt, et ils vont s'échanger des lettres, mais rien de plus. On a pas besoin d'être puissant pour lancer un doloris, il faut juste réellement prendre plaisir à voir l'autre souffrir, et c'est là que ça a du être dur pour notre Harry. Quand à Voldemort (lol, trop marrant le surnom que tu lui as donné), je pense qu'il va carrément devoir inventer un nouveau sort, mais l'arithmancie devrait l'aider là-dedans. Bon, on verra, on est loin d'être là. Bonà plus, et encore merci pour ta review !

Spirit ww ça va pas la tête, y en a qui comptent sur moi ! Et puis je l'ai promis, je prendrai peut être du temps, mais jamais je ne m'arrêterai, d'autant que cette fic est trop bien. Sinon, merci quand même pour ton avis, mais je ne crois pas que je vais le suivre.

Serena.


	9. surprises d'anniversaire

Chapitre 9 : Surprises d'anniversaire

Harry et Hedwige arrivèrent un moment plus tard dans l'étroit couloir du treizième étage de l'immeuble qu'il avait vu plus tôt cet été, juste devant l'ascenseur. Harry n'avait pas été sur cet étage avant, et il était un peu différent de ceux qu'il avait vus. Au lieu de trois appartements de chaque côté du hall, pour un total de six dans l'étage entier, il y avait quatre portes du côté est de l'immeuble. Un rapide regard à l'intérieur d'une des portes ouvertes lui dit pourquoi.

Les quatre appartements étaient plus petits, mais plus élégants que les autres qu'il avait vus. Bien que ce soit en grande partie un gaspillage, étant donné qu'Harry devrait enlever la plupart des murs et changer le plan d'ensemble en totalité, il pensa que certains des appareils pourraient être réutilisables. Tous les appartements, pas seulement les plus beaux, étaient presque tous achevés. Les murs n'avaient pas encore été peints, et certaines des moquettes n'étaient pas encore installées, mais ceci étaient les seules choses manquantes, autant qu'Harry pouvait le dire. Il se sentit de nouveau extrêmement chanceux d'avoir trouvé une si belle place où vivre, et à un temps si opportun.

« Hé bien Hedwige, »il se tourna vers son phoenix, « il est temps de commencer, hein ? »

Hedwige hocha en agrément alors qu'Harry saisissait sa malle miniaturisée et l'élargissait. Il ouvrit le second compartiment pour retirer la perche d'Hedwige, et l'installa pour elle. Maintenant qu'Hedwige avait sa 'chaise de surveillance' à disposition, il pouvait commencer le vrai travail.

« Dobby !Winky ! »appela Harry. « On est arrivés. Etes-vous prêts ? »

Deux petits pops annoncèrent l'arrivée des elfes de maison. Même s'ils étaient à l'intérieur de sa malle, leur branche unique de magie leur permettait d'entrer et sortir sans avoir à utiliser l'échelle ou les portails. Winky était toujours un peu timide autour de son nouveau maître, mais Dobby n'avait pas de tels problèmes.

« Oui Mr Harry Potter Monsieur, nous est tous les deux prêts ! Dobby a les plans tout prêts, et Winky va aider Dobby, monsieur. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que monsieur veux rajouter avant que Dobby ne commence ? »

Harry pensa pendant un moment. Le plan qu'il avait discutés avec les elfes étaient un plan d'ensemble au mieux, et pouvait aisément être changé. L'étage en son entier était beaucoup plus grand qu'Harry n'en avait besoin, ou pouvait même imaginer utiliser, alors un changement de dernière minute ne bouleverserait pas ses plans.

« Oui Dobby. Laisses l'appartement dans ce coin tel qu'il est. »Harry prit le temps d'indiquer l'un des somptueux appartements à l'elfe de maison, qui était tout excité. « Nous travaillerons dessus plus tard, mais pour l'instant laisses-le. Je vais travailler sur le sort de fidelitas, mais toi et Winky pouvez y aller et commencer avec les modifications. Ca me prendra environ une demi-heure, je pense. »

Dobby sautait d'excitation. « Oh, Dobby est content que Mr Harry Potter Monsieur fasse confiance à Dobby et Winky pour faire les changements eux-mêmes ! Un grand sorcier vraiment. Dobby ne décevra pas Mr Harry Potter Monsieur, Dobby et Winky jurent. »

Winky hocha et claqua aussi des mains. Même si elle n'était pas aussi étrange que Dobby lui-même, elle avait au long des années été infectée par ses bizarreries. Harry supposa qu'elle déteignait sur Dobby elle-même aussi. Les elfes semblaient avoir une bonne influence l'un sur l'autre, et chacun avait des talents différents qui complémentaient l'autre. De nouveau, Harry se félicita d'avoir pensé louer les deux pour travailler pour lui. Sans leur aide, les choses auraient été beaucoup plus difficiles.

« Je sais que vous ne me décevrez pas, je vous fais confiance à tous les deux. »Harry appuya sur le bouton du bas pour appeler l'ascenseur. « Allez-y et commencez, et quand je reviendrai, nous finirons ensemble. »

Les deux elfes hochèrent leur tête, les yeux pleurant de reconnaissance, et chacun s'en alla par une porte différente. Une minute plus tard l'ascenseur arriva, et Harry le prit jusqu'à l'étage inférieur pour commencer le travail qui ferait de lui un gardien du secret.

Le fidelitas, comme Harry le savait déjà, n'était pas aussi difficile qu'il pensait qu'il serait. En fait, à part le fait de prendre du temps et d'être obscur, il était presque trop facile. Et comme Harry avait déjà accompli le travail le plus difficile, tout ce qu'il restait à faire était de placer les runes et de lancer le sort.

La première chose à faire était de trouver les quatre coins du douzième étage, juste sous la zone qu'Harry voulait dissimuler. Dans chaque coin, où les murs rencontraient le plafond, Harry utilisa sa baguette (pas sa nouvelle) pour tracer dans l'air les grandes lignes de runes spécifiques. Des semaines plus tôt, Harry avait complété les formules arithmantiques pour son appartement, prenant en compte le volume, les interférences magiques, et autres facteurs de mesures. Le résultat du problème arithmantique correspondit à une charte d'anciennes runes indiquée dans un des livres sur le fidelitas qu'Harry avait trouvé dans ses propriétés de famille, et c'est ce qu'il gravait maintenant. Chaque combinaison de runes, un ensemble différent pour chacun des quatre coins du bâtiment en fonction de sa direction, apparurent dans l'air en écriture rouge et argent. Une fois cela accompli pour chacun des quatre coins, Harry retourna dans l'ascenseur.

Une courte montée plus tard, Harry répéta le processus sur les coins du sol du quatorzième étage, lançant la même séquence de runes dans chaque coin correspondant. L'idée était que le charme dissimulerait la zone totale entre l'ensemble de runes. Puisque Harry avait placé les runes sur le douzième et le quatorzième étage, l'étage entre les deux serait pris pour cible. Les portes sur cet étage étaient pour une certaine raison fermées, mais quatre simples 'Alohomora' permirent l'accès à Harry. Son travail était presque fini, et Harry fit une visite de plus à l'ascenseur.

Cette fois, au lieu de presser un quelconque bouton, Harry se tourna vers le mur comprenant un miroir installé dans l'ascenseur, et leva sa baguette vers sa propre tête. Traçant un cinquième motif, celui-ci liant ensemble les quatre autres, Harry pressa sa baguette contre son front, et des runes apparurent. Harry fit attention d'éviter sa cicatrice maudite parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il y aurait un effet indésirable, mais le côté gauche de son front avait largement assez de place pour la petite rune.

Le cinquième motif n'était pas rouge comme les autres, mais était aussi noir que la nuit, avec des scintillements argentés. Avec une dernière grande inspiration, Harry pointa la baguette sur le côté de sa tête, et tout en se concentrant sur le treizième étage qu'il voulait cacher, prononça l'incantation du fidelitas.

« Occulto Fidelius Invisus ! »

Au début il pensait que rien ne s'était passé, mais lentement la rune noire s'effaça de son front, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie. Si Harry avait besoin d'une autre preuve pour être encore plus convaincu, il l'avait. Quand il alla presser sur le bouton du hall d'entrée, il nota avec stupéfaction que le bouton du treizième étage était en effet parti.

'Eh bien je suis chanceux !'pensa t'il. « Ca a marché ! Ca a vraiment marché ! » Bien qu'il ait pratiqué le charme chez les Dursley, il y avait une grande différence entre cacher une porte et cacher un étage en son entièreté. Lançant un rapide charme de déguise, un qui malheureusement ne marchait que sur les moldus, Harry se rendit au bureau d'entrée, et fut de nouveau accueilli par la même femme d'affaires qu'il avait rencontré avant.

Il prétendit être intéressé dans la location d'un appartement, et fut présenté avec les mêmes faits qu'il avait déjà entendus. La date d'ouverture de l'immeuble avait un peu changé, mais autrement le discours était le même. Harry demanda s'il pouvait voir un modèle, et les deux firent leur chemin vers l'ascenseur.

Pour sa part, Harry n'avait pas vraiment besoin de revoir le modèle, il voulait juste voir si la femme d'affaire notait quoi que ce soit de suspicieux avec le nombre de boutons d'étages dans l'ascenseur. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Le tour fut rapide, et presque le même (mot pour mot), que celui qu'elle avait tenu avant. Durant la descente, Harry demanda si un appartement au treizième étage était disponible. Il déclara que c'était son numéro porte-bonheur.

« Treizième étage ? Désolé, mais comme vous pouvez le voir nous n'en avons pas. C'est assez commun. Mais si vous êtes intéressé par le quatorzième étage, qui est vraiment le treizième évidemment, je serai peut être capable de… »

Harry ignora la femme. Il eut du mal à conserver un visage égal, mais intérieurement il avait un immense sourire. Ca avait réellement fonctionné, et il n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser un sort de mémoire sur qui que ce soit. Le sort de fidelitas cachait toute connaissance du treizième étage, pas seulement sa représentation physique. Et si cela marchait sur le directeur de l'immeuble, cela avait probablement marché sur tout le monde également.

Pour être sûr, Harry suivit la femme à son bureau et lui lança un sort de sommeil tandis qu'elle ne regardait pas. Pendant qu'elle dormait, Harry prit un rapide coup d'œil autour de son bureau. Dans le cabinet des dossiers, dans les dossiers de l'ordinateur, et où qu'il regarde dans le bureau, il n'y avait aucune mention des sept appartements du septième étage.

Le hall était aussi affecté par le sort de fidelitas. Plusieurs boîtes aux lettres manquaient, et ne laissaient apparaître aucune trace de leur existence. Harry courut à la cave, et trouva encore plus de bonnes nouvelles. Il n'y avait pas de compteur pour l'étage manquant. Electricité, eau, gaz : tous les compteurs étaient absents. Harry savait que s'il se concentrait assez dur sur eux ils apparaîtraient, mais il était trop excité pour se concentrer.

Après avoir couru de nouveau en haut des escaliers, et se rappelant d'annuler le sort d'endormissement sur la femme d'affaires, Harry fit son dernier voyage de la journée vers l'ascenseur. Une fois les portes closes, Harry pensa à ses deux petits amis.

« Dobby ? Winky ? Pouvez-vous venir ici s'il vous plaît ? »Bien que les deux elfes n'aient pas été dans le voisinage immédiat, Harry avait appris que les elfes de maison avaient un sixième sens concernant leurs maîtres. S'ils étaient assez proches, et que leur maître les appelle, les elfes viendraient.

Deux 'pops' plus tard, Dobby et Winky apparurent dans l'ascenseur avec Harry. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Winky qui parla.

« Oui Mr Harry Potter Monsieur ? Winky et Dobby ont presque fini avec la première partie du plan. Y a-t-il quelque chose pour laquelle vous ayez besoin de Winky, monsieur ? »

Harry rit presque tout haut. Bien que Winky faisait de son mieux pour être une bonne elfe de maison et servir son maître, Dobby était occupé à se faire des grimaces dans le miroir, et les ignoraient complètement tous les deux. Ses oreilles de chauve-souris et son long nez pointu rendaient les poses assez intéressantes.

Une fois qu'il eut maîtrisé ses gloussements, il commença à parler et Dobby se retourna pour lui faire face. « Je suis désolé d'interrompre, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide pour tester quelque chose. »

Dobby sauta aux genoux d'Harry, ce à quoi il s'attendait au moins une fois par jour. « Oh, Mr Harry Potter est un sorcier trop bon pour avoir besoin de l'aide de Dobby ! Mais Dobby et Winky feront tout ce que Mr Harry dit ! »

Harry prit gentiment Dobby par les épaules et le poussa afin de pouvoir lui faire face. « Dobby, j'ai juste besoin d'une petite faveur. Pouvez-vous, toi et Winky, partir et me ramener ma malle ? J'ai besoin de quelque chose à l'intérieur, et vous pouvez partir beaucoup plus vite que je ne peux y aller moi-même. »

Winky parla pour les deux. « Oui Mr Harry monsieur, Winky et Dobby iront et prendront votre malle, et reviendront rapidement. »Elle attrapa alors la main de Dobby et les deux disparurent d'un claquement des doigts.

Harry attendit patiemment dans l'ascenseur, espérant que les elfes ne soient pas capables de trouver sa malle. Si sa recherche était bonne, pas même des elfes de maison ne seraient capables de passer au- travers du charme. Et assurément, environ une demi-minute plus tard, les deux revinrent, inquiétude clairement visible sur leurs visages.

« Moi être désolé monsieur, mais Winky ne peut pas trouver la malle. Winky ne sait pas comment, mais elle ne peut pas revenir à la maison ! »Dobby était en train de cogner sa tête contre le mur, et Harry dut le retenir afin d'éviter tout dommage futur.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Winky, Dobby. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez capables de revenir, je ne faisais que tester le charme. Il semble que je l'ai correctement lancé, je devais juste m'en assurer, et je vais vous montrer comment revenir. »

Harry se tourna pour faire face tableau d'affichage des étages vers la porte de l'ascenseur. Et se concentra. Il n'avait pas à lire d'un bout de papier vu qu'il était son propre gardien du secret, mais il devait toujours penser à la localisation de sa maison. Et pour Dobby et Winky, il prononça la phrase à vois haute. « Harry Potter vit au treizième étage. »

Et juste comme pour l'immeuble du 12 place Grimmauld avait apparu de nulle part l'été dernier, un bouton apparut comme ça, poussant les autres de côté, indiquant '13'.

« Voyez les gars, »dit-il en poussant le bouton, « tout ce que vous avez à faire est de vous concentrer. Les deux escaliers fonctionnent de la même manière. Si vous vous tenez entre les portes du douzième et quatorzième étage, et vous concentrez ou lisez 'Harry Potter vit au treizième étage', une porte apparaîtra sur le mur. Pour vous deux, avant que vous n'apparaissiez, assurez-vous que vous pensez cela dans vos esprits, et vous devriez être capables d'arriver là-bas. »

Aucun des deux elfes ne parut convaincu.

Harry rit. « Essayez juste. Retournez à la maison, et je serai là-bas dans une seconde. Simplement, n'oubliez pas de vous concentrer. »

Dobby et Winky hochèrent, et reprirent chacun la main de l'autre. Les deux elfes fermèrent leurs yeux et plissèrent leur visage, et cette fois ce fut Dobby qui claqua des doigts. Les deux disparurent, et accueillirent Harry avec des visages souriants quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

Les elfes avaient été occupés quand Harry était parti, et l'appartement était à peine reconnaissable. Le précédemment riche appartement était toujours dans le coin éloigné droit, mais constituait la seule unité fermée de l'étage en son entier. Le reste n'était que de l'espace vide, sans aucun mur ou poutre de soutien en vue. Les deux elfes avaient enlevé toutes les structures internes, et enchanté le plafond pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas. Avec aucun mur en vue, et le plafond haut de 6 mètres, l'étage ressemblait à un loft. En fait, Harry ne savait pas comment appeler cela. C'était trop grand pour être appelé un appartement, mais vu qu'il faisait partie d'un immeuble plus grand, il ne pouvait pas l'appeler non plus 'maison'. Chez soi était ce par quoi il pouvait mieux définir cela.

Les elfes ne s'étaient pas arrêtés à enlever les murs non plus. Ils avaient aussi enlevé toutes les moquettes ; la surface entière étant maintenant faite de sol boisé pour s'accorder à ce qu'il y avait déjà dans les cuisines. Toutes les garnitures de fenêtres avaient également été enlevées, ainsi que les élément suspendus. Toutes les fournitures électriques (fours, cuisinières, machine à laver la vaisselle, etc) avaient été regroupées au milieu de l'espace vide, et pour la première fois Harry se demanda ce qu'il allait faire de six exemplaires de chacun d'entre eux.

Harry se retourna vers Dobby et Winky. « Très bien les gars, vous avez fait un super boulot. »Et c'était vrai, puisque maintenant Harry pouvait commencer à travailler. Il avait voulu faire de cet espace le sien, vu que c'était sa première vraie maison. Les elfes lui avaient fourni le modèle brut, maintenant c'était de son ressort de créer.

Enlevant sa chemise et ses étuis, Harry retira la lourde veste en peau de dragon qu'il portait toujours en sous-vêtements. Il ne portait le pantalon et les bottes que de temps en temps, mais la veste faisait partie de lui, comme ses lunettes auparavant. Durant les deux derniers mois, elle était devenue douce et flexible, et contournait le torse d'Harry comme une deuxième peau. Les parties serrées s'étaient étirées, et les zones détendues s'étaient adaptées aux muscles qu'Harry avait développés. En public, il n'aurait jamais retiré la veste, mais à l'intérieur de sa nouvelle maison, avec beaucoup de travail devant lui, Harry voulait être aussi confortable que possible. Par ailleurs, sans l'air conditionné mis en place, cela deviendrait chaud ! Quand Dobby et Winky avaient enlevé tous les murs, ils avaient temporairement enlevé tout le réseau électrique également. Etudier les plans de l'immeuble leur avait un peu enseigné sur l'électricité, le gaz et le plombage. Harry ne serait pas capable de réinstaller tous les appareils électriques avant que les nouveaux murs ne soient mis en place.

Avant qu'il ne remette sa chemise, Harry eut un rapide coup d'œil au tatouage de Cornedrue sur son épaule. Depuis qu'il avait les marques, ses tatoos gardiens n'avaient eu que très peu de mouvements. Quelquefois ils se visitaient l'un l'autre, mais la plupart du temps ils restaient simplement à la même place, et ne faisaient rien. Harry avait depuis longtemps cessé d'essayer de découvrir quelles propriétés magiques ils pouvaient avoir. Puisque les trois tatoos étaient sur son dos, Harry n'avait aucun problème à les extraire de son esprit, et les oubliait parfois complètement.

Une fois qu'il eut remis sa chemise, il commença le vrai travail. Utilisant sa baguette pour tracer des lignes sur le sol, Harry commença à marquer les pièces en accord avec le plan qu'il avait maintenant en main. La majorité de la zone était laissée grande ouverte, seuls les chambres et salles de bains devaient être séparées. Dans chaque zone délimitée, Harry nota le nom de la pièce, et vérifiait sa liste alors qu'il avançait. Les elfes créaient les murs à leur place appropriée, et utilisaient leur magie pour réarranger les canaux d'eau, réseau électrique et conduites d'air à l'intérieur de ces nouveaux murs. Un des nombreux avantages de vivre dans le monde moldu était l'accès à l'électricité, et Harry n'avait aucun plan pour ignorer cela. Et puisque sa nouvelle maison ne serait pas aussi saturée de magie que Poudlard ne l'était, cela fonctionnerait parfaitement. Beaucoup d'heures plus tard, et après quelques réaménagements, le plan de sol était complet. Il n'y avait pas encore de fournitures ou de décorations, mais cela viendrait avec le temps.

Juste devant la porte de l'ascenseur, il y avait un confortable espace surélevé par rapport au niveau du niveau du sol. Deux pas plus loin se trouvait ce qu'Harry aimait appeler son salon. Elle prenait le tiers de la longueur de l'immeuble, prenait la largeur entière, et ne comportait aucun mur. Tant d'années à vivre dans un placard étroit avait laissé à Harry l'envie de vivre dans un grand espace ouvert. La zone du milieu, juste devant l'ascenseur, allait être laissée vide, comme une sorte de hall. Le côté gauche, contre le mur, était une cuisine.

Dobby et Winky avaient sauvé les cabinets et équipements de la cuisine, et les avaient réarrangés afin qu'Harry ainsi qu'eux même puissent aisément y avoir accès. Un ensemble complet d'argenterie inoxydable et un équipement de cuisine de taille industrielle étaient rangés dans les cabinets, et une grande île flottait au milieu de l'espace, avec un comptoir. Un petit garde-manger était situé au bout des cabinets de cuisine, mais était enchanté pour être beaucoup plus grand. La cuisine était séparée du hall d'entrée par un grand comptoir à café d'environ 1m20 de haut, et prenait la moitié de la largeur de la cuisine. Il y avait un accès aux deux bouts, l'un vers l'ascenseur et l'autre à l'opposé, et Harry prévoyait de transfigurer des éléments de bar pour finir l'effet.

Après la cuisine, du côté gauche de l'immeuble, était une salle à manger informelle avec un accès aisé à la cuisine. Harry s'imagina manger la plupart de ses repas ici, et voulait en faire un espace confortable. Il avait marqué l'espace pour une table ronde et cinq chaises, et s'assura de laisser assez d'espace pour pouvoir installer des fournitures excédentaires qu'il pourrait avoir à rajouter par la suite. La place qui était laissée de côté était marquée par Harry en tant que petite pièce, mais il refusait de dire à Dobby et Winky de quoi il s'agissait.

Du côté opposé à la cuisine, du côté droit de l'immeuble, Harry laissa de la place pour le salon principal. Il y aurait beaucoup de place pour installer des fauteuils et des canapés confortables, ainsi que des tables basses, cabinets, et toute autre chose qu'Harry pourrait vouloir inclure. L'espace qu'il marqua prenait presque le double de l'espace de celle de sa malle (même si cette dernière était assez grande pour paraître extravagante).

Autre que la salle de séjour, Harry laissa de la place pour une table de dîner officielle. Il marqua l'espace comme il l'avait fait pour la table circulaire, à part que celle-ci était longue et rectangulaire, et dix personnes pouvaient s'y installer. Il ne prévoyait pas l'utiliser de si tôt, mais il pourrait avoir à entretenir un nombreux groupe de personnes un jour. Même si ce ne serait que le clan Weasley en son entier, Harry aurait besoin de cette pièce. Comme avant, il s'assura de laisser de la place pour quelques cabinets et tables de services, afin que la pièce ne soit jamais resserrée. Il n'y avait pas de division entre la table de dîner et la salle de séjour, mais Harry décida de réfléchir à cela plus tard. Quand il eut fini, le salon et la salle de séjour avaient la même longueur que la cuisine, la salle à manger, et la petite pièce au long de l'autre mur.

Au milieu de la pièce, directement en face de la porte de l'ascenseur, Dobby et Winky avaient désigné une immense cheminée. Elle devait être assez grande pour chauffer la pièce entière, et assez haute pour permettre le voyage par poudre de cheminette. S'il y avait une chose qu'Harry détestait par rapport aux cheminées, c'étaient la petitesse qui faisait que l'on se cognait la tête en sortant. Non, sa maison aurait un cœur massif. La cheminée divisait également la pièce un peu, vu que son cadre gigantesque bloquait la vue du salon de la salle à manger, et inversement. La cheminée était gravée dans une dalle d'un gris sombre, mais demeurait unie. Il n'y avait pas encore de dessus de cheminée, mais Harry en créerait un plus tard.

La cheminée séparait en particulier la grande pièce en deux, et créait intentionnellement une bifurcation sur le chemin. De chaque côté de la cheminée, il y avait un couloir qui parcourait le reste le la longueur de l'appartement. Pour accentuer encore plus la séparation du chemin, Harry marqua un couloir en Y sur le sol, et conjura quelques carreaux à cet effet. Ainsi, le chemin de carreaux commençait à l'ascenseur et dépassait les marches pour aller vers le hall d'entrée. Cela comportait l'espace autour du cœur de la cheminée, et se séparait en deux halls séparés. La cuisine, le salon et la salle à manger comportaient toujours leurs sols de bois ; seul le chemin était couvert des carreaux qu'Harry conjurait.

Le hall de droite, du côté est de l'immeuble, devint l'espace personnel d'Harry. Il marqua les murs qui parcouraient la longueur entière de l'immeuble, afin que le hall demeure droit. Finalement, le hall fut complété, et Harry commença à appeler cela l'aile est afin de ne pas se confondre lui-même. L'aile est avait trois portes le long du côté droit du hall, et quatre du côté gauche.

La première pièce le long du côté droit de l'aile est fut ce qu'Harry appellerait plus tard la 'pièce moldue'. Elle était jusqu'ici vide, mais Harry avait des plans pour mettre à l'intérieur tout ce qui serait moldu, certaines des joies qui lui avaient toujours été interdites chez les Dursley. Il savait déjà qu'il voulait une grande télévision, un ensemble stéréo, une table de billard, mais n'avait pour l'instant aucun plan.

La pièce moldue avait une porte se connectant à la pièce d'après le long du hall : la chambre maître d'Harry. Elle était juste un peu plus large que la chambre de sa malle, mais Harry prévoyait de la mettre en place de la même manière. Il avait aimé la grande chambre, vu que ses soi multiples avaient dormi dedans durant plus de trois mois.

La dernière porte du côté droit du hall était l'appartement standard qu'Harry avait demandé aux elfes de laisser. L'appartement à deux chambres avait des chambres beaucoup plus petites que le reste de sa nouvelle maison, mais Harry pensa que cela serait intéressant d'avoir une maison d'hôtes privée. Plus, il pourrait toujours utiliser la magie pour élargir les pièces. Elle était totalement séparée du reste de l'immeuble, avait sa propre cuisine et ses quartiers d'habitation, et avait même sa propre entrée. Juste à l'extérieur de la porte de l'appartement, à la fin du hall, il y avait une porte menant au premier des deux cages d'escalier.

Le long du mur opposé étaient quatre pièces plus petites, et un grand espace. Chacune des pièces prenait la moitié de la largeur entre les deux halls, et les quatre petites pièces étaient repoussées vers le côté nord de l'immeuble, à l'opposé de l'ascenseur. Harry utiliserait la pièce la plus éloigné pour emmagasinage, et ce fut où il plaça tous les appareils et matériels électriques dont il ne se servait pas. Harry ferait de l'autre pièce une chambre d'exercice physique. Il ne savait pas encore s'il devrait utiliser plus d'équipement ou s'il bougerait simplement tout l'équipement depuis sa malle, mais la pièce était là. De même, la troisième petite pièce serait transformée en chambre de duel, et presque identique à celle de sa malle. La seule différence était l'absence de mannequins de pratique pendus le long des murs. La quatrième pièce, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas penser à quoi que ce soit, demeura vide pour le moment.

Le grand espace qui restait derrière la cheminée et parcourait le reste de l'espace vide dans l'immeuble, Harry en fit une librairie. Elle était deux fois plus grande que les quatre petites pièces, parce qu'Harry voulait qu'elle soit ouverte aux deux halls, afin qu'il puisse passer à travers elle s'il voulait. Il n'y avait pas de portes mais une grande arche au milieu du côté est de la librairie.

L'autre hall recouvert de carrelage, du côté ouest de l'immeuble, Harry n'avait que peu de plans le concernant. Il savait qu'il voulait quelques chambres d'hôtes au cas où il aurait de la compagnie, mais il ne savait pas combien en faire. Parce qu'il pourrait toujours les changer plus tard, et parce qu'il avait une ridicule quantité d'espace à disposition, Harry décida d'en faire six. Les six chambres d'hôtes, chacune avec leur salle de bain accolée, étaient alignées le long de l'aile ouest de l'immeuble, repoussées vers le mur nord. Il y avait trois chambres d'un côté, avec la seconde cage d'escalier à la fin du hall tout comme dans l'aile est.

La librairie prenait tout l'espace restant le long du côté droit du hall, et était accessible par deux arches ouvertes de chaque côté de la pièce. C'était un beau contraste par rapport à la simple arche du mur opposé.

L'espace restant, entre la cuisine et les trois chambres d'hôtes le long du côté ouest de l'immeuble, Harry n'avait pas idée de quoi en faire pour le moment. Il ne voulait toujours pas dire aux elfes ce qu'était la petite pièce qu'il avait faite à côté de la salle à manger, et leur ordonna de ne pas y entrer. Derrière cette pièce, la première porte du côté ouest du hall, était une blanchisserie de belle taille. Il y avait plein de place pour la machine à laver le linge et la sécheuse qui venaient avec l'immeuble, avec assez de place pour quelques cabinets, et de l'espace pour que les deux elfes de maisons puissent s'y coucher durant la nuit. Il y avait aussi une évier avec débordoir pour les nettoyages manuels, un placard à balai pour les éponges et balais, et un fil d'étendage pour pendre les habits afin qu'ils sèchent. Sept années à aider sa tante Pétunia avec le linge lui avaient enseigné que tout ne pouvait pas être lavé à la machine. Il n'avait pas encore fait d'arrangements permanents avec les elfes, et voulait être capable de laver son linge si besoin était.

Le reste de l'espace, un peu plus grand que les chambres d'hôtes (mais pas de beaucoup), Harry le sépara en deux petites pièces et les laissa vides. Comme la simple pièce dans l'aile est, il ne savait pas encore quoi en faire, alors il laissa cela pour plus tard.

Après tout cela, Harry était très content de sa nouvelle maison. Et c'était ce que c'était maintenant, pas juste le 'treizième étage' d'un immeuble. C'était encore très vide et requerrait beaucoup de travail, mais le début était bon.

Après ces nombreuses heures de dur labeur, Harry, Dobby et Winky se retirèrent vers la plus petite cuisine de la malle d'Harry pour dîner. Maintenant que toutes les conduites d'eau et branchements électriques étaient de nouveau en place, le matériel de cuisine fonctionnait proprement, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de nourriture. Winky aurait pu leur avoir conjuré un repas, mais tous trois étaient épuisés après une journée entière à créer une nouvelle maison. Les elfes firent donc un rapide repas, et Harry leur en était reconnaissant. Depuis leur arrivée, les repas s'étaient beaucoup améliorés. Ils n'étaient pas aux standard de Poudlard, mais proches. Et Harry n'était plus limité aux quelques ingrédients de base que Leeds avait pu stocker dans les placards et le frigo. Dobby et Winky avaient froncé des sourcils au manque de variété, et avaient été rapides pour enchanter la cuisine pour fournir à Harry toute nourriture qu'il pourrait vouloir.

Après ce bon repas, les trois quittèrent la malle, et admirèrent leur travail. Avec la permission d'Harry, Dobby et Winky se retirèrent pour la nuit, et s'installèrent confortablement dans la blanchisserie. Harry se conjura lui-même un lit confortable dans le salon, et s'allongea le long du mur en observant la grande pièce.

Il ne sentait pas que c'était à lui. Avant sa nouvelle maison (c'était trop grand pour être appelé un appartement), son Eclair de Feu était la chose la plus chère qu'Harry ait possédé. Cela lui avait prit des semaines pour lui de surmonter le sentiment surréel de posséder un balai de course de luxe. Il se demanda combien de temps cela lui prendrait pour accepter que cette maison était réellement sienne. Et avec ces pensées, Harry s'endormit.

**BREAK**

« Queudver, laisses-les rentrer ! »une maléfique voix haut-perchée dit d'une grande chaise ornementale, ordonnant au petit homme bedonnant qui était agenouillé au sol. Bien qu'il était assis faisant face à la pièce, son visage était anormalement entouré de ténèbres.

« Oui maître, dès maintenant. »Le petit homme, une fois connu en tant que Peter Pettigrew, maintenant appelé le servant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, geignit sur son chemin vers la porte pour laisser les mangemorts rentrer. Ces quatre avaient manqué à l'appel depuis des semaines maintenant, mais étaient finalement revenus à la maison.

Le chef des quatre, un grand homme avec des touches de cheveux blonds dépassant son masque blanc s'avança devant les autres, et s'agenouilla devant l'homme, tout en embrassant le bas de ses robes.

« Mon Seigneur : vous nous avez appelés, et nous venons pour servir. »

Voldemort, oui c'était bien lui, attendit avant de parler. « Oui, je peux voir cela Lucius. Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avant ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous ai appelé. »

« Je suis désolé Maître, mais bien que nous ayons été trouvés innocents de nos crimes, Dumbledore et ses alliés surveillent toujours nos actions de près. J'ai pensé qu'il serait prudent de rester tranquille pendant un moment, en particulier jusqu'à ce que les procès aient fini. »

Lucius Malfoy était peut être le seul mangemort avec assez de culot pour aller contre les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il espéra que Voldemort verrait la logique de ses actions.

« Tu as de la chance que j'ai besoin de toi vivant Lucius ! A cause de toi et de tes hommes, non seulement n'ai-je pas eu la prophétie, mais six de mes serviteurs les plus loyaux sont de nouveau à Azkaban ; mais pas pour beaucoup plus longtemps. » Voldemort avait la tête pleine de rage désormais. « Si ce n'était pour le fait que j'ai besoin de ton argent, et que tu as toujours une certaine influence sur cet idiot de Ministre, je me serais déjà débarrassé de toi! »

Lucius Malfoy savait assez pour paraître rempli de remords. Bien que le fiasco au Ministère de la Magie n'était que partiellement sa faute, argumenter maintenant serait demander la mort. « Oui maître, je suis désolé, je ne vous ferai plus défaut. »

Voldemort ricana. « Tu ferais mieux. Nott, Avery, Macnair ! Vous trois n'avez pas non plus répondu à mes convocations. Quelle est votre excuse ? »

Les trois autres mangemorts se regardèrent l'un l'autre rapidement, chacun montrant qu'il ne voulait pas répondre. Finalement, Macnair s'avança. Laisser Voldemort attendre serait pire que de répondre à quelque question que ce soit.

« Mon Seigneur, »dit-il, « nous aussi pensions qu'il serait mieux d'attendre. Nous voulions venir vous servir, mais étions suivis jusqu'à la fin des procès la semaine dernière. Ceci était la première convocation que nous ayons reçue depuis. »

Voldemort ne semblait pas content. « Alors, vous laissez quelques hommes de Dumbledore vous embêter et me laissez attendre ? Pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas juste tués ? J'ai peut être besoin de Lucius, mais vous trois n'avez pas cette excuse. Ne me désobéissez plus jamais ! ENDOLORIS ! »

Plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient noté, Voldemort avait brandi sa baguette et la traînait désormais vers les trois sorciers hurlant. Bien que la force du sort fut affaiblit du fait qu'il était dirigé vers plus d'une personne, Avery, Nott et Macnair souffrirent une agonie infinie pendant presque deux minutes. Le visage de Lucius demeura vide d'émotions, mais intérieurement il soupira de répit de ne pas faire partie du groupe.

Quand Voldemort cessa le sort, il retourna son attention vers Lucius alors que les autres se recomposaient. Queudver tremblait juste dans un coin.

« Je n'ai toujours pas entendu tous les détails de cette nuit. Bellatrix m'en a dit la majorité, mais j'ai compris que vous vous êtes dispersés à un moment. Dis moi ce que tu as vu. Et Lucius, pries que ce que tu me diras me plaise. »

Malfoy dit alors à son maître tout ce dont il pouvait se rappeler, sur comment Potter avait plus que ses deux amis avec lui. C'était en grande partie pourquoi le plan avait échoué. Lucius et les autres mangemorts avaient prévu qu'Harry se serait montré seul, ou au mieux avec seulement Ron et Hermione. Draco n'avait pas dit à son père que Potter était proche de qui que ce soit d'autre, cela surprit donc tous les mangemorts qu'au lieu de trois, six étudiants se soient montrés.

Lucius parla aussi du problème causé par la sphère de la prophétie. Parce que Potter la lançait autour dans sa main comme un jouet, il était dur d'attaquer le garçon. Lucius avait été averti qu'il ne fallait à aucun prix que la prophétie ne soit détruite, il prit donc grand plaisir à dire à Voldemort que c'était Bellatrix qui avait finalement été la cause de sa destruction.

« Oui, »rétorqua Voldemort, « j'ai déjà puni Bellatrix pour cela. Elle récupère en ce moment, mais pourrait être assez forte pour rejoindre nos efforts dans quelques jours. »Lucius ne voulait pas penser à quelle torture elle avait du subir pour être rendue inapte physiquement pour si longtemps. « As-tu reconnu qui que ce soit d'autre avec Potter ? »

« Oui maître, mais seulement deux. Une des autres femelles avait des cheveux rouges, je suppose donc que c'est la plus jeune des Weasley. Cela aurait du sens, vu que son frère était là-bas aussi. Je crois que Londubat était aussi avec eux. Bellatrix prit grand plaisir à le moquer à propos de ses parents. Je n'ai pas reconnu la dernière femelle. C'était trop sombre, et je me concentrais sur Potter. »

Voldemort se retourna vers les trois autres sorciers qui venaient juste de regagner leur calme après le doloris. « Et vous trois ? L'un d'entre vous a-t-il reconnu l'autre femelle ? »

Macnair, Nott et Avery secouèrent leurs têtes, et par le regard colérique présent sur le visage de Voldemort, ils se préparèrent pour un nouveau tour de doloris.

« Incompétents ; chacun d'entre vous ! Six adolescents se battent contre dix mangemorts pleinement entraînés, et non seulement ne réussissez-vous pas à les surmonter, mais vous vous faites également capturer ! Et maintenant, vous ne pouvez même pas me dire qui ils étaient tous ! »

Les trois pensèrent qu'il valait mieux ne pas parler de la présence de l'Ordre. Voldemort alla chercher sa baguette de nouveau, mais cette fois il fut interrompu.

« Mais Seigneur, j'ai quelques nouvelles que vous pourriez aimer ! »cria Lucius pour surmonter la rage de son maître. « La prophétie ! Avant qu'elle ne soit perdue, j'ai découvert quelques intéressantes nouvelles. »

Voldemort baissa sa baguette à la mention de la prophétie, et oublia d'attaquer de nouveau les sorciers. « Quoi Lucius ? Que disait-elle ? Bellatrix a dit qu'aucun de vous ne l'a entendue ? »

Malfoy avait attendu pour ce moment. Bien qu'il ait échoué dans sa mission de ramener la prophétie à son maître, il avait apprit quelques informations de valeur qui pourraient se révéler importantes. Il espéra seulement que Bellatrix était soit trop stupide, folle ou effrayée pour réaliser combien cette information avait de la valeur.

« Désolé Maître, mais je n'ai pas entendu ce que la prophétie disait. »Il se serait arrêté pour expliquer, mais Voldemort semblait assez fou pour tuer. « Mais j'ai appris quelque chose d'autre ! Personne d'autre n'a entendu la prophétie d'ailleurs ! Tout ce temps nous pensions que Potter la connaissait, mais il n'avait aucune idée. La seule raison pour laquelle il vint au Ministère cette nuit était pour venir à la rescousse de son parrain ! Il semble que votre plan d'infiltrer son esprit a fonctionné ! Il ne savait même pas que le Ministère gardait trace de prophéties, ou qu'une ait été faite pour lui. Quand je l'ai confronté, Potter était aussi ignorant qu'un moldu ! Et il n'a pas entendu non plus la prophétie quand elle s'est cassée, je suis sûr de cela. »Lucius parlait pour sauver sa vie maintenant. S'il pouvait convaincre Voldemort que c'était une information de valeur, qu'il avait atteint avec succès l'esprit de Potter, et que la prophétie lui était toujours inconnue ; alors peut être pourrait-il obtenir certaine faveur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et il avait raison. Bien que Voldemort ne l'admettrait pas, et encore moins à ses sous-fifres, il n'avait pas su que son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné. Quand il avait planté les images de Sirius au Ministère dans les rêves d'Harry, il n'avait senti qu'une connexion de base, et n'avait pas su l'étendue du succès du transfert d'images. Tout au long de l'année, la connexion était devenue plus forte, et Voldemort avait même été quelque peu capable de contrôler les actions et les émotions de Potter quelques fois, mais l'information de Lucius était la seule preuve de combien cela avait été un succès. La nouvelle le calma donc réellement.

« Donc tu dis, Lucius, que Potter n'avait aucune idée de ce que la prophétie disait ? »Voldemort demanda, dressant ses inexistants sourcils.

Malfoy sourit. Il avait réussi. « Non maître, il n'en a aucune idée. Il ne savait même pas que la prophétie existait jusqu'à cette nuit. Et bien que Dumbledore puisse lui dire à tout moment, comme il ne l'a pas fait avant, pourquoi le lui dirait-il maintenant ? »

Voldemort copia le sourire de Malfoy. « Pourquoi en effet ? Même si le vieux fou le dit maintenant à Potter, l'information va être si nouvelle et troublante que je pourrais être capable de la piocher dans son faible esprit. Et si Dumbledore décide de garder l'information secrète, il y a d'autres moyens pour découvrir ce qu'elle dit. »

Voldemort était content. Les choses n'avaient pas été comme prévu, et il avait gâché presque une année entière de son temps à planter de fausses visions dans la tête de Potter, mais les choses allaient mieux. La prophétie était peut être inconnue de Harry, et tant qu'elle l'était, les plans de Voldemort demeureraient inchangés. Sans savoir de quoi parlait la prophétie, Voldemort prenait garde de prendre un rôle plus public dans le monde magique. Son ambition et son arrogance avaient causé sa chute avant, et il ne laisserait pas cela se reproduire. De toute façon, si Potter ne savait pas ce qui était prophétisé, les choses demeuraient alors encourageantes. Il serait prudent, mais Voldemort savait que ses ennemis manquaient aussi d'information. Et comme l'information était pouvoir, le champ de jeu était de nouveau égalisé.

« Lucius, nouveaux plans, »ordonna-t-il. « Gardes un œil sur la résidence de Potter et celle de ses amis. Ne te fais pas voir, mais regarde de près et rassemble des informations. Les hommes de Dumbledore devraient être aux alentours également, alors sois prudent. Intercepte quelques chouettes si tu le peux, et envoie Queudver pour espionner si possible. Je veux savoir si Potter connais la prophétie, et qui est l'autre étudiant mystère. Si ton fils pense qu'il peut aider, alors laisses-le faire. Il s'est prouvé utile avant. Reviens dès que tu sais quelque chose. Walden, Avery, Nott, vous êtes avec Lucius. Vous devriez me remercier pour vous donner une dernière chance pour vous prouver vous-même. »Voldemort ne pouvait plus attendre de recommencer sa campagne pour nettoyer le monde magique des sang-de-bourbe, mais avant qu'il ne soit sûr que l'information contenue dans la prophétie n'était plus un problème, et ne pouvait pas être utilisée contre lui, Voldemort décida qu'il devrait attendre son heure. Il avait appris la patience ces dix dernières années, et un peu plus longtemps ne mettrait pas en danger ses plans ultimes.

Les trois hochèrent et marmonnèrent des mercis. Malfoy salua une dernière fois son maître, embrassa de nouveau ses robes, et tourna pour partir. Il avait beaucoup à planifier.

« Oh, et Lucius, » Voldemort l'appela à mi-chemin de la porte. « Ne me fais plus défaut. ENDOLORIS ! »

**BREAK**

« Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh ! »Harry fut réveillé par ses propres cris, la paume de sa main posée contre sa cicatrice brûlante. A sa montre, il était un peu plus de trois heures du matin, et Harry se rappela de chacun des mots de sa récente vision.

En fait, le rêve était plus vif qu'aucun qu'il ait jamais eu auparavant. Non seulement connaissait-il les mots prononcés et l'état émotionnel de Voldemort, mais Harry sentait presque ce qu'il pensait. C'était un peu comme ce qu'il ressentait quand Hedwige lui chantait, mais avec une teinte beaucoup plus noire.

Afin de ne pas oublier un seul détail, Harry conjura rapidement un parchemin et un crayon moldu et décrivit son rêve aussi bien qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir. Tandis qu'il écrivait, il considéra pourquoi le rêve avait été aussi vif. Il était possible que sa connexion avec Voldemort ait grandi en force, comme le mage noir l'avait suggéré, mais Harry ne pensait pas cela. Toute l'année dernière, sa perspicacité n'avait aucunement augmenté, seulement l'influence de Voldemort envers lui. Harry pensa qu'il s'agissait plutôt de son entraînement en occlumentie. En ayant une plus grande compréhension de son propre esprit, Harry pensa que cela avait du sens qu'il ait un sens de la perception accru concernant les images qui n'appartenaient pas à sa sphère mentale. Pensées étrangères, si on veut. Le peu qu'il avait lu sur la légilimentie confirmait son opinion, mais il était encore trop tôt pour dire. Une fois qu'Harry aurait étudié la légilimentie plus en profondeur, il serait assuré.

Alors qu'il finissait d'écrire son rêve, il entendit un petit bruit derrière lui. Il faisait trop noir pour voir quoi que ce soit, alors Harry prit sa baguette hors de son étui et performa un lumos. Dirigeant la lumière vers la vitre de la fenêtre, il fut surpris par une flopée de chouettes essayant de rentrer. La plupart lui étaient inconnues, mais Harry reconnut une petite chouette dans la lumière qui essayait plusieurs fois de voler à travers la vitre.

« Coq, idiot d'oiseau ! »Harry n'était pas en colère, mais plutôt amusé. Dans l'excitation de la redécoration de sa nouvelle maison, il avait oublié que c'était maintenant son anniversaire. Il chercha un moyen pour ouvrir la fenêtre, mais trouva qu'elles ne s'ouvraient pas. Etant dans l'un des étages supérieurs de l'immeuble, cela avait du sens, mais cela n'aidait pas le groupe fatigué de chouettes battant de l'aile dans le vent. « Attendez les gars ! Je vais trouver quelque chose. »

Maintenant complètement réveillé, Harry vint vers le mur et alluma les lumières du plafond. Dobby et Winky avaient enlevé tous les éléments suspendus, mais avaient laissé les ampoules pendues au plafond. Elles ne procuraient pas beaucoup d'ambiance, mais il y avait suffisamment de lumière pour voir. Il semblait que toutes les fenêtres dans la grande salle étaient les mêmes, alors Harry ne pouvait ouvrir manuellement aucune d'entre elles. Magicalement cependant, il pouvait. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, le pan de vitre disparut, laissant entrer huit chouettes.

Harry attrapa immédiatement Coq et défit le paquet. La petite chouette était comme toujours facilement excitable, et Harry n'avait aucune intention d'énerver les autres chouettes qui attendaient une réponse.

« Désolé Coq, mais tu dois rentrer à la maison maintenant. J'enverrai ma réponse avec Errol, au revoir ! »Cela dit, Harry rejeta la petite chouette par la fenêtre et replaça le morceau manquant de vitre d'un autre mouvement de sa baguette. Cela allait prendre du temps d'ouvrir toutes ces lettres et paquets, puis ensuite d'écrire les réponses. Harry ne voulait pas laisser la fenêtre ouverte à la fraîcheur de l'aube durant l'attente.

Les chouettes qu'il reconnut, à part Coq, étaient Errol, le petit oiseau de Dumbledore, et une chouette scolaire bien connue. Les autres chouettes lui étaient inconnues, et il y avait même un faucon dans le groupe. Au début, Harry l'avait confondu avec un hibou noir, mais sous inspection approchée, l'oiseau noir était beaucoup plus grand et sauvage qu'aucun hibou ne pouvait l'être. 'Il doit venir d'Hagrid', pensa t'il.

Une par une les chouettes (et le faucon) se posèrent sur le bras tendu d'Harry pour délivrer leurs messages. Errol tomba presque sur ses genoux, et délivra les cadeaux assemblés de la famille Weasley. Une chouette de taille moyenne avait du être louée d'un bureau postal, vu que l'écriture nette d'Hermione était à l'arrière de l'enveloppe, et Harry savait qu'elle n'avait pas son propre hibou. Le faucon venait en effet d'Hagrid, et avait un grand paquet carré pour lui. Une chouette cornue particulièrement distinguée surprit Harry, vu qu'elle avait une lettre et un petit paquet de Neville avec elle. La chouette scolaire avait une enveloppe épaisse qu'il supposa était sa lettre de Poudlard, et la petite chouette de Dumbledore avait également un petit paquet. Le dernier oiseau, une chouette brune plutôt fatiguée, était la seule qu'Harry ne pouvait reconnaître. C'était ce paquet qu'Harry décida d'ouvrir en premier.

Après avoir conjuré quelques perches et des bols d'eau pour les chouettes, et amené quelques uns des biscuits d'Hedwige (elle ne voulait plus en manger), Harry s'assit sur le sol parmi les nombreux paquets et parchemins pour tous les observer. La fatigue qu'il avait ressentie à se réveiller après la vision de Voldemort était désormais complètement partie.

La première lettre se révéla être de Rémus, et une lumière s'alluma dans la tête d'Harry en notant combien fatiguée et épuisée était la chouette qui avait délivré la lettre. C'était stupéfiant comment certaines personnes ressemblaient à leurs familiers. La lettre disait….

**BREAK**

**Cher Harry,**

**Je sais que nous venons de nous voir, mais Joyeux Anniversaire ! Désolé de ne pas avoir pu te donner beaucoup de choses, mais j'ai été occupé ces dernières semaines, et le cadeau que j'avais prévu pour toi nécessite que j'y travaille encore dessus. C'était quelque chose que Sirius et moi avions décidé de te donner il y a des mois, mais maintenant cela ne semble pas juste, sans lui. Je n'ai pas encore complètement abandonné dessus, j'ai juste besoin de changer quelques choses. Entre temps, profite du chocolat que je t'ai envoyé, et je suppose que je te reverrai dans quelques jours.**

**Remus**

**BREAK**

Harry fut content de trouver une grande barre de chocolat de chez Honeyduke's, et se rappela la première fois que Rémus lui en avait donné un morceau. C'était sur le Poudlard Express durant sa troisième année quand des Détraqueurs avaient fouillé le train. Beaucoup s'était alors passé depuis.

Harry n'avait aucune idée quel don lui et Sirius avaient prévu de lui faire, mais il était touché que les deux aient pensé à son anniversaire plusieurs mois à l'avance. Il allait juste devoir attendre et voir, vu que Rémus avait dit qu'il n'avait pas abandonné cette idée de cadeau. Harry se demanda aussi ce que Rémus voulait lui dire en disant qu'il le verrait dans quelques jours. Cela voulait sans doute dire qu'il prévoyait de venir encore voir Harry, et dieu savait qu'il serait surpris de trouver Privet Drive vide !

Le paquet d'Hagrid était le plus grand, Harry décida donc de l'ouvrir. Décriptant son horrible écriture, Harry réussi à déchiffrer qu'Hagrid voyageait encore, et lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire depuis la route. Il avait envoyé ses biscuits de roche habituels, et un grand portrait sorcier qu'il avait trouvé dans une petite ville d'Allemagne. C'était le portrait d'un sombral, et était peint assez artistiquement. Beaucoup pensaient que cela portait malheur de pouvoir voir un sombral proprement, mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait même volé sur l'un d'eux depuis Poudlard jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie, et Hagrid avait du en entendre parler. C'était bien lui d'offrir un cadeau en rapport avec des 'bêtes dangereuses'. Toutefois, le portrait était beau, et Harry prévoyait de laisser Hagrid savoir qu'il appréciait.

La note de Neville était courte et allait au but. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à ses lettres précédentes, et il remerciait encore Harry pour son aide additionnelle l'année dernière. Pour montrer son appréciation, il avait envoyé à Harry un livre avancé sur les techniques de duels défensifs qu'il pensait qu'Harry pourrait aimer. En vérité, Harry était très familier avec la plupart des sorts dans le livre, mais la pensée était belle. Se rappelant que c'était aussi son anniversaire, Harry prit note de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire retardé, et d'envoyer le livre qu'il avait acheté avec sa lettre de retour. Harry avait originellement prévu de le donner au garçon à l'école, mais pensa qu'un cadeau d'anniversaire serait plus apprécié.

La note de Ron était la prochaine, et c'était amusant dans son infantilité. Elle disait…

**BREAK**

**Cher Harry,**

**Comment ça va ! Je sais que cela doit être terrible de passer ton anniversaire avec les moldus, mais je suis sûr que quelques cadeaux réduiront ta douleur. Au cas où ils ne te nourrissent pas assez, Maman t'envoie quelques friands. Tout est toujours pareil ici, et la famille entière revient à la place où nous étions l'année dernière dans une semaine. J'essaye de faire en sorte que Maman demande à Dumbledore qu'il te laisse venir avec nous, mais il n'a pas encore dit oui. As-tu des nouvelles d'Hermione ? Elle commence son voyage dans quelques jours, et ne veut pas me dire où elle va. Reconnais-tu qu'elle va finalement visiter Krum ? Je parierais que le vieux Vicky adorerait de revoir son « Her-mi-ô-ne ». Si tu as de ses nouvelles, dis-lui de rester loin de ce crétin ! Je pense toujours qu'il n'apportera que du mal. De toutes façons, Bon Anniversaire ! On se revoit vite.**

**Ton meilleur ami,**

**Ron**

**BREAK**

Le petit paquet qu'il avait pris de la patte de Coq contenait deux cadeaux. L'un était un poster enroulé des Canons de Chudley d'une teinte orange particulièrement horrible. L'autre était une boîte de Chocogrenouilles, avec une manquante. Il avait une petite note dedans disant. « Désolé mon gars, mais j'ai eu faim ! Je t'en dois une-Ron. »Harry rit. Le jour où Ron n'aurait pas faim serait le jour où il embrasserait Malfoy.

La lettre d'Hermione ne disait rien sur une visite à Krum, mais avais quelques mots bien choisis à dire à propos de Ron.

**BREAK**

**Cher Harry,**

**Joyeux Anniversaire. Je suis désolée si je semble de mauvaise humeur, mais je viens juste de lire une lettre de Ron, et ce garçon me rend folle ! Sais-tu qu'il a en fait exigé que je lui donne un itinéraire du séjour que je vais faire avec mes parents ? C'est comme s'il pensait que je ne pouvais pas prendre soin de moi-même, et que j'aie besoin qu'il me surveille. Franchement !**

**De toute façon, désolée de radoter, mais mes parents ne savent pas comment est Ron, et ils sont en général d'accord avec tout ce que je dis. J'espère que tu as eu un bon été jusqu'ici, et que tu étudies réellement ces livres que tu as achetés. Comme tu as dis que tu le faisais, j'ai décidé de ne pas te faire mon don usuel d'un livre, et t'ai acheté quelque chose d'autre à la place. J'espère que tu aimes cela. Je suis désolée que je ne serai pas aux environs pour recevoir des lettres de ta part cet été, mais je pars très bientôt pour mon voyage, je te verrai donc au 1er septembre. Fais-moi une faveur cependant. La chouette qui a délivré cette lettre doit être de retour à midi le jour de ton anniversaire. Veilles à ce qu'elle revienne à temps. Merci encore, et profites de ton cadeau.**

**Amour,**

**Hermione.**

**BREAK**

Le petit cadeau emballé qu'elle lui avait envoyé ressemblait à un livre, mais quand Harry le déballa, il découvrit combien il l'avait méjugée. C'était un échiquier miniature, et à la seconde où Harry enleva la dernière pièce de papier d'emballage, il s'agrandit automatiquement à sa taille normale. Le plateau lui-même était fait de marbre bleu et gris. Il y avait une boîte recouverte de velours, et Harry trouva à l'intérieur les pièces d'échecs. Elles étaient des traditionnelles couleurs noir et blanc, et assez bizarrement, elles ne bougeaient et ne parlaient pas. Harry découvrit pourquoi quand il lut la petite note posée sur le fond de l'échiquier.

**BREAK**

**Harry,**

**Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je trouve les échecs sorciers bruyants et odieux ! Cet ensemble moldu est beaucoup plus relaxant sans les pièces te hurlant dessus, juste comme les échecs devraient l'être. Je ne pense pas te l'avoir jamais dis, mais j'étais en fait dans le club d'échec à mon école primaire. Puis les échecs sorciers viennent et me dégoûtèrent de cela. Peut-être maintenant serons-nous capables de jouer quelques jeux ensembles. Qui sait ? Tu pourrais être capable de battre Ron sans ses pièces pour l'aider. Gardes-moi le premier jeu !**

**Hermione.**

**BREAK**

Le cadeau était amusant et sympa, mais aussi très pratique et éducationnel. 'Seulement Hermione !'pensa Harry. Parce qu'il ne pouvait envoyer une note de remerciement, et que la chouette postale devait revenir à quelque poste d'où elle était partie, Harry laissa rapidement partir la chouette par la fenêtre qu'il réouvrit. C'était un spécimen fort et jeune, et n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de repos comme certaines des autres chouettes.

En parlant d'Errol, Harry ouvrit ensuite le grand paquetage venant des Weasley. Il y avait trois paquets séparés à l'intérieur. L'une venait des jumeaux, un de Ginny, et l'un de Mr et Mme Weasley. Harry ouvrit la dernière en premier.

Comme Ron l'avait dit, ils avaient livré les tourtes à la viande, ainsi que du caramel maison également, spécialité de Mme Weasley. La note était courte et adorable, et Harry ressentait beaucoup d'amour pour le clan de Weasley. Bill et Charlie n'écrivirent pas de note séparée, mais disaient que leurs parents indiquent qu'ils lui souhaitaient un bon anniversaire et beaucoup de joie. Ils mentionnaient aussi avoir demandé à Dumbledore la permission qu'Harry les visite, et disaient qu'ils écriraient quand il serait d'accord.

Ouvrir quoi que ce soit de Fred et Georges était toujours à ses risques et périls, comme il y avait une chance sur deux que cela vous explose à la figure. La chance était avec lui cette fois cependant, et Harry passa les quelques prochaines minutes avec ses cheveux intacts. Une note accompagnait un assortiment de bonbons, aucun qu'Harry ne mangerait de si tôt. Leur note disait….

**BREAK**

**Cher petit Harrynouchet,**

**Joyeux Anniversaire ! Notre garçon est tout grand maintenant, qu'allons-nous devoir faire ? Nous pensions voler pour te voler de nouveau, mais nous ne pouvions pas très bien répéter cela. Outre ne plus avoir de voiture, nous aurions du nous enlever des points pour manque d'originalité. De toute façon, profiteS des bonbons, et assures-toi que ton cousin favori n'en prenne aucun (oui, assures t'en bien !).**

**Nous devons aussi te dire que la compagnie va bien. Après avoir quitté l'école l'année dernière, nous sommes devenus un peu impatients, et décidâmes d'ouvrir un magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse. Inutile de le dire, c'était un peu plus cher que nous ne le pensions, et nous avions dû fermer après un mois. Pas d'inquiétudes cependant, nous avons laissé toutes les enseignes et décorations que nous avions faites, et les taux de production augmentent toujours. Nous avons pensé qu'après quelques mois de vente par correspondance, nous serions prêts à essayer le Chemin de Traverse de nouveau. Si Poudlard avait eu une classe sur les finances, nous aurions peut être payé attention en classe. Ici, une leçon pour toi Harry, payes attention à l'école. Je pense que tu vas bientôt avoir tes résultats de BUSES, alors fais y attention. Et quoi que tu fasses, ne jettes jamais un des bonbons jaunes dans une potion avec de la peau de serpent d'arbre du sud. Les résultats seraient erratiques pour un certain maître de potions.(Devons-nous encore cligner de l'œil ?). Mais si par hasard quelque chose se produit, assures-toi que toute l'école sache que les Chouchous Jaunes Hurlant ne coûtent que sept noises pièce, et sont offerts dans le catalogue de FSF. A plus,**

**Gred et Forge.**

**BREAK**

De sa part, Dudley devrait remercier sa chance qu'Harry et ses bonbons ne soient pas à proximité de Privet Drive. La dernière fois, quand il n'avait prit qu'une dragée Longue Langue, un tohu-bohu complet s'était produit. Avec une boîte entière de Farces, il n'aurait pas eu une chance.

La dernière lettre était de Ginny, et elle n'avait aucun paquet attaché. Ouvrant la lettre, Harry découvrit pourquoi.

**BREAK**

**Cher Harry,**

**Joyeux Anniversaire ! J'espère que tu as eu beaucoup de belles choses jusqu'ici, au moins de la part d'autres personnes. J'ai vu le poster que Ron t'a envoyé, et, de la part de la famille Weasley, je suis désolée pour son goût horrible concernant les cadeaux. Nous ne savons pas ce qui ne va pas avec lui, mais il insiste que tu aimes les Canons autant que lui, et n'aimerait rien de mieux que le poster de leur dernière équipe. J'espère qu'Hermione a eu meilleur goût que Ron, afin que tu aies au moins un cadeau décent pour ton anniversaire.**

**Je n'ai pas pu acheter beaucoup par contre, mais je me suis rappelée comment tu t'étais senti l'été dernier, laissé en-dehors de tout. J'espère que cela n'importe pas au professeur Dumbledore, mais j'ai payé pour suscription d'un mois à la Gazette du Sorcier pour toi, afin que tu connaisses les nouvelles. Je sais que les nouvelles ne sont pas géniales ces derniers temps, et disent plus de mensonges que de vérités, mais tu peux au moins lire ce que font tous les autres. Tu as dis qu'Hedwige devrait aller mieux maintenant, elle pourra donc prendre ton journal tous les matins, ou tu peux payer un extra pour qu'il te soie délivré par une chouette. Désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter cette dépense.**

**Tu seras content de savoir que j'ai passé la plupart de l'été à pratiquer le Quidditch. Que tu puisses jouer Attrapeur ou non, j'ai décidé d'essayer d'être poursuiveur maintenant qu'il y a des places dans l'équipe. Contre Ron, je peux maintenant obtenir six buts sur dix essais ! Je me suis presque mise à chanter 'Weasley est notre roi' tellement j'étais contente. Nous retournons au QG dans une semaine, et maman dit que nous te verrons peut être là-bas. Bye !**

**Amour,**

**Ginny**

**BREAK**

Harry était surpris du don attentionné de Ginny. Il était vrai que l'été dernier il s'était senti plus seul que jamais, et avait risqué la colère de son oncle pour ne serait-ce qu'écouter les infos moldues. Et même s'il avait une prescription au journal sorcier l'été dernier, Harry n'avait jamais lu plus loin que le gros titre de la première page. Beaucoup de bien que cela lui avait fait ! Cet été, il se fit la promesse qu'il lirait plus profondément. Même s'ils ne disaient que des mensonges et des demi-vérités, Harry aurait l'œil ouvert pour toute attaque suspicieuse. Harry savait que Voldemort et ses mignons garderaient profil bas pendant un moment, mais qu'ils allaient devoir faire quelque chose tôt. Et si quoi que ce soit arrivait, Harry pourrait maintenant le savoir.

Il se demanda brièvement comment Hedwige pourrait prendre le journal sans être vue, mais se dit qu'il s'en inquièterait plus tard. Il avait toujours deux autres lettres à lire.

L'enveloppe épaisse de l'école comprenait en même temps sa lettre scolaire et ses résultats de BUSES. Excité par ses résultats, Harry lut ses résultats de BUSES en premier.

**BREAK**

**Cher Mr Potter,**

**Veuillez trouver ici les résultats de votre Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. Nous nous excusons pour le délai dans l'envoi de vos résultats, mais plusieurs évènements sans précédent nous ont forcé à réévaluer les critères de graduation. Comme cela vous affecte, votre Buse d'Astronomie à été augmentée d'un grade, pour compenser avec l'incident infortuné qui s'est produit. Les résultats possibles sont comme suit :**

**OOptimal**

**EEEffort Exceptionnel**

**AAcceptable**

**PPiètre**

**DDésolant**

**TTerrible**

**Un résultat O, EE ou A vaut une BUSE. Les résultats P, D et T ne reçoivent aucun crédit. Si vous avez des questions à propos de vos examens ou de vos résultats, sentez-vous libres d'écrire à l'un de mes assistants.**

**Sincèrement,**

**Griselda Marchbanks**

**Autorité des Examens Sorcier**

**Les résultats des BUSEs pour Harry James Potter sont comme suit :**

**AstronomieA**

**Soins aux Créatures MagiquesO**

**CharmesE**

**Défense Contre les Forces du MalO plus**

**DivinationA**

**BotaniqueE**

**HistoireD**

**PotionsO**

**MétamorphoseE**

**(Un score O plus indique un score parfait, ce qui se produit environ une fois tous les dix-sept ans. Vous avez gagné l'une des deux notes parfaites cette année. Un score parfait de O plus vaut deux BUSES)**

**BUSES TOTAL 9**

**BREAK**

Neuf BUSES ; et un score parfait à son crédit ! En effet, c'était un résultat d'une buse par sujet pris ! Harry ne pouvait croire qu'il avait fait aussi bien. Le résultat augmenté A en Astronomie avait du sens, et Harry s'était attendu à avoir un résultat O en SACM et DCFM, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir celui-ci en Potions. Il pensait qu'il pourrait avoir un E, et qu'avec l'aide de McGonagall il pourrait rentrer en classe avancée de potions. Maintenant, Rogue devrait le prendre pour ses propres mérites. Ha ! Si seulement il n'était pas tombé endormi en Histoire, il aurait eu une note supérieure à la moyenne dans cette classe aussi.

Harry se demanda combien de Buses Ron et Hermione avaient eus. Ron n'était pas un étudiant particulièrement bon, mais avait quand même du avoir un bon score en DCFM. Et Hermione avait sans doute du établir un nouveau record ; y compris cette autre score parfait. S'il avait pu avoir neuf Buses lui-même, elle avait du faire beaucoup mieux ! Peut-être plus que les douze possibles, comme Percy l'avait fait.

Harry réenveloppa la lettre puis lut l'autre de Poudlard. C'était la lettre standard indiquant les livres et ingrédients dont il aurait besoin, mais il y avait une note ajoutée par McGonagall.

**BREAK**

**Cher Mr Potter,**

**Cela me fait plaisir de voir un si bon résultat de votre part pour vos BUSEs. Je dois dire que j'ai été très choquée de voir des résultats si remarquables, et beaucoup dans l'équipe ressentent la même chose. Félicitations pour vous être dédié pour votre choix de carrière en tant qu'auror ; vous êtes sur le bon chemin. Veuillez envoyer une réponse avec la chouette scolaire dans laquelle vous indiquerez quelles classes préparatoires aux ASPICs vous voulez prendre. Vous êtes qualifié pour toutes les classes sauf histoire. Le nombre maximum de classes préparatoires aux ASPICs que vous pouvez prendre est de dix, mais comme vous ne vous êtes qualifié que pour huit, cela ne sera pas un problème. Si vous voulez prendre Etudes Moldues comme électif, je pourrai être capable de vous placer dans cette classe si vous passez un examen d'équivalence, comme vous avez grandi dans un environnement moldu.**

**Sur un autre sujet, je suis heureuse de vous informer que votre ban éternel sur le Quidditch a été levé, ainsi que toutes ces autres règles ridicules. J'ai votre balai rangé en sécurité dans mon bureau, et je vous le retournerai en début d'année scolaire. Je suis impatiente de voir vos performances cette année, comme j'apprécie particulièrement d'avoir la coupe de Quidditch dans mon bureau.**

**Professeur Minerva McGonagall**

**Sous-Directrice, Ecole Poudlard de Sorciers **

**BREAK**

Les bonnes nouvelles ne cessaient de venir. Non seulement avait-il eu de très bonnes notes durant ses BUSEs, mais il pouvait toujours jouer au Quidditch ! Harry avait jusqu'ici un vraiment très bon anniversaire.

La dernière lettre était de Dumbledore, et Harry n'était pas pressé de la lire. Le Directeur n'avait jamais rien envoyé à Harry pour son anniversaire, alors cela devait être quelque chose d'autre. Durant sa visite, Rémus avait dit à Harry que Dumbledore allait laisser Harry à peu près tranquille, mais il savait que cela n'allait pas durer.

« Bon, »dit-il tout haut, « autant voir ce que le vieil homme veux. »

L'enveloppe épaisse contenait une longue lettre écrite sur presque trois parchemins. Mais ce n'était pas la cause de son épaisseur. Un badge de métal en était la cause, et il tomba sur les genoux d'Harry alors qu'il ouvrit la lettre. C'était un badge de préfet, pensa Harry.'Génial, maintenant il essaye de m'acheter.'

**BREAK**

**Cher Harry,**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour ton anniversaire. Seize ans est un âge à marquer d'une pierre pour un jeune homme. Je me rappelle mon seizième anniversaire comme si c'était hier, mais je dérive. J'ai quelques choses à discuter avec toi, et ai pensé qu'il valait mieux te les présenter le plus tôt possible, afin que cela ne te surprenne pas septembre venu.**

**Le premier élément est de t'offrir mes congratulations pour avoir été nommé préfet à Gryffondor. Comme je l'ai mentionné l'année dernière, tu aurais du l'avoir, et j'ai décidé de corriger mon erreur passée. Même avec le poids supplémentaire dont j'avais eu précédemment peur, je n'ai aucun doute que tu seras un élève modèle pour d'autres. Malheureusement Mr Weasley est incapable de continuer dans sa capacité de préfet, alors tu devras prendre sa place.**

**Je voudrais aussi demander si tu prévois de continuer les classes de défense que tu as mises en place l'année dernière. Je crois que tu les as appelées l'AD ? Comme tu le sais sûrement par la lettre du Professeur McGonagall, ton ban éternel sur le Quidditch, ainsi que tous les autres 'décrets Educationnels' ont été révoqués. En tant que tel, je serais heureux si tu pouvais continuer ces leçons, et peut être même les étendre. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais offrir deux niveaux d'études : un pour les débutants et un pour les étudiants plus avancés. Dans ces temps périlleux, nos étudiants ont besoin de toute l'aide supplémentaire qu'ils peuvent avoir. Si tu agrées, tu pourras diriger les réunions comme tu le désires, et pourras même donner et retirer des points, avec raison évidemment. Que toi ou un autre étudiant décides de diriger le club de défense, j'ai demandé à un professeur précédent de superviser les leçons ; strictement dans un rôle de conseil. Je crois que tu te rappelles du professeur Lupin ? Comme son affliction rend cela difficile pour lui de prendre soin de classes tout un mois durant, ce type de travail à temps partiel lui convient beaucoup mieux que de tenir le rôle d'un professeur à temps plein. Cela permettrait aussi à Rémus d'être proche de Poudlard, où il devra faire quelques travaux supplémentaires pour l'Ordre.**

**J'ai peur que tu n'aies pas envie d'entendre cette nouvelle supplémentaire, mais cela doit être dit. Tu devras continuer tes leçons en occlumentie dès septembre. Je sais qu'il existe une tension entre toi et Professeur Rogue, mais tu dois mettre cela de côté pour apprendre à bloquer Voldemort hors de ton esprit. J'ai parlé au professeur Rogue, et il est d'accord pour commencer d'un nouveau début avec toi, et de n'avoir aucune rancune par rapport à ce qu'il a pu se produire durant les leçons de l'année dernière. Comme nous ne pouvons plus utiliser l'excuse de leçons de rattrapage en potions étant donné ton résultat impressionnant durant les BUSEs, une autre excuse sera donnée. Je n'ai pas encore décidé quoi, mais j'ai quelques idées à l'esprit. Il est plus important que jamais pour toi d'apprendre cela, nous augmenterons donc le rythme à deux fois par semaine. L'information que je t'ai dite à propos de la prophétie ne doit pas tomber dans de mauvaises mains. Je conserve toujours le secret, mais je t'encourage de partager l'information avec ceux en qui tu fais confiance.**

**Tu seras aussi content de savoir que Molly Weasley a insisté particulièrement beaucoup pour te laisser nous visiter, et j'ai finalement agréé. Un mois a passé, ce qui renouvelle le lien du sang entre toi et ta famille, alors tu peux désormais quitter la maison. Dans cinq jours une équipe arrivera pour t'escorter de nouveau au QG, et tu resteras ici pour le reste de l'été. Je comprends que tu as déjà beaucoup de tes affaires scolaires, nous t'enverrons donc le reste de tes affaires. Veuilles être prêt à 23 heures, et assures-toi que tes affaires soient rangées.**

**Dans une note personnelle, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour respecter tes vœux Harry. Ta dernière lettre était plutôt surprenante, et je dois admettre que j'avais espéré que tu aies vu au-delà des erreurs d'un vieil homme. Je serai très occupé le reste de l'été, comme je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de professeur de DCFM, mais si tu pouvais mettre de côté quelque temps pour parler, laisses-le moi savoir. Contrairement à l'année dernière, avec quelques précautions nécessaires, je prendrai du temps pour toi.**

**Veuilles croire en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Directeur, Ecole Poudlard de Sorcellerie**

**BREAK**

Les deux jours suivants s'envolèrent pour Harry. Après avoir ouvert tous ses cadeaux et lu toutes ses lettres, il retomba finalement endormi. Il réussi à attraper quelques heures de sommeil avant que le soleil ne le réveille de nouveau, puis il répondit immédiatement à tous ses amis. Il ne mentionnait rien de spécifique, mais il laissa savoir à Rémus, Hagrid et les Weasley que Voldemort allait essayer d'intercepter leurs chouettes, et qu'il ne pouvait donc écrire de nouveau, et qu'ils ne devraient pas le faire. Il envoya à Neville le livre sur les carrières qu'il avait acheté pour lui, en espérant que le garçon l'aimerait.

Harry répondit au professeur McGonagall, et la remercia de l'informer comme quoi son ban sur le Quidditch avait été levé. Il signa aussi pour les classes qu'il désirait prendre, mais ne choisit en rien les neuf classes qui lui étaient offertes. Les seules classes préparatoires pour ASPICs qu'il prit furent Potions, Métamorphose, Charmes, DCFM, et Arithmantie. Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait entrer dans cette dernière classe, mais assura McGonagall qu'il avait étudié, et qu'à la fin de l'été il serait d'un niveau de sixième année. Harry savait que cinq classes n'étaient pas considérées beaucoup, mais il informa sa directrice de maison qu'avec les pratiques de Quidditch, réunions du DA, leçons d'occlumentie, et devoirs de préfets hors de ces horaires, il serait très occupé. Il n'avait aucune intention de prendre les leçons supplémentaires avec Rogue, mais ne pensait pas que cela aiderait de le mentionner.

Toutes ses lettres de réponse et ses remerciements étaient normaux, sauf celle pour Dumbledore. La note d'Harry était aussi franche et directe que celle du vieux sorcier l'avait étée.

**BREAK**

**Cher professeur Dumbledore,**

**J'accepte la position de préfet, mais seulement parce que Ron l'a abandonnée. Mais si c'est une attente pour acheter mon pardon, veuillez savoir que cela n'a pas fonctionné. Je n'accepte le rôle que parce que je pense que je peux faire un bon travail, et je pense que je l'ai mérité. En dépit de mes sentiments envers vous, je promets de rendre le meilleur travail que je peux en tant que préfet de Gryffondor. Je suis aussi d'accord pour continuer l'AD. Honnêtement, j'allais continuer de toute façon, mais je suis heureux de pouvoir le faire avec l'autorisation de l'école. Avoir Rémus dans les environs aidera grandement également. Je pense que faire de lui un conseiller est une superbe idée.**

**C'est la seule part de cette lettre que vous allez aimer, un petit retour à l'envoyeur n'est que justice. Vous m'avez écrit qu'une équipe viendra me chercher dans cinq jours, d'où je passerai le reste de l'été au QG. Hé bien, vous pouvez dire à votre équipe de rester sur place, parce cela n'arrivera pas. J'ai quitté Privet Drive, et ne prévois pas de jamais revenir. Même si j'étais à la 'maison', qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je retournerai jamais au QG ? C'est la dernière place où je veux être, et je n'apprécie pas que vous me donniez des ordres.**

**Tout ce que vous avez à savoir est que je vais bien, et que j'ai pris des précautions afin que personne ne me trouve. En vérité, j'ai le meilleur été que j'ai jamais eu, et pour la première fois je ne compte pas les jours jusqu'à mon retour à l'école. Je vous préviens maintenant, je ne veux pas être puni pour avoir disparu quand je vous verrai la prochaine fois. Je n'ai jamais demandé d'être surveillé, et je vous dis même maintenant de ne pas gaspiller votre temps à me chercher. Je doute que vous passez par autant de troubles pour quelque autre étudiant. J'apprécie que vous vouliez prendre soin de moi, mais vous n'êtes pas mon gardien. Sirius l'était, et maintenant il est parti. Tel que je le vois, les prochains dans la ligne pour avoir un droit à me garder sont les Dursley, et ils n'en ont rien à faire de moi. Je prends donc soin de moi moi-même, et je promets que je serai au bord du Poudlard Expresss le premier septembre.**

**J'ai eu une vision de Voldemort la nuit dernière, et je vais vous la résumer rapidement pour vous. Il a rencontré Malfoy, Nott, Avery et Macnair, et les a puni pour ne pas avoir répondu à ses convocations plus tôt. Ils ont dit qu'ils ont essayé d'éviter toute détection, et que vous aviez des gens surveillant leurs actions jusqu'à ce les procès de mangemorts soient finis. Lucius lui a raconté les évènements du DdM, et lui a dit comment l'existence de la prophétie était une surprise pour ma part. Voldemort a ordonné à ses mangemorts de surveiller Privet Drive, la maison d'Hermione et le Terrier pour essayer d'intercepter mes lettres et gagner des infos. Il veut savoir qui était l'autre étudiant avec moi (il sait pour Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny), et il veut savoir si vous m'avez parlé de la prophétie. Voldemort assume et espère que je ne sais pas ce que dit la prophétie, et je dis de le laisser croire cela. Il ne veut faire aucun mouvement public avant qu'il ne sache ce que dit la prophétie ou qu'il est sûr que je ne la connais pas. J'apprécie que vous gardiez cela tranquille, et voudrais que vous le demeuriez. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais la dire à qui que ce soit, mais je pense à cela.**

**J'ai dis à tous mes amis qu'ils ne peuvent plus m'écrire de lettres cet été à cause de Voldemort, mais ils ne savent pas que j'ai quitté Privet Drive. Demeurez libre de leur dire quoi que vous vouliez, mais vous serez celui qui devrez expliquer. Je sais que je ne voudrais pas faire face au tempérament de Weasley si on leur disait que j'ai disparu. Je suggère que vous leur disiez que je ne voulais pas venir au QG, et laissez cela à ce point.**

**Comme vous pouvez le deviner, j'ai été plus actif cet été que je ne vous l'ai laissé croire. Je suppose que je devrais me sentir coupable d'avoir du vous décevoir, mais je ne le suis pas. Si j'étais honnête, je n'aurais jamais eu la chance d'avoir fait la moitié de choses que j'ai voulu faire. Je suis fatigué d'avoir ma vie dictée, et jusqu'ici cet été n'a produit rien d'autre que des bonnes choses pour moi. Si j'ai d'autres visions, je garderai le contact, sinon je vous verrai à l'école.**

**Harry Potter**

**BREAK**

Une fois qu'Harry ait envoyé toutes ses réponses, la première chose qu'il fit fut de lancer un champ empêchant la détection de magie. Le sort de fidelitas prendrait soin de la plupart de ses problèmes, mais Harry se rappela que les chouettes pouvaient toujours trouver leur chemin vers Grimmauld Place. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un puisse suivre une chouette afin de le trouver, il devait donc lancer un sort pour empêcher cela. Le champ d'anti-détection perturbait la signature magique d'une personne, les chouettes et les sorts de détection ne seraient donc pas capables de le percevoir sur un radar. Harry avait aussi prévu à l'origine de lancer un sort empêchant le transplanage, mais celui-ci était inutile avec le sort de fidelitas. Tant qu'il n'indiquait pas à qui que ce soit sa location, personne ne pourrait apparaître dans sa nouvelle maison. Par ailleurs, le champ d'anti-transpanage était l'un des sorts les plus difficiles qu'il ait jamais vu. Couramment, Harry était incapable de le performer.

Harry se rendit alors dans le Londres moldu pour acheter de nouvelles fournitures. Il acheta un grand écran de télé, un système vidéo avancé, une stéréo de haute qualité, des haut-parleurs et des casques, quelques horloges ainsi que quelques autres éléments. Les équipements électroniques ne pouvaient être conjurés ou métamorphosés, c'étaient donc les quelques éléments qu'Harry avait à payer. Il passa le reste du matin à conjurer des allumettes, des pièces de métal et des bandes de cuir puis les métamorphosa en fourniture.

Harry garda ses après-midi pour effectuer des exercices et de l'entraînement en magie offensive. Bien qu'il s'amuse à décorer sa nouvelle place, il ne voulait pas prendre de retard dans le programme qu'il s'était imposé. Harry finit par acquérir un tout nouvel ensemble d'équipement d'exercice, il pouvait donc laisser le reste dans sa malle.

A la fin de la semaine, Harry avait complètement garni sa nouvelle maison. Les bandes de cuir brun qu'il avait conjurées devinrent de confortables canapés et fauteuils, et ils constituaient aussi de bons délimiteurs de zone dans son salon. Harry utilisa le même type de cuir dans l'ensemble de sa maison, ainsi que pour le fer forgé et le bois d'érable qui constituait les tables, chaises et cabinets. Les trois matériaux liaient la maison ensemble, et Harry était content d'avoir pris le temps de sélectionner quelques magazines de décoration à un magasin moldu de fournitures.

La suite maître finit par être du même style que celle de sa malle, mais avec des couleurs différentes. Harry adorait vraiment Gryffondor, mais devenait parfois malade du rouge et or qui se trouvait partout. A la place, il décora sa chambre en bleu marine et crème, ainsi que la plupart de son salon. Avec l'exception des deux longs couloirs, la pièce était couverte d'un plancher de bois. Harry conjura donc quantité de tapis de fourrure, dont la plupart comportaient le thème bleu marine/crème. Il ajouta une petite cheminée dans sa chambre, mais juste pour l'ambiance et la chaleur. Elle n'était pas assez grande pour y utiliser de la poudre de cheminette, mais pouvait être utilisée pour parler par cheminée.

Harry arrangea les six chambres d'hôte dans un style différent. Une chambre était rouge, une autre verte, et il en fit même une orange, dans le cas où Ron viendrait visiter. Les fournitures étaient toutes des mêmes types de bois et métaux, mais chacune avait son propre style. Certaines contenaient des lits à baldaquins, une avait deux lits jumeaux, et une autre avait un matelas rond rotatif. Le seul type de lit qu'Harry ne prit pas fut un lit-traîneau, vu que c'était le sien. Peu importe combien c'était facile, il voulait que la maître suite soit plus belle que les autres.

Les linges de toilettes, matelas et serviettes de bains étaient accordés aux couleurs de leurs chambres respectives. Les six chambres d'hôtes et salles de bains avaient toutes le même agencement, les décorer fut donc plus facile qu'Harry ne l'imagina.

La salle de duel fut organisée exactement comme Harry le voulait, à l'exception qu'elle ne comprenait pas de mannequin d'exercice. Harry décida que lors de son prochain voyage sur le Chemin de Traverse il en chercherait plus, mais pour l'instant il se contenta d'en amener trois de sa malle jusque dans la pièce.

La table de billard qu'Harry voulait se révéla être un grand défi pour ses talents en métamorphose, mais il y réussit finalement. Encore, il dut se rendre dans le Londres moldu pour obtenir les dimensions correctes pour la table ainsi que les queues de billard, mais le résultat final fut une œuvre d'art. Harry termina aussi sa chambre moldue avec une cible pour fléchettes, une table de ping-pong et un bar. Le bar ne contenait aucun alcool, mais Harry pensa qu'il pourrait être capable de convaincre Tom de lui vendre des barils de bièraubeurre au lieu des innombrables bouteilles. Harry prenait au moins une bièraubeurre par jour, et trouva qu'il ne s'en était pas encore fatigué. Cela l'avait surpris quand les caisses qu'il avait amenées ne manquaient jamais de bouteilles, mais Harry supposa que cela avait quelque chose à faire avec la magie.

Harry laissa l'appartement séparé tel qu'il était. Il ajouta un enduit de peinture aux murs, mais c'était le seul changement dont il avait besoin. Il ne voulait pas s'embêter à installer des fournitures pour le moment, vu qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait même l'utiliser, ou juste le changer en quelque chose d'autre.

Le grand accomplissement pour Harry, et une grande surprise pour Dobby et Winky, était la chambre secrète à l'angle de la salle à manger de la cuisine dans laquelle il leur avait dit de ne pas rentrer. Pendant une heure chaque jour, durant toute la semaine, Harry s'était glissé dans la pièce pour travailler à son chef d'œuvre.

Le jour où il a finalement permis aux elfes d'entrer, les deux étreignirent Harry aux genoux et pleurèrent de joie. La pièce était une version miniature de la suite maître, avec toutes les fournitures mises à la taille des elfes. Harry ne savait pas combien Dobby et Winky étaient proches l'un de l'autre, mais décida de laisser un lit unique. Il pensa que s'ils voulaient changer cela, ils en avaient le pouvoir.

Mais même si cela avait le même aménagement que la suite maître, elle était très différente. C'est parce que là où Harry avait décidé de décorer sa chambre en bleu marine et crème, il utilisa chaque couleur de l'arc en ciel pour la chambre de Dobby et Winky. Les murs étaient une grande muraille de couleurs, enchantés pour bouger comme un portrait sorcier. Et la grande muraille n'avait qu'un thème : des chaussettes.

Pendant une heure chaque jour, durant une semaine entière, Harry avait atteint les limites de son imagination en créant tout ensemble de chaussettes auquel il aurait pu penser. Les murs, les draps de lit, les serviettes de bain ; tout était couvert de chaussettes, et aucune ne correspondait.

Harry était d'abord inquiet que, bien que Dobby adorerait la pièce, Winky serait déboussolée d'avoir comme thème principal des vêtements, mais ses peurs étaient infondées.

« Mr Harry Potter monsieur, c'est beaucoup trop ! Winky est un bon elfe de maison, et les bons elfes dorment dans la lingerie. »Une fois que Winky a cessé de pleurer, elle arriva facilement à articuler.

« Non-sens Winky, »répondit-il, « toi et Dobby vivez ici aussi, et vous devriez avoir votre propre chambre. Avec toute la place supplémentaire que j'ai, cela n'a que du sens. Et je ne veux aucun de mes amis dormant dans une pile de linge sale. »

« Ami ! »Dobby était un elfe heureux. « Le grand sorcier Mr Harry Potter monsieur a appelé Dobby et Winky ses amis ! Oh comme Dobby est heureux ! Vois Winky, ce n'est pas mauvais d'être des elfes libres ! »

Cela amena un autre sujet qu'Harry voulait discuter. Une fois qu'il en fut capable, il reconduisit les deux elfes hors de la porte de la chambre qui menait à la cuisine, et les fit s'asseoir à la petite table ronce. Il était temps qu'ils aient une discussion sérieuse.

« Maintenant Winky, en parlant d'elfes libres, nous devons discuter ta situation. Quand Dobby est venu me visiter au début, nous avons fait quelques arrangements. Nous nous sommes décidés sur une paye de cinq gallions par mois pour lui, avec du temps libre chaque semaine qui devait être discuté plus tard. Puisque tu n'étais pas encore là, nous ne savions pas ce que tu désirais. Et maintenant que tu ne vis plus dans la malle, il est temps de parler. Es-tu toujours opposée à prendre des habits ? Je ne vais pas te forcer si tu ne le veux pas, mais j'aimerais que tu portes quelque chose de joli. »

Winky semblait extrêmement nerveuse. Perchée dans une chaise trop grande, seule sa tête dépassait la surface de la table, et elle mordait ses petits ongles. « Mais Winky est un bon elfe de maison. Bons elfes n'ont pas d'habits ! »Elle émettait à peine un bruit, mais Harry savait qu'elle pensait qu'elle était punie.

« Tu es une bonne elfe Winky, sinon je n'aurais pas voulu que tu travailles pour moi. Mais je crois que tu dois avoir ta liberté, tout comme Dobby l'a déjà. Je ne suis pas en colère avec toi, je veux te récompenser. L'été n'en est qu'à sa moitié, et vous avez tous deux déjà tant fait pour moi. »

Winky écouta attentivement Harry. Il pouvait voir qu'elle voulait dire oui, mais des centaines d'années de servitude l'avaient conditionnée à dire non. Harry attendit patiemment tandis qu'elle se tordait les mains et tenait une courte conversation privée avec Dobby en tons soufflés. Elle sembla finalement arriver à une conclusion, et se retourna pour faire face à Harry.

« Si Mr Harry Potter le désire, Winky portera des habits ! » l'expression sur son visage était sans prix. C'était la même que celle que les sorciers montraient en entendant le nom de Voldemort. « Mais Winky ne veux pas de gages. Winky est un bon elfe de maison, et les bons elfes ne sont pas payés. »

Harry s'était attendu à cela, et agréa rapidement. Il fut en fait surpris qu'il l'ait convaincue si rapidement de porter de vrais vêtements. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle portait toujours la même robe déchirée dans laquelle il l'avait vu en dernier. Elle n'était pas aussi sale qu'elle l'avait un jour été, quand elle buvait des bièraubeurres, mais c'était toujours un torchon.

« Très bien Winky. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin de te parler est de ton temps libre. Je me suis déjà mis d'accord avec Dobby pour lui en donner un peu, et je ne veux pas le laisser seul, alors tu auras les mêmes congés. »

Dobby semblait stupéfait, et Winky semblait confuse. Harry ne pensait pas qu'elle savait ce qu'était un congé. Il s'expliqua donc.

« Chaque nuit après huit heures, et toute la journée les dimanches, vous êtes libres de faire tout ce que vous voulez, tant que cela n'implique pas me servir. Pas de repas cuisinés, pas de lessive, et pas de ménage de la maison. Occasionnellement, j'aurai peut-être à vous demander de travailler à ces moments, mais je m'assurerai de vous donner plus de temps libre un autre jour pour y remédier. Le dimanche je ferai mes propres repas, et si vous deux êtes aux environs, vous serez bienvenus à ma table. Le reste du temps, vous pourrez faire tout ce que vous voudrez. »Il était triste de penser qu'Harry savait toujours si peu à propos de ses deux amis. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils feraient de leur temps libre, il fit donc quelques suggestions.

« Je sais que dans le passé Dobby avait fait certains de ses habits. Vous pouvez faire des choses comme ça. Peut être avez-vous de la famille que vous voudriez visiter ? Ou des amis à Poudlard que vous aimeriez voir ? Durant votre temps libre, vous pouvez y allez les voir si vous voulez. Si je suis autour, nous pouvons jouer des jeux ensemble dans la salle moldue, ou vous pouvez lire des livres de la librairie. »

« Vous pouvez même visiter le Londres moldu si vous voulez, mais vous devez faire attention de ne pas être vus. Il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez faire, tant que vous restez en sécurité et ne dites à personne où je vis, ou que vous travaillez pour moi. »

Dobby et Winky semblèrent horrifiés. Dire les secrets de son maître était la pire offense qu'un elfe de maison puisse faire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, »les rassura Harry, « je sais que vous ne direz à personne à propos de moi. Je suis juste prudent. J'ai une fois rencontré un elfe de maison nommé Kreatur, et il a dit des mensonges à propos de son maître, et l'a désobéi. Je ne pense pas que vous deux fassiez jamais cela, je veux juste que vous soyez prudent. »

Les deux elfes de maison semblaient déroutés. Harry ne savait pas comment Dobby avait passé son temps libre dans le passé, mais il doutait qu'il ait jamais eu autant de libertés à Poudlard. Il savait que les deux elfes voudraient objecter à tant de liberté, alors, avant qu'ils ne puissent dire un autre mot, Harry se leva et se retira pour la nuit dans sa chambre. C'était un lundi soir, exactement une semaine après son anniversaire, et il serait de retour à son programme normal maintenant que sa maison était complètement finie.

Bon, s'il arrivait à avoir assez de sommeil après s'être réveillé hurlant suite à une autre vision de Voldemort.


	10. premier sang

Chapitre 10 : premier sang

« QUOI ! »

La salle entière fit un mouvement de recul au volume de la voix de Molly Weasley. Tous avaient été soumis au tempérament Weasley dans le passé, mais personne ne l'avait vue aussi inquiète depuis que sa fille avait été kidnappée plusieurs années plus tôt. « Que voulez-vous dire il est manquant ? Où pourrait-il être ? »

Dumbledore s'était attendu à cette réponse, mais cela ne rendait pas son énonciation plus facile. C'était maintenant presque une semaine après qu'il avait reçu la réponse d'Harry, et il venait juste de dire à l'Ordre dans son entier qu'Harry avait quitté Privet Drive.

« Molly, si vous pouviez juste vous calmer, je vais expliquer entièrement. Pour le moment, nous n'avons aucune raison de croire qu'Harry soit en danger, ou que Voldemort sache qu'il a disparu. Plus vite pouvons-nous trouver Harry, le plus sûr sera-t-il. Alors s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous et passons tous par cela. »Dumbledore ne croyait qu'à moitié ses mots. Il avait très peu d'espoir de trouver Harry après une semaine de recherches intensives. Aucune chouette n'avais été capable de le localiser, ni Fumseck son phoenix. Bien que les phoenix n'aient pas le don magique des chouettes postales de localiser des gens où qu'ils soient, Dumbledore avait espéré que le lien unique qu'Harry avait avec l'oiseau pourrait se révéler utile. Apparemment non.

Cela prit quelques autres minutes à Arthur pour calmer sa femme suffisamment pour qu'elle reprenne son siège, puis pour écouter l'explication de Dumbledore.

« Comme je l'ai dis, dans sa lettre de réponse, Harry a mentionné qu'il avait quitté Privet Drive et n'avait aucune intention d'y revenir. Il a aussi admis nous avoir intentionnellement trompé, et en rétrospective il semble qu'Harry voulait faire plus que soigner sa chouette malade durant son voyage au Chemin de Traverse. Je me demande même si Hedwige était blessée en premier lieu. Je dois admettre que nous n'avons jamais visité Eeylop's Owl Emporium pour vérifier cette part de l'histoire d'Harry, nous avons seulement visité le Chaudron Baveur et Flourish & Botts.

« Puisque je ne voulais pas alarmer qui que ce soit prématurément, et que le fait qu'Harry soit manquant ne doit pas atteindre les oreilles des mangemorts, je n'ai parlé du départ d'Harry qu'à quelques personnes choisies. Rémus, Alastor, Kingsley et moi-même avons tous conduit des recherches approfondies depuis lors, et n'avons jusqu'ici obtenu aucun résultat. Personne sur le Chemin de Traverse n'a vu Harry ou quiconque correspondant à sa description, et sa famille moldue n'avait aucune idée où il avait pu aller, ou quand il est parti. »

Amélia Bones décida d'interrompre le sage sorcier à ce point. « Albus, que voulez-vous dire que sa famille ne sait pas quand il est parti ? Comment ne peuvent-ils pas ? »

Molly Weasley renifla à la question, et avait un regard sur son visage qui correspondait presque au rictus que Rogue avait perfectionné au long des années.

« Amélia, »expliqua Dumbledore, « puisque vous n'êtes pas personnellement familière avec Harry, et que c'est un fait bien caché, vous devez réaliser que l'oncle et la tante d'Harry ne l'apprécient pas comme ils le devraient. En fait, dans les dernières années, j'ai appris que leur traitement envers Harry est proche du mauvais traitement. Autant que je sache, ils ne l'ont jamais frappé, mais ils ne ressentent aucun amour envers lui non plus. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, dans les mois d'été, Harry est tenu d'accomplir la majorité des corvées ménagères, et on lui donne très peu de nourriture. Alors que son cousin est couvert de cadeaux et jouets, Harry n'a reçu le droit de dormir dans un lit que très récemment. Les neufs années avant l'arrivée de sa lettre de Poudlard, il était forcé de dormir sur un petit matelas dans un petit placard sous les escaliers. Le fait que les Dursley ne s'inquiètent pas de ce qui est arrivé à Harry est la seule chose dans cette affaire qui ne me surprenne pas. »

La salle entière fut silencieuse à l'entente de l'explication de Dumbledore. Seuls les Weasley, Rémus, Hagrid et McGonagall connaissaient l'étendue du traitement d'Harry à sa maison. Le reste fut surpris d'entendre que le Survivant était si mal traité. Même Rogue, qui était fier de traiter Harry de 'pourri gâté et arrogant' semblait surpris, et même moyennement honteux.

« Mais si c'est ainsi, et que vous sachiez à propos de cela, pourquoi Harry reste t'il toujours à cette place ? Sûrement quelqu'un d'autre le prendrait volontiers durant ses étés ? »Madame Bones posa la question que tant d'autres avaient posée dans le passé, une que Dumbledore trouvait plus dure à justifier chaque fois qu'il devait y répondre.

« Parce que, Amélia, même si Harry ne reçoit pas beaucoup d'amour à sa maison, pour des raisons que je n'énoncerai pas, cela reste la place où il est le plus en sécurité, à l'exception peut être de Poudlard. Si les Dursley venaient jamais à le battre, je serais le premier à l'enlever de leur maison. Mais tant que les besoins de base d'Harry sont rencontrés, les protections en place rendent cela virtuellement impossible pour Voldemort ou ses hommes de trouver ou blesser Harry. »

Madame Bones allait argumenter encore plus, mais elle fut interrompue à mi-phrase par Rogue qui en avait assez. Il voulait juste aller au but du meeting.

« Directeur, qu'avez-vous trouvé à propos de Potter ? Ca a été presque une semaine entière. Il doit sûrement y avoir quelques pistes que nous puissions suivre ? »

Dumbledore se retourna pour faire face à son maître de potions. « Pas autant que vous puissiez le penser Séverus. Je ne sais pas moi-même comment cela a été accompli, mais Harry semble avoir disparu sans laisser de trace. Rémus a dirigé l'investigation ; je vais le laisser dire tout ce que nous savons. Rémus ? »

Rémus Lupin se leva du coin où il était assis. Les quelques dernières semaines avaient été bonnes pour lui, et il s'était retiré du trou de désespoir dans lequel il était à la suite de la mort de Sirius. La correspondance qu'il avait partagée avec Harry avait aidé immensément, et les mémoires de l'unique visite personnelle qu'il lui avait faite l'avaient aidé à passer à travers sa dernière transformation mensuelle. Bien que la potion tue-loup continuait à fonctionner, sans Patmol avec lui, son temps passé durant la pleine lune était très dépressif.

« Merci professeur. Nous, c'est-à-dire moi, Alastor et Kingsley avons d'abord noté une différence dans le programme d'Harry le jour de son anniversaire. Jusqu'alors, chaque après-midi il quittait la maison pour un jogging, qui durait d'habitude une heure. Le jour de son anniversaire cependant, il n'a jamais quitté sa maison. Nous n'avons pas pensé cela inhabituel, et avons simplement pensé qu'il avait pris un jour de repos pour ouvrir ses cadeaux. Plus tard cet après-midi, Albus nous a informés du départ d'Harry, et je suis rentré pour enquêter. »

Rémus fit une pause et essaya de garder son visage vide d'émotions. « J'avais depuis longtemps entendu parler des Dursley évidemment, à la fois de la part d'Harry et de certains autres qui ont été en contact avec eux. Je les ai moi-même rencontrés brièvement à la gare cette dernière année. Je peux dire honnêtement que tout rapport à propos du fait qu'ils n'aiment pas notre monde relève de l'euphémisme. La seconde où Pétunia a ouvert la porte avant et m'a vu, elle la claqua à mon nez, hurlant et criant pour son mari. Quand Vernon ouvrit la porte avant, il demanda de savoir ce que je voulais, et quel droit j'avais à me montrer sur son parterre avant et portant, je note,'ces horribles vêtements. Et je ne pense pas qu'il faisait référence à leur état légèrement déchiré. »Rémus dit cette dernière part avec un petit gloussement.

« Je lui expliquais aussi civilement que possible que j'étais venu voir Harry, et fut informé qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Harry depuis des semaines. Quand j'ai insisté pour le voir, l'homme m'a poussé dans la maison et m'a conduit en haut des escaliers. J'ai été dirigé dans une petite chambre qui, autre le plus inconfortable lit sur lequel j'ai jamais posé les yeux et quelques pièces de fourniture, ne montrait aucun signe d'habitation. Quand j'ai questionné Dursley à propos de cela, il a dit que lui et Harry étaient parvenus à un agrément, et qu'ils allaient s'ignorer totalement pour l'été entier. Il semble qu'Harry n'ait pas fait ses corvées habituelles cet été, et qu'il ne mangeait même pas avec eux. En fait, je n'ai toujours aucune idée comment Harry est parvenu à manger cet été. Les seules fois qu'il quittait sa chambre, pour courir chaque après-midi, était quand tous les Dursley étaient hors de la maison.

« Après avoir performé quelques sorts, j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait trace d'aucune utilisation de portauloin ou de transplanage, la cheminée n'a jamais été connectée au réseau de cheminette, et il n'y avait aucune détection d'utilisation de la magie noire. Il semble qu'Harry a juste disparu. Une grande fouille de la zone n'indiqua aucune piste supplémentaire, et le Magicobus n'a pris aucun passager dans les environs durant cette période. Depuis lors moi-même, Alastor, Kingsley et Dumbledore avons fouillé chacun différentes zones, et chacun a investigué chaque idée, mais nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace supplémentaire. Ses amis n'ont rien entendu de lui par ailleurs. Ils ont entendu de lui en dernier dans ses réponses pour ses cadeaux d'anniversaire, et ont été prévenus de ne pas essayer de le contacter de nouveau. Il a mentionné que les chouettes pourraient être interceptées, et ils n'ont rien trouvé de suspicieux à propos de cela. Aucun d'eux ne sait qu'Harry est manquant, et je détesterais être celui qui le leur dirait. »

Dumbledore se releva lorsque Rémus finit. « Merci Rémus ; très complet. Donc tout le monde, c'est là où nous nous tenons. Ç'a été une semaine, et les quatre d'entre nous n'avons trouvé aucun indice, alors j'ai estimé qu'il était temps d'inclure le reste de l'Ordre dans cette crise. J'ai été réticent au début, vu qu'Harry m'a dit de prime abord de ne pas gaspiller mon temps et mes ressources à le rechercher. Il m'a même averti de ne pas le gronder début septembre pour s'être enfui. Mais j'ai pensé que je ferais mieux de demander votre opinion à tous. Que devrions-nous faire ? »

La plupart dans la pièce étaient sans voix. Ce n'était pas fréquent que Dumbledore, en tant que tête de l'Ordre du Phoenix, demande ce que le train d'action du groupe devrait être. Ceux qui le connaissaient bien, comme Rogue ou MacGonagall, devinrent automatiquement inquiets que Dumbledore n'ait déjà plus d'options. D'autres qui pensaient que Dumbledore leur demandait simplement leur avis, avaient quelques questions à poser pour clarifier quelques problèmes.

Diggle parla, de son habituel ton excité. Il avait toujours été un grand fan d'Harry, et pensa que le jeune sorcier ne pouvait rien faire de mal. « Albus, que voulez-vous dire qu'Harry vous a prévenu de ne pas le gronder à son retour ? Ne sait-il pas combien il est en danger ? »

Dumbledore grimaça, ce qu'on le voyait faire souvent cette dernière semaine. « Ce que je veux dire Dédalus, est qu'Harry m'a rappelé que la seule autorité que j'aie sur lui est en tant que directeur de Poudlard. Comme je ne suis pas son gardien, et qu'avec la mort de Sirius les Dursley le sont, je n'ai aucun droit d'intervenir dans sa vie. Et comme les Dursley sont plutôt contents du départ de leur maison d'Harry, ils n'ont aucun désir de le rechercher. Harry ne faisait qu'indiquer qu'il ne sera pas puni pour avoir désobéi à mes souhaits quand je n'ai aucun droit légal sur le sujet. J'espère seulement que les précautions qu'Harry a prises vont durer tout l'été. Nous ne pouvons certainement pas le trouver, je suppose donc que Voldemort ne le peut pas non plus. »

Emmeline Vance parla ensuite. « A-t-il contacté qui que ce soit d'autre qui sache ce qu'il pourrait vouloir faire ? Pourquoi pas Rémus, ou ses amis ? Quelqu'un doit savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, »répondit Rémus, « je n'ai aucune idée de comment cela s'est passé. J'ai rencontré Harry plusieurs jours avant, et n'ai reçu aucune indication de tromperie ou qu'il ait prévu de faire quoi que ce soit d'imprudent. Ce qui me conduit à croire qu'il avait planifié cela depuis un assez long temps. J'ai parlé à tous ses amis, et aucun d'eux ne suspecte quoi que ce soit. »

« J'ai noté quelque chose de particulier. »MacGonagall brisa le silence qui suivit. « Tout d'abord j'ai pensé que ce n'était rien, mais maintenant je pense que cela veut dire quelque chose. Je ne suis pas sûre. En sélectionnant ses classes, Mr Potter a choisi de ne s'inscrire que dans cinq d'entre elles, l'une d'entre elles où il ne remplit pas même les critères. J'ai pensé cela étrange de continuer avec si peu de cours, surtout considérant qu'il a eu l'un des meilleurs résultats de BUSEs de son année. Mais il a mentionné qu'avec les pratiques de Quidditch, l'AD, ses activités extra curriculum (elle lança un bref regard vers Rogue) et ses devoirs de préfet, il pensa cela meilleur d'avoir un programme de cours léger. »

« Qu'est ce que l'AD ? »demanda quelqu'un.

« Ah, »Dumbledore sourit naturellement cette fois-ci, « l'AD réfère à un groupe d'étudiants qu'Harry a commencé l'année dernière pour pratiquer des sorts défensifs. Avec le manque de leçons pratiques, ils formèrent un club qui brisa les nouvelles règles de la Haute Inquisitrice. J'oserais dire que beaucoup de cinquième et septième années doivent leur score optimal aux BUSE ou ASPIC de DCFM à Harry et ses amis. Je lui ai demandé de continuer le groupe cette année, et même de l'épandre. Il a agréé, et c'était le seul morceau de bonne nouvelle que cette lettre contenait. »

« Que disait exactement cette lettre ? Vous nous avez lu la dernière à tous. »Rogue était aussi brusque que jamais.

« Je suis désolé Séverus, mais cette fois la lettre est d'une nature plus personnelle, et contient certaines informations que je ne désire pas partager. Je vous ai dit tout ce qu'il y avait de pertinent cependant. »

« Que voulait dire Minerva à propos des devoirs de préfet ? Depuis quand est il un préfet ? » demanda Molly Weasley ; une question à laquelle Dumbledore n'était pas préparé.

Il la regarda fixement. « Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez pas ? »

« Savoir quoi ? »

« Molly, Arthur, »commença-t'il, « je suis désolé d'avoir à vous le dire, mais Ron a été démis de ses fonctions de préfet de sixième année. C'était dans sa lettre de Poudlard, il aurait du vous le dire depuis le temps. »

« QUOI ? Il ne nous a jamais dit une chose ! Je sais qu'il n'a pas eu de très bons résultats pour ses BUSEss, mais cinq est un bon nombre, c'est même plus que ce que les jumeaux ont eu quand… »

« Molly, »cette fois ce fut McGonagall qui parla, « c'est plus que son bas résultat aux BUSEs. Plus d'un préfet s'est plaint que Ron négligeait ses devoirs. Il évite complètement toute confrontation dans sa propre maison, et ne réprimandait que les autres étudiants, principalement ceux de Serpentard. Plusieurs fois en fait, quand Hermione devait punir des Gryffondors, et regardait Ron pour obtenir du support, il refusait de prendre un côté. En toute justice, je pense que cela vient des moqueries qu'il avait du recevoir de ses frères. Mais cela n'excuse pas le fait. Comme vous le savez, nous ne mettons pas en place des préfets dans le seul but de faire appliquer les règles scolaires, mais aussi pour procurer un rôle modèle à leurs camarades étudiants. Ron ne remplissait simplement pas ces standards, et ce fut ma décision de lui retirer son statut de préfet. Je suis désolée que vous ayez du trouver de cette façon. »

Molly était fulminante maintenant. « Pas aussi désolée que Ron le sera quand nous parlerons ensuite ! »Arthur trembla au ton de voix que sa femme utilisait. Il savait quand il devait rester hors de son chemin, et il savait aussi que son plus jeune fils allait être dans un monde de douleur dans le proche avenir.

« Bon, j'espère que cela répond à votre question Molly, mais j'ai peur que nous devions retourner aux problèmes concernant Mr Potter. » Dumbledore voulait éviter toute distraction, vu que le temps était précieux. « La question est que faisons-nous maintenant qu'il est… »

Juste alors, Fred et Georges entrèrent par la porte. Bien qu'ils ne soient plus à l'école, ils n'avaient toujours pas encore été enrôlés en tant que membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. En tant que tel, bien qu'ils sachent certains secrets (comme le fait qu'Harry était manquant), ils devaient rester dans la cuisine lors des meetings officiels. Cela vint comme une grande surprise quand ils annoncèrent la raison de leur intrusion.

« Maman, Dumbledore ! »Les jumeaux parlaient presque comme un. Fred, ou peut être était ce Georges, continua tandis que l'autre reprenait son souffle. « Harry ; sa tête est dans la cheminée ! Il va bien ! »

Un murmure audible se répandit dans la pièce, et plus d'une personne se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

« Attendez ! »cria l'autre jumeau. « Il ne veut parler qu'à Rémus. Il dit que s'il voit qui que ce soit d'autre dans la cuisine, il partira. Il semble sérieux. »

Rémus se tourna vers Dumbledore. Il mourait d'envie de parler avec Harry et de trouver ce qu'il se passait, mais voulait entendre ce que Dumbledore avait à dire en premier. Harry pouvait sans doute attendre quelques moments. Rémus souleva ses sourcils et dit simplement. « Alors ? »

Dumbledore n'hésita pas. « Nous allons rester prudents pour l'instant. Rémus, allez voir ce qu'il veut, et essayez de trouver tout ce que vous pouvez. Si possible, convaincquez-le de nous dire où il est. Quand vous aurez fini, revenez immédiatement. Compris ? »

Rémus hocha et courut vers la porte. Les jumeaux essayèrent de glisser quelques oreilles à rallonge sous la porte de la cuisine après lui, mais il lança un charme pour empêcher cela. Quand il se tourna vers le cœur, le visage d'Harry lui souriait.

« Hé Rémus, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Harry ! As-tu idée combien nous sommes inquiets pour toi ? Molly Weasley a presque u des attaques cardiaques quasi-quotidiennes à la mention de ton nom, ce qui a été un sujet très populaire si tu me laisses le dire. Où es-tu ? »

Harry sourit. « Désolé d'avoir effrayé tout le monde, mais comme je l'ai écrit à Dumbledore, j'avais quelques choses à faire, et ne le pouvait avec vous en permanence derrière mon dos. Je vais bien, mais n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Si tu veux savoir plus, rencontres-moi dans une demi-heure au parc où on s'est vus il y a deux semaines. Amènes ta baguette, et viens seul. » Le ton d'Harry devint mortellement sérieux à la dernière part.

Rémus n'était pas satisfait avec cette réponse. « Harry, où as-tu été ? J'ai essayé de… »

« Une demi-heure Rémus, vers la balançoire, et viens seul. Sinon, personne ne me verra avant septembre. Adieu. »Et avec cela, la tête d'Harry disparut.

Après avoir réentré dans le salon, et repoussé les jumeaux Weasley dans la cuisine, Rémus mit rapidement à jour l'Ordre sur sa courte conversation.

« Albus, dites que je peux y aller seul ! J'ai besoin de savoir qu'Harry est en sécurité. »Rémus décida qu'il irait quand même même si Dumbludore n'était pas d'accord. Il était 17h20. L'Ordre avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, un meeting d'après-midi, parce que certains membres avaient des travaux à effectuer plus tard dans la nuit. Il allait devoir rencontrer Harry à 17h45 quelle que soit la décision de l'Ordre. Heureusement ,Dumbledore dit oui. Ce qu'il ne dit pas à Rémus, c'est qu'il n'irait pas seul. Dumbledore haïssait devoir faire cela, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry allait revenir au QG de l'Ordre cette nuit !

BREAK

Il était 17h30 et Harry était déjà dans le petit parc, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, attendant Rémus. Il avait directement transplané vers le parc après son appel, vu qu'il voulait être là-bas plus tôt au cas où l'Ordre essaye quoi que ce soit. Il faisait assez confiance à Rémus pour se montrer seul, mais pas à Dumbledore. Ils ne savaient toujours pas qu'Harry pouvait transplaner, ou qu'il tenait un portauloin dans ses mains, Harry était donc certain que si quelque chose déraillait, il pourrait s'échapper avant qu'ils n'aient la chance de l'attraper.

Tout en attendant Rémus, Harry réfléchit sur sa journée précédente, et tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sa seconde vision de Voldemort cet été. Elle aussi avait été inconfortablement précise, mais Harry pensa qu'il était lui-même chanceux, vu qu'il savait maintenant ce que Voldemort faisait.

La vision avait été un autre meeting avec les mêmes mangemorts. Ils avaient finalement appris qu'Harry était manquant, et reportaient qu'aucune chouette n'avait été reçue ou envoyée par ses amis. Lucius, qui avait surveillé la maison d'Hermione, avait dit à son maître que la famille avait quitté la ville, et Voldemort voulait que Queudver y aille pour enquêter. Il devait prendre cinq autres en réserve, mais rentrerait seul dans la maison, et fouillerait les affaires d'Hermione. Voldemort espérait que parmi ses lettres et possessions, elle ait laissé une trace de l'endroit où Harry ait pu être. Aucun des mangemorts ne savait que ses amis étaient aussi dans le noir qu'ils l'étaient.

Le reste de la journée, Harry le passa à faire des plans et se préparer pour la nuit qui suivrait, quand Queudver ferait le voyage. Il se sentait confiant pour prendre un faible sorcier lui-même, mais voulait prendre des précautions à propos des cinq autres venus en support. Il avait l'élément de surprise, mais ne voulait rien risquer vu que c'était sa première rencontre officielle avec des mangemorts depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'entraîner. Harry pensa brièvement à demander à Ron et quelques autres personnes de l'AD de l'aider, mais savait qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts pour cette tâche. Aucun d'eux ne s'était entraîné cet été, et Harry ne voulait pas risquer leur vie. La seule autre personne à qui il considérait demander de l'aide était Rémus. Même s'il était dans le camp de Dumbledore, Harry savait qu'il avait des comptes à rendre avec Pettigrow, et sauterait sur cette possibilité.

Ainsi fut-il qu'Harry utilisa sa nouvelle cheminée pour la première fois et appela le QG pour parler à Rémus, ne sachant pas qu'il interrompait un meeting. La cheminée avait été connectée depuis quelques jours maintenant mais, grâce au tout puissant sort de Fidélitas, ne pouvait pas être accédée par quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas sa location. Pour ceux qui savaient (seulement Harry et les elfes pour l'instant), sa maison était désignée comme 'la cachette d'Harry'.

Harry n'était pas surpris par la réaction de surprise de Rémus quand il entendit parler de lui. Les quelques dernières nuits lui avaient procuré d'intéressants rêves sur les réactions des différents membres de l'Ordre pour sa disparition. C'est tandis qu'il se rappelait cela que Rémus transplana près de la balançoire, presque deux minutes trop tôt. Toujours sous couvert de sa cape, Harry avança lentement vers Rémus, prenant des précautions supplémentaires pour ne pas faire de bruit que les sens aigus du loup garou pourraient percevoir. Ses yeux scannèrent le reste du parc, ses lentilles magiques à plein régime maintenant. Harry avait rapidement testé la vision infrarouge, mais n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de la tester avec lui tout seul dans son appartement. Harry ne considérait même pas utiliser ses lentilles magiques pour s'immiscer dans la vie privée des elfes de maison. C'était juste trop bizarre.

Harry réalisa qu'il n'était pas parano après tout. Quelques secondes après que Rémus se soit assis sur la balançoire la plus haute en attendant Harry, il aperçut trois personnes à trente mètres, cachés sous des capes d'invisibilité. L'œil magique de Maugrey n'était pas encore tombé sur lui, et Tonks et Rogue ne représentaient jusqu'ici aucune menace. Les trois se répandirent pour commencer leur recherche.

Cependant, la seule présence de Maugrey était source d'inquiétude, et Harry quitta la routine de commando et courut à vitesse maximale vers Rémus. Il n'était qu'à quelques pieds de lui, mais un sort d'immobilisation pouvait faire quelques mètres très rapidement.

Rémus eu juste quelques secondes pour voir un corps apparaître de nulle part, alors qu'Harry enlevait sa cape d'invisibilité et la rangeait dans sa veste. Il commença à parler, mais Harry le coupa. Les autres l'avaient vu également, et étaient sur le point d'intervenir.

« Pas maintenant, et brasses-toi ! »Harry avait pris le bras de Rémus, et pressa la brosse à cheveux qu'il avait amené avec lui dans sa main, tout en le tenant fermement.

Avec un sourire maléfique Harry se tourna vers Rogue, qui était le plus près, juste alors qu'il commençait à lever sa baguette. La surprise que Rogue montra à l'habilité qu'Harry avait de voir à travers la cape procura le temps supplémentaire nécessaire pour lui pour s'échapper.

« A plus, la poire ! Activation ! »

Le mot clé activa la brosse portauloin, et avec l'usuel crochet derrière le nombril, Harry et Rémus disparurent du petit parc, laissant derrière eux trois sorciers très surpris et inquiets.

BREAK

Des kilomètres plus loin, Harry et Rémus s'écrasèrent sur le sol derrière une cabane à outils, dans un assez grand jardin arrière. Harry n'avait toujours pas capté le truc pour arriver debout en portauloin, et Rémus n'était pas préparé. Cela leur prit un moment à tous deux pour se rassembler et observer les environs.

« Harry, où diable sommes-nous ? Et comment as-tu eu un portauloin ? »Rémus avait un million d'autres questions, mais voulait commencer avec le plus évident.

« Pas maintenant Rémus, nous devons sortir de cette rue. Suis-moi, et je répondrai à tes questions plus tard. »Harry ne laissa place à aucun argument en se rendant vers la partie avant du jardin de la maison, et commença à descendre la rue. La place était familière pour Rémus, mais il ne pouvait pas encore placer où c'était pour le moment.

Quelques unes de ses questions furent répondues après avoir marché le long de quatre quartiers, quand les deux se trouvèrent le long de l'avenue d'une maison familière.

« Harry, pourquoi sommes-nous à la maison d'Hermione ? Ils sont partis ; personne n'est ici. »

Harry se contenta de se retourner et de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres, indiquant à Rémus de demeurer tranquille. A la fin de l'avenue, Harry ne se tourna pas vers la porte avant, mais vers une entrée latérale, près du garage. Il surprit Rémus une fois de plus en sortant sa baguette et en utilisant le sort d'ouverture pour ouvrir la porte. Rémus commença à bafouiller, mais Harry le guida vers la porte avant qu'il ne puisse parler. Les deux firent leur chemin à l'intérieur, et Rémus s'affala sur une chaise de cuisine, essayant de rassembler ses pensées.

« Es-tu fou ? D'abord tu t'enfuis sans aucune protection ! Ensuite tu joues à la cape et l'épée et nous arrache du point de rendez-vous que nous avions prévu ; et avec un portauloin en plus ! Et maintenant tu utilises de la magie hors de l'école. Fudge est sûr de t'expulser cette fois ! Et avec la façon dont tu as traité Dumbledore, je ne serais pas surpris s'il t'abandonnait cette fois ! »

Harry rit. Apparemment Rémus n'avait pas remarqué le manque extrême de chouette délivrant des papiers d'expulsion. « Rémus, relaxes. Comme je l'ai dit dans mes lettres, je suis parfaitement en sécurité là où je suis resté. J'ai utilisé un portauloin au parc parce que Maugrey, Rogue et Tonks étaient tous là-bas sous des capes d'invisibilité, et que je t'avais prévenu de venir seul. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas noté, il n'y a aucune chouette aux alentours. Je ne vais pas être expulsé, parce que le ministère n'a pas détecté mon utilisation de la magie. Et même s'ils le faisaient, je doute que Dumbledore reste assis et les laisse m'expulser. Nous ne nous entendons peut être pas bien pour l'instant, mais aucun de nous ne hait l'autre. Si besoin en était, il ferait toujours tout en son pouvoir pour me garder à l'école, j'en suis sûr. »

Rémus commença à se détendre. Il savait que ce qu'Harry avait dit sur Dumbledore était vrai, et était vaguement intéressé de savoir comment la magie d'Harry était demeurée indétectée, mais était plus choqué par la nouvelle qu'il avait été suivi par des membres de l'Ordre. Si Rogue seul s'était montré, il aurait pu penser que c'était l'action d'une personne seule. Mais si les trois s'étaient montrés comme Harry l'avait dit, alors cela venait certainement de Dumbledore. Rémus était un petit peu blessé qu'on ne le lui ait pas dit, pas qu'il aurait été d'accord.

« Harry, comment sais-tu qu'il y avait d'autres personnes au parc ? Et crois-moi, je n'avais pas idée que j'ai été suivi. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais. Je suppose que c'était l'idée de Dumbledore. C'est juste une des petites choses qu'il a faites dernièrement qui fait que je ne lui fais plus confiance. Cela te surprendrais combien il est vraiment manipulateur et sournois. Je ne sais toujours pas dans quelle maison Dumbledore était quand il était à Poudlard, mais je me suis demandé s'il n'a pas été un Serpentard. Même si c'est pour le plus grand bien, comme il dit, je pense qu'il a été au pouvoir pour trop longtemps. Il pense trop des autres comme des pions, et non comme des partenaires égaux dans le combat contre Voldemort. Je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse intentionnellement, il ne comprend simplement pas combien profondément ses actions affectent les autres gens. Spécialement ceux à qui on ne donne pas le choix, comme moi. Et à propos des capes d'invisibilité, j'ai appris à voir à travers elles. C'est facile quand on a la sienne pour pratiquer avec. Je m'attendais à ce que Dumbledore fasse quelque chose comme cela, donc je me suis attendu à ce que plus de personnes que toi n'arrivent. C'est pourquoi j'avais un portauloin de prêt. Je suis content que cela ait fonctionné aussi, je n'étais pas sûr que cela nous amène à la bonne place. Je me suis un peu précipité en le faisant, et n'avais pas eu le temps de le tester auparavant. »

Rémus devint blanc. « Tu as f-fais un portauloin ? Comment, c'est im-impossible ! »

Le regard sur le visage de Rémus était sans prix ; et Harry dut retenir un sourire. « Non, ce n'est pas impossible, juste difficile. Je les ai étudié depuis que l'été a commencé, mais c'est le premier que j'ai fait qui voyageait sur plus de dix kilomètres de distance. »

La réponse n'était pas suffisante pour le loup garou. « Mais, tu ne peux pas juste apprendre à faire un portauloin de nulle part ! C'est un sort contrôlé par le ministère, seuls ceux autorisés savent comment. Je ne peux même pas faire de portauloin ! »

« Je doute que Barty Crouch Jr ait été un employé du ministère quand il a transformé la coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en un portauloin pour moi. »répliqua Harry. « Il est possible d'apprendre comment si l'on est prêt à briser quelques règles. J'expliquerai plus si tu veux plus tard, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Il est six heures passées, et le soleil va se coucher dans quelques minutes. Ne veux-tu pas savoir pourquoi je t'ai appelé ? »

Rémus sembla troublé. « Harry, ce n'est même pas dans mes quinze premières questions. On m'a pratiquement établi une liste sur laquelle te questionner. J'ai juste présumé que tu voulais nous assurer tous que tu allais bien, et que tu avais décidé de revenir au QG avec moi. »

« Je ne reviendrai jamais vivre là-bas ! »gronda Harry. « J'ai dit cela à Dumbledore, et il ferait mieux de le croire ! J'ai appelé parce que j'ai eu un autre rêve, et il présente une opportunité. »

Harry passa la prochaine demi-heure à décrire à Rémus le second rêve qu'il avait eu, et lui dit ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à Dumbledore à propos du premier. Il décrivit comment les rêves étaient plus clairs que les autres ne l'avaient été dans le passé, et comment il pouvait en fait sentir ce que Voldemort pensait. C'est comment il savait la plupart des informations qu'il avait acquises. Rémus voulait savoir comment Harry avait gagné cette intelligence additionnelle, mais Harry évita de répondre à la question. Il n'y avait pas assez de temps avant que Queudver ne se montre, et Harry avait raison dans le fait que le nom allait déclencher l'émission d'un grognement de la part de Rémus.

« Donc Peter vient ici cette nuit, et rentrera seul dans la maison ? »Il reçut un hochement à sa question. « Alors il est un homme mort ! » cracha t'il.

Harry s'était attendu à ce que Rémus ressente cela. La première fois qu'il avait eu l'occasion de tuer son ancien ami, il avait presque pu. Seulement, Harry l'avait arrêté avant qu'il ne fasse cela, et regardez ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais exposer Pettigrow était le seul moyen de blanchir le nom de Sirius, même si ce n'était qu'après sa mort.

« Rémus, » expliqua soigneusement Harry, « Je n'irai pas de nouveau entre toi et Pettigrow. J'ai appris ma leçon, et beaucoup aurait pu se passer différemment si vous l'aviez tué la première fois que vous le vouliez. Voldemort aurait pu ne pas revenir. Mais rappelles-toi juste, si tu le tues, le nom de Sirius ne sera jamais blanchi. Cela n'a plus autant de sens maintenant que cela en avait quand il était vivant, mais j'aimerais toujours que son innocence soit prouvée. Si tuer Pettigrow est plus important pour toi que cela, alors c'est d'accord avec moi. Je vais te laisser le choix. Penses juste à cela, et n'agis pas irrationnellement. »

Harry pouvait dire qu'il avait donné beaucoup à penser à l'homme, et pour la première fois cette nuit, Rémus cessa de poser des questions. Harry le laissa à la table de la cuisine avec ses pensées.

« Je vais jeter un coup d'œil autour, et installer quelques sorts de protection. Ils vont se déclencher quand Queudver se montrera, ce qui pourrait ce passer à n'importe quel moment. Prends un moment, et rencontre moi en haut des escaliers. Je veux l'attendre dans la chambre d'Hermione. C'est là où il va se diriger, donc c'est là que nous l'attendrons. »

Rémus hocha et Harry partit. Il vérifia par précaution que toutes les portes et fenêtres étaient fermées, et rechercha toute ouverture le long des murs par laquelle un rat pourrait se glisser. Mais la maison des Granger semblait être bien conservée, et Harry était content que ce soit une chose de moins sur laquelle il aurait à s'inquiéter

Dans ses études, Harry avait découvert un simple charme qu'il mit désormais en place. Il était conçu pour des jeunes parents, pour qu'ils soient sûrs que leurs enfants ne rentrent pas dans des placards ou armoires où ils n'étaient pas supposés de pénétrer. Quand une armoire ou une porte sur lequel le charme avait été lancé s'ouvrait, un petit cristal auquel le charme était relié se réchauffait. Le cristal serait porté autour du cou ou comme un bracelet, et les parents sauraient que leurs enfants faisaient des bêtises.

Harry avait fait le cristal plus tôt dans la matinée, et n'était rien d'autre que la forme asséchée d'une simple potion. Après qu'il a lancé le sort sur toutes les portes et fenêtres de la maison, Harry mit le cristal autour de son cou et le glissa sous sa chemise et sa veste en peau de dragon. Sachant qu'il verrait sûrement du combat ce soir, Harry portait son ensemble complet d'habits en peau de dragon, moins la cape. Elle était trop lourde pour être pratique, et Harry avait peur que si le combat devenait dangereux, ce qui se produirait sûrement, elle ne fasse que le gêner. Dans un duel aux normes, la protection supplémentaire que la cape fournissait pourrait se prouver utile, mais pas quand il pourrait se trouver à sauter derrière des fournitures, ou utiliser certaines des techniques moldues qu'il avait pratiquées.

Quand Harry entra la chambre d'Hermione, il trouva Rémus déjà là-bas. Ce n'était pas le premier séjour que Rémus avait effectué dans la maison des Granger. Au long des années, il avait fait quelques voyages les étés pour voir si Hermione restait en sécurité, et il s'y était même risqué depuis l'arrivée de la première lettre d'Harry. Mais aucun des deux hommes n'a jamais été à l'intérieur avant, et ils combattirent tous deux la tentation de regarder dans les affaires d'Hermione.

La chambre était décorée tout comme Harry l'avait imaginée : des livres partout. La plupart étaient des livres moldus, de fiction ou non, mais quelques titres sorciers attrapèrent leur attention à tous deux. Les fournitures étaient faites d'un osier compliqué, et les murs avaient une tapisserie florale qui n'était pas trop dominante. Toute la maison était impeccablement propre, et Harry fit une promesse de la laisser ainsi, même s'il devait rester une journée entière pour réparer tout dommage qui pourrait être fait durant le combat.

Les deux hommes restèrent tranquilles tandis qu'ils attendaient que Queudver se montre. Harry avait montré à Rémus le cristal qu'il avait préparé, et expliqua comment il fonctionnait. Rémus était impressionné, mais garda toute question qu'il avait pour plus tard. Les deux discutèrent comment mieux approcher Queudver quand il se montrerait, et se mirent d'accord sur un plan. Après que cela fut établi, ils attendirent en silence. Rémus s'assit au large bureau d'Hermione, Harry sur le lit.

Plus d'une heure passa avant que le cristal qu'Harry portait ne se mette à chauffer. Le charme ne laissait pas le porteur savoir quelle porte ou fenêtre était ouverte, mais les rayons x des lentilles d'Harry remplirent bien leur boulot. Il se leva rapidement en se préparant. Cette nuit, il allait battre quelques mangemorts.

« Rémus, il est là, »murmura Harry. « Il vient d'entrer par la même porte que nous, et il fouille l'étage inférieur. »

« Comment sais-tu ? »

Harry ne lui avait pas dit à propos de ses lentilles magiques, et il préféra que cela reste ainsi. Il se rappela le malaise de Parvati à la pensée de l'œil magique de Maugrey, et ne voulait pas que des gens ressentent la même chose à propos de lui. C'est pourquoi il avait menti à Rémus plus tôt sur le fait qu'il pouvait voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité. Il avait négligé de mentionner qu'il pouvait voir à travers tous les autres matériaux également.

« C'est le charme, je peux sentir où il est entré. »Rémus ne connaissait pas non plus les limitations du charme. « Prépares-toi, il va bientôt être à l'escalier. »

Rémus hocha et se mit en position. Les deux s'étaient mis d'accord qu'Harry confronterait Queudver en premier, et avec chance cela le surprendrait. Harry espérait que la possibilité de le capturer pour Voldemort empêcherait le mangemort de s'enfuir dehors et de ramener les autres. Tandis que Queudver se concentrerait sur Harry, Rémus se cacherait dans les cabinets. Il sortirait et immobiliserait ou tuerait l'homme, il n'avait pas encore dit quoi. Si tout se passait comme prévu, Harry n'aurait pas à lancer un seul sort. Cependant, Harry voulait avoir une chance d'utiliser certains des sorts qu'il avait appris, et espéra presque que les choses deviennent embrouillées.

Eh bien, son souhait allait être exaucé.

BREAK

Quand Peter Pettigrow rentra dans la demeure des Granger cette nuit, il ne s'était pas attendu à beaucoup. Plus que tout, il connaissait bien les amis d'Harry après des années à s'être fait passer comme le familier de Ron Croûtard. C'est pourquoi il savait qu'Hermione ne serait jamais partie en vacances si elle savait qu'Harry était manquant. Malheureusement, il avait été ordonné de fouiller ses affaires, dans la possibilité éventuelle où il pourrait trouver un indice. Il avait essayé de donner cette corvée à quelqu'un d'autre, peut être quelqu'un comme Lucius qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour regagner la faveur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais personne ne le voulait. La tâche n'était pas importante, alors elle lui était naturellement confiée. Au moins son maître avait été assez gentil pour lui permettre d'amener du soutien, quelque chose qui avait surpris Queudver.

Maintenant, alors qu'il allait à travers les pièces de l'étage inférieur, s'assurant qu'il était seul et cherchant sans grand enthousiasme quelques indices, Queudver cherchait déjà des excuses qu'il allait donner à son maître pour ne rien avoir trouvé d'utile. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il serait ou non puni pour s'être avéré inutile, c'était le fait de comment il serait puni.

Le premier étage était vide de tout élément pertinent, et le petit homme grimpa lentement l'escalier. La meilleure chance qu'il avait de trouver quoi que ce soit, combien futile que ce soit, était dans la chambre d'Hermione. Ce qu'il trouva à l'intérieur était plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu cependant.

Là, assis sur un lit confortable, le fixant droit dans les yeux, se tenait nul autre qu'Harry Potter lui-même. Un homme plus intelligent se serait demandé pourquoi il était là, et pourquoi il semblait attendre. Peter Pettigrow cependant, était trop pris par l'avarice pour penser à ces choses. S'il pouvait délivrer Potter à son maître, il pourrait peut être commander quelque respect parmi les autres mangemorts. Sans compter les récompenses qu'il aurait pour délivrer le garçon à son maître pour qu'il le tue lui-même.

« Bonjour Peter, »l'accueillit Harry, « je ne peux pas dire que c'est bon de te revoir. »

Peter était surpris par le ton presque jovial que contenait la voix d'Harry. Il se tendit un peu, mais le cacha bien. L'un des talents limités qu'avait Peter était de cacher ses émotions quand il en avait besoin. Le seul qu'il ne pouvait tromper était Voldemort.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Peu importe, tu ne vas pas rester longtemps. Penser que j'ai été envoyé ici pour une folle errance, seulement pour croiser le prix d'or ! »Queudver tira sa baguette, et nota avec satisfaction qu'Harry n'avait pas la sienne. « Viens avec moi tranquillement, et tu ne seras pas blessé. »

Harry rit. « Je ne prévois pas d'être blessé Queudver. »Le rire devint beaucoup plus vicieux maintenant. « C'est plus que je ne peux dire te concernant par contre ! »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »Il ne fallait pas beaucoup pour rendre Queudver nerveux.

« Je veux dire, regardes derrière toi. J'ai peur que tu ne sois sur le point de recevoir un sort. »

Le mangemort regarda presque derrière lui. Il avait désormais fait son chemin dans la chambre après avoir fermé la porte. Mais Queudver avait vu assez de films moldus pour savoir que c'était complètement dans le but de le distraire. Harry n'avait peut être pas de baguette, mais il savait que le jeune sorcier était doué pour sortir de situations dangereuses. Il ne divertit donc pas son attention d'un iota.

« Je ne vais pas tomber pour ce vieux truc. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Un idiot ? »

Harry sourit encore, et regarda au-dessus de l'épaule de Queudver. « Ne dis pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. »

« Expelliarmus ! »Rémus venait juste de sortir des toilettes, et avait décidé de désarmer son ancien ami. Le petit sorcier s'envola en arrière et s'écrasa sur le lit, et sa baguette se précipita dans la main de Rémus. Harry, ne voulant pas être près de Pettigrow, se leva en même temps depuis le lit et se vint se tenir debout près de Rémus.

« Bonjour Peter ! »gronda Rémus. Il avait désormais mis la baguette de Queudver dans sa poche, et pointait la sienne directement au sorcier désarmé.

Au son de la voix de Rémus, Pettigrow frissonna de peur. Il n'avait pas vu qui l'avait attaqué, et il savait maintenant pourquoi Harry était si calme quand il l'avait rencontré en premier. Il reconnut la voix froide, et se rappela la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendue. Il s'était difficilement échappé vivant cette nuit. Il espérait seulement faire de même cette fois ci.

Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à Rémus. Il était du côté éloigné du lit, et il n'y avait aucune porte ou fenêtre assez proche pour s'échapper. Il était coincé.

« Lunard, »supplia-t-il, « non s'il te plaît ! Tu m'as, j'abandonne ! Bravo ! Juste, ne me blesses pas ! »

« Te blesser ? »dit Rémus d'un ton glacial, « je suis en train de penser à te tuer ! La seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas encore fait est parce que toi seul peux prouver l'innocence de Sirius. Mais Harry a dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, et que c'était mon choix. Donc, que devrais-je faire Peter ? Te tuer, ou te laisser pourrir en prison ? »

Queudver se tourna vers Harry. Rémus était trop émotionnel, et ne l'écouterait pas. « Harry, s'il te plaît, arrêtes le. Tu m'as sauvé avant une fois. S'il te plaît, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! »

La voix d'Harry ne pardonnait pas plus que celle de l'ami de son père. « Vraiment Queudver ? Je semble me rappeler d'une autre fois où tu as dis cela. Nous avons été là avant, n'est-ce pas ? Et qu'as-tu fait la dernière fois, quand je t'ai sauvé la vie ? Tu es allé ressusciter le bâtard qui a tué mes parents ! Et maintenant Cédric, et Sirius, et tant d'autres sont morts, et tout ça grâce à toi ! Je dis laissons Rémus faire ce qu'il veut. Personnellement je pense que la mort est trop bonne pour toi. Mais il n'y a pas pire choix. »

Une terrifiante minute passa pour le captif Queudver. Quelques fois Rémus leva sa baguette et sembla sur le point de l'utiliser contre lui, mais il stoppa alors. Il la baissa finalement, mais pas complètement.

« Je n'aimerais rien de mieux que de finir ta misérable vie Peter. Pour te faire payer pour ce que tu as fais à James et Lily, et à Sirius. Et s'il a une justice dans le monde, alors ils pourront continuer à te faire payer dans l'au-delà. Mais cela signifie beaucoup pour Harry que le nom de Sirius soit blanchi, et cela signifie quelque chose pour moi aussi. Donc tu vivras, pour l'instant. Tu répondras pour tes crimes, et finalement tu confesseras. Tu nous diras aussi tout ce que tu sais à propos de ton maître et de ses plans. Alors peut-être, si tu as dis quelque chose d'utile, je te laisserai vivre. »

Avant que Queudver ne puisse prononcer un autre mot, Rémus lui lança un sort d'immobilisation. Il redevint conscient de ce qu'il se passait, et tomba en arrière sur le lit, rigide comme une planche.

« Je suis fier de toi Rémus, »dit Harry. « Cela t'as pris beaucoup de faire cela. Je suis sûr que Sirius et mes parents seraient fiers. »

Rémus soupira. « Je ne suis toujours pas sûr si c'était le bon choix. Même quand nous le rendrons aux aurors, il y aura toujours une chance pour qu'il s'échappe ou soit évadé. Même s'il était vu, Fudge proclamerait seulement que c'est un imposteur. Seul un procès sous témoins peut finalement blanchir le nom de Sirius, et il faut un moment pour cela. »

Lui et Harry auraient du se sentir mieux d'avoir capturé Queudver, mais la gravité de la situation les en empêcha. Rémus avait raison que capturer Queudver était en fait loin de prouver sa culpabilité. Le procès serait tenu au minimum dans au moins un mois, et c'était un temps assez long pour que quelque chose se passe mal. Surtout avec un idiot comme Fudge en poste, et Lucius Malfoy de nouveau en sa faveur.

Les deux lévitèrent Queudver en bas des escaliers et vers la porte de côté. En raison des champs de sécurité placés sur la maison d'Hermione par l'Ordre, il était impossible de directement transplaner dedans ou dehors pour le moment. Ils décidèrent de revenir vers le point d'arrivée du portauloin pour converser un peu plus. Aucun des deux ne pouvait voir de sorcier au travers de la fenêtre, mais voulait être autant en sécurité que possible alors qu'ils continuaient leur discussion. Rémus avait toujours beaucoup de questions à poser à Harry, et Harry n'avait pas encore décidé combien en répondre. Les deux recherchaient les alliés de Queudver en sortant de la maison, mais ne trouvèrent aucun mangemort.

A la place, ils trouvèrent que l'air de la nuit était plus froid qu'ils ne s'en rappelaient. Trop froid.

« Rémus, »murmura Harry, « est-ce que cette sensation est celle que je crois ? »

« Quelle sensation ? Ce froid ? »Rémus avait senti le froid, mais pensa que c'était au mieux inhabituel.

Harry ne pouvait croire que Rémus ne pouvait pas les sentir ; c'était presque trop puissant. Mais il se rappela qu'il était beaucoup plus affecté par eux que tout autre sorcier. Depuis sa troisième année.

« Rémus, »Harry eu du mal a dire cela, « prépares-toi pour quelque compagnie. »

« Qui ? »

« Détraqueurs ! »

A l'exclamation d'Harry, Rémus devint raide de peur. Bien qu'il soit familier avec eux, et qu'il ait été en leur présence trop de fois pour qu'il compte encore, il n'avait jamais eu à combattre un détraqueur hostile. Ils avaient été sous le contrôle du Ministère durant des années, et n'avaient abandonné leur poste que récemment pour aller du côté de Voldemort. Il avait été stupide d'assumer que le soutien procuré à Queudver consisterait en d'autres mangemorts. Ceux-ci, il savait qu'il pouvait les prendre en main. Mais des deux d'entre eux, seul Harry avait de l'expérience dans le combat contre les détraqueurs. Il espéra que cela serait assez. Alors que la sensation de froid et les effets affaiblisseurs s'accentuèrent, Rémus conjura une pensée heureuse pour un patronus. C'étaient quelques années depuis qu'il en avait lancé un en dernier, mais le talent ne quittait jamais un sorcier. C'était comme monter une bicyclette.

« Rémus, mets Queudver dans les buissons. Cela pourrait devenir dangereux. J'espère qu'ils ne sont que cinq. »Cela stupéfia Rémus combien Harry semblait être en contrôle. Il savait qu'il avait été dans une situation similaire avant, mais alors, cela n'avait été que deux détraqueurs. Au moins quelqu'un savait quoi faire. Rémus avait complètement oublié le sorcier flottant derrière lui. Et s'ils perdaient Queudver, Rémus aurait souhaité l'avoir tué plus tôt.

Il mit son prisonnier gelé dans les buissons, et nota avec quelque satisfaction que le buisson contenait des épines. Il vint alors rejoindre Harry. Il pouvait entendre le début des voix dans sa tête maintenant ; les cris de ses parents quand ils avaient appris qu'il avait été mordu par un loup garou. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'Harry devait entendre.

Ce qui était beaucoup. Les détraqueurs n'étaient toujours pas en vue, mais la tête d'Harry était remplie du dialogue à la mort de ses parents, le meurtre de Cédric, Sirius tombant à travers le voile, et un ensemble d'autres mésaventures. Il se serait évanoui depuis longtemps, si ce n'était pour son entraînement en occlumentie. Alors que chaque voix se faisait entendre dans sa tête, Harry entra dans une section de sa sphère mentale interne, une qu'il avait désigné par les horreurs de sa vie. Une fois les voix rangées là-bas, elles ne disparurent pas complètement, mais devinrent étouffées à la place. Ce n'était pas plaisant, mais c'était supportable.

Harry et Rémus avaient leur dos contre celui de l'autre maintenant, dans l'aile latérale entre la maison d'Hermione et celle de ses voisins. Les détraqueurs auraient déjà du être en vue, maintenant que les sensations de froid et de peur étouffante étaient aussi fortes, mais aucun n'était visible.

C'est parce qu'ils étaient au sommet du toit, invisibles aux deux sorciers.

C'était par pure chance que Rémus réussit à regarder en haut avant qu'ils ne soient attaqués. Il avait voulu voir si la lune allait se cacher bientôt derrière un nuage, ce qui aurait pu couper leur source de lumière. Ce qu'il vit à la place étaient cinq détraqueurs, au moment même où ils glissaient du sommet du toit de la résidence des Granger.

Un homme normal serait tombé comme un sac, mais les créatures des ténèbres flottèrent en bas sans un bruit. Cela donna juste assez de temps à Rémus pour pousser Harry hors du chemin, et monter sa baguette pour les rencontrer.

« Spero Patronum ! »deux détraqueurs étaient presque sur eux quand son loup d'argent se rua hors de sa baguette. Ce n'était pas le patronus le plus puissant qu'il ait jamais lancé, mais pour le moment il se prouva suffisant.

Les deux détraqueurs se séparèrent à la confrontation avec l'animal argenté. Chaque détraqueur se rendit dans une dimension différente, une au nord de la position d'Harry et de Rémus, l'autre au sud. Le patronus, n'étant pas capable de choisir dans quelle direction se rendre, demeura au milieu, et disparut bientôt. Entre-temps les trois créatures avaient rejoint leurs semblables au sol. Les cinq entouraient complètement les deux sorciers, parcourant rapidement la distance de six mètres les séparant de leurs victimes.

Harry venait juste de se relever du sol quand il nota les cinq bêtes les entourant lui et Rémus. Ils reprirent leur position dos contre dos, et Rémus se préparait pour un autre match.

« Harry ! Lances ton patronus vers la rue ! Quand ils se dispersent, cours pour ta vie ! Nous devons les empêcher de nous entourer ! »

Harry ne dit pas un mot, il invoqua à la place une mémoire heureuse, attendant que les détraqueurs se rapprochent un peu. Plus près ils seraient, plus ils s'enfuiraient de son cerf.

Quand les détraqueurs n'étaient plus qu'à trois mètres, il sentit que c'était assez proche pour lui. C'était lui qui ordonnait à Rémus maintenant.

« Rémus, maintenant ! SPERO PATRONUM ! »

Rémus avait utilisé le sort un peu avant Harry, et son loup d'argent fut le premier à prendre forme. Il était plus grand et plus défini que la première fois, et juste aussi efficace. Il dressa en effet une frontière entre les détraqueurs, mais ni Harry ou Rémus n'eurent à courir vers la rue. Sans mentionner qu'ils ne le pouvaient pas : ils étaient bloqués par le choc de ce qu'ils virent ensuite.

A la queue du loup patronus de Rémus, celui d'Harry se forma une seconde plus tard. Il avait la forme familière de Cornedrue, la forme animagus de son père. Simplement, il était maintenant bien plus grand qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu ; sans mentionner une autre couleur. Le patronus d'Harry était d'or !

La grande forme de Cornedrue courut vers le détraqueur le plus à droite, et l'empala sur ses bois. Un hurlement haut perché qui ne pouvait être humain sortit de la créature des ténèbres, alors qu'il était déchiré et mutilé. Le détraqueur n'était pas seulement poursuivi par le patronus ; il était mis en morceaux. La robe s'effondra sur le sol un moment plus tard, et le cerf d'Harry se dirigea vers le prochain détraqueur.

Alors que Rémus se tenait debout regardant le spectacle, il ne pensa même pas relancer son propre patronus. Il n'était pas utile. Les deux sorciers se tinrent l'un à côté de l'autre, et regardèrent alors que tous les détraqueurs se faisaient massacrer. Les créatures à terres émettaient de futiles signes de vie en se tortillant sur le sol, mais il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir, elles ne constituaient désormais plus aucun danger.

Enfin, le patronus d'or avait fini, et revint vers celui qui l'avait lancé. Au côté d'Harry, le cerf salua profondément celui qui l'avait invoqué, puis disparut.

« Ha-Harry ? »bafouilla Rémus. « que vient-il d'arriver ? »

Rémus du répéter sa question avant d'avoir une réponse.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. Et toi ? »

Rémus se tourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Harry, rien de ceci n'est jamais arrivé dans l'histoire sorcière. Si je ne me trompe pas, ces détraqueurs sont soit morts, soit mourants. Il est supposé impossible de blesser un détraqueur. Le seul sort utile contre eux est le sort du patronus, et il ne fait que les éloigner. Au moins jusqu'à maintenant. Qu'as-tu fait différemment ? »

Harry pensa à cela. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser étaient les techniques d'occulumentie qu'il avait utilisées. Quand il avait appelé une mémoire heureuse pour l'utiliser, il avait en fait appelé la totalité de ses mémoires heureuses. Elles étaient toutes liées ensembles en un sens, il était donc possible qu'il ait utilisé la force de toutes ses mémoires heureuses, et non juste une.

Il ne pouvait dire cela à Rémus pour l'instant cependant. Cela prendrait trop de temps pour expliquer les détails complets de son entraînement en occlumentie, et le sol était couvert de cadavres pourrissants. Certains montraient toujours des signes de vie, mais pas beaucoup.

« Je pense que je sais, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Je te le dirai plus tard. De toutes manières, nous avons de plus gros problèmes. Que faisons-nous avec cinq détraqueurs morts ? »

Mais avant que Rémus ne puisse répondre, une autre voix parla. Ou plutôt siffla. Il semblait que Seth avait quelque chose à ajouter, ce qui était très inhabituel en soi-même.

« Détraqueurs ? Pourquoi appelez-vous les mangeurs-d'âme par ce nom ? »

Durant les quelques dernières semaines, Harry s'était habitué à la silencieuse présence de son nouvel ami. La compagnie solitaire qu'il avait eue avec son ancien maître il y a toutes ces années avait rendu Seth très tranquille, et souvent il passait des journées sans parler à Harry. La seule fois où il avait vraiment parlé avait été quand Harry avait décoré sa maison. Seth avait fait quelques suggestions utiles à propos des chambres d'hôtes quand il avait vu qu'Harry n'avait plus d'idées, et, étonnamment, elles avaient été très bonnes.

La seule fois où Seth était sûr de parler était la demi-heure avant qu'Harry ne tombe endormi. Tout en méditant et organisant ses pensées du jour dans son esprit, Harry parlait avec le petit serpent. Les sujets n'étaient jamais deux fois les mêmes, la conversation était intelligente, et cela aidait Harry à se relaxer après une dure journée d'entraînement.

« Mangeurs-d'âmes ? Est-ce comment tu les appelles ? Les sorciers d'aujourd'hui les appellent des détraqueurs. Ils travaillaient pour le ministère gardant la prison de longues années durant, mais sont récemment partis et ont rejoint Voldemort. Comment les connais-tu ? »

« Harry ? »demanda Rémus. « Pourquoi siffles-tu à ta main ? »

Cela prit un moment à Harry pour se rappeler que Rémus ne l'avait jamais entendu parler fourchelangue avant, et qu'il ne savait pas non plus à propos de Seth.

« Désolé Rémus. J'ai oublié de t'introduire auprès de Seth. »Harry redressa sa main afin que Rémus puisse voir. « C'est une bague que j'ai achetée sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans le même magasin où j'ai acheté ma montre. Plus tard à ma maison, j'ai découvert que le serpent n'était pas juste animé comme je l'ai pensé, mais qu'on lui avait donné une âme à la place. Seth a été fait par un sorcier solitaire il y a très longtemps ; je n'ai pas encore trouvé quand. Depuis que ce sorcier est mort, il a été passé d'une personne à une autre. Personne ne parlait fourchelangue jusqu'à ce que je vienne, je suis donc le premier qui puisse le comprendre. Il vient juste de me demander pourquoi je les ai appelé détraqueurs. J'ai répondu, et lui ai demandé comment il savait ce qu'ils étaient. D'après ce que j'ai compris, le vieux sorcier qui l'a fait a mené une vie très abritée. Je suis surpris qu'il sache ce qu'est un détraqueur. »

Rémus hocha et dit quelque chose d'autre, mais Harry l'ignora afin d'écouter la réponse de Seth.

« Mon vieux maître était l'un des sorciers noirs qui a créé ces bêtes maléfiques. C'était avant que je fusse fabriqué, mais il en a parlé plusieurs années plus tard. Elles ne sont en fait pas des bêtes du tout. Elles sont la force vitale de sorciers noirs qui sont morts. Avant leur mort les sorciers noirs ont performé des rituels de magie noire pour prolonger leur vie. Tandis que leur corps physique mourrait, leur essence magique continuerait à vivre. L'histoire que tu m'as raconté à propos de ce Voldemort semble très familière. Mais alors que votre Voldemort n'existait qu'en tant qu'esprit après sa mort, ces sorciers noirs devinrent plus. A côté des rituels de magie noire qu'ils avaient performés, ils ont créé un sort qui leur donnerait de nouvelles formes à leurs esprits.

« Mon maître faisait partie d'un concile de dix-sept seigneurs noirs qui ont performé le premier sort. Chaque esprit noir devint un mangeur-d'âme. Au début ils étaient faibles, mais avec chaque âme qu'ils prenaient, ils grandirent en pouvoir. C'est à cause d'eux que mon maître a abandonné ses desseins maléfiques. Les mangeurs d'âmes se libérèrent finalement du concile des mages noirs, et des années plus tard mangèrent les âmes de sa femme et de ses enfants. Il chercha longtemps des moyens d'annuler les effets, mais ne réussit jamais. Je ne connais pas le sort doré que tu as lancé. Du temps de mon maître, il était impossible de blesser, ou même contrôler un mangeur d'âme. »

« C'est toujours supposé être impossible », marmotta Harry.

Au regard interrogatif de Rémus, Harry répéta rapidement ce que Seth venait de lui dire. Il avait compris dès qu'il entendit cela les implications énormes de ces nouvelles connaissances. Alors qu'il répétait cela pour Rémus, cela plongea encore plus loin. Rémus était aussi estomaqué qu'Harry.

« Harry, sais-tu ce que cela veux dire ? Personne vivant ne connaît l'histoire ou les origines des détraqueurs, et ta bague parlante, parmi toutes choses possibles, vient de te donner plus d'informations que ce qui a été écrit dans des centaines de livres. Cette bague doit être beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle ne le semble. »

Les deux auraient discuté pendant beaucoup plus longtemps les ramifications, mais furent interrompus par la vus des corps des cinq détraqueurs qui se soulevèrent une dernière fois, puis stoppèrent. Harry n'eut pas l'audace de les frapper avec son pied. Il n'allait certainement pas piocher une cape et regarder dessous. C'était tout aussi bien, vu que les robes noires devinrent gris foncé, puis tournèrent en poussière devant leurs yeux. Elles émirent alors un autre son, mais celui-ci n'était pas de misère, mais de soulagement.

De chacune des cinq piles de cendres et poussière, un nombre incalculable de petites vapeurs blanches monta. La plupart s'évaporèrent dans l'air nocturne, certains autres parcoururent les environs pendant un moment puis disparurent aussi. Mais un petit nombre monta en taille, jusqu'à ce qu'elles prennent la forme précise d'un être humain. Ce n'étaient pas des fantômes comme Harry et Rémus les connaissaient, mais les formes étaient très proches.

« Ré-Rémus ? »C'était au tour d'Harry de bafouiller. « Que sont-ils ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »Il semblait que cette nuit était pleine de surprises.

Il était bon que quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose, sache ce qu'il se passait. Une des formes les plus grandes flotta vers les deux. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, sa forme devenait plus précise, et la forme mâle parla une vieille forme d'anglo-saxon.

Heureusement, Rémus l'érudit pouvait interpréter le langage mort, et traduisit pour Harry. Après une longue explication, la forme spectrale stoppa et Rémus se tourna vers Harry. Rémus avait un étrange regard de peur et de stupéfaction sur son visage.

« Harry, tu ne vas pas croire cela ! Quelle que soit la manière dont tu ais fait cela, quand tu as tué ces détraqueurs, tu as relâché toutes les âmes qu'ils aient jamais mangé. Imagine ! Chaque personne qui a reçu le baiser du détraqueur est maintenant libre. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, toutes les âmes maléfiques ont été détruites avec l'esprit originel du sorcier noir. Les âmes les plus récemment avalées sont parties chercher leur corps pour voir s'il est toujours vivant. D'autres âmes sont parties, où je n'en ai aucune idée. L'au-delà à ce que je peux deviner. Celles qui restent sont celles qui n'ont nulle part où aller. Je ne sais pas ce que cela veux dire exactement, mais soit elles ne peuvent se rendre dans l'au-delà, ou ne le veulent pas. Frances ici était un fermier, et il a dit qu'il a vu trop d'horreurs en vivant à l'intérieur d'un détraqueur pendant plus de quatorze siècles. Il sait qu'il n'est pas confortable à avancer avant qu'il n'ait vu assez de bon pour contrer le mal. Comme tu l'as libéré, il te demande ce qu'il peut faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que je sais sur ce que les âmes font après leur mort ? Dis-lui que je suis la dernière personne à qui il devrait demander ! »C'est trop pour Harry. Désormais hors de danger, il tomba sur ses genoux et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Maintenant n'était pas le moment pour décider du futur de tant de personnes. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir des esprits translucides, il y en avait plus de cinquante d'entre eux. « Rémus, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire ! »

Rémus n'écoutait pas cependant. Il marchait maintenant d'avant en arrière, se parlant dans des tons étouffés.

« … cela change tout. Probablement récompensé par un Ordre de Merlin, première classe pour cela. Mais ils voudront savoir comment Harry a lancé le charme, et il ne le sait pas. Plus, il n'est pas autorisé à faire de la magie hors de l'école ; je dois toujours trouver comment il a fait pour cela. Flitwick pourrait avoir quelques réponses. Il est un expert sur le patronus, il me l'a enseigné après tout. Je l'appellerai ce soir, quand je reviendrai au quartier général… »

Rémus continua à radoter, et Harry commença à voir l'humour de la situation. Ce qu'il s'est passé doit avoir été la découverte sorcière la plus importante depuis celle des douze utilisations du sang de dragon, peut être même plus ! Personne ne pouvait savoir comment prendre en main la situation, pas seulement Rémus et Harry.

Harry leva son regard vers les formes spectrales, se demandant ce qu'il allait leur dire. Alors qu'il le fit, il nota un mouvement dans le buisson derrière l'endroit où Rémus déambulait toujours. Il y avait quelqu'un qui sortait des buissons.

Queudver ! Dans toute la commotion de l'attaque des détraqueurs, et la révélation qui suivit donnée par les âmes libérées, ils avaient oublié leur prisonnier. Harry ne savait pas comment il était sorti du sort d'immobilisation dans lequel il avait été, mais il avait plus d'une demi-heure pour faire cela.

C'était pure chance qu'Harry ait été sur ses genoux, en position pour faire face aux buissons. Rémus n'avait toujours pas noté, et Queudver fermait le trou de deux mètres entre les deux. Il n'était pas armé d'une baguette, mais cela ne comptait pas. Pour Rémus, il était armé de quelque chose de beaucoup plus dangereux. Il était armé de sa main !

La main magique que Voldemort lui avait donnée à sa propre cérémonie de résurrection n'avait pas perdu sa signification pour Harry. Il savait que la main d'argent était hautement dangereuse pour son ami loup garou, mais il n'avait pas idée combien dangereuse. Une simple touche pouvait-elle tuer Rémus ? L'argent devait-il rentrer dans le flot sanguin pour le blesser ? Ou les moldus avaient-ils raison, et seule une balle d'argent pouvait-elle remplir le travail ? Harry n'avait aucune intention de le trouver.

Il aurait pu facilement remuer son poignet pour récupérer sa baguette, mais Harry ne le fit pas. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur ; l'incident dans l'allée des Embrumes l'avait obligé à répéter le mouvement sans fin. A la place, l'instinct dit à Harry de prendre la baguette d'Hedwige de l'étui de sa botte, qui était plus facile d'accès de sa position agenouillée.

« IMPEDIMENTA ! »

Au lieu du trait de lumière qui était sensé se produire, un flot de lumière jaillit du bout de la baguette d'Harry, enveloppant à la fois le sorcier qui attaquait et un Rémus toujours distrait.

Le sort, qu'Harry avait appris en préparation de la troisième tâche plusieurs années plus tôt, n'était désigné que pour ralentir une personne ou un objet sur son chemin. A la place, le sort d'Harry causa l'arrêt de tout mouvement des deux sorciers. Il supposa qu'ils auraient pu bouger à un pas vraiment très lent, mais dans ce cas cela ne pouvait être détecté par l'œil humain.

« Wow ! C'était risqué ! » Remarqua Harry alors qu'il se levait et approchait les deux autres. Sous examen plus approché, c'était plus dangereux qu'il ne l'avait réalisé à l'origine. La main d'argent de Queudver était dressé en un poing, et était gelée dans la pente descendante dirigée vers la tête de Rémus. Les deux corps étaient séparés de moins de trente centimètres.

Ne voulant pas risquer un contact accidentel, Harry utilisa un sort de mobilicorpus pour léviter Rémus loin de la main offensante. Une fois à une bonne distance de sécurité, il posa Rémus et termina le sort lancé sur lui.

« Finite Incantatem »

Rémus sembla troublé pendant un moment, vu que sa position avait changé et qu'Harry se trouvait soudainement devant son visage. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander, Harry pointa par-dessus son épaule vers un Queudver toujours gelé, et tout fut compris. Le visage de Rémus devint vert en réalisant combien proche il avait été de sa mort.

« A quelle distance était sa main ? »Rémus ne voulait pas vraiment savoir, mais en même temps il le devait.

« Moins de trente centimètres. C'était proche. Si tu veux repenser ta décision le concernant, je comprendrai. J'ai presque envie de le tuer moi-même. »

« Non, qu'il m'attaque moi ou un autre, cela ne change rien. »Le loup garou avait apparemment décidé de se coller à sa décision antérieure. « Ce sera juste une autre charge à laquelle il aura à faire face. Mais Harry, quel sort as-tu utilisé. Ce n'était pas celui qui liait le corps, sinon il serait tombé à la renverse. »

« J'ai utilisé Impedimenta. Je visais Queudver, mais ma baguette a un certain caractère quelques fois. Je pense que je me suis laissé allé, et le sort vous a touché tous les deux. Tant que cela a marché, je m'en fiche. » Harry souleva sa baguette pour la montrer à Rémus.

C'était un nouveau choc pour le vieux sorcier. Durant le temps qu'il avait enseigné à Harry, à la fois en classe et durant ses sessions privées, il été venu à reconnaître la baguette du garçon. Celle qu'il tenait maintenant n'était pas celle-ci. Sans mentionner qu'il était dur de stopper le mouvement d'un homme avec le sort, encore moins deux.

« Harry, comment as-tu eu une nouvelle baguette ? Et où est ta vieille ? Est-ce celle que tu as utilisée pour lancer ton patronus d'or ? »

« Désolé Rémus », répondit Harry, « trop de questions pour l'instant. J'ai des réponses pour toi, mais rendons-nous dans un endroit plus confortable. Mais j'ai d'abord besoin de prendre soin d'un problème. Je ne peux pas laisser quelque chose comme cela se produire de nouveau. »

Harry rangea la baguette d'Hedwige, et prit celle qui lui était plus familière. Le sort qu'il avait à l'esprit n'était pas un de ceux qu'il connaissait bien, et il voulait être sûr qu'il le ferait correctement. Lentement, il fit son chemin vers Queudver et sa main d'argent.

« Harry ? »questionna Rémus. « Que fais-tu ? »

« Juste défaire le travail de Voldemort. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela va marcher, mais je pense que oui. Recules-toi, je ne veux pas qu'il y en ait qui te jaillisse dessus. »

Avant que Rémus puisse lui demander de quoi il parlait, Harry leva sa baguette vers la main magique de Queudver et prononça une incantation qu'il n'avait jamais utilisée avant ; juste lue dessus.

« Ferverfacio ! »

Rémus n'était pas familier avec l'incantation, mais il pouvait pleinement en voir les effets. Un fin rayon de lumière blanche jaillit vers la main d'argent, et Harry le concentra à sa base là ou l'argent rencontrait la chair. Lentement, très lentement, la lumière blanche s'intensifia vers un bleu léger, et l'argent commença à briller d'une chaleur blanche. Puis, sans doute possible, de petites perles d'argent commencèrent à tomber de la main métallique. Le sort faisait fondre l'argent !

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent de concentration tandis que le rayon de lumière devenait plus grand, mais pas moins brillant. Toute la main était désormais enveloppée, et l'argent commença à s'écouler en rivières. Les robes de Queudver commencèrent à brûler, et les glandes olfactives sensitives de Rémus attrapèrent même l'odeur de chair brûlée. Il semblait que pour être sûr d'avoir la chose entière, Harry visait un peu plus haut que nécessaire du bras de Queudver.

Le sort d'impedimenta avait vraiment du le geler sur place, parce que Queudver ne fit pas un son, et son visage ne montra aucune douleur. Rémus ne pouvait dire la même chose. Maintenant que l'argent avait complètement coulé sur le sol, il pouvait clairement voir une grande blessure ouverte. Le flot sanguin avait également été gelé dans le temps, mais cela n'empêchait pas de voir les veines rouge sang, ou le blanc gris de la moelle osseuse d'apparaître hors du bras coupé. Il semblait que la main de Queudver venait juste d'être coupée, au lieu d'avoir pris place un peu plus d'un an plus tôt.

« Harry, que viens-tu de faire ? » Rémus n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel sort. Les températures nécessaires pour faire fondre de l'argent étaient incroyables, et rien de ce qu'il connaissait ne pouvait approcher cela.

« J'ai utilisé un charme de travail du métal que j'ai trouvé dans un livre. Dans le seizième siècle, les sorciers forgerons l'utilisaient pour modeler des couverts, joyaux et décorations. Il n'a pas été beaucoup utilisé depuis, mais quand j'ai lu qu'il était capable de faire fondre presque tous les métaux, je l'ai étudié pour juste cette occasion. Je ne savais pas que Queudver serait si près d'être capable d'utiliser sa main ce soir, mais j'ai su que c'était toujours une possibilité. Maintenant, même s'il s'échappe, il ne sera d'aucune menace pour toi. »

Rémus hocha en grimaçant. Il savait qu'Harry avait raison, mais cela semblait toujours plutôt cruel. « On ne peut pas laisser la blessure juste ouverte ainsi. Dès que tu le défriseras, il va saigner à mort. »

En réponse, Harry lança un sort de cautérisation vers le membre. C'était un sort avancé qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué avant, mais Harry n'avait cure s'il fonctionnait vraiment bien. Si cela laissait une grande cicatrice, tant mieux. Quand il eut fini, Harry se tourna vers Rémus et vit que l'homme semblait toujours mal à l'aise. Harry ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la blessure, ou le fait qu'Harry en était la cause. Il avait peur que ce ne soit le dernier.

« Ne me regardes pas ainsi. Je n'ai pas coupé sa main ! L'idiot l'a fait lui-même ! »

Rémus aboya d'un rire fort à la farce plutôt inappropriée. Mais cela remonta considérablement l'ambiance, et Harry décida de dresser un nouveau point.

« Maintenant, nous devons nous débarrasser de tous ces esprits. Des idées ? »

Rémus rit de nouveau. « Absolument aucune ! Je suppose qu'ils pourraient te suivre jusqu'à ce que tu décides quoi faire d'eux. Ils pourraient être ta suite ! »

Harry grogna. « Pas marrant. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas le temps de gérer cela. Je pense que je vais être debout la moitié de la nuit pour répondre à tes questions. Reste ici. » Avec Rémus laissé pour garder Queudver, Harry remarcha vers la forme du fermier Frances.

Il ne pouvait parler anglo-saxon, Harry appela donc un autre esprit qui parlait anglais, néanmoins une forme plus vieille. Un rapide échange plus tard, il fut de retour au côté de Rémus. Les esprits avaient commencé à partir, voyageant vers le nord.

« Que leur as-tu dis ? »demanda Rémus.

« Je leur ai dit que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils voulaient de moi, et que je n'avais pas de temps pour l'instant pour le comprendre. Je leur ai donc dit de prendre un peu de temps pour explorer le monde, découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé dans le monde. Dans quatre semaines, ils me reverront à l'école. Je leur ai parlé de Pré-au-Lard, et la Cabane Hurlante. J'espère que cela ne te gênes pas que je l'utilise, mais je leur ai dis de rester là-bas afin qu'ils n'attirent pas l'attention. Peut être à ce moment, je saurai quoi faire. »

« Bonne réponse, »répondit Rémus. De nouveau, Harry montrait une sagesse au-delà de ses années. Cela semblait surprendre Rémus de moins en moins.

« Je l'ai pensé aussi. De toute manière, maintenant que c'est pris en charge, allons-nous en d'ici. Je crois que tu as une liste de questions à poser ? »

Un autre rire de Rémus. « L'Ordre devra attendre. J'ai mes propres questions à poser en premier. Jusqu'ici j'ai reçu très peu de réponses, et ai appris encore plus de choses à questionner ! »

Harry sourit. « Bon, c'est une partie de ce dont je veux te parler. Mais allons-nous en d'ici d'abord. »Avec une rapide utilisation de sa baguette, Queudver fut défrisé, puis stupéfixé, corps lié, et enchaîné pour bonne mesure. Il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement. Mais sans sa main magique, Harry doutait qu'il ait le pouvoir de contrer ne serait-ce qu'un seul sort.

« Prêt pour un autre voyage par portauloin ? »

Rémus blanchit. « Un autre ? Tant pis, je ne veux même pas savoir. Faisons juste cela. »

Harry indiqua sa montre, et plaça la main restante de Queudver dessus également. L'une des nombreuses fonctions de la montre était un portauloin d'urgence, qui pouvait être établi pour n'importe quelle destination, et activé par un mot clé. Harry avait appris cette fonction il y a plusieurs semaines, et l'avait même déjà utilisée. Il différait d'un portauloin normal en ce qu'il n'avait pas à lancer le sort Portus sur la montre ; il devait juste le paramétrer en se tenant dans la pièce dans laquelle il voulait être transporté. C'est ce qu'Harry utilisa pour transférer lui-même, Rémus et Queudver.

« Soccer. »Ce n'était pas le mot le plus créatif, mais c'était un qu'il ne dirait pas accidentellement. Etant le terme américain pour football, et un sport moldu à cela, Harry ne pouvait penser à aucune situation où il aurait à utiliser le mot dans une conversation normale. Même Dean Thomas n'avait jamais utilisé le mot, et il était fou de foot.

Le petit cercle au-dessus du numéro 6 de la montre s'éclaira d'une couleur jaune pâle, et quand il redevint blanc, les trois voyageurs étaient debout dans le sous-sol de l'appartement d'Harry. Ils n'étaient pas tombés cette fois, soit parce qu'ils avaient été préparés, soit parce que le portauloin était différent des autres. Harry n'en avait cure ; c'était rafraîchissant de ne pas avoir à se lever d'une position étalée sur le sol.

Il avait choisi le sous-sol de cet immeuble parce qu'il était rarement utilisé. La seule chose ici était la chambre de sécurité et les compteurs, et ils étaient tous deux de l'autre côté de l'allée. Avoir le point d'arrivée ici au lieu de son appartement permettait à Harry d'accueillir des hôtes qui ne connaissaient pas encore le secret de l'endroit où Harry vivait. C'était aussi une bonne destination où il pouvait s'échapper, si le besoin se présentait jamais. Harry ne savait toujours pas quoi faire avec Rémus, mais avait maintenant la possibilité de le décider.

Queudver fut repoussé brutalement de côté, mais Harry garda un œil sur lui tout en conjurant deux chaises pour s'y asseoir. Il indiqua à Rémus d'en prendre une, et s'assit dans l'autre alors qu'il conjura du thé et des biscuits pour les deux d'entre eux. L'environnement humide du sous-sol n'était pas un endroit idéal pour avoir un thé, mais il devrait s'en contenter pour l'instant.

« Est-ce ton idée d'une place plus confortable pour discuter de ces choses ? Harry, s'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu as vécu dans un sous-sol toute une semaine durant ! »Rémus regarda autour dans les ombres noires tandis qu'Harry prenait une tasse. C'était une bonne chose que Rémus ne payait pas beaucoup attention.

Alors que les deux dégustaient la concoction chaude, Harry en vint à ses inquiétudes majeures.

« Rémus, je n'ai aucun problème à répondre à tes questions. Mais je ne veux rien partager avec les autres. »Il n'avait pas à mentionner Dumbledore par son nom. « Je sais que tout le monde veux me protéger, mais ces derniers temps c'en est venu au coût de ma propre liberté. L'été dernier j'étais pratiquement un prisonnier au quartier général, et je n'ai aucun doute que cet été aurait été encore pire. J'ai eu une drôle d'idée plus tôt cet été. J'ai pensé que Dumbledore et l'Ordre me garderaient en sécurité à n'importe quel prix, même s'ils avaient à m'enfermer dans un coffre à Gringotts pour faire cela. Vois-tu où je veux en venir ? »

Rémus hocha. Il comprenait parfaitement, mais les autres n'avaient pas d'autre idée concernant ce qu'il fallait faire avec Harry. Calmement, il expliqua cela au garçon. Harry avait une réponse pour lui cependant.

« Ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, et que j'ai essayé de dire pendant plus d'un an, est que je veux faire les décisions qui concernent ma vie ; ou au moins faire partie de ceux qui les font. Je sais que je suis en danger, je ne suis pas stupide. Mais je ne vais pas abandonner toutes mes libertés. Je ne vois pas comment un compromis ne peut pas être fait, mais Dumbledore ne serait jamais d'accord avec cela. Même la moindre possibilité que je sois blessé est trop pour lui, et c'est ce par quoi cette fuite a commencé. Ceci, et Dumbledore n'a pas été honnête avec moi, jamais. Il a menti et a évité de dire des vérités depuis que je l'ai rencontré. »

Harry dut donner des exemples à Rémus pour expliquer son point, et parla d'une part de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Dumbledore dans son bureau à la fin de la précédente année scolaire. Le seul sujet qu'il évita fut la mention de la prophétie. Il parla aussi à Rémus de son coffre familial et la lettre que ses parents lui avaient laissée. Il lui dit comment Dumbledore surveillait combien d'argent il dépensait. Il dit comment Dumbledore manipulait les membres de son propre Ordre, comme évident avec les trois personnes dissimulées qui avaient suivies Rémus dans le parc cette nuit. Harry expliqua aussi comment il se sentait trahi que Dumbledore soit allé contre les vœux de ses parents. Il avait placé Harry dans la maison la plus sécurisée, au sacrifice de le placer aussi dans la maison la moins aimante possible. Lily et James n'auraient jamais voulu cela pour leur fils.

En rétrospection, Dumbledore avait expliqué ses raisons aussi brièvement que possible. Maintenant Rémus savait pourquoi. L'homme n'avait aucun scrupule ! C'était évident pourquoi Harry s'était rebellé. Toute personne saine aurait fait la même chose si on leur avait dit les mêmes mensonges, et grandi dans le même environnement. Juste l'unique conversation qu'il avait eue avec les Dursley était trop pour Rémus ; il ne pouvait imaginer toute une enfance avec ces terribles personnes.

« Alors Rémus, tu comprends, au moins en partie, pourquoi je ne veux rien avoir avec Dumbledore ou l'Ordre. Comme individus, ils sont tous bien. Bon, peut être pas Rogue. Mais quand ils se rassemblent pour dicter ma vie, je préfèrerais être embrassé par un scrout à pétard, parce qu'au moins j'aurais une idée de ce qu'il se passerait. Donc si tu veux toujours poser toutes ces questions tu peux, mais tu dois d'abord promettre de ne rien dire à l'Ordre ou à Dumbledore. Quand tu reviendras, tu peux leur dire que je vais bien, et que nous avons eu une longue conversation, mais tu ne pourras pas même leur dire le moindre fait. Que je peux faire de la magie, que nous avons été attaqués cette nuit, à propos des esprits relâchés ; rien. Je promet de le leur dire à tous après un certain temps, mais pas maintenant. Sans doute pas avant que l'école ne commence au vrai minimum, possiblement plus long. C'est à toi de décider. Si tu veux savoir à propos de moi, alors ils ne peuvent pas. »

La question n'était pas difficile pour Rémus. S'il devait porter le secret pour Harry, s'il pouvait savoir qu'il était en sécurité et comment il était capable de faire les choses qu'il avait performées jusqu'ici, alors il le ferait. Dumbledore comprendrait sans doute la nécessité de gagner la confiance d'Harry. Les autres membres de l'Ordre non, mais Rémus pouvait leur tenir tête. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient des amis proches. Son dernier était Sirius, et maintenant seul Harry était là pour remplir ce vide.

« Bon, je suis d'accord. »C'était aussi simple.

« Génial, »sourit Harry, « alors on peut sortir de ce trou. »Les deux se levèrent, et d'un mouvement de sa baguette, la théière et les chaises disparurent. Harry conduisit Rémus à l'entrée de l'ascenseur avec Queudver les suivant, et appuya sur le bouton l'appelant. Rémus ne dit rien, mais se demanda comment Harry avait réussi à louer un appartement en étant mineur. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.

L'immeuble n'avait toujours pas d'autres locataires, Harry était donc sûr que l'ascenseur serait vide quand il arriverait. Une fois que les trois furent à l'intérieur, avec Queudver lévité dans une position verticale à cause du manque de place, Harry se tourna pour faire face à Rémus.

« Rémus, répète après moi. Harry Potter vit sur le treizième étage. »

Rémus ne répéta pas, mais ses sourcils se levèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'ensemble des boutons de l'ascenseur confirma sa suspicion, qu'il n'y avait apparemment pas de treizième étage. Ce qui voudrait dire que….

« Harry, tu n'as pas ! Tu n'as pas pu ? »

« Si tu penses que j'ai placé l'entièreté du treizième étage de cet immeuble sous le sort du Fidelitas, alors oui je l'ai fait, et je l'aurais sûrement pu ! »Il souriait comme le chat qui venait d'attraper le canari. « Rémus, dis Harry Potter vis sur le treizième étage. »

Rémus faillit ne pas le faire. S'il le disait et que c'était vrai, alors seul dieu savait ce qu'Harry avait pu accomplir durant l'été. Il pensait que la programmation d'un portauloin était impressionnante, vu que Rémus ne savait pas comment en faire un. Mais un sort de Fidelitas ! C'était sans précédent. En fait, la seule personne qu'il connaisse qui ait jamais lancé le sort était Dumbledore. Pour Lily et James, et Grimmauld Place, il avait été celui qui avait lancé le sort. Même si Peter avait été le gardien du secret cette fois, c'était Dumbledore qui avait fait que le sort fonctionne à Godric Hollow. Peter avait seulement activé le sort. Comment diable Harry avait-il apprit ce sort ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour qu'il trouve.

« Harry Potter vit sur le treizième étage. »

Et les pires craintes de Rémus se vérifièrent, vu qu'un nouveau bouton apparut et poussa de côté les autres. Harry appuya dessus, et l'ascenseur commença à monter. La montée n'avait pu être trop longue, mais pour Rémus elle sembla durer une éternité.

Finalement, avec un ennuyeux petit 'ding', les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et Rémus assuma qu'ils avaient appuyé sur le mauvais bouton par erreur. La place devant lui était incroyable. Une grande cheminée était directement devant lui, loin devant. Elle était faite de dalles et de marbre italien, et avait des chouettes et des lions gravés sur le rebord. De chaque côté de la cheminée, il y avait un espace ouvert, contenant la fourniture la plus chère et confortable qu'il ait jamais vue. Cependant, aussi belle que semblait être la place, ce n'était pas oppressant, comme tant de maisons musées semblaient l'être. Elle semblait confortable, vivante, et semblait très accueillante. Si accueillante que Rémus fut le premier à sortir de l'ascenseur. Harry le suivit, et le frappa dans le dos tandis que les deux descendaient les marches d'entrée.

« Rémus, bienvenue dans ma maison ! »

C'était une bonne chose que les elfes de maison se soient retirés pour la nuit, parce que le choc additionnel aurait certainement tué Rémus sur le coup. L'homme ne pouvait même pas former une phrase ! Harry prit pitié de lui et le conduisit sur l'un des fauteuils de cuir dans la zone du salon. Il prit lui-même un siège sur un canapé posé à proximité, et prit une bièraubeurre. C'était l'une des cinq dernières. Apparemment, les caisses magiques avaient une limite, et Harry estima qu'elles contenaient environ quatre-vingt bouteilles par caisse.

C'était neuf heures et demie quand les deux marchèrent dans la nouvelle maison d'Harry. Quatre heures plus tard, Rémus avait toujours beaucoup de questions.

Harry avait sagement passé le temps expliquant ses actions des dernières semaines. Il ne mentionna rien de son utilisation du retourneur de temps, mais ne laissa presque rien d'autre. Comme ses doubles étaient dans la malle comme toujours, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter que Rémus les voie. Par ailleurs, s'ils avaient déjà vécu cette expérience, ils savaient que Rémus était présent. Alors que la pensée le pénétra, Harry se promit d'avoir une discussion avec ses doubles à propos des évènements de la nuit, et pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas prévenu à propos des détraqueurs.

La première volée de questions vint après qu'Harry ait décrit son premier voyage sur le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes. Il expliqua plus sur ce qu'il avait apprit à Gringotts, et décrivit à Rémus tous ses achats. Il sortit certains des livres qu'il avait achetés, les copies légales comme les illégales, pour lui montrer comment il avait appris à programmer des portauloins et appris le sort de Fidelitas. Il montra même à Rémus son nouveau balai, et dut donner un compte détaillé de comment il avait acquis une nouvelle baguette.

Rémus ne pouvait croire que le brillant oiseau blanc en face de lui était la même chouette neigeuse qu'il avait si souvent vue avant, mais l'évidence ne pouvait être évitée. Ils avaient la même personnalité, les mêmes yeux, et le phoenix répondait à l'appel d'Harry. Cela expliquait certainement le pouvoir de la nouvelle baguette qu'Harry lui avait montrée.

A la mention de ses gardiens tatoos, Rémus montra plus qu'un petit intérêt. Etant l'intellectuel qu'il était, il était très intéressé dans le concept des tatoos tribaux, et demanda si cela embêtait Harry d'enlever son t-shirt afin qu'il puisse y jeter un coup d'œil. Harry ne l'avait pas prévu, mais agréa. Rémus le félicita pour la veste en peau de dragon, mais ne dit rien d'autre. C'est parce qu'il prit aussi un moment de silence pour apprécier les tatoos des formes de ses anciens amis. Vu qu'il tournait son dos à Rémus, Harry n'avait aucune idée si son aîné avait pleuré comme lui l'avait fait. Mais encore, Rémus avait été prévenu, et les tatoos n'étaient pas peints sur sa propre peau.

Sa description de l'occlumentie impressionna également son ancien professeur. Harry essaya de son mieux de décrire le processus par lequel il avait passé, mais cela sembla incomplet. Il était tout simplement impossible d'expliquer des choses qu'il avait mis des semaines à comprendre lui-même. Rémus sembla comprendre son hypothèse sur la prise de l'ensemble de ses mémoires heureuses pour produire son patronus, et fut d'accord que cela pouvait être la cause de la production de son patronus d'or. Rémus suggéra qu'Harry essaye de répéter le processus quand il aurait quelque temps.

Le voyage dans le Londres moldu n'était pas aussi excitant que le reste de ses histoires, mais Harry prit le temps d'expliquer comment il était tombé sur l'appartement dans lequel il vivait maintenant, et comment il parvint à l'idée de cacher l'étage en entier. Cela conduisit à un tour impromptu, qu'Harry donna volontiers. Harry trouva cela très satisfaisant d'exhiber ses durs labeurs et méticuleux détails, et Rémus fut plus qu'impressionné qu'il ait tout métamorphosé à partir d'une boîte d'allumettes et quelques bouts de métal et de cuir.

« Harry, cela ne me surprendrait pas que tu puisses passer tes ASPICs de métamorphose dès maintenant ! Tout cela est fantastique, je ne pourrais même pas rêver de la moitié des choses que tu as faites ! »

« Hé bien, » il rougit, « j'ai eu beaucoup d'aide de la part de Dobby et Winky. Ils sont dans la pièce que je ne t'ai pas montrée. Je leur ai envoyé une lettre avec Hedwige pour leur demander s'ils voulaient travailler pour moi, et après avoir pris deux semaines pour réfléchir, ils vinrent à moi et ont pris soin de moi depuis. Autant que je sache, Dumbledore pense qu'ils sont partis travailler pour une famille de sorciers. Suspecte t'il quoi que ce soit ? »

« Rien du tout, au moins il ne l'a pas mentionné. Et vu comment nous avons disséqué ta situation, il l'aurait déjà signalé s'il pensait que Dobby ait quoi que ce soit à faire avec toi. Il semble que ta farce a fonctionné. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu as fait tout cela ! »

Harry agréa. « Je ne peux pas le croire non plus moi-même quelques fois. C'est une si grande place, je me demande si je vais jamais utiliser la moitié des pièces que j'ai. Et il y a quelques places qui sont toujours vides. En fait, si tu ne peux pas mettre tes mains sur de la potion tue-loup, sens-toi libre d'utiliser l'une des pièces vides à tout temps. Je suis sûr qu'elles peuvent être converties pour être sécurisées, et le sort de Fidélitas supprime tout son qui pourrait être entendu par les voisins. Fais moi juste une faveur, et reste dans l'aile ouest. Ils ont beau ne pas pouvoir t'entendre en dessous, mais je le pourrais sûrement. »

Rémus avala dur. Ce n'était pas un grand geste, mais Harry venait juste de partager sa maison avec lui, et dans sa forme lupine. C'était un acte incroyablement considéré pour un homme si jeune.

« Es-tu sûr ? Je ne veux pas m'imposer ou quoi que ce soit. Je peux toujours utiliser la Cabane Hurlante si j'en ai jamais besoin. »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Non tu ne peux pas. Rappelles-toi, j'ai dis à tous ces esprits d'aller là-bas. Je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieraient de passer leur temps avec une autre 'créature des ténèbres'. Par ailleurs, je saurai à peine que tu es là, la place est si grande. Jusqu'ici, tu es la seule autre personne, à part les elfes, qui connaisse son existence. Si tu veux, tu peux venir à tout temps. N'en parles juste à personne. Même si le charme me protège, je ne veux pas répondre à des questions embarrassantes. »

« Comme comment tu peux juste dérober l'étage entier d'un immeuble ? » demanda Rémus. Il ne le jugeait pas, il statuait simplement un fait. « Combien d'appartements y avait-il sur cet étage, d'abord ? Huit ? »

Harry répondit. « Sept en fait, et j'ai déjà décidé ce que je ferai à propos de la saisie de cette place. J'admets, quand j'ai trouvé cela en premier, je n'ai pas beaucoup pensé à cela. J'ai pensé que si personne ne savait que c'était ici, cela ne leur manquerait alors pas. J'étais si excité, je pense que je n'avais pas réfléchi comme il faut. Mais Hermione m'écorcherait vif si elle trouvait que je n'ai pas payé pour une place aussi grande. Dès que l'immeuble ouvrira, je prévois de faire des dons anonymes au directeur de l'immeuble. Je trouverai le loyer des sept appartements, ou je demanderai combien la construction de l'immeuble en son entier a coûté, et payerai ma part. Je déciderai plus tard ; »

« Bonne idée. Mais tu ne prévois pas de le lui dire, n'est-ce pas ? Ou Ron ? S'ils savaient, ce sera beaucoup plus dur de garder cela secret. » Rémus prévint Harry.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne prévois pas le leur dire de si tôt. Mais dans le futur je le ferai sûrement. Même Dumbledore le saura à la fin, mais de l'eau aura passé sous le pont d'ici là. Il a beaucoup de choses à expliquer avant que je pense ne serait-ce que l'inviter dans ma maison. Je n'ai pas passé tout ce temps juste pour établir une place où rester pour l'été, tu sais. Je prévois de vivre dedans pendant un long moment. C'est pour quoi il y a tant de pièces. Dans dix ans, si je suis toujours vivant, je serai bien dans mes pénates, ne penses-tu pas ? »La mauvaise blague ne couvrit pas l'indication morbide qu'il avait faite comme quoi il pourrait être mort d'ici seulement quelques années. Malheureusement, c'était tout à fait possible.

« Je suis content que tu te voies t'entendre avec Dumbledore dans le futur, »laissa savoir Rémus à Harry. « Par le ton de tes deux lettres, certains d'entre nous nous inquiétâmes à ton propos. De toutes manières, il se fait tard. Ou plutôt, tôt. Que veux-tu faire de lui ? » Rémus pointa un Queudver inconscient, jeté sur le sol. « Si je ne peux rien dire à l'Ordre pour ce soir, ce sera dur de l'expliquer. Je suppose que je pourrais toujours le jeter au ministère à la place. »

« Non, ne fais pas ça. Il s'échapperait sûrement avec Fudge en charge. » Harry s'arrêta pour penser. Cela ne l'embêterait pas de le laisser inconscient quelques semaines durant, mais il ne savait pas si c'était possible. Plus, il posait un grand risque dans la sécurité. Il connaissait peut être trop des nouvelles habilités d'Harry. Il avait pu être conscient pendant l'attaque des détraqueurs, et a pu trop voir. Harry ne voulait pas que Pettigrow soit interrogé par le ministère ou l'Ordre du Phoenix avant qu'il ne soit sûr de ce dont il avait été témoin.

« Je prendrai soin de lui. Je le jetterai dans l'une des chambres vides que j'ai, et établirai une cellule ou équivalent. » Au regard inquiet de Rémus, Harry continua. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai appris beaucoup plus que tu n'a vu. Je prendrai soin de lui. Si tu es fatigué, pourquoi ne passes-tu pas la nuit ? Tu peux aller dans une des chambres d'hôtes, et nous pourrons avoir le petit déjeuner ensemble demain matin. »

Cela prit plus de temps pour convaincre Rémus de le laisser garder Queudver que pour passer la nuit, mais finalement, le plus vieux et très fatigué sorcier agréa. Qui était-il pour argumenter ? Si Harry pouvait conjurer un patronus d'or capable de tuer des détraqueurs, programmer un portauloin par lui-même, performer le sort de Fidelitas, et lancer un sort d'impedimenta qui pouvait geler sur place deux sorciers pleinement entraînés ; il pourrait alors sûrement garder un sorcier inoffensif, sans main, en sécurité derrière des barreaux. Mais il avait une dernière question.

« Harry, qu'aurais-tu fais si je n'avais pas agréé de ne rien dire à l'Ordre ? Ou si je mentais ? »

Harry rit. « Tu ne mens pas, j'ai versé un sérum de vérité dans le thé que je t'ai servi dans le sous-sol. Je ne peux pas encore faire du véritasérum, mais celui que j'ai utilisé est assez fort pour un simple oui ou non. Si tu n'avais pas été d'accord, je ne t'aurais jamais montré mon appartement. J'aurais alors effacé ta mémoire, et t'aurais renvoyé au parc par portauloin. Tu n'aurais jamais su que sept heures se seraient passées. Tu serais toujours en train d'attendre que je me montre pour notre meeting. Mais je savais que tu aurais été d'accord, donc je n'étais pas inquiet. »

« Tu peux modifier des mémoires aussi ? »

« Evidemment, »s'amusa Harry, « ne l'ai-je pas mentionné ? Tu ne penses pas que j'ai passé tout un mois sans m'amuser avec les Dursley, dis-donc ? Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment les laisser se rappeler que j'ai utilisé de la magie contre eux. Je les ai donc effacé à tous trois avant de partir. La seule chose dont ils se souviennent est que je suis resté dans ma chambre tout l'été durant, et qu'ils ont été d'accord de rester loin de moi. »

Rémus joignit Harry dans son rire. « Je me suis demandé pourquoi il n'avait aucune idée de ce que tu as fait. Pas même eux ne pouvaient être aussi négligents. Quand je leur ai parlé, il semblait qu'ils ne savaient pas de qui je parlais. »

Après que les rires se soient éteints, les deux se souhaitèrent mutuellement une bonne nuit, et se rendirent dans des ailes séparées de la maison. Les deux étaient épuisés par les évènements de la nuit, et étaient endormis quelques minutes seulement après que leurs têtes ne se soient posées sur leurs doux oreillers. Harry avait vraiment fait un bon travail en les métamorphosant. 


End file.
